Dark Tower
by Mlle Snape
Summary: Jessica Brown has just joined the Hogwarts's teaching staff, but her problems with a certain Potions Master are a little too obvious. SSOFC, RLOFC. Somewhat dark Snape at first. The epilogue is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter One: Staff meeting**

Jessica Brown had been employed at Hogwarts for the last three months and as she sat through another long and heated staff meeting, she couldn't help but sigh. The Potions masters was again making off-handed remarks about everything possible. Students mostly, but some were directed toward her in particular. She had been asked to apprenticeship with professor Sprout, sincePomona had made a few comments about wanting to retire at some point. Headmaster Dumbledore had taken her words seriously enough to get her an apprentice, so she could show someone the 'ropes' around the place. That someone, was her.

When she graduated from Hogwarts, a few years back, she had gotten an "O" in Herbology and Potions.Her interest in plants and their magical powers hadmanifested itself. So had her personal loathingfor the Potions Master, who had done his best to pester and drive her insane while in his class. Being part of Hufflepuff hadn't helped her in any way, in his eyes anyway. But she had doggedly gone through the course, determined to get the best grade she could get from the great big bat. Or so she called him then...

But now, as an adult, he had treated her with only indifference and sometimes, a thinly veiled animosity, which she couldn't explain. Her knowledge of plants was excellent and up to par,servicing the potions department whenever needed, with professional care and courtesy.

Her attention drifted back to the meeting. Dumbledore was explaining something to Snape, but he was still ranting about some misdemeanour she had committed. Lifting a well arched brow at him, she couldn't help but smile at him. He was really a "git", as the students usually loved to call him. She turned to Minerva on her left; "Does he really have to go on about it like that? What a terrible personI must be, to warrant such attacks." Minerva had been trying, unsuccessfully, to keep her anger in check when it came to Snape's little tantrums. She had told him numerous times to keep a civil tongue in that head of his, but he had ignored her again and again. The Head gryffindor was getting a little hot under the collar by this time.

"The man is getting a little too arrogant. I wish Albus would end this meeting already. I just want to go to my room, kick off my shoes and maybe have a large firewhiskey. Hopefully, I canforget the whole evening.", she shook her head, then looking back at Jessica, "I'm truly sorry about his behaviour. I don't know what is going on with him these days. He doesn't usually attack fellow staff members like that, usually...", she didn't sound too convincing at this point. Jessica merely nodded her head at the older witch.

Another half hour hadpassed, when Albus closed the meeting. Everyone wastrying toexitthe room rather quickly, including Jessica. But as shewas leaving, the Headmaster called her back in. She groaned inwardlyat his request, but turned on her heel and went back in. "Yes, Headmaster, you wanted to see me?" She asked quietly, her head had started to pound away earlier in the evening, but now it felt like a throng of trolls banging inside her head. She smiled weakly at him, wishing she had a headache potion right now.

The old mans eyes twinkled at her, before he spoke in a low voice to her. "So my dear, how has your return to Hogwarts been?" He motioned her to a couple of low, squashy chairs in a corner. With a wave of his wand, a tea set appeared with a few scones in a plate. He served her a cup of rather strong tea andit hit the spot very well, though she still longed for a certain potion at the moment.

"It has gone well professor, better thanI had anticipated. Apart from a few people, everyone has been quite gracious and helpful. Professor Sprout is a lovely person to work with. I couldn't have chosen a better Herbology Master to learn from." He nodded his head as she spoke, sipping his tea thoughtfully.

"Very good, I'm happy to hear about that my dear." He shifted in his chair and cleared his voice before asking her something else. "And, I am assuming the rest of the staff has been as lovely? As you just said." She knew what he was asking about. The Potions Master's animosity had been anything but discrete and the wizened old man wanted to know why it even existed.

"Most have been a charm to deal with Headmaster. Yes, most have been very agreeable." She tried to avoid his gaze,not wanting to talk about'him'.

Albus had a shrewd look in his eyes now. "Come now, let usbe totally truthful. I have noticed that our Potions Master has been less than courteous with you, since your arrival here. Why is that? ...Scone?" He asked politely as he passed the plate to her. She took one pastry, but merely tore it into little pieces on her own plate. After a moment of awkward silence, she decided to confide herself to him.

"Professor...Albus, I don't understand why he's been so rude to me. I have done nothing to merit this treatment. I've always been most civil and courteous when dealing with him. But still, he comes out lashing at me. I'm at wits end to understand his motivations."

Albus bent over and patted her on the hand: "Ahh...Severus is a very interesting man, of many different moods and motivations." He looked at her as he took back his seat. He considered her words for a moment, then said. "Jessica, I've explained to you his involvement around Hogwarts and the Order. Sometimes, his 'other' activities do tint his ...uhm...interactions with those around him." She stared at him with a look of disbelief. "I'm sorry Albus, but he doesn't seem to be this aggressive with anyone else but me. Even whenI was a student here, he was often quite harsh with me. I thought it was becauseI wasn't from his own house. But now,I don't know anymore." She shrugged her shoulders.

She got up and looked at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, butI can't forgive his behaviour toward me. HadI been wrong about something, maybeI would of understood." Her eyes reflected the regret she felt, "I'll just keep out of his way for now on, as much asI can. Hopefully, one day he'll be a little more accepting."

"Jessica...", the old man said, "I'm sure it's a simple misunderstanding."

She went to the door andlooked over her shoulder. "Thank you for the tea Albus. I need to forget about this whole evening. Have a good night Headmaster."She left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She started to walk toward her rooms, unknowingly being looked upon, from the shadows of the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark tower**

**Chapter 2: Up in the tower**

She took the shortest route to her rooms, once there she removed the wards she had put on earlier. But as she opened the door, she felt like someone was behind her. With a quickly whispered "Lumos" she turned around and peered into the corridor with her lit wand. After a few moments, she realized that nothing was there or so it seemed. She slowly entered her rooms, still keeping her eyes on the shadowy spaces beyond her door.

She closed the door and locked it. Her head was still banging furiously, so she went to her medicine cabinet to get some headache potion. She downed the dosage in a few sips before returning to her sitting room and throwing herself of the sofa. Time passed and soon the potion was doing its job. The throbbing and then the painful band all went away. She lay there for an hour then started to feel somewhat edgy. No reason for it though, but she needed to do something to get rid of this uneasy feeling she had.

She thought that maybe a short stroll outside might ease the feeling. She loathed having to get up so soon from her comfortable spot on the sofa, but she wouldn't relax anyway, so she got up and took her cloak from the hook on the wall and left her room again. She had no particular destination, but she'd follow her mood as she went along. Putting back the wards on her door, she left silently, going toward the main hall.

She came upon the hall, apart from crossing a few prefects finishing their rounds and Filch's cat, Miss Norris, no other soul was to be seen. She sighed inwardly. Where should she go now? Maybe a trip up the north tower for a small look around the park would be enjoyable? Gazing at the stars would certainly help her find peace.

Keeping a steady pace, she was up the northern tower in no time. The air was crisp and clear, the winds, light but cool. She felt reinvigorated as she looked up at the night sky. The stars could be seen by the thousands, or so she thought. She went to the parapet, leaning on it, her gaze looking upward to the sky. The cool night air had brushed her cheeks with light pink hues. She was enjoying herself, trying to identify the various stars in the hemisphere above her.

But her enjoyment would be short lived as a shadowy figure slowly crept up the steps, until 'it' came right behind the clueless professor.

Her gaze fell to the grounds below, looking around for anything out of the ordinary, and then she felt it again. Someone was watching her! She turned around and bumped into something, or should we say, someone. That someone was quite taller than her, and as her gaze went up his length, a slow sneer appeared on his face.

"Well, well...what have we here? A star-gazing teacher, out of her rooms at such a late time?" He murmured with a velvety tone. But the warmth of his voice didn't quite reach his eyes, which were dark and threatening to Jessica. She jumped away from him, staring at his face. In the darkness, his face was like carved granite, all planes and sharp angles.

Trying to hide the slight tremor in her voice, "Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" she asked carefully. She did her utmost to control the fear he was inspiring. Of all things, coming behind someone like that, in the dark of night!

He eyed her, a malevolent look coming over his face. "I was doing my rounds, when I saw someone slip up here. So, I felt duty bound to come and investigate in case it was a student, of course. " He turned away from her, his robes billowing softly behind him.

"Many acts of mischief have been perpetrated up here. You have no idea how many students come here for some..." He paused shortly, looking for the best way to relate his thoughts. An evil grin showed up when he finally said: "When student come here for a little 'extra curricular' activity."

Jessica's eyebrows shot up, blushing slightly. She was thankful for the darkness that enveloped them; Snape wouldn't see how embarrassed she felt.  
"Extra curricul... Err, yes...I see.» she stammered on.

"Bunch of overly-hormonal, under-sexed little heathens,» he said under his breath. But Jessica heard it all too well. She didn't quite remember her school days in those terms. But now she understood why he had taken such an 'evil' liking to surprising those unfortunate few. It must have tickled him to no end, catching people in very unflattering positions and another reason to remove House points to boot. But tonight, he couldn't deduct House points. So why was he still here?

She saw him look over the parapet, searching the dark grounds below, before he returned his gaze to her. He had a way of looking at people, made her feel exposed and naked under his gaze. Tonight was no different, but even worse if that were bloody possible. Something was different. His eyes glowed with something else than his usual cold stare. She shivered, but she wasn't sure if it was from the cool breeze or his unwavering glance.

"I'm happy that you take your duties so, um, seriously, professor Snape." Trying to get on his good side for a change. But failing miserably from what she could see. 'Bugger!', she thought anxiously. But then he started to move toward her. "Glad you see my point Professor Brown, or if I may, call you Jessica?" He purred silkily.

She froze. What did he just ask her? Her mind went blank for a moment: Was it the result of a Confudus charm, she mused fuzzily? His eyes had locked themselves on hers, saw him mouth something, and then felt him 'move' inside her mind. He gently prodded the different images she held there, looking for something in particular, or so she thought. She let him in, but then her self-protection instincts kicked in..."Protego" she said firmly. Snape was pushed back from the force of her spell. He watched her with a calculating glance for a moment, as if he were estimating a foes strength, then he said. "Very nice Jessica. You do know how to protect yourself after all." He sounded almost paternalistic. Now, she was getting hot under the collar. How dare he intrude on her thoughts! "Insolent git!", she muttered under her breath

She felt angrier now than she had ever felt in her life. He had made her blood boil before, during those horrible staff meetings. But now, she felt positively incensed ...she couldn't even put a word to describe her anger. "How dare you!" she hissed at him. "You come here, under the pretence of seeing if a student had come up here, but now I can only conclude that you only followed me here to get a 'crack' at my thoughts.» she sputtered on, "You were following me, weren't you? I felt someone was there in the corridor near my room. It was you, wasn't it?" She turned her back on him, trying to control herself.

The breeze had begun to blow a little stronger, making her hair float away from her face. Her eyes flashed as she tried to get a grip on herself. He came around her to look at her once again. He arched an eyebrow at her. He saw the anger and how she was struggling to control it. Typical Hufflepuff behaviour, he thought. 'Couldn't hurt a fly if she wanted to', he mused. But she had protected herself from his invasion and that he could admire. Many a wizard had tried in the past, and couldn't concentrate enough to push him off. It showed that she did have some inner strength. 'Interesting', he thought again.

He continued to admire her valiant effort for self-domination. It made her look even more attractive in his mind. He loathed those insipid creatures he crossed at times, without enough brains to even attempt to defend themselves. But Jessica had proved herself a worthy opponent. She opened her eyes then, staring at him defiantly. Her breath was still short and fast, making her chest rise and fall regularly under her cloak. He followed the movements as if hypnotized. His thoughts were following another path by now and it wasn't what he had planned. But... it might prove more enjoyable, for him anyway. His gaze returned to her face with a definite twinkle in his eyes. He was an evil bastard at times, and this was no exception.

She couldn't believe it! He had the gall to stand there and look at her chest as if she was common trollop, selling her wears. She huffed at him but then noticed the look he was giving her. He was getting her nervous now. So much for her relaxing stroll! She had to get some distance from him, she thought feverishly, and now!

She took a step back away from him, but he merely followed her. Her mouth went dry, her mind swimming. What was he doing? What did he want from her? "Um...I think I'll be going then." As she tried to inch her way toward the steps.

"Leaving so soon?" he baited her. "Why leave so early? We could learn to know each other better, without any interruptions from students or staff." He almost laughed when he saw her eyes almost pop out of her head at his suggestion. She was really quite an innocent in these matters, from what he could see. It made it all the more interesting. He smiled, or rather grinned mischievously at her.

She thought she was going to faint. He, Snape, was making a play at her. 'Good lord!', she wanted to scream, what had she done to deserve this, from all people. Her face flushed at first, but as she started to analyse the situation, she paled considerably. She wasn't feeling well now, felt weak and dizzy. She had to get out of there and turned to make a hasty departure. As her foot landed on the second step, it accidentally got caught in her robes, making her fall forward, down the flight of steps. She would remember screaming something, but all went dark after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Tower**

All characters do belong to JK Rowling and co.; I'm only borrowing them temporarily!

**Chapter three:**

She lay sleeping for quite a while, but awoke to the buzzing of voices around her. Slowly, her mind came out of the fog that had enveloped her since the day before. The voices became clearer, and she could understand they were talking about someone having fallen somewhere on the school grounds. It made no sense to her mildly concussed head. Who were they talking about? Better yet, where was she right now? Her eyes opened a bit, but the strong sunlight closed them again. She felt drained of all her energy for some reason. And when she tried to move, her limbs were sore and achy. She had to wake up, her mind told her. But her body didn't want to answer to her brain's summons. She tried to opens her eyes again, but a little more gently this time. Slowly, the room came into focus. She was lying on a bed in the school hospital. The room was filled with a bright afternoon sunshine. A blind had been put around her bed for some intimacy. She propped herself up on her elbows, but it felt like every one of her bones had been broken. Maybe she had been beaten up; but by whom?

She finally gave herself a big heave, and sat up fully on her bed. A cry of pain escaped her, and then footsteps could be heard coming closer. Mme Pomfrey popped in and looked at her sternly. "What are you doing?" As she laid a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back on the bed. "Miss Brown, you shouldn't be exerting yourself like that, after such a frightful fall like that." She started to fuss over Jessica like a mother hen, muttering under her breath about something or other. She examined her from head to toe, then went away for a few moments. She came back with an array of potions that Jessica had to take without argument. They tasted awful, but soon the pain went away, leaving her with a nice fuzzy feeling. She was told in no uncertain terms, that she was forbidden to move from the bed until further notice.

Jessica lay there, waiting to see if the nurse would come back after saying something about warning the Headmaster. Moments later, she saw the Headmaster poke his head around the blind and smile brightly at her. "Good day Miss Brown! Feeling better now?"

She was happy to see him. "Headmaster... Albus! What happened? What am I doing here?"

He sat in the chair next to her bed and waved his hand at her to make her silent. "You've had a bad fall in the north tower's steps a few nights ago. You were found unconscious by professor Snape, at the foot of the stairs. Had he not been doing his rounds, Merlin knows when we would of found you." He patted her hand, his eyes holding some concern for his newest staff member.

"But all turned out well in the end. You have survived the event but with only a few broken bones and a generous amount of bruising, from what Poppy told me." He smiled at her again, trying his best to comfort the poor girl.

She digested the words he had uttered before speaking again. "But what was I doing there, and at night too?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, but I'm happy to see you alive and well now." His eyes twinkled at her. She felt better now that she spoken to someone. They discussed things for a few more minutes then he took his leave from her. Nobody else visited her that day, apart from the nurse popping in from time to time to check in on her patient. She had received a few get-well cards and a lovely bouquet of roses from someone. She had tried to see from whom they were from, had even asked the nurse if she knew who had brought them. But she had shaken her head and muttered that she didn't see anyone bring the flowers in. So, Jessica was left with a small mystery concerning the flowers.

By day 5, after her accident, she was allowed to return to her room. She left eagerly, happy to able to return to her own bed and suitable clothing. Hospital gowns did nothing for her, she laughed to herself. Slowly, she took back the reigns of her life then returned to her normal duties. Her bouquet of flowers had eventually died, but she had kept one of them to dry flat inside one of the books she owned. She would discover who had given them to her one day... eventually.

One day, a short time after leaving the hospital wing, she was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast, discussing with professor Sprout about some very raucous mandrakes. She suddenly felt someone staring at her. As she turned around, she caught professor Snape watching her intently. She couldn't understand why. Maybe the leftover bruising on her face was a little too apparent? But she frankly doubted that. He wasn't one to notice these things, surely? She felt a little troubled by his insistent stare, so she just simply turned away and asked Sprout why Snape would be looking at her at all. She shrugged her shoulders as she quickly looked above Jessica's shoulder. Snape had stopped looking the minute Jessica had turned away.

She returned to the greenhouses after breakfast to finish cleaning the mess the mandrakes had left behind. Ruddy things could really party like animals sometimes. But they were useful in many other ways, so they had to be endured for now.

She gathered her things after finishing all her work and left for her rooms. She needed a quick shower to remove the day's grime from herself. She passed a few students as she went along, waving hello to some, saying "hi!" to others. But as she came up to her door, a dark figure came next to her. She looked up to see professor Snape staring down at her. She still felt anxious around him. "Good day professor! Can I help you with something?" she asked hesitantly.

He didn't say anything at first; he just stood there, studying her face for some reason. She quirked an eyebrow at him, silently waiting for an answer. He finally said, "Just wanted to see if you were well.," he said cryptically, his voice but a low murmur. This unnerved her somewhat, then noticed how close he was standing next to her. She shivered slightly under his cold but oddly curious gaze.

Their eyes locked together for a moment, but realizing she was staring at him, she lowered her eyes to break the spell, taking a step away from him. Her mouth felt dry, her heart was pumping just a little bit faster now. "...I forgot to tell you...I mean, I did mean to go and thank you for helping me the other night... after my accident, that is." She stammered as she dared looking at him again. But his expression had changed. She couldn't define what it was...concern, pity, or something else?

A strand of his raven hair had fallen in his face; he pushed it back with a quick, impatient brush of his finely shaped fingers. The movement caught her eyes, mesmerizing her for what seemed like forever. A smirk played on his lips for a moment before he answered in the same slow, velvety voice as before.

"It was nothing, I can assure you. " Her heart raced a bit when she heard the tone of his voice. She felt as giddy as a schoolgirl. A light flush came to her cheeks in response to his words.

He saw it spread and his eyes glinted devilishly. He knew he was disturbing her equilibrium, and it made him feel quite happy about himself. "May I ask something?" he said in a perfectly calculated manner.

She blinked at him. "Well, yes... I guess so." Her voice cracked ridiculously under the strain.

He took his time to formulate his next phrase. "Would you be interested in having dinner with me? Tonight, if you aren't on teachers patrol duty?" He purred suavely at her.

She felt her knees almost buckle underneath her. She blinked at him again, trying to steady her voice to answer him as naturally as she could. "Well...maybe I could. I don't know...Where?" She stuttered badly again.

He felt almost victorious now, but kept his expression neutral. "In my rooms of course, it would be more conducive to getting to know each other better." He grinned at her, trying to seem friendly.

But as he spoke, his words seemed familiar to her, like she had heard them before. She felt a fleeting sensation that he had spoken them to her before. But that couldn't be, she would have remembered THAT. She didn't know if she should accept his invitation; it seemed too good to be true. Was he really being friendly with her?

He smiled slyly at her. "Come now, surely you can't refuse my request? I have been most unfair with you lately. I'm afraid to admit, that I have acted most unreasonably with you at times. I wish to make some amends." His velvety tones were dulling her frayed nerves, as well as her critical mind.

She shook herself mentally and then was taken aback by such an admission from him! Maybe he did want to make friends after all. Then she shook herself again...This was Snape we were talking about. The man who had made her years at Hogwarts a living hell at times. And for what reason one could ask? She had never found a proper answer to that question.

She thought that maybe it could be good idea to meet with him. Maybe she could get to the bottom of his apparent hate for her, from way back then, to now.

"Very well professor, I'll accept your invitation. At what time do you want me there?" she asked evenly. He felt her voice had changed, and was curious about her apparent change of attitude toward him. "I'll be expecting you at 7...sharp. " He said in his usual clipped tones. Her about-face made him leery, and his defences went up without even a second thought.

"Good... I'll be there. See you then." She turned on her heel, removed the wards on her door and entered her room quietly. He stood there staring at her door, trying to understand the shift he had just felt from her. Something had happened, but what? He became broody, then left swiftly... his long robes swirling behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 4:Dinner and other things.**

She dressed carefully that evening. Wearing a long dark blue dress of silk crepe, an intricately woven silver necklace and a midnight blue cloak with silver clasps. Her deep auburn hair was swept up and piled in a high chignon, just a few tendrils were curling softly around her face. A spot of make-up to accentuate her eyes and cheekbones, had been added to finish her look. At a quarter to seven she left her rooms to go down to the dungeons.

As she got closer to the dungeons, her nerves were fraying and panic started to set in. She didn't know what was to come from this meeting. She felt trapped by her own ignorance of the man she was about to have dinner with. He had proved himself cold and ruthless in the past, she doubted that this leopard could change his spots that readily.

As she walked through the darkened corridors and steps leading to the dungeons, her heart started pounding inside her ribcage and her mouth went dry. She needed to calm herself down just a little, so she wouldn't make herself look like a total fool tonight. She stopped walking and took a few calming breaths, closing her eyes to better concentrate on her breathing. After a few moments, she felt somewhat calmer and headed for the door at the other end of the corridor. She came to it and knocked firmly. She shivered lightly; the dank cold air could still pass through the heavy cloak she wore. Suddenly, the door creaked open and she heard him say to come in.

She came in and closed the door. When she turned around, she saw him standing near the fireplace, holding a glass filled with an amber liquid. He took a sip from its rim then deposited the glass on the mantle. He was dressed soberly in a stark white shirt that seemed to accentuate his pallor. He wore it with a pair of dark slacks and an old fashion, dark green _redingote_ and a matching vest underneath.

The surrounding candlelit room, threw shadows over his calm but hawk-like features, making his face gloomier than usual. He took a few steps to come closer, letting his gaze sweep over her, from head to toe. She felt uncomfortable under his decidedly thorough evaluation of her attire, or so she thought. She shifted nervously on her feet.

He finally decided to speak, "Jessica...nice of you to have shown up tonight." He eyed her derisively. "I was expecting you to cancel our little _tête-à-tête_ this evening. You hadn't seemed too enthralled at my asking you originally." He paused, letting her digest his words. "But I am pleased that you did come after all." A smirk appeared fleetingly on his face.

"I had promised to come, and I did. I usually keep my promises professor." She said a little haughtily. She was mildly insulted by his insinuations, but wouldn't begin a row over it. She lifted her chin and levelled her eyes on him; she wasn't going to let him get her mad like he usually did at staff meetings. "I'm hoping to have a quiet dinner with you and maybe get to know each other better. Nothing more...nothing less..."

He considered her words before adding silkily: "I can promise you a lovely evening my dear. But first, do stop calling me professor. It'll make me feel like I'm entertaining a student rather than a lovely young woman. Call me Severus, if that doesn't strain you too much." He added mischievously, a grin appearing on his face.

"Very well...Severus. Happy now?" Now she was being a little mischievous on her own. A small smile crept upon her lips, illuminating her eyes.

"Come! The table is set for our meal. Please follow me." He led her to a small alcove to the far right of the room. As she walked, she could see the rows of books that were aligned on the wall. She read the titles rapidly on a few of them, before eventually stepping into the dinning area.

A small table was set with a few candles burning upon it, a lovely porcelain table setting waiting to be filled. Crystal goblets had been filled with wine, which shimmered and showed off its rich red robe. He pulled up a chair for her, but before she could sit, he took her cloak off her shoulders. She felt his fingers delicately removing the garment, feeling the light pressure on her skin. She turned to thank him, but was met by his dark searching gaze. She didn't know what he might be thinking, but his eyes were searching hers for a clue to her present mood. She mumbled a simple "thank you" to which he simply nodded then disappeared to put her cloak away.

She sat down and waited for his return. She looked around curiously, having never entered his private rooms before. She was surprised to see so many paintings and artefacts adorning the walls. He came back and sat across the table from her. They ate their dinner slowly, generously well provided with a wonderful wine that was continuously refilling itself. As the evening wore on, they spoke amicably; sometimes laughing about things she had done as a student.

When dinner was over, he invited her to take their coffee in the sitting area.

She sat down as he brought a tray and placed it on the table. He served her a steaming cup of coffee, as she looked around the room, appreciating the décor. He had refined tastes; there was no doubt about that. A few paintings hung on the walls, as well as a few carvings and statuettes depicting olden days of wizardry. He studied her profile as she took in the different aspects of the room.

She was pretty, he thought, even for as ex-Hufflepuff. He was pleasantly surprised by the way she had dressed and coiffed herself for the evening. Her auburn hair shone richly, elegantly swept back and held high off her delicate nape. The deep blue of her dress gave her skin the tint of fine bone china. Too bad she hadn't chosen one of those ridiculously short dresses that young muggle women wore in London. He could have seen those long legs of hers, which were usually well hidden under her regular school attire.

She suddenly looked back and caught him looking at her with something other than his usual glare. She thought about something to say, but only came up with, "It was nice of you to invite me tonight. The meal was excellent..."

His eyes traveled back up and stared at her face before he answered her. "It has been a pleasure. I don't have many visitors down here, especially a lovely one as yourself." His voice was low and sultry, like silk she thought fleetingly. It sounded like a caress to her ears. She blushed brightly and used her cup to hopefully hide it from him, taking a large gulp of the scalding beverage.

The man wasn't a fool, he had noticed the heightened colour suffuse her cheeks, amused by her reaction. "Are you feeling a little warm?" he asked, "I could extinguish the fire if it is bothering you..." He asked her mockingly, one of his brows was raised as he questioned her.

She wasn't warm at all; she felt a sudden chill run down her back as she realized that he had seen her blush. She felt foolish for coming; she knew she was out of her element. He had set up a trap for her and she had landed squarely in the middle of it. Question was... What did he want from her?

"No...Please, leave the fire as it is. It adds to the ambiance. I've always loved looking into the dancing flames of a grate." She looked at it, willing herself to not gaze back at him.

He smiled as he realized she felt nervous and awkward now. He waved his hand and all the candles of the room were extinguished, leaving only the light emanating from the fireplace to illuminate their surroundings. She jumped lightly when she realized what he had done. She took another sip from her cup to calm her nerves.

He put down his cup on the low table facing the sofa and said to her: "I'm glad you came tonight, I had been hoping we could resolve our differences. Albus has been talking my ear off about it. I thought that this would be a good opportunity to do so. Don't you agree?" He lifted himself gently before seating himself a little closer to her. He was half turned toward her, his knee slightly touching her thigh. She quickly looked at him, trying to see his expression. But it gave nothing away; she was still in the dark concerning his motives.

"Yes... it has been nice this evening. And we haven't argued at all. Which is surprising, to say the very least." She shrugged one of her shoulders. Her mind was racing trying to find a way out of this evening.

His right hand came up and coiled one of her loose tresses around his finger. "Such a lovely colour of hair... and very soft too." He murmured absent-mindedly, seemingly fascinated by what he held in his hand. He finally came out of his reveries, his gaze falling upon her face, which had turned toward him. The light from the fire danced happily within her eyes, he saw the flames reflection, and the stillness of her features. She was waiting to see what he was going to do.

His fingers picked up another strand and gently pushed it behind her ear, letting the tips of his fingers graze the soft skin of her neck. She shuddered from the sensations it gave her; taking her reaction as a cue, his finger lightly took her chin and turned her head toward him. His dark obsidian eyes searched her face for a moment before locking themselves on her lips. She now knew what was going to happen and was frozen there, unable to react, his fingers awakening something deep inside of her. She felt a longing and her head couldn't think anymore.

He bent his head, his lips finding hers. The kiss was light and warm. She closed her eyes to better appreciate it. His hand moved to her nape as he pulled her gently to him, wanting to kiss her a little more deeply. Her senses swam under his touch as he pressed her to deepen the kiss; she could only give in to his desires. Her hands flew to the front of his robes feeling his chest under her fingertips. Their kiss became more passionate after a few moments, Severus moving one of his hands down to her waist, pulling her even closer.

But as things were heating up, a knock could be heard on the door. They pulled out of their amorous embrace to listen if another knock would come. Again, they heard the sound from the door, Severus got up, cursing under his breath. This had better be a visitor with a serious reason for interrupting his evening, or they might end up being hexed to hell and back. Jessica fixed herself up so she wouldn't look like... well... having been thoroughly shagged!

Severus took his want out of his pocket and waved it at the room, lighting the candles again. He stormed to the door, angrily pulling it open. "Yes? This had better be a good reason to come and disturb me at this hour..." There stood Albus, eyes twinkling with a gentle smile set upon his lips. "Good evening Severus! I had to tell you something before our next Order meeting, it couldn't wait..." Albus stopped as he saw Jessica sitting on the sofa, looking nervously over her shoulder.

Clearing his throat, "...I seemed to have come at a bad time. Maybe I'll come back tomorrow to ...um... discuss the matter privately." Jessica blushed madly as she saw the Headmaster's twinkling eyes; the portrait she offered must have looked terribly compromising, she thought ashamedly. She got up and went to the door.

"Good evening Albus, I was just leaving." She lowered her eyes to avoid his searching gaze. She turned to Severus and said: "It has been lovely chatting with you, thank you again for dinner. It was delicious..." Her mouth went dry as she remembered their kisses. "I'll see you tomorrow then... Goodnight Severus!" She stammered along, and then turned to the Headmaster. "Good evening againAlbus!" And passed the threshold to go into corridor.

But Severus's hand snaked out and grabbed her by the wrist. "Please... Jessica, you really don't have to leave. I'll meet Albus when we are finished here." He glared at the Headmaster, then looked back at her darkly, passion still smouldering in his eyes.

"No, it's fine... I know that the Orders business is more important than our earlier discussions." She said while trying to look innocently from Severus to Albus. "Maybe we can continue at another time?" She then remembered her cloak that he'd put away earlier. "Severus, could I get my cloak back? It's kind of chilly out here." She crossed her arms over her chest to keep herself warm.

He glared at her for a split second before going back inside the room to retrieve her cloak. He came back, looking thoroughly frustrated by the situation. Albus was just smiling mischievously as he looked on the both of them. Severus went behind her and draped her cloak over her shoulders, his hands laying on her arms a moment longer than was necessary.

"Very well Jessica, thank you for coming... I will be seeing you tomorrow, I promise you that..." His voice held a challenge to her. Her eyes grew wide, but she didn't add anything. She simply finisheddoing up her cloak, then nodded at them and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter five: None too happy.**

Severus let out a low groan of frustration as she left the dungeons. Turning to Albus, his indignation for having been interrupted during such a wonderful situation, was very palpable. "What... in Merlin's beard... couldn't wait till tomorrow old man!" He articulated dramatically as he turned and went back into his rooms, closely followed by Albus. A smile made the Headmaster's beard twitch as he held back some mirthful retorts. Severus was livid by now, but wasn't going to entertain the Headmaster with any details of his evening with Jessica. 'Old coot', he thought grumpily.

"A well-known Death Eater has been spotted at the Ministry again, holding court with our illustrious Minister. Dare I say his name?" He asked the younger man.

"I assume you are talking of Lucius." Snape asked as he sank down on the sofa. His thoughts momentarily returning to Jessica's soft lips... he groaned again.

"Yes, Lucius. And it seems he's been asking questions about certain Order members. Very pointed questions about their positions at the ministry. Their accountability mostly, if they were to be trusted by the minister himself." The Headmaster was pacing around the room, thinking of ways to curtail Lucius's influence on the Minister.

Severus looked at him and knew there wasn't much they could do about Lucius for the moment. He threaded his fingers through his hair to push them off his face. He sat there brooding, while the Headmaster paced quietly about the room.

"I'll think about it Albus, see if there is a way of disrupting his activities. Won't be easy though, Lucius has carefully covered his tracks up till now and has few weaknesses we could work on." He was staring at the fireplace, still remembering the girl's aroma...a mix of roses and wild honeysuckle. Her hair had felt like silk... God knows how the rest of her would feel like. He shut his eyes to try and imagine it. He groaned inwardly as the vision was only fleeting at best, his visitor had started to pace again and it was distracting him from his visualization.

Albus stopped in mid-pace,turning to Severus. "How was your evening with our young Miss Jessica?" he asked with no preamble.

Severus had a scowl on his face when he looked up at the old man. "Albus, sometimes you do surprise me. But now, is not one of those moments. What do you want to know?... spit it out and perhaps I'll answer you. Perhaps!"

The Headmaster came toward him and put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Just wanting to know if two of my staff are going to finally be civil toward each other." He said carefully, not wanting to rile Severus any further than was necessary. "You have been quite hard with her. Sometimes, even a little bit mean spirited too. The child just joined our team and you have been barely polite with her. What she has done so wrong in your eyes, is beyond my understanding. But I trust you will be correcting your ways... At least now, from what I've just seen, you won't be ranting at her anymore?"

Severus felt properly foolish for being such an ass with her, a weak blush crept upon his face. "I'll be more civil toward her, Albus" he said politely, "I will be playing nice with her. Happy?" He added grudgingly.

Albus gave him a slap on the shoulder and went to the door. Waving his hand, the door slowly opened before him. "I'm happy to hear that from you Severus. Just be kind with her, that's all I'm asking." As Severus eyed him dully and accompanied the old man to the door. "Goodnight Severus... sweet dreams!" The door closed with a light thud after the Headmaster had left.

Snape returned to the sofa and sat down, a sullen feeling having befallen him. He watched the fire moodily, not believing he had been that close to discovering the lovely Jessica's earthly charms. He swore violently, damning the old man who had disturbed his plans for the evening.

After an hour of mulling over his options, he got up and went to his liquor cabinet, serving himself a generous glass of firewhiskey. He drank it in one gulp, feeling the beverage's heat going down his gullet. He was trying to anaesthetize his frustrations, and when he felt it starting to fog his brains, he drank another glass full and went to bed. Tomorrow would be another day. Hopefully, he'd be able to convince the young lady to another _tête-à-tête_ with him. If she refused, he would personally strangle Albus with his bare hands.

He changed into his usual dark grey sleeping robe and crawled into bed. He tossed and turned for a while. He had wanted some amorous activity tonight, but his plans had been thwarted. Now, his frustration stopped him from finding sleep. Be damned that old man...he got up and went for a cold shower.

Meanwhile, in another part of the school, Jessica was going toward her favourite haunt of late. She went up the steps to the northern tower, feeling that a little fresh air might cool her senses. She was a little perturbed by the evening's events and wanted to clear her mind. She got to the uppermost step and breathed in deeply the coldish night air. She was still breathless from almost running up here... not to say that her little tryst with Severus hadn't contributed to her present condition.

She walked to the battlement and sat on its lower segment, her eyes sweeping the grounds below. All was quiet from what she could see. It was a moonless night; the only lights visible were the torches that Hagrid kept lit next to the pumpkin patch. Darkness pervaded all that was around. It made her feel lonely for some reason.

She thought back to her evening with Severus, the kisses they had shared. Her heart seemed to thud loudly in her ears, as that feeling of longing came back to her. His lips had been warm and coaxing... she hadn't been capable of resisting his gentle overture. She sighed deeply. She hadn't wanted that kind of entanglement while working here. It would complicate her working relations, putting an extra strain on her already busy schedules. She wished she hadn't gone there this evening, even if it had been very pleasant. But now what? What would he want from her? Was he only trying to bed her? She frowned and wrapped her arms around her waist.

A light wind started to blow, coming from the lake, gently lifting the stray hairs around her face. She breathed in deeply again. She would have to avoid the Potions Master for a few days, just to see his reactions. If he simply wanted a romp with her, she would see it clearly.

She sat there for over an hour, before deciding to go back to her rooms. It was useless staying here worrying about it. As she got up, a small screech owl flew overhead. It went toward the forest; its cry, eerie and mysterious. As it disappeared from sight, Jessica turned and went down the steps, carefully avoiding to trip on her robes.

She walked silently back to her rooms; luckily she hadn't crossed anyone's path while getting there. She wasn't in the mood to chat or chastise erring students, who might be lurking through the corridors. She removed the wards on her door and went in. She disrobed quickly and slipped under her bed coverings. She needed some sleep, and for once it came easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter six: The pursuit?**

The next morning, Jessica arrived at the Great Hall, whose magical ceiling matched her mood. Grey and rainy. She went to the head table and sat down at her usual place. A few of the staff were already eating and conversing over a cup of coffee. Severus wasn't there yet, she was thankful for that. She mumbled some greetings to the staff that was there and pulled a few pieces of toast to her plate. She munched slowly, only half-listening to the conversations around her. She didn't feel up to talking politely today. Her mind was somewhere else today...

When he finally arrived for breakfast, his face reflected his usual surly self. He just nodded to the others and sat down quietly. Filling his cup, he then took a large gulp of the scalding coffee, seemingly intent on burning his insides to wake himself up. His face was a little paler than usual...Maybe he hadn't slept well during the night? Jessica speculated on his appearance. But stopped herself from asking about his apparent lack of sleep. He shot a few murderous glances at the students that had the gall to speak too animatedly. The students would take his overt animosity for serious, and clam-up immediately.

Jessica finished eating and got up to leave the table. But as she turned to bid everyone a good day, she found him staring at her. He had a way a staring that would cut her capacity to speak, let alone think. She blinked, trying to get back her bearings, then softly said goodbye to all and hastily left the Hall. She left the school to go the greenhouse. She had loads of things to prepare or finish preparing, her mind already thinking of the tasks ahead. She unlocked the door to greenhouse #2 and stepped inside. She paused at the coat rack to remove her cloak and put her gardening smock. Might as well start now, or she would never finish for lunchtime.

She grabbed a few pots of flux weed and started to re-pot them as professor Sprout had asked. Her mind was totally engrossed in the task at hand...so, it was natural that she hadn't heard the door to the greenhouse open and close gently in the background. Her hands manipulated the plants with dexterity, pruning a few roots along the way, transferring plants to larger containers and adding soil as needed. A half hour later she had finished the task and put the plants back on the corner-shelving unit. She turned to go to the blackboard that hung on the wall, but instead walk in, quite unceremoniously into someone. Strong hands steadied her in case she would fall. She looked up, and met a set of dark, obsidian eyes. She paled when she saw him, she couldn't understand how he had come in without her knowledge. His face was smooth and didn't let his emotions show through. She was at a loss for words, and only managed to croak a weak "Good morning professor" before her voice gave out.

He studied her face, and noted how she paled when she looked up at him. Then saw a gentle blush spread across her cheekbones a moment later. He knew he had surprised her, and felt a certain glee for having done so. He kept his hands on her upper arms, not wanting to let her go just yet. Her voice gave away her nervousness. He almost laughed at such an innocent reaction. It pleased him to know that he was able to rattle her so.

He said..."I was a little disappointed this morning when you left the Great Hall so soon. As if you were trying to avoid a conversation with me." His voice but a hushed murmur. A smirk spread across his face. He knew she had left for that very reason. Seeing her lower her eyes for a fraction of a second, proved his assumption.

He closed the space between them, and gazed into her eyes, reading her like a book. He bent his head and whispered to her ear, in the sultriest voice imaginable. "And I missed you terribly last night,after you ran from my room. Wished you could of stayed longer... much longer." His breath caressed her ear, and she closed her eyes in response. She could barely breath in such close proximity with him. How could a man, so well known for his brutal and sometimes petty behavior, have such an influence on her?

He gently took her earlobe between his lips and gently teased it's sensitive skin. She stopped breathing for a few minutes, or so it seemed to her, while he gently kissed her ear, and then slowly let his lips graze her jaw line. Her heart was pounding in her ears by now, a gentle moan escaping her lips, before his mouth covered hers.

Severus felt in no hurry, as he gently pried her lips apart with the tip of his tongue, savoring the sweet hollow she offered him. His hands steadily crept from her waist, down to the small of her back. He embraced her gently so he wouldn't frighten her off again.

She felt the heady warmth of her senses awakening to his gentle embrace, her hands reaching up to tie themselves around his neck. She felt nervous as well as exhilarated at the same time. She wanted more, much more than this... forgetting where they were, not caring who might be watching. But fate had other plans for them, in the form of a short, stout woman with deliriously crazy hair.

Professor Sprout hadentered the greenhouse through its back door not noticing the entangled couple by the corner rack. Her day was to start with the second years coming for a course on Bubotubers...and she had to prepare the tables for them. With a wave of her wand, she cleaned the tables of any dirt residue from last afternoons 7th year class. She turned around to go fetch the pots of bubotuber and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide, her mouthdropped open as she set her eyes on the most surprising sight. The Potions teacher was effectively shagging her young assistant. And from the looks of it, they hadn't even noticed her presence. Ooh, the things that would be said at the dinner table that evening. Sprout thought of the scoop she had just been given. This would fuel months of tasty rumor mongering and salacious jokes at Snape's expense. She almost screamedwith joy.

Then she remembered that the 2nd years were coming soon. Looking at her watch, this would be in 15 minutes or so. Regretfully, she had to break them apart before the students got there. Sneaking silently to the antechamber that led to greenhouse #1, she took an old, broken clay pot and let it fall to the floor. She glanced quickly around and saw them jump apart, look at each other in shear panic. He whispered something to her, and then left by the back door. Jessica's face was ashen by now, as she quickly grabbed a few empty pots to try and cover up her discomfiture.

Sprout put a straight face on, and entered the room. "Good morning Jessica! Hope you slept well..." She went to the student's tables to check if anything was missing for the next class.

Jessica hoped Pomona hadn't seen anything, though if she did, it didn't show. "Had a good night, can't complain." She shifted the pots she was handling to another shelf. "I'm almost finished here, did most of the things you asked me to do."

"We missed you at supper time yesterday. Hope you weren't ill?" Pomona asked her innocently. A quick glance behind her shoulder and she saw the girl flinch at the question. But she didn't add anything.

Jessica wondered if Albus had spoken about her being with Severus last night. She spoke cautiously. "No, I wasn't. Ihad an appointment that ran long.Got something sent to my room instead." She made a barrel of earth float easily to the worktable, keeping an eye on the older woman.

"Oh...very well then." She walked to the door and unlocked it, so the students could come in. "Anyway, you can have the rest of the morning off. I won't need you for the first two classes. Be here for the 6th year's class. I'm bringing them into the forest to gather some wormwood."

"Very well Pomona. Thank you for the time off." Jessica casually offered, but Sprout came next to her and eyed her keenly. Her eyes twinkled as she gave Jessica her handkerchief. "He smudged your lipstick... better clean it up before entering the school."

Jessica became crimson faced and ran to a small mirror next to the sinks. 'Oh dear god!' She thought wildly. She cleaned her face with the cloth Pomona had given her. She turned back to face her colleague, folding the handkerchief, "I guess you saw...um...us?" she asked nervously.

Pomona winked at her and left the greenhouse to get some wooden stakes for the class, leaving the girl to wonder about what she had seen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter seven: Another set of problems?**

Jessica had returned to her room to clean up. She went to the bathroom to wash up and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair had been mussed up by her encounter with Severus. Good grief!..she walked through the school looking like this? This couldn't go on like that. What would people think? Then she remembered Sprouts' wink in the greenhouse. She groaned aloud. Now she had the biggest gossip from the teaching staff knowing the secret.

This day was not going onas planned. She had wanted to avoid Severus and help Pomona with the classes today. But instead, had been caught necking with the Potions Master in the greenhouse. An expletive escaped her lips before she realized it. Something had to be done and soon. She couldn't allow him to disrupt her life like this.

She went to her sideboard in the sitting area to make herself a cup of tea. She seated herself on her sofa and started to mull over her options. Should she tell him to leave her alone? Continue with a discreet relationship, making it clear to him, that she didn't want to repeat the greenhouse performance for others to see. She felt confused after a while. She didn't know what he wanted out of this. He was clearly attracted to her. But, was there anything else to it? Putting her cup on the table next to her, she stretched out on the sofa and closed her eyes. She felt drained and a little nap seemed a good idea right now. Taking her wand out of her pocket, she waved it at the fireplace and a warm fire ignited itself. The room felt a little damp and cool. A few minutes later, she drifted off to sleep, cuddling a throw pillow in her arms. She imagined him there, next to herself, as her eyes closed and sleep took over.

Jessica had finished her day without any moreproblems arising. She had gone to eat in the Great Hall for supper, and had been surprised that the Potions teacher was absent. She finished her meal, chatting now and then with Sinistra and Mme Pince. Pomona had thrown her a few inquisitive glances, but nothing else disturbed her meal. She left the Hall and went to start her patrolling duties on the grounds.

She caught a young couple behind a bush in the courtyard. After removing ten points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, she dismissed the students who ran back to the school. She shook her head as she remembered her own school days, and howshe would never have transgressed any of the school rules for a quick shag in the moonlight.

She continued on, going from the outskirts of the forest to Hagrids' hut and a quick look around the greenhouses. She finished with a tour of the lakefront. Keeping her wand tip lit, she surveyed every bush, tall tree and rock formation, to see if anyone was hiding there. Nothing could be seen, she was happy to observe. As she turned to go back to school, she heard a twig snap behind her. She twirled around quickly and peered into the darkness. She listened closely, but couldn't detect anything or anyone there. She wearily started her way back toward the school.

She passed a clump of trees, not noticing the glinting eyes that looked upon her. She was too tired by now, and didn't hear the footsteps behind her...until she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind.

Jessica struggled against the dark figure. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth forcefully. As panic set in, she reverted to something she had learned a few years back from an old boyfriend. Concentrating for a few seconds, she thenlanded an elbow in the figures belly andkicked himinthe shins. She hearda groan and a string of expletives said in a low hiss.She knew it was a man...grabbing her wand,she shouted "Petrificus Totalis" while aiming at him. The man's figure stiffened like a board and fell backward.

Still panting, she whispered "Lumos" and lit up the area. "Oh my God!" she said aloud. There on the ground, was a very still Remus Lupin. And from the looks of it... a very shocked professor Lupin.  
"Professor! Why in gods name did you do that for?" Remembering that he was still petrified, she neutralized the spell and helped him back up to his feet.

Remus was shaken, and his breathing was still rapid. "Jessica... I'm sorry...I didn't mean you any harm. I justthought of pulling a prank on you. " He adjusted his cloak on his shoulders trying to regain his composure. "Where did you learn to defend yourself like that? Wands are optional with you now?" He said half-laughingly to himself. He rubbed his abdomen; she really had a wicked elbow. Reminded him of his play fights with Sirius and James.

Jessica was both mad with him, for scaring the heck out of her, and really embarrassed at having used muggle ways to subdue him. But he had asked for it. "Remus...don't ever do that to me again. I swear, next time I'll break something." Then realizing how dumb they must both look, she started to laugh. It was a deep throaty laugh, and it eased her tension. Remus could only look on, but then started to laugh too.

Jessica finally stopped laughing and looked at Remus. "What are you doing out here anyway? You're not on duty tonight?" she asked him seriously.

"Came for a stroll, wanted to stretch my legs a little bit. When I saw you doing your rounds, couldn't help myself. Just wanted to give you a little scare... I think I failed miserably." he said with a small shrug. He looked thoroughly repentant, Jessica thought. She just shook her head.

"You're worse than the students...and to think you're the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher! For shame..." She giggled before adding: "Hope you've learned your lesson?"

He gave her a little smile. "Yes, I think I have. Will never, ever attack you again in a bodily way..." He looked positively mischievous. "Going back to school now?"

"Yes... if you don't mind." They turned and walked back to school, talking and poking fun at each other. They entered the school, laughing at something Remus had just told her, when they ran face-to-face with a very serious looking Severus Snape. He sneered mildly as he took a step back. His eyes traveled from Jessica's flushed face and large grin, to the half-breeds oddly hanging clothes. Bits of grass were still hanging here and there,gaving him the oddest impression.

His eyes were but slits by now and Jessica knew this was not a sign that boded well. He was really seething by now. She could feel his anger from where she stood. "Severus... How are you this evening?" She tried to go by way of idle talk to defuse the atmosphere.

Snape took a deep breath and said in a clearly irritated and sarcastic tone. "Well, well...back from a lovely romantic stroll, are we?" His eyes darting from Lupin to Jessica.

Jessica's heart sank and Remus merely shrugged at him. "Not much romance to be had while doing rounds, you should know that Severus."

Snape quirked a brow at Lupin and his sneer deepened. "You were not on duty tonight Lupin...So why were you out there? Wishing the moon was full?" He murmured in a low taunting voice.

Remus had heard it all before, so many times too. "Severus, I just went for a walk and ...um..._ran_ into Jessica doing her rounds. We just walked back here together. Nothing else." He was curious about the other man's apparent rage. " I do hope this doesn't infringe on any school rules? Teachers are allowed to walk and talk together. Aren't they?" He wanted to goad Severus and see what was behind this present mood of his.

Severus squared his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest. "No. I think naught... unless one of them is "howling" at the moon at that time." Snape snapped back at him.

Jessica was dumbfounded by then. Why were they acting that way? "Please, Severus...Remus... calm down. What Remus said was true." She turned and glared at him, mentally willing him to hush up for a moment. She returned her gaze back to Severus. " I was doing my rounds when I met Remus having a walk by the lake." She prayed he would be cooling down by now. "I'm so tired...I'm going to bed. " she hesitated for a moment before adding. "Good evening to both of you."

She left the two men, not certain what would happen. But they were both grown men, they could handle a difference of opinion...she hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter eight: A few explanations.**

The next morning, Jessica went for breakfast bright and early. As she sat down at the head table, she saw Remus give her a wink and a small wave of his hand. Meanwhile, at the other end of the table, Severus glared at her for a moment before returning his attention to his meal.

'Great!' She thought... Now that Severus had been starting to be nice with her, last evenings misinterpretations were going to derail whatever had been established. She sighed and grabbed the coffee urn to fill her cup. The coffee was hot and strong. Exactly what she needed this morning. She started her meal, not wanting to think about it anymore.

She was almost finished, when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned and saw Remus kneeling next to her. She looked at him quizzically. "Hi Remus! What's up?"

He smiled gently. "We need to talk about...well...you know who." He nodded in Severus's direction.

"What happened last night?" she whispered back, then noticed Sinistra, Pince and Sprout looking at them. Swearing inwardly..."Ok...I'll meet you at the northern tower after supper. We shouldn't be disturbed up there." She added quickly.

Remus nodded and agreed to meet her there at 7. He got back up and bid everyone a good day before taking his leave. Jessica soon followed, since she had a class to prepare for. When she left the table, Severus obstinately kept his eyes lowered. Jessica sighed again and left the Hall.

After a gruelling day at the greenhouse, Jessica dashed to her room for a quick shower, and then ran to the Great Hall for supper. Too tired to talk, she just ate quietly and didn't look at anyone in particular. She wasn't in the mood to be glared at again. She finished eating and left after a hasty 'goodnight' to everyone.

She went to get her cloak before going to the northern tower. It had been windy today, and knew it would be cool tonight. Keeping her cloak wrapped tightly around her, she went up the steps and found Remus already there. "Good evening Remus! How are you?" she asked politely.

Remus smiled at her, "I'm fine. Hope your good too?" He asked while searching her face for any clues to her mood. He had lit a few torches to illuminate the surroundings, and the flames glow played upon her face. She looked tired, or so he thought.

"I'm fine, I guess. Just a bit frazzled, been a rough day at work..." she laughed shortly. Wrapping herself a little tighter in her cloak, she asked: "So...what happened last evening with Severus? She looked up at him, strands of loose hair whipping about her face, but she wasn't paying attention to them.

"Well, I must say, it was a rather interesting conversation. Even if it involved our dear Potions Master." He smirked remembering what had happened.

"Well... I'm waiting! Don't keep me in the dark now." The torches around them flickered because of the wind, threatening to extinguish themselves, leaving them more in darkness than light.

"Seems to me, and I may be wrong about this, our Potions Master has a 'thing' for you. And his attitude last night, was one of a man being jealous of another man's 'attentions' toward the object of his desires..." He looked at her innocently. He had heard the rumours about them, but usually didn't pay attention to those things.

Jessica lowered her eyes. She was thinking. "Are you sure about that Remus? Maybe he was just irked that someone was having fun, or he thought we were laughing about him?" She turned her back to the wind; her face was starting to get cold from the wind's icy lashes.

Remus laughed gently. "No. He was jealous all right. Thought he was going to ask me to duel for your affections." He stared up at the night sky then looked back at her. "Though it would of been fun to duel him... but not for that reason."

"Oh Remus...do be serious for a moment. Men don't do that anymore. Sounds almost medieval." She shrugged. "And I don't understand why he made such a fuss about it. It's not like we're dating or anything."

"That's not what I heard..." he raised his hands to protect himself. "Hey, I'm only repeating what I heard. Pomona was going on about how she found you and Severus...um... in 'close' proximity to each other."

Jessica put her head in her hands and groaned. "This is a bloody nightmare. I can't believe what I'm hearing." She turned and went to lean on the parapet. Her eyes were unfocused, her thoughts miles away.

Remus came behind her and gently put his hands on her shoulders. "Can't be that bad Jessica. Severus is just a little 'miffed' right now." Jessica turned around and glared at him. "Ok, more than just miffed...perturbed?" Seeing her lift a brow at him. "Guess not then... " He added apologetically.

"Come now, can't be that serious between you two? Or can it?" He searched her face for an answer.

"No...It isn't. We shared dinner, he came to see me at the greenhouse once...pretty much it. Nothing very earth shattering there." She took a deep breath. She was unsure about Severus's intentions about her. "Oh Remus! I really don't understand him. He blew cold at me when I first came here and now he's jealous? "

"Aww Jessica, welcome to our club. The _'What the heck is Severus thinking of' _club." He took her in his arms and hugged her gently. Jessica was too tired to think anymore, her nerves were frayed, and she just started to cry. Remus noticed it and hugged her closer.

Remus held her tight, until he felt her sobbing finish. His chin was resting gently on the top of her head and he could smell the flowery aroma of the shampoo she had used. It sort of felt nice to have a young lady in his arms again. Not that it had happened often before, but he remembered those times nostalgically. Jessica had wrapped her arms around his waist under his cloak, seemingly keeping herself warm against the cold, icy wind. His mind wandered for some reason, but then reality came back to him. He needed to put some distance between himself and Jessica. Pulling out of the embrace, he looked at her, and then took her chin to tilt her head up. Her eyes, those pretty chestnut eyes of hers, were still bright with the tears she had shed. She was truly a lovely girl.

"Are you ok now?" he asked a little gruffly. He didn't trust himself to say anything else. He was assaulted with a sudden urge to kiss her soundly. He was struggling for self-control. This was not the time to start kissing a girl, when she was cryingabout another.

Jessica looked up at Remus, and noticed something different about his demeanour. She had loathed coming out of the embrace. Remus felt warm and comfortable in her moment of distress. As she looked up at him, his eyes held another feeling in them, something different from any other time. She never knew what made her do it...nerves, fatigue, loneliness... but she put up one of her hands and caressed his cheek. His light blue eyes twinkled, she was sure of it. Then he lowered his head and their lips touched. Remus and Jessica kissed slowly, not risking going too fast. Her lips were like silk under his, as he felt his heart pump louder and faster. He stopped kissing her for a moment, his eyes drinking in her features. He lifted a hand to gently caress her cheek and she closed her eyes. He couldn't take it any longer. It just felt so right...

He lowered his head again, but this time his kiss was more demanding. She let herself go in his arms. Her hands went up to stroke his chest, and his own went around her waist and gathered her up, keeping her as close to him as humanly possible. This was folly and they both knew it. But it felt so reassuring to have each other right now.

Finally, the wind blew out the torches around them and they were enfolded in the night's shadows. As much as the air around them had grown cold, they were increasingly wrapped in a warm cocoon of feelings and couldn't care less.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter nine: Confrontation**

They went back inside the castle when the weather had turned. A cold drizzle had started to fall, depositing a fine sheen of water on their cloaks and hair. After using a simple drying charm, they walked silently down the corridor toward the Main Hall. Both lost in their thoughts, not quite knowing what to say to each other. Jessica's cheeks were pink from the cold, her lips swollen from all that thorough kissing up in the tower. Remus glanced quickly at her while they walked, and could only admire such a lovely face.

He thought of those passionate kisses they had shared, and how they had clung to each other. His heart swelled just thinking of it...but his head was trying to reason him out of this predicament. How could he have done that, when moments before, the girl had been crying because of that great big git from the dungeons. Though she had admitted that not much existed between them, Remus still felt he was trespassing on someone else's domain. He pursed his lips...what was he to do?

Jessica was feeling an odd mix of exhilaration and a dark dread. After this evening's departure from usual protocol between teacher (kissing is definitely not part of regular activities between teachers...), Jessica was at odds with herself. As much as she had enjoyed Severus's attentions, even if somewhat cold and calculating at times, her evening with Remus had showed her another kind of man. Remus was a kind and warm man to talk too. And he didn't avoid her, for the sake of protecting his reputation as a cold Potions professor. The differences between both men were glaring.

She needed to clear her mind...and her heart. She had no choice. Asthey had arrived at the Hall, Jessica turned to Remus. Her eyes taking their time to look at his face, her heart searching for his. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What could she possibly say to him?

Remus saw her hesitation, and came closer to hold her hand. His gaze met hers, not wanting to break the charm that enveloped them. But that,they must. "Jessica...I'm happy we had time to talk tonight. It was very pleasant." He knew that the walls had ears, so he just peered around the hall in case someone was listening. He turned back to her, "I wish you a goodnight, and..."  
A mental picture of her sleeping came flashing past his eyes. He almost groaned from the feeling it was provoking deep down inside.

Jessica saw his troubled look and simply put her hand on his cheek, grabbing back his attention. "It has been very... Pleasant, you said?" Her eyes twinkled with mirth. "Sleep well Remus and I'll see you tomorrow." She reached up and gave him a small peck on the cheek. He closed his eyes while she did so, opening them when she had finished. She took a few steps away from him, gave him a small wave with her hand then left quietly down the corridor.

He stood there, looking at her disappearing figure, wondering how he felt about her. His thoughts elsewhere, he turned to go to his rooms, butstopped moving when he saw the darkenedsilhouette of a man. He was leaning nonchalantly on a wall close to the corridorRemus had to go through. His gaze was indefinable in the low lighting of the hall. But Remus knew enough about him, to know that he was royally peeved.

Severus hadn't caught the conversation between them, but had seen enough to know it had not been idle chitchat between them. He recognized the longing in the other man's eyes when their embrace had ended. He felt a dark anger pervade him. The half-breed had moved unto his territory and the Potions teacher wasn't going to stand there without some kind of retaliation.

"How very touching Lupin. Saying goodnight to your fellow teacher like that." He got off the wall and walked slowly toward Lupin, his robes billowing menacingly behind him. He begged the gods for a reason to hex the Dark Arts teacher.

Remus stayed still, his hands in his pockets, gently holding his wand, in case Severus would 'accidentally' shoot a spell at him. (An excuse he had used before, on numerous occasions)  
"Well Severus, we did have a nice evening, chitchatting... you know..." He eyed the approaching man with a certain reserve.

Snapes eyes were like cold obsidians, as an ugly smirk came across his lips. "Yes...I must agree with you. Idle chitchat is usually conducive to warm embraces. You must forgive my short-sighted view of the situation." His voice was low, barely understandable.

"Not to worry, I will forgive your incomprehension." Now he was deliberately toying with Severus's words. He grinned at him in an overt provocation. If Severus was itching for a duel... He was ready for it. No students were around anymore. They could hex themselves into oblivion, and nobody would hear it...sort of.

Snape didn't take kindly to the other man's cheek. He withdrew his wand slowly. "Lupin, you always did irritate me with that rather wimpish smile of yours. Let me wipe it away for you..." With the quickness of a snake, his wand came out and he shouted, "STUPEFY"; but Remus had been expecting it, he countered the curse with no effort. "PROTEGO" he had shouted back.

As the sparks from each spell died down, both man stood there, measuring each other. Remus simply smiled at him. "Slowing down Severus? You have been known to be faster off the mark than that."

Severus's frustration took over as he aimed the filthy half-breed again..."PETRIFICUS TOTALIS" He hissed loudly. But Remus countered it again. He was still in control of his emotions, as opposed to the other man's open loathing of him.

Snape was about to use another well-chosen hex when they heard a booming sound coming from above. Both looked up to see the Headmaster and professor McGonigall staring down at them, from thestairs leading to the second floor. Minerva seemed very agitated, but Albus looked calmly at them, his eyes holding a steely glint in them. He came down the stairs and went to stand between the two men.

"I do not know what started it..." he held his hand up to stop Remus's comments. "And I'm sure there was sufficient provocation from both camps." He stared down both men. "But...I will not let two grown wizards duel in this school, while the students are here. Is that clear?" He eyed them both, as they mumbled in agreement.

"Very well...I hope you two can return to your respective chambers without anymore incidents?" Albus returned to the stairs and started to walk up slowly. He suddenly stopped, took his wand out and murmured "Expelliarmus" while aiming at the two men standing below him. Their wands jumped out of their hands and arched up and across, to land in the Headmaster's hand. "You may retrieve these tomorrow morning... I will be expecting you bright and early. Gentlemen!" He nodded and left the Hall with Minerva in tow.

Still glaring at each other, but with no wands to hex each other, they both departed for their rooms. Another day would come, when they could hash it out without any witnesses.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 10: What now…**

The next morning, Jessica awoke bright and early and felt so much better after a good night's sleep. After washing up and putting on her usual togs for the greenhouse, she quickly went for breakfast before starting her day. She got to the head table and noticed that neither Remus nor Severus were there, as well as Albus. 'Strange', she thought...'Remus never missed breakfast, or Albus as a matter of fact.'

She asked Minerva if Albus had been called away, but she merely quirked an eyebrow and said that Albus was in a meeting right now. Jessica saw the dark shadows under the deputy-headmistresse's eyes and asked if she had slept well.

Minerva just gazed at her for a moment before answering. "I haven't slept well, because of those two buffoons... after catching them dueling in the main hall, my nerves were frayed and had to resort to a sleeping potion around 3am. So NO!...I did not sleep well!" she said in a huff.

Jessica jerked back at the woman's vehement words. She excused herself for asking such a troubling question.

Minerva looked at her and shook her head. "It's not your fault. Severus and Remus should of known better than that." She let out a deep sigh..."Albus is presently meeting with them. I wanted to attend, but the Headmaster refused. He felt the problem was of a personal nature and my input was not needed." Her eyes grew dark with emotion..."Not needed! Really!"

Minerva stood up suddenly and excused herself from the table, leaving in a flurry of billowing greenrobes. Jessica just sat there, watching the older woman leave in a state of fury. Albus was going to get an ear-full, wanting it or not.

Jessica finished her meal thinking about Minerva's words about a duel between Remus and Severus. What in world had happened after she had left Remus? She only hoped nobody was injured... She'd ask Remus later on, but now she had things to do, and none could be put off. She hurriedly left the table and went to the greenhouses.

Jessica got to greenhouse #3 and made good time doing her chores. She even had time to set the tables for the afternoon classes. This allowed her ample time to try and find Remus, maybe get to the bottom of this dueling thing that happened last night. She checked in with Pomona, assuring her everything had been done, the tables were ready for the afternoon classes. The woman grinned at her; happy she wouldn't have that to do after lunch. She thanked Jessica and left for her second class of the morning.

After cleaning up her worktable, she slipped by the back door and made her way back to the castle. Since lunch wouldn't be served yet, she decided to go to the teachers lounge. Maybe Remus would be there?

She walked briskly to the second floor, occasionally greeted by a student, that she would acknowledge with a warm smile and a friendly 'Good day!'. She got to the lounge and opened the door. The only teacher present was Sinistra, who was reading the latest gossip in 'Witche's Weekly'. She smiled up at Jessica as she entered, then returned to her reading.

Jessica felt disappointed: No Remus here. Maybe he had a class now. She felt silly; she should of checked the teacher's timetables on the bulletin board. But she didn't dare do so in front of the Astronomy teacher...the woman would blab it to Sprout and Pince. She was sure of it. She could imagine them wondering about whose timetable she had checked.

So, Jessica just innocently went to the sideboard and made herself some tea and took a few ginger snaps from the tin the elves left there. She sat in one of the high back wing chairs near the window and picked up an old Daily Prophet, just to have something to read in the meantime.

After an hour, the door to the lounge opened and closed a few times, letting in a few teachers who had finished their classes. Jessica peeredbehind the back of her chair, to see who had come in. Minerva was fixing herself a cup of tea, Pomona had seated herself next to Sinistra, Filius Flitwick was talking in a corner with Remus. 'Good', she thought...she would get to talk with Remus now. But how to attract his attention without getting the two gossips too excited.

Jessica drained her teacup and got up to fix herself another one. She greeted Minerva upon passing her, as the woman was taking a seat next to Pomona. As she got to the tea service area, she quickly glanced at Remus, who was still in deep conversation with Filius. She hoped he had noticed her before she went back to her chair.

She sat and took the newspaper in her hands again, trying to seem busy with something. Time ticked by, and slowly the crowd thinned. She heard the door open and close again, maybe 3 or 4 times. She daredtake a look at who was still there. As soon as she did, her heart sank. Remus wasn't there anymore... neither were the other teachers. "Merlin's beard..." she murmured in frustration. It was no use staying here now. She got up, feeling a little discouraged. As she was about to pick up her cup of cold tea, she heard a soft throat clearing sound behind her.

She twirled around and was face to face with the Potions Master. She felt rooted down, unable to move from where she stood. "Severus!" she murmured. Her hands went up to place a few stray strands of hair behind her ears. (She always did that when she felt nervous...) "It's nice to see you." She said as calmly as she could.

He stood there with a stony look upon his face. Arms crossed over his chest, looking like the Potions Master of her school days. Her mouth went dry and she felt like running for it. But that would be a useless exercise; she doubted he would let her go that easily. She composed herself quickly and pasted a pale smile on her face, waiting for him to speak.

A sneer appeared on his face when he saw her smile at him. What stopped him from charging into her, he didn't know. But he was trying to keep calm, master his angry retorts. This demanded a light touch on his part. She wouldn't react well to a more strenuous interrogation. He closed his eyes for a moment, his face relaxing to something close to a smile...but not quite.

He lowered his arms and put them in his pockets, avoiding to touch her just yet. (Though he felt like it.) But he wasn't sure if he wanted to shake or embrace her. His inner divisions made him frown. "I'm happy to see you today." he said calmly, "How are you today...fine I hope?" His voice was calm, enticing her to converse. Which was very odd, indeed.

This didn't sound like Severus at all; both he and she knew that. But it was a start. She relaxed somewhat, maybe she had read too much in her first impression when she saw him there. "My day hasbeen very satisfying... got all my work done in record time. I had some free time and came here to get a spot of tea." she motioned at her tea cup still on the table.

"I see." he answer blandly. "How was your evening last night? I had hoped to meet you after dinner, but you disappeared. I was a little worried that you might have been ill or something. Even went as far as going to knock on your door... but you weren't there." He lifted a well-arched brow while looking down at her, over his well-celebrated hooked nose.

She paled a little but kept her features even. "I fancied a walk after supper...had eaten way too much, I think." She strained to keep her eyes on his face, but avoided looking directlyat him.

He noticed the 'blip' in her demeanor, but said nothing about it. He wanted her to admit something else. "Meet anyone during your... walk?" He asked pointedly, his voice but a murmur now, but with a hint of incredulity.

She lowered her gaze to the buttons on the front of his frock coat. She felt panicky now... God! He knows something. Maybe he saw her with Remus. She decided to admit to that, it was futile to lie to him. But she wouldn't say too much.

"Yes I did...met professor Lupin on my way back. He's such a friendly man. Started talking about the latest news from the Prophet...must of stood there talking for over an hour. He's quite easy to talk with..." She knew she was rattling on, but couldn't help herself. What she saidwas true to a certain extent... Remus really was a joy to talk with.

Snape was happy that she had at least acknowledged meeting him. But something wasn't being said. He would ask her another way. He passed a hand through his hair as he turned away from her. He went to the window to look out onto the grounds. "Yes, he can be a chatter box at times." He turned back to her and said. "I hadn't realized you were friendly with Lupin?" His voice was low and silky.

Jessica looked up at him and sensed the danger of answering that question directly. "We've spoken together a few times, and he's always been very nice with me." She answeredlightly, not commenting the 'friend' part.

He pursed his lips and tried again. "I'm sure he has been most pleasant with you. I keep forgetting how popular he is with the female population in this school. Always keeping his heart on his sleeve, always ready to hold a helpless hand when conflicts arise." He added pointedly.

Jessica blanched for a moment but kept her features smooth. God!...He knows something about last night, she thought to herself. She had to steer clear of any direct questions. "He's a nice man to talk to. I have no reason to avoid talking to him...do I?" She turned the tables on him, waiting to see if he knew something.

Snape sneered at her words. He had a few reasons for her NOT to talk to the half-breed. But he wouldn't voice his own misgivings about him. "He is a charmer. Has been known to fall easily for the ladies... " He said with a slight air of smugness, as if he wouldn't stoop to such low moral values. He hoped this old tactic would work on her. Leaving an impression that Lupin was a womanizer might dissuade her from getting any closer to him.

She didn't believe a word of it. Remus was far from being a low life like Severus was trying to lead her into believing. But she would use it to her advantage... for now anyway. "I never realized he could be that way...," she said innocently. "I'll keep that in mind if he ever starts talking to me again." She nodded her head seriously to emphasize her words. "Thank you for telling me..."

He searched her face for any signs that she could be lying. But her features were smooth and she smiled gently at him. He couldn't help feeling foolish for doubting her words. But still... doubts were nagging him.Lupin holding of her hand, and the chaste kiss she had given him, still bothered Severus. Lupin had looked perfectly moonstruck while gazing at her. (Pardon the pun)

Jessica looked at the clock on the wall and made a small gasping noise. "Oh dear... is it lunch time already? " This was as good an excuse she could use to leave the room. "Are you coming down too?"

He felt she was trying to run, but he would corner her another day. "No...you run along. I'm not in the mood for nourishment at the moment." He said smoothly, then added in a low purr..."I hunger for other things at the moment... " He watched as she blushed furiously, almost laughing out loud at her innocence.

Her jaw almost dropped open at the thinly veiled provocation. He was getting back at her. He was truly enjoying making her squirm... She left hurriedly after murmuring goodbye to him. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. His deliberate choice of words, had hit their mark. She felt hot, as her cheeks had gone red. She walked brisklydown the corridor, trying to get as far away as possible from the teachers lounge.

"""+ OC...Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate the feed-back... :) To Mark: I am now banging my head on the puter screen. I did mean snog...not shag. No shagging has happened...yet. I tried to find a way to fix it, but since this is my first experience at Fanfiction, I'm a little confused about how to do it...Can someone clue me in? sob... Any help will be appreciated. MlleSnape +""""


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

This story has not been beta'd , please be kind with this new author.

**Chapter eleven: Feeling troubled.**

When Jessica sat down for lunch in the Great Hall, she had lost her appetite. She stared at the food that surrounded her, but none of it even vaguely appealed to her. So, she served herself a cup of coffee and munched on an apple to pass the time. At least she ate something.

Her thoughts lingered on Severus's last words. "_I hunger for other things at the moment._" She tried to ignore the shiver that ran down her spine, as the words resonated again and again in her mind. His intent was getting too clear for her.

She felt trapped and needed to rid herself of that feeling. Barely noticing the odd glances the other faculty members were throwing her, she got up and hurriedly left the room. Her feet took her outside under the clear sunshine, but she didn't notice its warmth. Her eyes spanned the grounds, looking for something, somewhere she could go to take her mind off these obsessive thoughts.

The lake was inviting...but it wouldn't do, she thought hesitantly. Then her eyes strayed to the dark forest that lay a few yards away. She started to walk toward it, feeling this might be the way to go. She entered the dense forest, her feet taking her over rocks, fallen trees and bramble. She walked quickly, seemingly with purpose. She walked for a little while until she reached a small clearing.

Astream ran through it, a few fallen trees lay near, so she decided to sit there for a while. As she gazed numbly at the flowing waters, her feelings of anxiety slowly ebbed away. Peace returned in her heart and mind, cleansed of those horrible words she had heard a short while ago. She slowly thought out her predicament, weighing the pros and cons, trying to figure what had happened to her within the last few days. She sighed deeply, knowing instinctively what should be done, but dreading the outcome.

She got up when she noticed the sunlight had almost gone by now, realizing that she needed to go back to the school. Retracing her steps, she tried to walk as fast as she had done before, but with the dimming light, she found herself tripping over tree stumps and other things that littered the forest floor. She took her wand out and whispered "Lumos" so she could light the way. But as she tried to jump over a large fallen tree, a screech owl let out an eerie cry, distracting her enough that she accidentally caught her foot in a small branch. She fell face first, up and over the tree, landing on a jagged boulder that lay there.

She stayed there for a few moments,spawled unbecomingly, trying to catch her breath. But as she tried to move, a sharp pain shot across her forearm, effectively stopping her movement. She let out a gentle moan. She had probably broken something, or so she thought. She turned on her back, but her foot had stayed caught ona branch. Merlin's beard! What a mess she had made of this. Taking a deep breath to control the pain she was feeling in her arm as well as her ankle, she turned over andsat up and trying to dislodge her foot.

She screamed in pain as she yanked her leg free from the tree limb. She breathed in and out, calming her mounting distress. 'Her wand!' She thought suddenly, 'Where was it?' She strained her eyes, trying to see stupid thing. She groaned in frustration, as she had to admit she had lost it during her fall. She started to grope the ground around her, hoping to find it.

After a half hour, and a few bug stings (she didn't know which bugs had done it, and was beyond caring now), she finally found it behind a low bush. "Lumos" she murmured, and a soft light illuminated her surroundings. She breathed a sigh of relief. But now, she had to get herself out of here. Using her hand, she felt her right leg and ankle, and noticed a fair amount of swelling above her ankle. 'Can't walk on that', she thought briefly. She pointed her wand at her leg and uttered "Ferula";a temporary splint appeared. She got up and put her weight on her leg... it wasn't so bad. She could walk out now. Forgetting her arm for now, she continued her way slowly.

She finally got out of the woods and headed for the castle. Checking her pocket watch, it was way past suppertime. She would have something brought up from the kitchens to her room. But first, she would visit Mme Pomfrey for a little bone mending.

She opened the front door and entered slowly. She felt totally drained of all energy by now and Poppy's office seemed so far... But she had to go. As she started to climb the stairs, she heard the shuffle of feet behind her. She barely had time to turn around when a pair of arms grabbed her in an embrace.

A cloud of bushy hair, topped with a witches's hat, obstructed Jessica's view. Two small, pudgy arms squeezed her about the waist.

"Jessica, where have you been? We've been so worried about you." Sprout said in a high-pitched voice. "When you missed supper, then your rounds, we knew something was wrong. Did you get kidnapped by Death Eaters?" Sprout babbled at her.

Jessica was a little confused by such a show of caring. She had only been gone...but as she looked up and saw the clock on the wall, she calculated she had been gone over five hours. No wonder Pomona was so upset.

"It's ok, Pomona. I only got lost in the forest and injured myself when I mistakenly put my foot in the wrong place. " She tried to push the woman off, but her arm was throbbing like mad by now. Smiling mildly at her, trying to appease her anguish, she said, "I'd just like to go to Mme Pomfrey's for a quick check-up. Everything is fine now, I'm back at the castle."

Pomona looked at Jessica's splint and her awfully swollen hand and wrist; she took a step back from her. "Good lord! What have you done to yourself?" she questioned her, "Yes, yes... I'll bring you over there. You need some medical care right now! But first I have to warn Albus that you've come back."

Without giving it another thought, she turned away and ran to the Great Hall. A minute or so later, she came back with Albus, Minerva, Remus... and Severus.

Jessica's legs almost gave way and her face paled considerably. She tried to clear her voice to say something as they arrived, but she could only manage a feeble "Hello".

Albus came up to her, noticing the splint, her swollen arm and fairly smudged up face. Her face was wanand she looked on the verge of fainting.

"She needs Poppy's attention right now. Let's get her up there, and we'll talk later." He made a stretcher appear, both he and Remus helped her on it.

She felt dreadful and extremely embarrassed by now. She hadn't wanted that kind of attention. She kept her eyes closed, refusing to even whimper from the pain she was enduring. She didn't want to be looked upon as crybaby... but now, she felt like a misfit, which was even worse. She so wanted to cry now. She was tired, hungry and miserable.

They got her to the infirmary, and Pomfrey got to work on her. After she was done, the pain had subsided, even if the swelling hadn't gone completely away. But she felt better anyway. Poppy asked if she was hungry, and when Jessica told her the last thing she had eaten was an apple for lunch, the mediwitch huffed at her and turned away.

She came back with a tray, laden with sandwiches, some fruit and a large glass of pumpkin juice. She admonished her, going on about people who didn't eat right and expected health afterward. Jessica ate the food under her watchful eye, down to last crumb. Satisfied that she had eaten properly, she left Jessica alone behind the drawn curtain. Jessica lay back on the soft bed, got herself comfortable, and then fell asleep in the blink of an eye.

She woke a few hours later, groggily aware that she wasn't in her bed. Then she remembered her little escapade through the forest and groaned gently. Someone immediately came forward and took her hand. She felt so sleepy though...she simply couldn't focus her eyes enough, to see who it was. But a gentle hand caressed her forehead and she became still. 'This really feels nice,' her foggy mind told her, before she fell back asleep.

The sun was shining brightly in the room, when she heard a male voice murmuring her name. She opened one eye, but had to close it again. The sun was really too strong for her eyes at the moment. But she tried again, and finally had both eyes opened. She looked on her right and saw Remus sitting there. He smiled at her; "Well... come on now sleepy head. You need to wake up, it's almost noon!"

"Remus! I'm so glad to see you!" She sat up and turned to face him, swinging her legs off the bed. "Is it that late, already?" Her hand came up to push backthe hair off her face, still squinting because of the sunlight. He pushed over a tray on wheels, filled with an assortment of finger foods.

Remus seemed a little tired, dark circles had appeared under his eyes. Jessica felt awful. She pushed the tray away and took Remus's hand in hers. "Did you stay here all night?"

He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a wry little smile. " I offered to sit with you for the night...didn't want to leave you alone in here."

She smiled sadly at him. "You shouldn't have, you have classes today, now you'll be too tired to teach anyone..."

"It's alright, I'll manage." He looked down upon their entwined hands and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "I was really upset when you went missing. We thought something horrible had happened." He whispered on, not wanting to be overheard by anyone.

Jessica pulled on his hand and made him sit near her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to have made you worry like this. Please forgive me... I simply didn't look at the time and got caught off guard in the forest." She answered softly.

He added nothing but merely squeezed her a little tighter, happy that her adventure hadn't been an ill-fated one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

This story has not been beta'd, please be kind with this new author.

**Chapter twelve: An uneasy meeting.**

Jessica was discharged from the infirmary a day later and asked to pass by the Headmaster's office. She really didn't like the idea of recounting her story, but felt she owed the Headmaster an explanation, after putting him through such bother and worry.

She came to the two gargoyles and whispered "canary creams", hence opening the way up to the office. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but it opened before she could even do so. Minerva was coming out, but stopped walking when she saw Jessica standing there. "Well...nice to see you looking better. Gave us a frightful scare the other evening." She said dryly, "hope you won't be trotting off alone in the Forbidden Forest any time soon?" She continued, looking over the rims her glasses.

Jessica blushed slightly. "I doubt it very strongly. One escapade is quite enough for me." A pale smile played on her lips. Minerva simply nodded at her and let her in, closing the door behind her. Jessica looked around the room, trying to spot the Headmaster, but he wasn't present at the moment. She sighed and took a seat next to his large oak desk. Her gaze followed the rounded walls of the room, noting all the different instruments and knick-knacks strewn about the place. She could have stayed there examining every little thing for hours, having never seen and much less used, most of the instruments that were there.

Footsteps could be heard suddenly from the stairs leading up to Albus's private rooms. Jessica looked up and saw the Headmaster coming down. He bore a large smile and welcomed her to his office. "Jessica!...Nice of you to come. Hope you enjoyed your stay with Poppy?"

She smiled back at him, "Thank you Albus... my visit was quite fine, I assure you." Her gaze dropped to her hands, as they lay folded on her lap.

"Very good." her said while taking a seat opposite her. He offered her a dish: "Lemon drop?" She declined gently. But he took one and dropped it in his mouth.

"Now, the reason I asked you here is very simple. I was wondering what had precipitated that little jaunt of yours in the Forbidden Forest? " He asked lightly, but his eyes reflected the seriousness of the question.

Jessica swallowed hard before saying: " I went there to... Well, its like I had to..." She couldn't find the right words. Her mind was in a jumble and it made her upset again. Albus, upon seeing her reaction, got up and went to a cabinet on the right wall; he came back and gave her a small goblet partially filled with a light violet liquid.

She eyed it for a moment. "Calming draught?" she asked. He nodded, and she brought the goblet to her lips. The effects were almost immediate. She was filled with an immense feeling of serenity. She set the goblet down and thanked Albus.

"I went to the forest to try and calm myself. I was upset over a conversation I had with... um... someone just before lunch. I know I wasn't thinking clearly when I entered the forest, but soon after getting to a small clearing that I crossed, I finally got back to my senses. So I just sat there deliberating on how to fix the problem."she said clearly, "Funny how looking at a stream just puts things into perspective..." She avoided looking at him, knowing she was being very vague at the moment.

Albus had put his elbows on his desk, his chin resting on his entwined fingers. He nodded then pushed himself back onto his chair. "Might I inquire about the subject that distressed you so?" he asked gently, "And who could have been the other party in this conversation?"

Jessica looked down at her hands, avoiding the Headmaster's gaze again. "It was of a personal nature, sir. And the other party was..." She stopped herself from uttering his name. She didn't want to cause trouble for Severus.

"I see." Albus whispered to himself. "I can speculate on who it might be, but I doubt you would admit to any name." He stood and went to stare out his window. The last rays of sunshine glowed warmly on his face. "But in as much that I personally loath involving myself in my staff's personal affairs..." he paused to look at herseriously. "I must stress upon you the dangers that await anyone who journeys in there. The forest is filled with a variety of animals, both good and dangerous. Venturing out without notifying anyone or being escorted by a knowledgeable guide, is both foolish and dangerous for you. Do I make myself understood?"

Jessica nodded vigorously. "I promise never to go there under those same conditions. It was foolish of me to go there in the first place. I'm truly sorry for upsetting anyone. It'll never happen again." She said firmly.

Albus stared at her for a few seconds, then a gentle smile returned to his wizened features. "I'm glad to hear that. Now, if you ever need a sympathetic ear, please come to Minerva or me. We'll be happy to help in any way we can." He came to stand next to her, patting her on the shoulder.

He waved his hand toward the door of his office and it slowly creaked open. "You may go now... enjoy the rest of your day. But tomorrow, I wish you back at your post in the greenhouse. Pomona will be happy to see you again. Have a good evening Jessica!" His eyes twinkled at her. She stood and left his office quietly.

Jessica returned to her rooms and was happy to change in some comfortable clothing. She removed her heavy robes and cloak, and then slipped into a light cotton caftan. She padded back to her sitting room and made herself a nice cup of tea. She settled herself for a quiet evening of reading. She pulled out her book on botanical healing and started to read. After an hour or so, her eyes felt dry and tired as she dropped the book on the small table next to her. She had closed her eyes when a knock came from her door. She sighedand looked at the clock on her mantle. It was 10pm, who could be calling at this hour?

She got up and went to the door. She foundRemusstanding there, wearing a silly grin. "Just finished my...or should I say your rounds. Thought I'd just pop by to see how you were."

She shook her head, a small grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. "You are impossible sometimes," she said laughingly. "Come in and don't forget to close the door." She returned to the sofa and sat down, waiting for him to take a seat. "So...how were my rounds?" She asked mischievously.

He chuckled, "They were quite uneventful, as usual." He removed his cloak, placed it on the other chair facing the sofa, then sat next to her. "How was your evening? Quiet?"

"Very much so. Want some tea?" She asked politely, though she was very happy to see him.

"No... I'll take a pass." he shrugged a shoulder. Some tensionfell uponthem, making the moment a bit strained. She still felt guilty about making him worry about her. His mind had gone numb from all the emotions he was feeling for her, especially since the forest incident. He thought about saying something funny and clever to break the sudden pause, but he could only look at her.

Then, in a sudden rush of boldness, he reached over and took one of her hands and gently pulled her into his arms. He smiled downat her and she smiled coyly back at him. With a gentleness all his own, he lifted a lone finger and pushed back a few stray locks from around her face. He stroked her cheek and she closed eyes in response. Her heart started to pound within her chest as his finger ran down her neck then back up. He cupped her face with his hand then bent his head toward her, slowly brushing her mouth with his. She opened her eyes and met his gaze. They both felt the magic that was materializing between them.

He wanted this moment to be special for both of them. He didn't want to rush her into anything she didn't want. But, as he felt the warmth of her body between his arms and saw the lovely glow of expectation within her eyes, he knew he had stumbled on the right moment. Pulling her softly to him, he kissed her once... twice... until she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with vigour. A stream of passion developed between them, as both started to discover each other. Her lithe and yielding body melded itself to his. Remus was far from being insensitive to her overture.

He stopped and pulled back from her, "Are you sure about this?" he whispered to her, hands gently sweeping the curve between her waist and hip.

She lowered her gaze, her hands still caressing his chest. When she looked up at him, she nodded and whispered back, "Yes, I am." Her fingers started to undo the buttons of his waistcoat, pushing back the fabric as she went along. She repeated the same slow pattern with his shirt; as she laid her palms on his skin, she smiled up at him.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked quietly.

His sharp intake of breath, gave her a good idea about his answer. "I think this is as good an idea as any." He quipped. His handsome face held a broad smile, as he tried to gain some composure.

Jessica reached for him, sliding her fingers under his shirt, "I do believe the question is settled then." She kissed him lightly, before letting her lips roam over his cheek and jaw, feathering kisses along the column of his neck.

He closed his eyes, his breathing slowly becoming more erratic. "Jessica….", he breathed to her ear, before pulling her in a tight embrace, his hands reaching for the hem of her dress a few moments later.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

This story has not been beta'd, please be kind with this new author.

**Chapter thirteen: The shopping list?**

Next morning they awoke with the first rays of sunshine filtering through the lace draperies. Jessica yawned and stretched her limbs. Then looked over at Remus, who had just opened his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair to push them away from his eyes. "Good morning, Jessica. Sleep well I hope?" He bent over and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Very well, thank you! But I'm famished this morning. Didn't eat much for supper. " She got up and wrapped on her dressing gown. "I'll take a shower now. Then I need to gohunt for some food..." She made her way to the lavatory, prowling like a tiger. Remus laughed at her mimic. She was such a card, he thought. He got up and dressed himself.

'So the lady wants some food…' he thought to himself. , He just grinned and decided to go to the kitchens to fetch something. Using her fireplace he floo'd himself down there.

Jessica came out a few moments later and noticed Remus had gone. She felt heart broken... how could he leave without saying goodbye? She dressed herself quickly and went to her sitting room. Remus had returned with a tray full of lovely things to eat. Jessica just beamed at him.

"You are such a dear! I thought you had left, but instead you went to get something for me." She went over and gave him a peck on the cheek. She bent down and took a piece of toast, starting to munch on it happily. They sat down on the sofa and ate their meal while chatting about different things around Hogwarts. It was truly a lovely morning for Jessica.

Jessica and Remus parted ways after breakfast. He had an early class to teach and she had to go prepare the greenhouse for both morning classes. The weather outside was grey and slightly chilly as Jessica went down the slope to the greenhouses. She went inside and lit a fire in each greenhouse to chase the chill away. A good clean up was called for, so she spelled a few brooms to clean the floors, while she scourgified the worktables. When everything was neat and tidy, she looked over the class curriculum to see what was needed for the morning. She placed the appropriate plants and instruments on each table.

She looked at the clock, and it was almost time for classes. With 15 minutes to go, she decided that a spot of tea would be good right now.

Jessica went to sit at a small table in the backroom and deposited her of tea. Her eyes fell on an envelope that lay there. It was addressed to her; she shrugged and picked it up. She immediately recognized the handwriting... Severus! She opened the letter and saw that he was requesting a few things forhis Potions class. She sighed as she saw the list as being quite long; she would have to do two trips to bring it all.

When Pomona came in, she showed her list. She let out a low whistle..."Wow, he's pretty low in stock. I've never seen such a long shopping list. I'll give you a hand with putting it all together before my first class starts." They started assembling the ingredients, sorting them in boxes and labelling them. Pomona looked up at the clock.

"Oh dear I'm late for class... can you finish up?" Jessica nodded, watching Pomona going away to greenhouse #2.

She finished everything and would floo it over to the dungeons in two trips, as originally planned. She made the first trip easily enough, putting all the small boxes on a corner table. When she came back with the second load, Severus was standing there. He was peering inside one of the boxes labelled 'Monkshood'. He turned to her with a light smirk playing on his lips.

"Jessica... happy you could fill in my order so quickly." He had a very odd glint to his eye. Jessica immediately felt weary about it. He put down the box on the table and came to stand next her.

"How have you been lately? Haven't seen you since that little..." he cleared his throat, "that little outing of yours. " His eyes traveled down, seemingly evaluating her slim frame. His voice was pure velvet now. "You seem very well now...tip-top condition I'd say."

Jessica stopped breathing and paled considerably. She quickly glanced up at him and his eyes locked themselves on hers. His hand came up and took her chin gently, between thumb and index. With half-hooded eyes, he gazed at every inch of her wan features, his thumb starting to lazily stroking her bottom lip. Her pupils were totally dilated from sheer fright. She wondered wildly what he was doing to her, she felt odd… strangely detached. She tried to push away from him.

Her apparent fear of him, made his blood boil. How could she be frightened of him? They had shared such engaging kisses before? 'She probably felt overwhelmed at the moment'; he rationalized quickly, 'she was an innocent.' He had seen it when he had read her mind.

He tentatively laid his lips on hers, but felt her recoil again. He lifted his head and searched her eyes again. He was dumbfounded by now, not understanding what had changed between them. He had been irked with her the other afternoon...but had kept his tongue in check, using great patience with her.

Jessica felt cornered now. She was in his dungeons, on his territory. He could do anything to her and nobody would be the wiser about it. His arm came around her; she fought with herself to avoid making a run for it. She waited for his next move, looking for an opportunity to get out of there.

Snape tightened his embrace with one arm; his other hand snaked behind her nape, pulling her closer to him. She shuddered within his arms, their faces only an inch apart. His eyes held hers, his breath warm and moist, flowing over her face. She could hardly breath, her heart beating loudly in her ears. He mesmerized her with a silent mind-numbing spell. Satisfied that she wouldn't struggle, he lowered his mouth on hers, possessing it with expertise.

To her numb mind, it felt like liquid fire, igniting her senses like no other kiss had ever done. But a small speck of her mind, knew this to be a cunning trick...a ruse to lead her into believing the experience was much more than what it seemed. His kiss continued to sap her will.

Whatthe little her brain could decipher, was eventually shutout by the emotional pull the kiss was creating. Her thoughts ceased to be critical, leaving her vulnerable to his 'assault'. When it finally stopped, Jessica's eyes fluttered open. She stared blankly at the man standing there, her head 'telling' her she loved him. She blinked as the thought slowly meandered through her mind.

That little speck of rational thought eventuallycame back to her, now that the kiss had ended. Through a haze, her mind struggled to piece the information together. He grinned down at her, dark and slightly malevolent. She closed her eyes and put her forehead on his chest. She felt so groggy and dizzy at the same time.

Then it hit her. This was a love spell...he was trying to control her mind, hoping to influence her into believing that she loved him.

She only felt revulsion for him now, her foggy mind clearing slowly, letting her see glimpses into her own thoughts and emotions. She had to leave, but felt so weak from the spell. She raised her head and looked into the dark features of the man standing there. She couldn't believe he would stoop so low, to get to his own ends.

"How are you feeling my love? Need another kiss?" He whispered roughly, raw emotions rippling through his body. He wanted her. He wanted to totally possess her mind and body. He bent down to give her another one of his special kisses; but sensing the danger, she concentrated what little energy she could muster, to do a little wandless magic. "Protego" she said as clearly as she could, spreading both hands over his chest. The spell worked and he was propelled away from her, falling over a stool that was behind him.

As soon as he was off of her, she turned and ran over to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder, throwing it wildly into the flames. She entered the swirling green flames and muttered "Greenhouse". She started to leave when Severus had gotten up and was running toward her. But as he lunged for her, it was clearly too late, as the floo had taken her away. Severus ended up with his outstretched hands grasping nothing but air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

This story has not been beta'd, please be kind with this new author.

**Chapter fourteen: Despicable deed.**

Jessica stepped out of the fireplace quickly, looking over her shoulder in case he had followed her. But he had not and she was grateful for the reprieve. She felt agitated and went to sit on a nearby stool. With shaky hands, she adjusted her robes that had been mussed up by Severus's groping hands.

She couldn't believe it. He had tried to control her again. This had to stop; she wouldn't be able to work at Hogwarts anymore if she felt tracked like an animal. Being pounced on was one thing, but being mind controlled...quite another.

She needed some advice. But who would be the best person to go to. She pondered her options for a few moments, and then remembered the Headmaster's words fromthe other day. Maybe she could talk to him.

Her mind made up, she stood and left the greenhouse. Her feet carried her to the stone gargoyles outside Dumbledore's office. Taking a deep breath she uttered the password then went up the steps. After a quick knock on the door, a surprised Albus ushered her in.

Jessica took the seat Albus offered her while he went behind his desk, arranging his robes as he sat down. He peered at her from above the rims of his glasses.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Have any pupils been giving you problemsin the greenhouse?" He mistakenly thought her serious face could only mean student-teacher problems.

Jessica shook her head gently, a few loosened strands of hair flying around her face. "Not quite Headmaster..." she said hesitatingly. 'Where to start?' She thought quickly about the best way to expose her problem.

"It's more of a personal problem, sir." Her eyes were round, trying to mentally steer him in the right direction, quirking her head to one side. She looked like Minerva for asecond there,making Albus chuckle.

Then it dawned on him. "Severus?" he asked.

"Yes... again, I'm sorry to say. I really didn't want to involve anyone in this, but I need some advice on how to deal with him." She paused, waiting to see if Albus would help her.

"I see. Considering thatit involves Severus... this calls for some tea." He simply waved his wand and a tea set floated to the desk. He tapped it lightly and steam readily rose from its spout. He poured two cups out. "Sugar? Cream?"

"Just a spot of cream, please." She took the outstretched cup and saucer, balancing it on her knee.

"I'm sorry if what I'm about to say is unpleasant, but it was highly distressing for me at the time...and still is." She took a sip of tea, trying to steady her voice. She recounted her 'meeting' with the Potions teacher down to the very last details. When she had finished, a few tears had fallen down her cheeks asshe wiped her nose delicately with a handkerchief that Albus had produced for her.

Albus frowned during her narration of events. Some of the elements of her story troubled him. Severus was a strong wizard, an excellent Potions teacher and a vital part of the Order. But as Jessica spoke tearfully, he had prodded her thoughts while she recanted her tale, and knew that what she hadsaidheld true. He couldn't condone what the man had done to a fellow teacher. He would have to call him in for a little meeting.

"Very well Jessica, I've heard your version of the events. Let us hear Severus's way of seeing things." He said as he got up, went to the fire grate andlit a small fire magically. Taking a pinch of floo powder, throwing in casually into the fire, he then bent over to call the Potions teacher. How he loathed these personal affairs, but he had to act swiftly on this one.

Jessica had never thought the Headmaster would call Severus into his office. She felt a wave of panic rising within her. She got up in a knee jerk reaction, but Albus halted her attempt at fleeing.

"It's no use running away, Jessica. We have to deal with this now and running away will only draw out the pain and anguish you feel. Please... sit down. I'll be talking with Severus to start out with."

The girl was getting paler by the second, soAlbus waved his wand again. He switched her teacup for a small glass, filled with sherry. It would hopefully calm her down.

A moment later, Snape walked out of the swirling green flames. "Yes, Albus... you called for me? I was terminating a class. I hope it's important, Longbottom can't be left alone around a cauldron for even the shortest of moment." He sneered out. His face reflected the loathing he felt about the poor gryffindor.

Then he saw Jessica sitting in the office. Her eyes and nose reddened by tears from what he could see. He stifled a string of expletives that were about to hastily exit from his mouth. He straightened his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest. His face was a study of rage and his attempts at trying to look calm and matter-of-fact.

"Well... miss Brown. Nice to see you again." He said sarcastically, eyes boring through her.

Albus cleared his voice to get the man's attention. Severus returned his cold gaze to the old man sitting at his desk.

"Yes, well... why have I been called for. Has she gotten herself lost in the Forbidden forest again? Maybe I need to make a direction finding potion?" He said waspishly, nodding his head toward her.

Albus had laced his fingers under his chin, listening to the man's tirade. His eyes glittered behind his glasses, deciding how to approach the decidedly defensive Potions master.

"Have a seat, Severus" He waved his hand and a chair came to rest behind Snape's knees. He had no other choice right now, so he sat down rigidly, avoiding tolook at the little wench that sat at the opposite end of Dumbledore's desk.

Albus regarded his Potions master with a solemn face. Reading him like no other wizard could ever achieve, apart from the Dark Lord, of course.

"It would seem that a rather unpleasant event happened between you and professor Brown here." He waved his hand in Jessica's direction. "Would you be so kind, as to illuminate me on the circumstances and the actual happenings?" He left the younger man enough of an opening, without actually accusing him of anything.

Snape's nostrils flared slightly, his anger focused on Jessica, whishing he could lash out at her. But, doing that in front of the Headmaster would not be prudent. When he felt the old wizard probing his mind, he immediately closed off his thoughts. Be damned the old man...he wasn't going to let Albusget tohim like that. (Even if he hadn't thought twice of using the same methods on the girl.)

He made his features smooth and asked innocently. "And what do you know of it? It would be useless to go over the same things twice, wouldn't it?" He was trying to stall the proceedings,hoping it would pass the old man's vigilance.

Albus felt Severus closing himself off, but refrained from smiling. He knew him better than that. "Well... I have no objections to listening to the story a second time. We have ample time..." he consulted his clock. "And your class has been over for the past 5 minutes. So please, take all the time that you want." He said pleasantly as he sat back on his chair.

Jessica felt Severus's anger and couldn't help herself from feeling ill at ease. She avoided looking at him, preferring to stare at Fawkes who was napping on his perch. She so wished to be elsewhere, anywhere...but here. As she sat straight-backed on her chair, she sent a cold glance toward Snape.

"Albus, I have no idea what this creature..." he stopped in mid-sentence, as the Headmaster's head shot up at his reference. "… What she has said to you. But I assure you, it's just a misunderstanding on her part." His lips curled upward in an unnatural smile. His eyes were like ice, the smile never bringing any warmth to the dour face.

"Let me be the judge of that Severus..." The older wizard reminded his Potions teacher. He got up and walked to a nearby table, picking up a silvery contraption and shifting it to his desk. "You do know what this is?"

Albus had deposited the object near Severus, but Jessica couldn't help herself from looking at it. It looked like an odd scale, with four arms reaching in different directions. Albus tapped it with his wand, making the arms turn clockwise, and each one at a different speed.

Snape merely nodded his head. He knew what it was, having used it himself in many situations while serving the Dark Lord. It worked well at deciphering untruths when interrogating a detainee. His eyes glistened, the only sign of his present nervousness.

"Very well... Do I need to operate it for this part of the proceedings? Or shall we hear what you have to say, without having to dance around the subject?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"No, I do not believe it will be necessary, sir!" Snape hissed between clenched teeth.

Severus felt cornered and hated the old man for forcing the issue. It was not in his habits to sprawl his private life in public. He glared at Jessica for a moment, not understanding her reactions to the whole affair. He'd ponder that later on, but now he had to come up with a silly reason to get out of this fix.

He thought quickly of a way of presenting this tastefully, a slight smirk touching his lips as he got the right train of thought for this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

This story has not been beta'd, please be kind with this new author.

**Chapter fifteen: Confessions?**

Snape cleared his throat; his face was pale and rigid as he started his narration for the Headmaster.

"Miss Brown came to the dungeons to deliver some supplies I had asked for. The potions cupboard was running low on certain articles and needed then immediately." He pause for a moment, his lips had thinned from the tension he felt.

"I was in my office, when I heard someone rummaging in the class room, so... I came in to see who was there. I saw that boxes of supplies had arrived and was inspecting them, assuring myself that nothing was missing." He wished he had a glass of firewhiskey right now, he knew it could only help him continue on. Instead, he shifted in his chair before continuing.

"Suddenly, Miss Brown came out of the fireplace with another load of boxes, that she put on another table." He added, his gaze flitting between Dumbledore and Jessica.

Albus interrupted him at this point. "Nothing bad so far... continue on."

"She seemed surprised to see me and became a little anxious, or so I found. I asked her if she felt ill." He didn't know how to explain the fact that she just happened to be in his arms for a short moment. He mulled it over, staring at the Headmaster. Albus sat quietly, waiting for the rest of the narration to come forth.

Severus cleared his throat discreetly. "Well...umm...Since the other evening, when you had come to my private rooms and saw Miss Brown there... We…" He hesitated for a moment. "Both of us have been intimate with each other a few times. Nothing that could be misunderstood for anything than a mutual liking." He ended his phrase, eyeing the girl discreetly.

Jessica's brows shot up, 'mutual liking' he called it? By Merlin's beard...she felt as if someone had smacked her about the face. She dared not say anything. But her temper went up a notch. He was trying to make this out as being a simple lovers spat. She waited for the rest. This had better be good...

After seeing Jessica tense up with anger, he thought he could turn this to his advantage. Spreading his hands loftily and shrugging his shoulders innocently, he continued on.

"You must understand Albus, that a man can get certain urges when he sees the 'object' of his affections... And I, being quite smitten with the young lady, couldn't help myself. I thought a gentle hug and kiss were not too much to ask? Surely, there is nothing morally reprehensible with that?" He acted like the quintessential lovesick man.

Jessica's blood started to boil. If she hadn't been a lady, she would of scourgefied his mouth by now. Damn! What an actor she was discovering. She watched Albus for his own reaction to this parody. He didn't seem convinced, or so she thought. He sat there looking at Severus, playing with the tip of his beard. Barely blinking, keeping his attention focused on the man's words.

"Is that all there was to it, Severus?', he finally asked quietly. Snape nodded, continuing to throw Jessica discreet looks to evaluate her emotional state.

"Thank you, Severus, for giving me your account of these events. But I do have one question. Why did miss Brown feel weak, disorientated and possibly mindless when she was in your arms? I do hope you weren't using an "_Amour subjugate_" spell to control her thoughts?" Dumbledore asked quietly. "She attested to me, that within your embrace, her critical mind had a difficult time to evaluate what was happening..." He asked pointedly, his eyes going back and forth between the two parties.

Snape's face showed surprise and hurt at the accusation, making Jessica want to hex him into next year. How could lie like that?

"Albus! I know that it is forbidden to use those dark spells within Hogwarts. I must protest and defend my innocence." His acting skills were enough to make Jessica jump from her seat.

"You...bastard!" she hissed. She was shaking with indignation. "You did use the spell... as well as using Legilimency on me a week ago. Have you no conscience?" She screamed at him.

"How dare you sit there and pretend to even care about me? I prefer to call it an exercise of possession." She spoke with a high-pitched voice.

Snape shook his head. "Obliviously, the woman is delusional. Albus, this is ridiculous. I would never take advantage of a situation like that." He lowered his eyes, giving off a look of total innocence.

"Delusional! How dare you?" She shot back at him, starting to pace to and fro. The nerve of that man; it was beyond words. Snape merely smiled, or rather smirked, as she paced around the office. He wanted her to lose her patience and look untrustworthy.

"Calm down, Jessica!" The Headmaster instructed her. "We will get to the bottom of this little impasse. That I can promise you." Jessica stopped her pacing as he spoke, even though she was thoroughly upset now. She wondered whom Dumbledore would believe now.

Jessica sighed audibly. "I wish I owned a time-turner, then I could show you what happened in the dungeon." she walked over to Fawkes's stand and petted the bird's neck gently. It had woken up after Jessica's voice had risen. But now, a light thrill of musical notes escaped its throat, its eyes shut lazily, enjoying the attention.

Albus nodded. "Yes, that would serve us well. But I do have something else that might do as good a job." He went to the cupboard and lifted a heavy looking, stone basin. Putting it on his desk, he smiled genuinely to Jessica. "Would a Pensieve help in your query?"

Jessica's eyes lit up. "Oh... I've never seen one of them. Only read about it while I was still a student." She approached the desk and observed the swirling liquid... or was it vapour? She couldn't quite make up her mind about it. "Does it work well? I've never used one of them."

Albus's eyes twinkled, only too happy to show her how to use it. She brought out her wand and did as he instructed her.

Putting her wand at her temple, she pulled out a white-silvery thread of thought and placed it inside the Pensieve. It swirled for a moment, a few images flashing here and there. "Now, how do others get to see what's in there?"

By now, Severus was less then amused by the Headmaster's teachings. He sneered quietly, hoping he wouldn't be 'invited' to attend the viewing. But as luck would have it, the Headmaster asked them both to come along for the ride. Jessica, Snape, and then the Headmaster disappeared inside the basin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

This story has not been beta'd.

**Chapter sixteen: A short dip into the pensieve.**

Author's note: I'd like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read and review the story up until now. Your kind words and critique are greatly appreciated. Keep the reviews coming… Severus and Jessica simply loooove them!

oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

The threesome stood in the middle of the dungeon, looking around to see if anything was happening. They were peering around the room when Jessica came out of the fireplace, arms filled with small boxes, which she placed on a corner table. She had floo'd back as Severus entered the room.

He wore an ominous sneer, his wand out; ready to chastise anyone who might be present. His eyes fell on the table where the boxes lay. He quickly stepped over to inspect the neatly arranged stack. He lifted a few boxes, reading the labels, lifting the tops to see if the contents matched the labels.

Jessica floo'd back in with another armload, but froze momentarily as she saw Snape staring at her. Deciding to ignore his stare, she put the boxes on another table. He spoke to her with an evil grin hitched on his face. They spoke little... then the trio saw Severus taking her chin, kissing her a moment later. They could see her trying to back away, until his arm came around her waist. She gave him a bewildered look, before he locked his eyes on hers, his lips barely moving as he mouthed a silent incantation.

There was no denying it. Jessica's eyes became unfocused as she just stood there, unable to resist any advances that he might make. Then he kissed her again. Seen from this angle, Jessica blushed to the roots of her hair. It seemed like a very amorous act, but her arms lay limply on either side of her body. When the kiss ended, she seemed absent… a far away look to her eyes. A classic case of mind entanglement from what they could see. Albus turned around to survey his Potions teacher for a moment, whose face was now turning to a very nasty shade of gray.

"I think we've seen enough... let us go now." Dumbledore pronounced quietly, a frown deeply etched on his face. All three left the scene and returned to Albus's office.

Dumbledore showed Jessica how to retrieve her 'thoughts' from the pensieve then asked her to wait outside his office. When the door had closed behind her, Albus took a seat and asked Snape to do the same.

He cast a tired glance at the younger man. He felt disappointed by the whole situation. He thought the younger wizard had more sense than to use those old dark spells inside the walls of the castle. He felt like an old fool now...

"Severus, I think we've known each other long enough to be able to speak truthfully about things that might arise in given moments. This instance would be one of them." The Headmaster paused before continuing.

"What possessed you to act in this manner? " He gave him a hard look, trying to make Severus see the seriousness of the matter.

Snape kept his eyes lowered, he knew the old wizard long enough to know... he couldn't avoid the direct question.

"Albus, I thought I could..." He stopped talking; he wanted to say this in the best manner possible. The evidence they had just seen was damning.

"Severus, see it this way. You started the year berating the girl, accusing her of countless errors and misdoings... then get caught using an entanglement charm on her. Do you hate the poor woman? What has she personally done to you to attract such rancor and distrust?" Dumbledore asked pointedly. He wanted the truth to come out now.

Snape sat there listening to the Headmaster and just shook his head.

"I don't hate her. My actions at the beginning of the year were a way of seeing if she could take the pressures of her professional duties." (He wasn't going to say that it was because she was a Hufflepuff... and the profound distaste he had for the "goody-two-shoes" of that House, _might_ have influenced him.)

"I should've been a bit more lenient, I suppose. But she has proven herself more than capable of dealing with my brand of attention." His lips curled when he remembered; how she had been able to properly defend herself during the Legilimency session he had done to her. She showed strength, which was out of character for a Hufflepuff.

"But what made you think you could 'test' her in that manner? Hogwarts has always put that responsibility on the current Headmaster." Albus sighed and folded his hands on his lap. There was something else. He didn't get to this great age without making certain observations about human relationships.

"Maybe you felt attracted and found that attacking her would be a sounder venue than trying to... woo her?" He asked delicately.

The old wizard knew this much. Severus had never been a popular boy at school. His contemporaries did not consider him a 'ladies man'. 'Was he possibly very awkward around women?', Albus thought to himself.

Severus hissed out a breath as he flared his nostrils; he loathed anyone who wanted to intruded into his private life, including Albus. The old man was usually much more discreet than this. Snape felt on the defensive now, so rather than hex the old man, he waited for him to add something.

"But, for whatever reason you had then... why the mind-entanglement charm? Couldn't you talk to the woman instead? I'm shocked when I think that you, of all people, would use such a method to entice her. She's not your enemy; she is a fellow staff member. I expect, or should I say demand, mutual respect and understanding. No more manipulative charms are to be used." He frowned as he looked at him. Severus coldly stared back at him.

"And if the young lady is not interested in a romantic link with yourself, that remains her choice. Even if you had been on a more intimate footing before, she has a right to end it when she feels she can no longer go on with it." Dumbledore finished evenly as he took a lemon drop from the dish on his desk.

Severus sneered at the words, his usually pale face turned pink with emotion. Albus felt that his words had struck a chord within the younger wizard.

"I have no more interest in her, as obviously she has no more for me. She has now made that quite clear to me; coming to you for mediation, might be an indication that I've been too forceful with her." The words stung his pride and he wished he could take out his irritation on something… Having to admit defeat was not his strong suit, but admitting a romantic failing bruised him even more for some reason. He would analyze his thoughts about it at a later date.

"Severus, you owe her an apology." Albus said carefully, his eyes reading the other man's face.

"And you will have to build back her trust in you, since you have to collaborate during certain functions while on school hours. As much as this might be a difficult task for you to accomplish, it is necessary for the good running of this school. Am I being clear?" The Headmaster said very clearly and succinctly.

Severus bit back an angry retort. "Crystal..." he breathed between tightly clenched teeth.

The old codger was going to make sure he groveled at the girl's feet, Severus thought bitterly. Be damned these social niceties. He would avoid her like the plague if he had to. He got up and started to walk to the door.

As he reached for the door handle, Albus cleared his throat. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Snape swiveled around; his face was a mask of supreme irritation. "Yes?" He hissed dangerously.

Quite amused by the younger man's angry display, he added, "You haven't yet apologized to Jessica. And I wish to ... um... finish my so called 'mediation' properly, if you don't mind."

Snape was about to lose his patience with the Headmaster. He turned his face away, rolling his eyes, passing a careless hand through his dark lanky hair. For a split second, he thought he'd prefer being hit by a Cruciatus curse, rather than having to pretend to be sorry and present excuses to that wench on the other side of the door. His male pride was taking a beating this day.

He calmed his breathing and then muttered, "Very well Albus... I'll do as you wish, but do not ask anymore of me. This has been the most irritating and annoying evening as I'll ever endure from you." He eyed the older man, his face cold and sneering.

His hand went to the door handle and quickly opened it. The girl was standing a few paces away, looking up quickly when the door opened. She was surprised to see his face as he ushered her inside the room without a word. Jessica passed by, keeping her gaze on the floor, refusing to look up at him. She came to stand next to Albus's desk and asked. "Can I leave now?"

Albus put up his hand, "Give us another moment of your time Jessica..." He sat down gently, his eyes twinkling again with mirth. "Severus has something to say to you. Don't you, dear boy?"

Snape had thrust both fists in the pockets of his cloak, his right hand fiddling anxiously with the handle of his wand. He felt bloody murderous at the moment, and his gaze reflected the state of mind. But using his training to help hide those feelings, he pasted a pale example of a smile and started to speak. Jessica had turned to look at him, at Dumbledore's request.

"Jessica..." he gritted out at first. He coughed, and then started again. "Jessica... I'm... um... well... I'm sorry about the misunderstandings that have occurred between us. My behavior toward you was not at its most stellar, I'm afraid. I humbly regret if I have caused you any distress. "

It came out quickly and to the point mostly. And that was as far as he was willing to go, down this avenue of deep personal embarrassment. If either Bellatrix or Lucius had even gotten wind of this event, they would have been laughing themselves silly by now. Not to mention treating him with the utmost contempt. He, the great Severus Snape, was bowing down and begging for forgiveness from one of Dumbledore's follower? He shuddered at the possibilities. The Dark Lord would not hesitate to punish him if he ever knew about it.

Jessica followed his bid for forgiveness, but the emotions it should of evoked, were not to be seen through his eyes and demeanor. She sighed inwardly, she knew that this was as close to an apology she was going to get. She nodded at him.

"Thank you for the apology, Severus." she whispered calmly. "I only hope we can get over this rough patch and be able to work together in a reasonable fashion." Her prim answer annoyed Severus immensely, but kept his comments to himself.

Turning to Albus, Jessica continued, "Thank you for your time Albus. I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I hope you'll forgive me..."

Dumbledore got up and walked around the desk. He came to her with a broad smile.

"There is nothing to be forgiven my dear lady. It has been my pleasure to help you... and Severus." He winked at her then looked at the Potions teacher.

"I do hope this has been an illuminating and healing evening for both of you." Severus sniffed at the words, but didn't say anything. He knew it wouldn't serve him to scream obscenities at the old man. He bowed his head rigidly and left the office.

Jessica sighed with relief, since this nightmare was now over. But she didn't know Severus well enough to know, that this would not be the end of it... far from it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

This story has not been beta'd.

**Chapter seventeen: The Halloween feast.**

After the meeting, both Severus and Jessica took extra steps to avoid direct contact and settled back into their regular routines. Autumn came in and the weather turned chilly. But it announced the coming of the Halloween feast. This year though, Dumbledore decided to make it a masquerade ball. The perspective of wearing costumes and masks for the affair excited students. The faculty was a little weary and all were not enthused by the idea. But they followed the instructions of their beloved Headmaster anyway.

The day of the ball, classes finished early to allow people to get ready for the affair. At 6pm, the doors to the Great Hall were opened, permitting a stream of brightly attired students to come in. The room had been decorated with a collection of carved pumpkins; a flock of bats flew overhead, as well as hundreds of orange and black candlesilluminated the tables. The faculty came in a few moments later. Dumbledore came as a middle-eastern fakir, Minerva was Marie-Antoinette; Sprout came as a muggle gardener (her offbeat version of it). Snapewas Edgar Allen Poe, holding a human cranium for effect... Jessica and Remus came last as Columbine and Harlequin. Though wearing masks, everyone could be readily recognized... especially Snape. (Not much of a stretch for him, since it was an exclusively black costume.)

Dumbledore made his usual speech, and then everyone sat for a rather large and satisfying feast. At the head table, teachers spoke amongst each other, exchanging anecdotes from past Halloween feasts and what not. Snape as usual, kept to himself, his eyes raking the throngs of students coming to and fro between the tables, looking for the troublemakers within the horrid lot. He hated these little shin-dings and had to keep himself entertained by other means. Which usually meant the removal of points from the other Houses and if he was lucky enough... awarding some detentions to the worst offenders. Under his half-face mask, his sneer was evident.

The meal was finally over and Snape couldn't wait to leave the hall to retire to his chambers. But a rather ebullient Albus, who announced that a dance was to follow, stopped him. He asked the students to move over to one side of hall, as he made the tables go to the opposite side. A small band came out from the doors behind the head table and set up in a corner. Snape was irritated by now, so when the music started, he sought a table in a far corner and sat brooding.

Jessica and Remus came on the dance floor and started to waltz slowly to the music. They made a lovely couple as Jessica beamed up to him; his hands had gently taken her hand and waist. As they were going around the room in a slow meandering circle, a dark gaze followed them acutely.

Anyone but a blind man could see that they were a genuine couple. He had eyes only for her and she hung on his every word. It was bloody heart warming and perfectly nauseating, or so Severus thought. His thoughts took a very dark and evil path, as he eyed the dancing couple. So, she rejected him for that half-breed idiot! He seethed silently... well almost. His attention was drawn to a couple of students who were carrying firecrackers and dung-bombs under their cloaks and costumes. He was only too happy to relieve them of their bounty, removing 25 points per head as well as a week's detention with Filch and himself.

"Do stop that sniveling Summers. You don't expect me to console you now?" Snape breathed coldly at the boy. After some groans and actual tears from the Hufflepuff boy, Snape felt a little better, but not for long.

He returned to his corner table, just in time to see Jessica and Lupin locking lips tenderly at the end of the dance. He swore under his breath. 'They have the nerve to parade themselves like that in front of the student body', he berated silently while shooting them another angry glance.

His eyes searched for Albus among the crowded dance floor. He would certainly be opposed to such conduct from his teachers. But Dumbledore was sitting at the head table, his head leaning a bit as he listened to Minerva, who wastelling hima joke about the hag, a switching spell and Gilderoy Lockhart. Tears of glee were streaming down her face as she spoke between chuckles.

Since the Headmaster must have surely missed the accursed act between his wayward teachers, Snape would take the time to warn him about their libidinous ways. After catchingtwo students kissing behind a large mountain of pumpkins and a suitable fine awarded, (20 points from Ravenclaw; both Fawcett and Bradley were livid by the unfair deductions.), he walked over to the head table and sat next to Albus.

Albus turned to Snape as he sat down. "Wonderful evening isn't it, Severus!'' He was grinning from ear to ear. Severus hated when the old was so happy, it only meant more of the same on Christmas break.

"Yes... how lovely." he added sarcastically. Then moved in closer to speak confidentially to the Headmaster.

"Albus, have you noticed something rather odd about our Dark Arts teacher and the botany apprentice?" He said in conspired tones, adding a raised brow for emphasis.

Dumbledore simply looked at them as they talked at the other end of the table. "No, should I?"

Snape cleared his throat. "How shall I say this delicately? They seem to be rather 'friendly', don't you think?" His eyes darted to the other end of the table, sending them a very dark scowl.

Again, Dumbledore looked to the talking couple. "Well, they are colleagues and seem to be getting along. Is there a point you would like to make?" Albus took a sip from his goblet of wine as he sat back.

Snape stopped himself short, he was about to roll his eyes at the old man, but simply pinched the bridge of his long nose. "Have you seen them dancing tonight?"

"Oh yes! They are marvelous dancers, aren't they? I must remember to ask Jessica if she can do a fox-trot." He smiled to the Potions master, seemingly oblivious to the other man's innuendo. Snapes patience was wearing thin by now.

"Albus... please, didn't you see them kissing at the end of their dance? Is that a way to properly act in front of the student population? I ask you..." Severus closely studied the Headmaster's reaction asDumbledore put on a grave face. He knew what the younger man was trying to tell him and what he wanted to be done.

"I see... I should disapprove of such wanton displays of affection, shouldn't I?" He let out casually as he straightened the tip of his long, white beard. He didn't dare look directly at Snape, for he knew that he wouldn't be able to hide the grin that was threatening to shine through.

Snape almost sighed with relief, blissfully ignorant of the elderly man's jovial frame of mind.

"Yes." He intoned warmly, happy to see the Headmaster understand. "It was a most distasteful display. Quite unprofessional, I'd say." Healmost felt gleeful as he spoke... he could actually get back at the wench and the half-breed, all in one fell swoop.

His happiness must have showed, because the Headmaster had to hide a small grin again. Severus would be only too happy to rain on someone else's parade out of spite. Albus adjusted his face to seem properly supportive.

"Yes, I will to speak to them about their little... um... _displays of affection_. I'm meeting them for brunch tomorrow, so I'll make sure to remind them to watch their steps and conduct themselves properly. " He said gravely though his eyes twinkled with mirth. Severus missed it, as he was busy surveying the couple as they spoke animatedly with each other.

"If that is all, Severus, I have promised to dance with Minerva tonight. If I do not fulfill her wishes, she will give me an earful. You know how surly she can get." He stood up, giving Snape a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Have a good evening, Severus!"

The Headmaster walked up and bowed to Minerva, inviting her for a dance. They happily left together, Albus gently holding the witch by her elbow.

Severus sat there, feeling quite satisfied by the unique feeling of having accomplished a coup. His eyes went to the other end of the table. They were still talking and smiling at each other. 'How revolting!' he thought dryly.

Professor Hooch came along and joined their little gab-fest, interrupting the poor love-birds... Snape smiled maliciously. Rolanda would try to get a dance out of the half-breed.

Lupin got up, taking Hooch's hand tolead her to the dance floor, and hence leaving Jessica alone. 'Perfect!'Snape thought happily, almost rubbing his hands together in utter satisfaction. He took hold of the opportunity and went to stand behind the girl. He might as well get a little fun out this wretched evening.

Jessica felt someone standing behind her and swiveled around on her seat to look up at whoever was there. The smile she was wearing dropped for a second before returning, but not as bright as it was before.

"Severus... How nice to see you again. Lovely evening, isn't it?» she finally voiced as she lowered her gaze to watch the crowd of dancers below. She couldn't stare at him without feeling embarrassed; after all that happened between them, she still felt a little intimidated. Looking at the dancers was a perfect excuse to avoid looking at him.

He got down on one knee, his hand resting on the back of her chair, then bent his head to whisper close to her ear.

"Yes, quite lovely. But I must admit... not as lovely as you look tonight. I do admire your choice of costume for tonight." His eyes followed the low cut of dress, discreetly revealing a bit of the cleft between her bosoms. The tight bodice of the dress clung like a second skin. "Very nice choice." He purred warmly.

Jessica gulped then reached for her goblet of wine. She drained the cup of its entire content. She felt the heat of the alcohol going down her throat, and thenwaited for the warmth to spread all over her body before speaking again. Without turning her head, she said.

"You chose a rather handsome outfit yourself...Edgar Allen Poe, isn't it?" she had seen the human skull he had been carrying before and had surmised rightly who it could represent.

Severus chuckled warmly. "Yes, he is one of the few muggle authors that I find interesting. It was a natural choice for me." He whispered to her ear again. "Shall we dance? I couldn't go away without asking you for one tiny, little dance with me..." He groaned the last part, making Jessica shiver with apprehension.

Not waiting for an answer, he got up and took her off her seat. He carefullyguided her in the middle of the dancing crowd,skillfully pulling her to him once in place. She had the choice of dancing with him or making a scene to avoid it. So she quietly let him lead her into the dance. His hands took one of hers then took hold of her waist possessively.

She felt a blush slowly creeping up her face. This type of dance was usually done with some space between the dancers, but Severus had closed the gap to a mere centimeter and less. He was being provocative, for lack of a better word for it. She felt his pelvis brush against her dress as his fingersweaved themselves between hers. His other hand, which should have been close to shoulder height, was lying near the small of her back, inching closer to the top of her _derri__ère_.

The man was pure, evil provocation. As she looked up, his eyes were deep pools of want behind the mask that he wore. His lips were curled up in defiance. He knew she wouldn't make a scene and he was milking the opportunity for all its possibilities. His heart pumped wildly under the adrenaline rush it provoked, while his body took pleasure at feeling her undulations under his steady embrace. He would bed her now, if given the opportunity. She was a lovely representative of the female gender and it would be a great personal satisfaction for him to be able to take her, right under the half-breed's nose.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

This story has not been beta'd

**Chapter eighteen: The dance.**

They danced silently for a few moments, Severus striving to keep her as close as possible to his long, lean frame. Though his face seemed passive to any casual observer, the woman he held in his arms acutely stimulated his whole being; the warmth of her body softly filtering through the layers of clothes he wore. He breathed in her scent, a gentle mix of roses, hyacinths and another component he couldn't identify. He closed his eyes to better appreciate its subtlety. He suddenly bent his head to whisper to her ear.

"You really do dance divinely. I regret never having a chanceto discover your hidden talents, my dear!" His voice vibrated richly in her ear, its tones and hues both dangerous and extremely sensual.

Jessica didn't answer him, but rather kept her gaze riveted to the first few buttons of his waistcoat. He smiled to himself, loving this little arrangement since he could speak his mindwhile she kept quiet.

"I'm rather pleased with tonight's festivities. I hadn't planned on getting such a chance... dancing with the prettiest woman in this school. Even if she did prove to be slightly treacherous at times." He goaded her with some amusement.

She blushed furiously but kept her mouth shut. The dance would be ending soon and so would this nightmarish ordeal. She closed her eyes, ignoring the goose bumps that spread across her skin. She decided to let the music soothe her raw nerves, trying to forget the arms, which enfolded her at present.

The song ended and she briskly tried to walk away. But he merely kept his hands where they lay; reinforcing the hold he had on her. She looked up with questioning eyes, his lips curling naughtily in reply.

"Not so fast my little minx." he said sarcastically. "I do believe a second dance is in order." He added slyly, his eyes falling on Lupin, who was staring at them incredulously from across the room. Snape's grin deepened, happy to have the upper hand on the half-breed.

Another melody started, its tempo slow and romantic. He tightened his grip around her waist and placed his cheek next to her temple. She tensed within his arms, hoping someone would rescue her from this renewed attack on her senses.

Her eyesmadly scoured the room for Remus's friendly face. She finally saw him standing next to the head table, looking very upset and perturbed. She understood his agitation but had to think of a way to extricate herself from the situation. She suddenly heard Severus chuckle lightly to her ear.

"It's no use my dear... your knight in shiny armour cannot help you out without attracting some rather undue attention. You might as well relax and enjoy the moment, as I am." He chided her quietly; his darkly foreboding eyes trying to quash any rebellious feelings his lovely dance partner might be having.

Lowering her gaze, Jessica sighed deeply as she let the music guide her feet. The lights were lowered and the dancers continued on. Jessica was profoundly miserable; she should be dancing with Remus right now, not Severus. Her heart sank a little more when she caught Remus's eye. He seemed deeply saddened and she felt on the verge of tears, when Severus whispered again.

"If this were not a school event, I would of taken you already..." His lips discretely grazed her ear lobe before taking a small nip on its tender skin. Before anyone could see, he had returned to a normal dancing posture.

Jessica's breathing almost stopped as she felt his lips on her ear. She needed to leave the dance floor, and fast. Her mind searched frantically for something she could do. Then she saw what might be a good escape route. Not far away, Neville Longbottom was dancing with Ginny Weasly. If anyone could distract Severus, Neville was the right man for the job. Snape could never look away at removing points from the boy, let alone making derogatory remarks to him. Jessica slowly got them closer to the other couple, hoping the boy would do a something to provoke the Potions master into action.

Sure enough, as they twirled around slowly, Severus saw the teenager dancing with one of those annoying, redheaded Weasleys. His favourite pray lay but a few feet from him and he couldn't stop himself from staring at the boy. If she hadn't been so eager to leave Severus's side, Jessica would of laughed at what happened next.

She only knew that Severus's hold on her lessened and she took the opportunity to leave hastily. Poor Neville saw the Potions professor staring darkly at him. He got so nervous, he stopped dancing a little too abruptly, which terribly destabilized his dancing partner. Ginny lost her footing, caught one foot on the hem of her dress, then fell sideways against the Snape. He caught her adroitly before she could fall to the floor. Having assured himself that she wasn't hurt, he started to hiss his discontent at both partners. Ginny looked at him through riotous eyes and Neville mumbled apologies as best he could. Quite a few points were taken from gryffindor and a small detention awarded to Neville. They scurried off before Snape could think of other ways to humiliate them.

He suddenly remembered that a moment ago he was enjoying a dance with... but as he turned around, he realized that she had vanished from his side. He murmured a myriad of somewhat violentexpletives before storming off the dance floor. He had lost track of her presence and she took advantage of the opportunity. He looked around the room, trying to find her; but she was nowhere to be seen. Even Lupin had vanished from the room. He growled with anger and bolted out of the Great Hall.

Oooo-----ooooo------ooooo-----ooooo-----oooooO

Jessica had run out of Hall, using the door behind the head table, quickly followed by Remus.

"What... What was that?" asked Remus with a tremor of jealousy in his voice. She had never seen him so upset before. He started to pace up and down, looking very agitated and mad as a hornet.

Jessica nervously adjusted her robes over the revealing costume, hiding whatever cleavage that could be seen. She was thankful about having the forethought of bringing it with her.

"Remus, I'm sorry you had to see that. I really don't know what came over Severus." She choked down the tears that were threatening to come up. Tears were forcefully stilledon the corners of her eyes. She was trying to control the devastation she felt.

He stopped his pacing long enough to give her a look of utter disbelief. Seeing Severus holding her so possessively had been upsetting, butthe other man'slook ofutter lust, the gentle nibbling on her ear, which he HAD seen... wasthe straw that broke the proverbial camel's back He huffed his irritation.

"You don't understand? And what am I supposed to conclude from what I saw? That you are mortal enemies? Please..." He shot her a disgustedlook before resuming his pacing.

Jessica spread her hands to him, "Please, Remus, calm down! I can explain some of it." She loathed having to admit she had a certain link to the other man, but she had to be honest with him.

"Explain then, I'm all ears." He stopped in front of the small hearth, his gaze fixed on the dancing flames.

Jessica coughed nervously. "It's abit complicated, I have to tell you in advance. But, a few months ago..." She started to explain how she had gotten involved with Severus and the sad developments that had ensued. She spared him a few of intimate details, but told him the gist of what had happened. Tears were running down her face as she finished her tale.

"I'm sorry I never told you before, but I thoughtthat keeping those sad events to myself would avoid dragging up the feelings thatcame with them. I never thought he would try to embarrass me like that. And I certainly never thought that my not telling you, that the bloody truth would blow up like that and hurt you in its wake." She gulped down another sob. She felt horribly wretched and wished he would look at her with his usually soft eyes.

Remus kept silent for a while, listening to the crackle of the fire and the soft sobs that would come and go behind him. He was jealous, that much he could to admit to himself. He never thought he would feel such intense rage at seeing his beloved in another man's arms. He slowly calmed down even though he was still disturbed by what he had seen. Why hadn't she admitted her relationship with the ruddy... big bat! If James had been here, he would of hexed Snape for even trying to get on his friend's 'turf'. Remus grinned at the memory that flashed through his mind. But James wasn't there anymore. His truest friend was gone now. He felt bitter and angry at what fate had brought him.

He suddenly heardthe door close behind him and turned to see who had entered. But to his surprise, nobody was there... and Jessica had gone. He ran to the door, wrenching it open. He frantically looked through the thinning crowd of dancers, but couldn't see Jessica anywhere. Why did she leave? He thoughtuneasily. Now, hefelt deeply confused as well as hurt by this evening's fiasco. He passed a weary hand over his face; tired by the emotional roller coaster he had just endured. He would have to find her.

He started to walk toward the main doors that led to the entrance of the school, but unfortunatelygot accosted by a slightly tipsy Mme Pince. She begged him for a small dance but he declined as graciously as he could. After giving him a cold glance, she pursed her lips as sheturned away with a malcontent lookupon her face. He sighed inwardlybeforeleaving the Great Hall with a heavy heart.

_Thank you for all the reviews, more chapterstocome... Will Severus ever get Jessica? If so, how?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling… as it should be.

Again, this story has not been beta'd

**Chapter nineteen: A temporary reprieve.**

Jessica went back to her chambers, totally dejected. The tears were streaming down her face as she got to her floor. After closing her door, she put back the usual wards and added a few more for her own peace of mind. Then on second thought, she warded the fireplace as well as all the windows in her room. She did not want to be bothered by anyone.

She went to the lavatory and filled the bathtub with warm, sudsy water. She needed to relax and think about the evening's events. She jumped into the bath after lighting a few candles around its perimeter. Jessica closed her eyes for a moment, trying to focus on certain details. Remembering Remus's rage and Severus's sensual provocations, a flood of conflicting emotions filled her heart and mind.

She just couldn't understand why Remus hadn't come to her aide. Merlin knows she must have looked perturbed by the situation! She half-resented his unwillingness to put the other man in his place. She had expected an intervention of some kind, not this meek, 'go ahead, old man' attitude.

Then she thought of Severus and his devious ways of trying to get under her skin. She abhorred being used as a plaything, or worse yet, a conquest to be added to a long list of used and discarded women. Though she had no insight on his past love life, she intuitively sensed that he wasn't that kind of man. But, his way of coming on to her left something to be desired.

Both men had strengths and weaknesses that had to be weighed carefully; but for the life of her, she'd rather not have to delve about it right now. She felt anger and frustration with both of them.

"How could two grown wizards act so..." she said hotly, as she punched the surface of the water in frustration, splashing water all over the lav.

She got out of the tub and dressed herself in a long satiny nightgown, before cleaning up the mess she'd made. She went back to her sitting room, taking a small glass of sherry from the corner cupboard. She waved her wand and lit a fire to remove the chill and humidity in the room.

She settle herself on the sofa, her legs curled up, and gazed into flames. Her mind was drifting through the evening's highlights when she heard a faint knock on the door.

Her head turned toward the door, but she refused to get up. Whoever it was, she wasn't going to answer the door. The visitor knocked again, but with more insistence. Again, she stubbornly refused to get up. 'Let them rot out there.' she thought angrily.

She returned her gaze to the fire and waited to see what would happen next. Another knock was heard, then a muffled "Jessica?". 'Great!' She thought with irritation. Remus was out there. But she didn't get up... she'd had enough from the lot of them.

A few moments later, she heard the soft shuffling of a piece of parchment being passed underthedoor. She looked at it for a few seconds, deciding to leave it where it lay; she'd read it tomorrow. Nothing he could say, would remove the hurt she felt or the great tiredness that had overtaken her.

She went to her bedroom after extinguishing all the lights inthe room. The bed looked inviting as she slipped under the bed covers. A good night's sleep would certainly help. She settled down and turned a few times, trying to find a comfortable position.

Alas, sleep did not come easily tonight... She got up again and went to her medicine cabinet.A little sleeping potion might help. After taking a few drops, she hurried back to bed, her eyes closing before she hit the pillow. Sleep was so underrated...

The next morning, Jessica woke up refreshed and reinvigorated. She decided not to take her breakfast in the Great Hall, but rather, ate a solitary meal in her room. She finished her meal and then went to her bedroom, dressing casually so she could go to the greenhouses.

After dressing up, she took her heavy cloak and draped it around herself. The morning felt chilly and she didn't want to catch cold. She removed the wards on her door and opened it; though as she passed the threshold, her foot caught the parchment that had been place under her door last night. She picked it up and tossed it on the small table that stood near the door. She'd read it later... much later. Jessica locked and warded her door before leaving for the greenhouses.

The day passed rapidly as she busily tended an assortment of plants that needed some special care before winter came. She finished up with a few shrubs that grew outside near the tool shack. She was still busy putting some jute sacs over the bushes, when someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned around to see Albus standing there.

"Albus! What brings you here?" Then thinking about how messy she must look. "I'm sorry if I don't look presentable, I've been rather busy winterizing the outdoor plants." She waved her hand at all the bushes she had already fixed up.

He chuckled gently. "Don't worry about it. Pomona has done worse on a few occasions... You look splendid as a matter of fact." He grinned on, giving her a friendly wink.

He looked around and commented, "Been very busy, from what I see. I've rarely seen Pomona work that fast by herself... But don't tell her that I said that, or I'll be finding nettles in my evening soup." He laughed warmly when he saw the amused look she shot him.

"Albus! She wouldn't do such a thing." She waved a slightly dirty index at him, not believing a single word he said.

Chuckling, she bent down again to finish covering the last bush in the row. She put a shovel full of wood chips at the base to protect its roots from the frost. After, she put her gardening tools away in the tool shed, giving them a quick _scourgefy _beforehand. She needed to clean her hands and invited the Headmaster inside for some tea.

"No thank you, my dear... I just passed by on my daily walk through the grounds. We'll be seeing each other at supper time, I hope?" Jessica nodded before waving goodbye to him and going through the greenhouse door.

After a quick wash-up, she left the greenhouse with her cloak held tight against her chest. A strong wind had started to blow from the lake, chilling the tip of her nose in no time. She ran up the steps that led to the main entrance of the school, hoping not to completely freeze up by the time she passed the doors.

She came in and looked up at the clock… 'Four-thirty, already!' she thought with amazement. Teatime had passed some time ago and she was famished. Maybe a little trip by the kitchens might help to quell her hunger till supper. She went toward the steps that led down to the kitchens.

Jessica came out of the kitchens a short time later, with a small bag filled with fresh fruit. The elves had been only too happy to supply her with a few things to snack on. She walked through the school, passing students that were slowly meandering their way to the Great Hall for supper.

Jessica figured she had more than enough time for a short trek up the north tower. She stopped briefly at her chambers to retrieve her scarf and gloves, before happily continuing her walk.

She reached the top of the tower barely ten minutes later. The air was crisp and smelled of upcoming snow. She put her hood up and kept her back to the wind. Taking the apple she had left in her pocket, she started to eat it with relish. The sun was already very low in the sky and nightfall would come soon. She didn't plan on staying here very long, but enjoyed the views that surrounded her. She loved coming up here just to clear her mind.

Twenty minutes later, thoroughly chilled but happily so, she left the tower to go down for supper. She almost flew down the stairs, but when she stepped off the last step, she nearly knocked over someone coming through the corridor.

Remus stepped back from her, holding his right arm.

"Hey there! Watch your step..." he said not knowing whom he was talking to. Jessica removed her hood and spoke to him.

"I'm sorry, Remus... I didn't see you coming because my hood was up. Are you ok?" She asked with some concern.

He rubbed his arm, a small derisive smile touching his lips. "I'll survive. Never thought I'd get tackled by a girl some day... " He chuckled, a bit uncomfortably.

Jessica smiled back at him. She was a little unsure of what to say next.

"Um... Are you going down for supper?" A small silence greeted her words, making the moment a bit more awkward.

Remus nodded, "Yes I was, but I have to bring back this book to the library first." She peered at the title of the tome, _Lycanthropes through the ages_.

"Find anything of value in there?" she questioned with a touch of curiosity.

"No, just some historical data and a few anecdotes about famous cases through the ages. " He stared at the book for a moment. It had been interesting to read, but didn't offer much information on how to treat his affliction.

He stole a glance at her. He felt like a bloody idiot right now. He couldn't find the right words to express his regrets about last night. He had gone to her room, hoping to talk to her. But she hadn't been there, or so he had thought. He'd left her a note of apology and returned to his office to brood by himself.

"Well then, I guess... I guess I'll see you later for supper? " She said hesitantly, realizing how ridiculous the situation was getting. They were acting like bashful teenagers after a tiff. She squared her shoulders and made the first tentative move toward reconciliation.

"I'm sorry for running off last night. I'd reached the point were I was too upset to hear anything, from anyone." She muttered quietly. "Your silence unnerved me and was so close to tears by then... I left, before I made a complete fool of myself."

She reached over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I hope you'll forgive me..." she offered tensely.

She felt that another gulping sob was threatening to form somewhere deep inside and didn't wish to make a spectacle of herself. She turned and left him standing there, a look of utter surprise on his face.

"But Jessica... Wait!" he shouted after her disappearing form. She quickly vanished down the steps to the next floor. He knew he had to talk to her now. He just needed to find the right time and place to corner her. He understood her obvious skittishness. Who would want to deal with a jealouscreature like himself?

He continued his way to the library, promising himself to get her to listen to his apology.

**_This chapter was lacking in Snape action ... Just wanted to set up Jessica's mental state. I can hear the Snape lovers saying that she's obviously mental for refusing his advances. But hey! Let us see what happens next. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming... _**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter twenty: A dirty trick!**

After the evening meal, Jessica returned to her room. As she closed the door, she remembered the letter she had hastily thrown on the table. Picking it up, she then headed for her bedroom. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, she sat on the edge of her bed to read the letter.

_Dearest Jessica, _

I deeply regret my earlier emotional display. If I've offended you in any way, please be assured that it wasn't voluntary on my part. Seeing you in his arms tonight made me feel horribly jealous, robbing me of my usual sanity and social graces. I beg for your forgiveness and hope you'll give me a chance to make some amends.

_Remus_

Jessica reread the letter a few times then folded it away in her nightstand. Remus was a dear, she thought to herself. But she needed some space right now. Her heart couldn't endure the turmoil both men were causing. She went to her window and stared up at the dark cloudless sky. A many stars twinkled here and there, the moon had risen and its crescent shone like a jewel. The full moon would come soon, forcing Remus to isolate himself again. She sighed audibly as she thought of his terrible affliction and how little anyone could do to help.

She turned her back to the window and went back to her bed, picking up a book she'd been perusing during the week. She decided that some light reading would be welcomed tonight. Arranging her pillows, she sat in the middle of the bed and started to read. Her mind barely registered anything from the book, as her thoughts kept going back to the ball. Her frustration mounted as she caught herself reading the same paragraph over and over again.

She suddenly heard a 'tap, tap' at her window. Without thinking twice, she grabbed her wand and turned quickly to see what was going on. She got out of bed when she saw a dark bird standing there, a raven from the looks of it. She carefully walked toward the window, casting a distrustful glare at the bird. But as she got closer, she saw that it had a package tied to its leg. 'That's strange.' she thought, having never heard of ravens doing an owl's job.

She opened the window carefully and the great black bird stretched its leg at her. Shrugging a shoulder, she removed the package and it flew off immediately. She watched the bird disappear a moment later, and then closed the window to start unwrapping the package.

Inside its many folds of wrapping, she found a small glass phial containing a lilac liquid. No note accompanied it as she lifted the sheets of wrapping. She frowned then picked up the bottle; the second she touched it, she was portkeyed to an unknown destination, feeling the pull around her navel as she left her room.

Jessica landed in a darkened room. A lit candle stood on a low table in a corner of the room. Wherever she found herself, the air was cold and dank, making her shiver while goose bumps ran quickly across her flesh. Thankfully, she had her wand with her; therefore she wouldn't be without some means to get out of the situation.

She took the handkerchief she kept in her pocket and transfigured it into a heavy woolen shawl, quickly wrapping it around her shoulders while listening for any sounds that might identify her surroundings. But not a sound could be perceived, so she would have to depend on a thorough a visual inspection.

"Lumos" she whispered and started to walk around the room, looking for clues. A rather large four-poster bed with dark green velvet panels stood in another corner of the room. A few chairs were standing near a great hearth, a small table lying between them. The candle was sitting on its surface. Two doors were visible on adjoining walls.

She walked to the first door and opened it; inside was a very large bathroom with a shower and sunken bath. No toiletries were to be seen. A frown etched her brow as she backed out of the room to try the other door.

She tried to open the second door but it was locked. She swore under her breath out of frustration. "Alohomora" she whispered while turning the knob. Nothing happened. She felt even more frustrated as her mind busily tried to figure a way out. Looking around again, she saw no windows or other possible exits.

Panic started to set in, but she needed all her wits to get out of this; she took a steadying breath then thought about all the clues she had in hand. First, the phial with the lilac liquid... Second, a bed with green drapes... Third, a windowless room that felt cold and dank like a... "DUNGEON!" She screamed in anger. Severus had to be behind this, she was sure of it.

"Ok, let's see what else I might find." She said aloud to give herself some confidence. Seeing a few wall sconces, she waved her wand and lit them all. A soft light was diffused over the room in no time. She whispered _Nox_ and put her wand away. She wondered where the room was situated within the dungeons. Maybe she could call for some aid?

But knowing the Potions master, he must have placed of few silencing charms on the room. She blew out a breath. She was in a predicament that she had not wished for. Not knowing what he was planning to do with her was most distressful.

She went to sit on one of chairs near the hearth, flicking her wand at the open grate to light a fire. Too bad she didn't carry floo powder on her, she thought wearily, eyes studying the mantle for any visible signs of concealment. She sank back on the chair, waiting to see if anything would happen. She closed her eyes, tired beyond words.

Opening one tired eye again, she gazed at the four-poster. If she had to wait for Severus to show up, she could catch a few winks in the meantime. But was it prudent? He wouldn't harm her, would he? More questions flashed through her tired mind, leaving her even more worried than before. Shaking herself, she scolded herself for even thinking that way.

Throwing caution to the wind, she headed for the bed but stopped before pulling back the covers. Maybe the bed had been charmed with a sleeping spell, or some other charm to keep her there.

She performed a few verification spells and couldn't detect any spells or charms in or around the bed. Oh well! If other unknown spells had been used she'd know about it soon enough. She carefully pulled back the coverlet and nothing happened, making her sigh with relief. Settling herself near the edge of the bed, she listened for any sounds that might warn her of anyone coming. Only silence pervade through the room. She closed her eyes as she lay down, still listening intently. But her tiredness got the best of her and she drifted off to sleep.

An hour later, a dark figure came through the previously locked door. With a swish of his wand, all the wall sconces were extinguished. The figured moved to the small table, removing the burned out candle and lighting another. Walking next to the bed, he studied the sleeping woman's features. In the dim light, she looked peaceful and rather lovely. A gloved hand came up to touch the slumbering female. But the hand stopped an inch away from her pale cheek. The figure chuckled lightly... No use waking her now, she'd soon find out what he had in store for her.

Levitating a chair near the bed, the figure sat down and waited for the girl to stir. Twenty minutes later, as the girl still lay sleeping, he figured that he might as well get comfortable. He removed his cloak and sat back down to admire the fair creature's softly lit face. He knew what he was doing was wrong and deceitful, but some strange feelings had overtaken his mind (and possibly his heart) and he had acted on an impulse. He couldn't explain to himself what made him do it. But his intentions toward her had become clearer over the past few days.

He was startled for a moment as she shifted to her back, mumbling some incomprehensible gibberish. She didn't wake, but her movements had lowered the bed covers to her waist. She was dressed in a silky looking nightshirt with a deep V-neck collar, exposing a good amount of her neck, down to the cleft between her breasts. Her skin looked milky white under the soft glow of the candle. _Very inviting, _he thought to himself. His thoughts erred from then on. He was actually evaluating the possibilities vs. the probabilities of his seeing a little more of the soft looking skin... Would she show it willingly? Mental images flashed through his brain, all more provocative than the other.

His musings eventually awoke some deeply erotic reactions and he groaned with frustration. He was tempted to wake her and satisfy his growing wants. But in so doing, he would ruin his chances for any kind of bonding with her, he thought with some annoyance. She would be scared of him and he knew she would try to bolt out of here in an instant. He'd have to take the slower route to her heart, if that was even possible in these conditions.

Jessica woke an hour later, her eyes fluttering open. It took her a few moments to realize where she was. The room was as dark and gloomy as when she had arrived. She stretched her limbs then suddenly realized something. How come the wall sconces were extinguished? Weren't they lit before she fell asleep? She sat up quickly and saw the darkened figure of a man, sitting in one of the chairs near the fireplace. He had moved near the hearth to warm himself.

Her heart started thudding faster, her breath quickened. She thought fast... what was she to do now? Lie back down and feign sleep? Or try to overpower him and leave this place? She looked for her wand on the bedside table but it had vanished. 'Now what?' she thought grimly.

The figured sat up in the chair and turned his gaze toward her. Even in the near pitch-black room, she could easily recognize the man. 'Severus!' she whispered to herself. She pulled the covers up to her chin, wanting to hide herself from his searching stare.

He got up and came to sit on the edge of the bed. "I hope you slept well, my dear?" he said softly, without even a hint of his usual sarcasm. His eyes followed the contours of her face, taking in the delicate features that he had studied while she slept.

Her mind felt numb as she analyzed his question, feeling shocked and stunned by the situation. "Severus, what am I... " She stuttered while looking around the room. "What am I doing here?" She finally eked out.

He looked down at his hands. "I brought you here, or rather, you were portkeyed to this destination by me." He added politely, without raising his eyes.

"But Why?" She asked calmly, not wanting to be too aggressive with her questions. Wouldn't want him to get mad, while he had the upper hand, she thought reasonably.

"Because, I wanted to..." How could say this without sounding like a mad man. He looked up, and almost felt ashamed now. (Almost...)

Her eyes were wide with worry and he couldn't blame her if she became 'irritated' with him. He wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now. But they were here and evil deed was done, might as well finish what he had started.

"I wanted to get you alone, so I could get a chance to explain myself. Maybe try to get to know each other better." His voice was like velvet. Her mind registered what he said, but got distracted by its tone. It held a mesmerizing quality that seemed rather compelling.

She just looked at him, as her jaw dropped from sheer shock and surprise. "Couldn't you have tried to explain that in a letter or a conversation somewhere else?" She asked candidly.

He laughed softly, shaking his head. "If I had chosen either of those two scenarios, you could have easily avoided them. After our little dance the other evening... I was sure you would have done everything to avoid me at all costs. Not that I blame you, of course. I realize that I might have been a little too _forceful_ with my interactions with you." He stayed silent for a few moments. His dark eyes came up and searched her face for clues about her emotions.

She turned her head and looked at the dying fire in the hearth. Her insides felt dull; she didn't know how to deal with this. "This is not a way to get to know each other Severus. Scaring me half out of my wits will not help either." She looked back at him, a deep scowl marring her face. "What am I supposed to think about you? You more or less abduct me from my rooms, bring me to a place I'm not familiar with, and then expect me to sit and talk nicely with you? Please... I think I deserve a better explanation than this." She said in huffed tone.

She got up, put her slippers on, and then started to pace around the room. "Where, for Merlin's sake, is this place?" She asked coldly. She now wanted some answers from him.

"Oh! this is my bedroom, Jessica." He said with a gentle smirk on his face, wanting to put a cork on her mounting anger. "I really didn't want us to be disturbed tonight..." He added with some ill-contained devilishness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling

**Chapter twenty-one: Confessions X 2?**

A look of utter disbelief painted itself over her face, his words slowly sinking into her brain. She warily looked at the bed she had been laying on… his bed. Her disbelief turned to outrage as she turned to confront him.

"You didn't want to be disturbed tonight? Well, that's priceless isn't it?" She questioned exasperatedly. "You didn't mind disturbing me though?" She paced angrily around the room. If she wasn't mad before, she sure was now. 'The nerve of this man!' She thought with indignation.

Severus had expected some emotional display from her. A few tears, maybe a bit of begging... But the anger he saw in her eyes was not tinted with panic or fear. She was getting angrier by the second, and this he had not counted on. She had more spirit than he had given her credit for. If he had been in her shoes, he would have torn the place up by now or dueled with the idiot having the affront to try such a stunt.

"Severus... I just want two things from you right now. I demand my wand back, as well as the way out from this room. I am NOT staying here one more second!" She said in a controlled voice, though she wanted to scream her resentment at him.

"No, I won't... and you can't leave." He added calmly, standing up from the bed. "Not until I've said my peace. Then you can go." His tones were clipped and to the point, reverting to his usual tactics from the classroom.

Jessica was just about to blow her top. "So, you won't let me go?" Eyeing him with disdain.

"No. I won't. Is that clear enough for you?" His patience was getting a little thin by now and he answered her a little too promptly than he should of.

Jessica closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her nerves were raw, but she suddenly had a brilliant an idea. She quickly stretched her hand out and mouthed a silent "Accio wand!" The wand flew out of the darkness from one corner of the room, but no sooner had it landed in her palm, a second spell was uttered; "Expelliarmus!" Snape caught her wand and pocketed it with incredible speed.

"Tsk, Tsk!" He jeered at her. "No wand work outside of classes. You know the rules Miss Brown!" His smirk stretched almost from ear to ear. "Can't remove any points though... Pity!"

Jessica jumped up at him like an enraged feline, trying to retrieve her wand. They scuffled for a bit. Jessica even landed a good punch in his mid-section. But he soon got the best of her, but only because he was a fair bit taller and stronger than her. She knew how to muggle fight since her teenage years. Her mother had insisted she learn how to do it, in case she ever got into trouble. Mother never really understood that wizards never physically fought each other... barely.

He held her wrists behind her back, as he stood facing her, still panting because of the punch. "Where did you learn to fight like that? " He asked with a deep frown between his brows. "Women don't fight like that, certainly not witches?"

"My mother wanted me to be able to defend myself in all circumstances. She didn't believe in wands." She added defiantly. "If need be, I would kill in self-defense. So don't try your luck..."

He started to laugh. The girl really had hidden talents. But killing? He thought naught. "A Hufflepuff kill in self-defense? Not typical nor probable behavior from one that belongs to that House." He laughed again.

Jessica eyed him dangerously. "Care to wager on it?" She asked in a low hiss.

"I beg to differ, no Hufflepuff has ever shown any..." His words were interrupted, as he was unceremoniously thrown to the ground, flipped on his stomach and a hard pointy knee was thrust down the middle of his back. She held one of his arms in a very awkward and painful position behind his back. She bent down to whisper. "Now that the tables have been turned, can I have my wand back?" She hadn't finished talking and already she had fished it out of his pocket.

Severus couldn't move and didn't dare either. His pale complexion had turned beet red, the humiliation he felt by being brought down by a speck of a girl... "Can I get up now?" He asked cautiously. "Jessica, it was only my way of joking. Surely you wouldn't do anything else to prove your point?" He hissed as she pushed harder with her knee.

Jessica laughed this time. "Don't tempt me... I might just do that. " She lessened her grip then got off his back. "I wouldn't have thought that you, of all people, might underestimate an opponent." She added dryly, waiting for him to get up.

He got back on his feet, dusted off his pants and cloak, while eyeing her darkly. This was not what he had in mind for tonight, far from it. What was to be a romantic evening, turned out to be a vulgar muggle tussle? He sneered at her, but she just coldly looked back at him. "Very well, I admit to miscalculating the risks involved with the evening. But that shall soon change."

He reached up and took out the chain he had around his neck. He gave the time-turner, one good turn...

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO

Snape was sitting on the chair near the hearth a short time later, Jessica woke from her slumber, just as before. He heard her say softly, _Severus;_ that was his cue to get up and walk toward the bed. He sat on its edge and looked at her face. He saw the puzzled look and questioning eyes. All was very familiar a second time around. But this time, he wouldn't laugh or taunt her uselessly. "Jessica... I'm sorry that I resorted to this subterfuge to get you here." He said before she could open her mouth. She stared at him, waiting for some explanations. "I took it upon myself to get you here for a reason. Something I should of said a while ago, but..."

His mouth went dry, he rarely admitted to any emotional swings of any kind. He felt at a disadvantage now. Admitting his feelings for the girl was taking its toll on his equilibrium. He looked up at her, his face grave, his eyes dark and thoughtful.

She saw the turmoil in his gaze, but still wanted an explanation to all of this. She pulled the covers closer to her chin, eyeing him suspiciously. "What did you want to tell me, that needed such an elaborate set up?" She urged him on.

He thought that he should have brought some truth serum for this. It was harder than he expected it to be. "I wanted to tell you... explain the feelings that I have for you." It almost felt like getting one's teeth pulled out. A grim smile settled on his lips.

"... After that evening, the one where I had invited you to dinner… before Albus came butting in." She nodded as she recollected her thoughts from that very evening.

"We were having a pleasant evening, were we not?" He asked point-blank.  
She nodded again, saying nothing though, not wanting to stem the flow of his words.

At least she agreed to that, he thought quickly. He continued on. " I've been slowly coming to the realization that I held certain feelings for you. Though, pleasant as they are, they have become more insistent and overwhelming lately." His gaze searched hers for a moment, hoping that she had felt something akin to it.

Jessica raised an eyebrow at him. "And those feelings are? " She knew she was cornering him, but he had started this little shin-ding.

His nostrils flared for a moment, his eyes dropped to his hands lying still on his knees. He looked pained now, but it had to come out now. "I... um... I lo..." He stopped and swore under his breath. How can something so simple, feel so painful?

Jessica was having doubts that he would come out with it now.

He suddenly blurted it out. "Iloveyou..." It came out so fast, that she barely heard what he said. But, she did understand a whispered, "Merlin, someone Crucio me!"

Jessica kept herself from smiling, not wanting to ridicule the poor man. She thought about what he said for a moment, her fingers playing with the stitching pattern on the bed cover.

Jessica turned to the side and let her legs fall over the edge of the bed. Putting her slippers and shawl on, she started to pace around his room. Her thoughts were racing to find a respectable reply. She didn't want to give false hopes to him. But the whole situation was beyond ludicrous. He made her come here with dubious methods and she was to answer what? Half of her wanted to rant and scream at him for using another underhanded method to get to her, while the other half wanted to sit and talk this through, as calmly as possible. Her face reflected her swinging thought patterns.

He stayed seated on the bed, studying her face and watching how she ticked. She kept flipping her hair behind her ear while in deep thought. He made a mental note of that as he continued to watch. She stopped pacing and looked at him with oddly glittering eyes. Was she mad? Irritated? Flattered? He couldn't decipher her mood.

She started to pace again, but this time she stopped and sat on one of the chairs. She looked around and asked. "Could I have my wand back? It's rather cold in here and I don't want to catch a cold or something."

Remembering how little clothes she was wearing, he sheepishly grinned at her and went to retrieve her wand from the shelf, in one of the darkened corners. He came back and handed it to her. She thanked him and flicked her wand at the grate. Warm flames erupted and she could feel its warmth shortly after. Snape sat on the other chair next to her. Both sat and watched the dancing flames for a little while.

Jessica finally said: "Severus... I am truly touched by what you said before. Even though your methods of getting to know me have been somewhat jarring, as well as surprising, I can't say that I'm insensitive to your attentions. But..."

His heart lurched uncomfortably in his chest. She was going to say something he wasn't prepared to hear. He knew it and mentally prepared himself for the worse. He passed a nervous hand through his hair, trying to find some countenance. The Potions master did not have a ready answer or insult for this kind of conversation. It was a new reality, for him anyway, finding himself defenseless and vulnerable. His Slytherin heart flip-flopped at the idea. He closed his eyes and waited for the next words to be uttered.

"At the moment, I am seeing someone else. Though it is a good relationship, it hasn't grown serious yet." She said quietly and then added quickly. "And that's fine with me. I'm not looking for permanency with anyone." That last bit she had figured not too long ago.

"But I'm very flattered to have been the center of attention of not just one, but two wonderful wizards." She said gently. She got up and turned to him, as he had jumped up rather quickly. She saw him thrusting his hands in his cloak pockets. She felt bad now, but it couldn't be helped. She wanted to be truthful with him.

She came closer and raised a tentative hand to his chest. His hands automatically came up to hold her upper-arms, his thumbs gently squeezing the soft flesh beneath the shawl. Her words were kind to him; he was happy, or rather thankful for it. He had nothing to say, she had given him her real thoughts about the situation and couldn't fault her for doing so.

He dropped his chin, feeling somewhat defeated by now. She responded by wrapping her arms around his waist, giving him a gentle hug. As carnal as he could be with the women he 'met' in the back streets of Diagon Alley, this felt oddly more satisfying. This small wench, had gotten him to think differently about his relationships with women. How much of it had changed, he would have to ponder later on.

She shifted her head and looked up at him. Her eyes glittered gently; a soft appealing smile touching her lips. He silently groaned inwardly. If she looked at him like that any longer, he would be starting to think differently. "I'm sorry if I didn't say what you wanted to hear from me. I do lllli..." She stopped herself short from saying something that could be misinterpreted as something else.

He watched as a blush crept upon her face. She had been on the cusp of saying something that he wistfully wanted her to say. She lowered her chin to avoid direct eye contact. He smirked briefly. His hand came up and tilted her head back up. He searched her eyes, looking for some sign that something could be possible between them. Their gazes met briefly; his, full of fire, as hers was a picture of uneasiness.

Silencing his little voice of reason, he lowered his head and kissed her gently. Her lips were as soft as he remembered, as well as warm and inviting. But he stopped it there, not willing to break her trust again.

Taking a step back, he turned her around and guided her to the fireplace. _Apparecium_ he murmured with a flick of his wand, a jar with floo powder reappeared on the mantle. Taking a small pinch, he threw it on the flames, making them turn to a lovely shade of green as he gently pushed her inside.

"Goodnight, Jessica, and sweet dreams! Forgive me again… for all of this. " She glanced at him with a surprised look on her face. She waved goodbye to him and whispered "Jessica Brown's room." She disappeared with a soft whooshing sound, leaving Severus to gaze at her disappearing form.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_**I hope you guys liked this softer version of Severus… redid the chapter until he didn't feel too 'mushy'. I'd like to thank the reviewers that have manifested themselves up until now, especially Mark Darcy and Portia Malfoy. You guys are really the best! Keep reading and reviewing, there will be more to come….**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter twenty-two: Rivalries never die.**

Weeks passed, snow eventually making an appearance on the grounds around Hogwarts. A pristine white blanket covered everything, as the temperatures dipped sharply, accompanied by stinging winds at times. Everyone bundled up warmly before venturing out of the school. Jessica was no exception.

Jessica had to go light the stoves and hearths inside the greenhouses on one frosty morning. It was her turn to do so. Professor Sprout and herself had decided to split those duties for the winter months. It was useless for both to come down here and freeze their digits off. She unlocked the door and quickly went in. The wind was particularly sharp this morning, her face was reddened by the time she got in.

She quickly went around the greenhouses, waving her wand at every fireplace and stove. Overnight, the temperature inside had dipped fairly, causing some concern for the plants inside. Using a heating charm around the most fragile plants, Jessica waited as the heat slowly started to be felt here and there.

Approaching the main room of greenhouse #1, she went to stand next to the fireplace, placing her hands close to the flames to warm them up. Once that was done, she went on with her chores before the first morning class. When the first students finally came in, she had just finished everything that had to be done. Pomona soon arrived and dismissed Jessica for the morning.

When she stepped out, the wind had died and a pale sun warmed the air pleasantly. Jessica decided to go for a walk; no use squandering such a lovely morning just sitting inside. She made her way toward the frozen lake, briefly stopping to talk with Hagrid, who was returning from the woods, lugging a rather large pine tree. The tree would be the centrepiece for the Christmas decorations in the main entrance. Jessica smiled as she waved goodbye to the hulking man, going back on the path she was previously walking on.

She walked gingerly through the snow until a snowball hit her squarely on the right shoulder. Turning around quickly, she spied a figured that had quickly hid itself behind a large oak. 'Someone is in a playful mood,' she thought to herself. She smiled wickedly and bent down to pick up a handful of snow. Using her wand, she made the snowball levitate close to the tree. When the figure poked its head out again, she made the ball drop on the man's head.

"Hey! No Fair!" Remus shouted at her as he shook off the snow from his head. Jessica was doubled over with mirth. 'He had it coming,' she thought wickedly.

He ploughed through a large snow bank to come closer. "That wasn't fair Jessica, your snowball was levitated and mine was thrown." He tried to look hurt, but the corners of his eyes were crinkled with mischievousness.

"What do you mean not fair? I didn't even get to see yours before it hit me." Jessica responded with a smile.

Remus finally got close enough to give her a light kiss and a quick hug. "I'm happy to see you this morning. Are you finished with your chores already? Or are you skiving off for today?" He chided her playfully.

Shaking her index at him. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question instead? Didn't you have a class with the fourth years this morning?"

He looked sheepishly at her, and then a large grin broke out before he could stop himself.

"I'm not doing anything wrong, I assure you. Half the class was ill with the flu. So I gave those that did come, the morning off. Maybe now I can have a little quiet time with you?" He wiggled his brows at her for effect.

She smiled at him and took his hand. " Come along then, I was going for a walk around the lake. Hope you can follow me?" Then she had an impish thought. Turning around quickly, she gave him a good shove, making him fall back in the soft snow.

"First one to reach the lake!" She called behind her shoulder as she bolted down the path. He scrambled back to his feet as fast as he could, dashing off to run after her.

Remus eventually caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. After the initial shock from the fall, Jessica started to laugh giddily. Taking a handful of snow, she threw it at him with a flick of her wrist. The barely packed snow came to him like a white cloud, landing on his face and hair. He looked oddly like Father Christmas for a wee moment. Jessica couldn't help but laugh at what she saw.

"Why you little..." He threatened her playfully, throwing a large handfull back at her and missing the target.

She pulled out her tongue at him and got up quickly. "Ha! Missed me!"

He was laughing as he got up, hiding more snow behind his back. When he got close enough, he let her have it. "Woohoo! Got you that time!" They continued to play like children for over an hour, until both were breathless and tired from all the running they had done.

They decided to go back to school for a hot cup of cocoa to warm themselves up. Walking hand in hand, they slowly went back up the path, still poking fun at each other. As they neared the main entrance they saw a rather sour looking Potions professor.

Hiding a very obvious smile behind her hand, Jessica spoke first. "Severus... nice morning, isn't it?"

His eyes were cold, his mouth but a grim line that crossed his face. "I see that the children went out to play today?" He said sarcastically. "Nothing better to do today than frolic in the snow Lupin? Or have you forgotten that this is a school day and you DO have classes to teach? If one may call what you do teaching?" He said with a point of malice in his voice.

Remus was used to his snide remarks and didn't lose his temper. "Severus, shouldn't I be asking you the same?" He smiled back at him.

Snape sneered at him. "I have taught my class and was coming by the greenhouse for a few supplies." He eyed Jessica intently. "I hadn't realized that I needed an appointment to see the apprentice?" He sneered his displeasure.

Jessica lowered her gaze for a moment, wishing she could say something to appease Severus's obvious anger. "I'm sorry, Severus. But you usually send me a note, so I can prepare what you need in advance. I didn't know you were coming this morning or I would have waited for your visit..." Jessica said quietly.

Her words didn't accomplish what she had hoped for as he smirked at her. "I see... But then, I wouldn't want to be accused of breaking up your little trysts in the snow. Wouldn't I?" He said nastily, an evil looking grin on his face.

"We were only having fun. You do remember what 'fun' is, Severus?" Remus piped in, trying to stem some of the venom coming from the Potions Master. "You know... playing games, laughing, enjoying the company of others? Not that you've ever been known as the life of the party, but you can appreciate that others do enjoy these pursuits?" Remus was being sarcastic and Severus's nostrils flared hotly.

"Lupin I am aware of those concepts, but I do know that you are paid, too handsomely if you ask me, to teach classes to children." He let out coldly, and then added in a whisper, "Not debauch the teacher's aide."

That one stung Remus a little too much and Snape enjoyed hitting him below the belt. He smirked as he saw Lupin's eyes thin dangerously. 'Let him try!' Snape thought savagely.

Remus took his wand out slowly. "Firstly... you better excuse yourself to Jessica. She is not just an aide and she is not to be addressed in that manner. Secondly... nobody is being debauched, as you so crudely said. I greatly resent you implying it."

His lips curled up as he reached for his own wand. Severus was dying to give Lupin a payback for all those past pranks he's had to endure from the half-breed.

"Make me!" he taunted shamelessly. Snape wanted Lupin to make the first move, demonstrating how little control he really had over himself.

Jessica got nervous and begged both men to cool down. "Remus... Severus... Have you two gone mad? You can't duel like this in broad daylight, where any student could see. What will the children think? Please don't do this!"

But they were beyond caring right now. They glared at each other, watching each other with matching glares.

"What's wrong, Severus? Can't fight without your little friends from You-Know-who's side?" Remus's deliberate dig did it.

Severus raised his wand, shouting "Stupefy". Remus simply countered the spell, knowing how Severus ticked. "Hmm... A little slow, don't you think?" Remus smiled as he kept a vigilant eye on the other man's face. "Petrificus Totalis" Lupin suddenly sent his hex toward Snape, but the slytherin simultaneously shouted "Protego!"

Snape had a mean look in his eye. "Not that slow, Lupin." He hissed as he raised his wand again.

But just then, Jessica jumped in between them. Both men stopped their incantations when they saw her there. She crossed her arms over her chest, her wand tightly clenched in her hand.

"You two are the most juvenile, hard headed, idiotic wizards I've ever had the displeasure to meet. Have you lost your senses? Forgotten what you stand for in this school?" She asked hotly. " If you two can't get along and stop this... then I will!" Jessica was mightily irked as she brandished her wand while talking. She eyed both men with a mutinous glow in her eyes. Remus took a step back from her. He'd never seen her this mad before. Severus merely gazed at her and lowered his wand.

"If I ever catch either of you doing this again, you will be feeling the sting of my wand. Is that understood?" Remus smiled sheepishly at her. Though he was feeling slightly put-off by her intervention, he was impressed by her capacity to stand her ground.

Snape merely growled at her with contempt. "I will be discussing this with the Headmaster, Miss Brown! Your attitude is highly rebellious for one of your status within this school."

She rolled her eyes as she turned on her heel and went inside the school. Snape and Lupin pocketed their wands, though not really trusting one another; they backed a few paces before going their separate ways.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dark Tower**

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

Warning: This chapter contains lemons. If you don't like this type of material, please skip to the other chapter when you see the warning. **Thank you!**

**Chapter twenty-three: A step toward bliss.**

At supper time later that day, Jessica was sitting at the head table, talking with professor Sprout, when professor Dumbledore got up to make an announcement. He said that Mme Pince the librarian was leaving Hogwarts for an undetermined length of time, to go and care for her ailing mother. She would be replaced temporarily by a witch named Angela Burton. He asked for all to give her a warm welcome upon her arrival the next afternoon.

Supper soon finished afterward, everyone left the Great Hall still chattering about the new librarian. Jessica went to meet Remus at the teachers lounge for a spot of tea. She went in and only found Albus and Minerva talking quietly in a corner. They invited her over, asking if she wanted some sherry. She declined their offer kindly and went to sit on the large green sofa by one of the windows.

She picked up an old issue of Witche's Weekly, leafing through it for anything interesting. Remus came in and Jessica didn't see him right away, as she was too engrossed in an article about new uses for Bubotuber plants. Remus came over with two cups of tea he had prepared from the side table.

"Jessica, one lump and a touch of cream. Right?" Jessica was startled and jumped up from the sofa. She laughed lightly.

"Sorry, Remus, I didn't hear you come in." She took the cup from his hand and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "And you're right about the tea. Thank you!"

Remus sat down, smiling warmly at her. "So, how was your day Jess? Anymore problems with the Venomous Tentacula?" He kidded her about her recent altercation.

Jessica remembered her small accident with the wretched plant; she accidentally walked on one of its low branches and got attacked by the wicked thing. Jessica pulled out her tongue at him. "Ha, ha, ha! Very funny, Remus. I still have a few boils to heal up from my last encounter. Don't remind me about it." She eyed him with irritation.

"Ah, Jess! It was an accident! Can't blame it for defending itself." He chortled on. Back and forth they kidded and teased each other mercilessly. By eleven, Jessica's sides were hurting from laughing so much. "Stop it Remus! I can't laugh anymore or my belly will split in two." She tried to stop the laughter from bubbling up again.

He leaned over and put his hand over her tummy and whispered to her ear; "I can help you with that. I do know a few tricks to stop your laughter." He turned his head and nibbled on her ear. She almost squealed out loud.

"Remus..." she hissed, "Don't do that, Albus and Minerva are still here." She looked to the corner where both were apparently having a nap. 'Must have dozed off because of the sherry', she thought while eyeing the couple.

"Ahem, I'm here too, I must add." Came a voice behind them. They twirled around on their seat and looked up at Severus's mocking smile. "Having _fun_ again, Lupin? Jessica?" He sneered at them.

Jessica jumped away from Remus, feeling totally embarrassed as her cheeks turned pink. Remus just laughed off Severus's comments. "Yes, we were. What about it? Did you want to join us?" He taunted the other man, his mustache twitching with amusement.

Lifting one of his brows in derision. "Lupin, I doubt that having my ears licked by you, would constitute a _fun_ activity." He pursed his lips in disgust.

As Remus was about to answer when Jessica got up. "Well, I'm calling it a night. Care to accompany me to my door, Remus?" She interrupted their little exchange, but couldn't care less right now.

Remus looked surprised for a moment. "Well, um... yes, of course I will." He got to his feet and followed Jessica around the sofa. "Have a good evening, Severus! Happy dreams!" He added sweetly, to get back at Snape. But before he could leave the room with Jessica, Albus called him over. (Ok, he hadn't been sleeping… just in middle of having deep thoughts about something or other.) He needed something to be handled by the DADA teacher for the morning. Remus looked back at Jessica, shrugging his shoulders, with a sad smile on his face.

"It's ok, Remus, I'll see myself to my room. Have a good evening everyone..." She said as she pulled the door open.

"Jessica, please wait!" Severus came next to her. "I'll see you to your door with pleasure." His voice was low and silky smooth. She eyed him suspiciously. "That's not necessary Severus. I can get there without any assistance."

"But I insist... " Without waiting a second, he gently pushed her out the door then turned around and gave a little wave toward the half-breed. "Have a good evening, Lupin." He added coolly but with a triumphant smirk planted on his face. Remus stood there frowning. He would have gladly hexed that bloody smile off the Potions master's face. His jovial mood had evaporated, leaving him quite irritated.

Snape laughed as he left the teachers lounge; Jessica stared at him untill he was finished. "Are you always going to act like that when you're around Remus? I'm getting fed up of having to be the referee between you two." She asked primly. Her eyes flashed as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Who ever asked you to do that? Not me, nor has Lupin. That I am most sure of." He told her shortly.

"Fine then!" She said and left him standing there, walking toward her rooms. She'd had enough squabbling for the day and wanted to put as much distance between herself and that idiotic man. Lifting her chin, she walked quickly toward the stairs.

She finally got to her door, removed all the wards and pushed it open. But as started to go inside, someone had grabbed her arm. "Jessica..." she twirled around to face Severus.

"Severus, please let go of my arm, this instant!" She put her hand over his, trying to disengage herself.

He ignored her plea, preferring to keep her within his grasp. "Jessica, I'm sorry about what happened. Between Lupin and I, old rivalries die hard." He said in a low voice. He didn't want to wake or attract anyone in this part of the corridor. "His mere presence makes my blood boil at times. Please, forgive me... I'll try to keep my tongue in check the next time around."

She looked up at him, not believing a single word. "I doubt that very much. Now, please let go of my arm. I'm tired and want to go to sleep."

An amused look passed briefly across his face. "I think you know me too well, but not as much as I'd like it to be." He said teasingly. "Invite me in, I promise to behave myself."

With a disapproving glare, she uttered in a low voice. "Again, I doubt that very much Severus. Invite you in for what? A small midnight chat by the fire?"

"Excellent idea, let us do that!" Again, he pushed her gently through the door, following closely behind. He closed the door behind him, putting one of his own wards on it before she could notice.

"Severus Snape, I just told you that I... and only I… was going to bed. I'm in no mood for polite conversation with you." Trying to control her temper, she moved away from him, going toward her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

**Skip to the next chapter…**

Snape stood there for a moment, waiting for her to come back. But she didn't. His eyes traveled across the room, looking at the small but comfortable sitting room. It was feminine, decorated in good taste. He went over to the mantle and saw a few pictures of people, who were certainly family members. Small potted plants were arranged on different tables, giving the room a lively touch.

A half hour later, she still hadn't returned from her bedroom. Pursing his lips, pushing back a strand of hair that had fallen over his eye, he thought for a second then went to her bedroom door. He turned the knob and it opened without a problem. Poking his head inside the room, he didn't see her there. An oil lamp was lit at her bedside and he could hear the sounds of rushing water coming from the adjoining bathroom. He tried to imagine how she would look like _au naturel_. Before his thoughts could take him any further, she came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a large towel. Her wet hair fell loosely down her back, a comb in one hand and a smaller towel in the other.

Jessica froze when she saw him standing there. "Aren't you gone yet? And what gives you the right to enter my bedroom without my consent." Her anger rising as she stared at him. She nearly shouted as she continued on. "Now, go away and let me be."

His mind went blank as his senses took over. He couldn't answer her. His eyes just couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stood there, his dark eyes lustily raking her from head to toe. He appreciated how her skin glistened under the soft lighting.

"Earth to Severus! By Merlin's beard, have you never seen a woman coming out of the showers before today?" She said sarcastically. But inside, she felt her bones turning to jelly. How could a mere stare render her so weak? The butterflies in her stomach, as well as the warmth that was creeping across her flesh, left her breathless. "Severus, please go. I beg you…"

"I don't know that I can..." He answered her truthfully, his eyes blinked as if he were checking if this was but a mirage. "Jessica… I've dreamt of this moment, don't turn me away."

He came closer, still a bit transfixed. His hand reached up and took one of her wet strands of hair, twirling it around his index; it felt as soft and silky as he had imagined it. He looked at it for a moment then his eyes turned toward her face. "Jessica, I desire you so much right now."

Her eyes grew wide as she registered what he was asking. "Severus, you must leave... I can't do this. You know I'm spoken for." She took a step away from him, looking for her bathrobe. She saw it on the edge of her bed and went to pick it up. He followed her and before she could put it on, he took it out of her hands and dropped it on the floor.

"Jessica…" he said huskily. His hand reached up to touch her cheek, brushing back the hair from her face. He pulled her in when his hand had strayed to her waist, his eyes filled with lust and the hint of something else. She looked up and saw the raw desire that filled his eyes, their silent but intense message making her gasp from the sudden rush of adrenaline through her veins.

"Severus, please..." She whispered to him. "We can't do…" But his mouth covered hers, drowning out the words that were about to spill out. She instinctively put her hands on his chest, hoping to push him off. But as his tongue tenderly prodded her lips apart, her senses started to swim through a haze of delight. His hands… those strong, warm and slightly roughened palms and fingers, gently caressed the exposed skin of her arms and back with the lightest pressure, leaving her breathless and needy for more. He skillfully removed the towel that she had wrapped around herself, letting it fall next to her discarded bathrobe. His hands came down to gently cupped her hips for a moment before they slid sensuously down her thighs.

He broke away from her lips, taking a deep breath as his eyes went back to delve deep into hers. Her eyes were now deep pools of desire that matched his. He bent his head down to whisper his seduction to her ear. "We can do this… because it can't be denied. You and I were meant to be together tonight." He blew warmly into her ear as his tongue swirled seductively around her earlobe, his teeth gently grazing its skin.

"But, Severus… " She started to say, as her brain slowly tried to reason with the situation. Severus put his index to her lips, staying the flow of words that threatened the fragile balance of the moment. He shook his head at her, his eyes still intensely aroused as he saw her wet her lips with the tip of her tongue.

"No my love… My desire for you cannot be stemmed. If you are honest with yourself, you know that you feel the very same way." His hand came up to gently take her by the nape and pulled her willing body to his. After the briefest nod of her head, he took her mouth again with a groan of hunger.

After leading her gently to the edge of her bed, he swept her up in his arms and placed her in its center. He disrobed quickly with a rather cunning spell of his, then came to lie next to her. His want was great, but he wanted to savor the moment to its fullest. He gazed at her from head to toe, drinking in the gentle swells and valleys that gently quivered with anticipation. He let his hand travel briefly over her abdomen, leaving a trail of fire in its wake; Jessica gently moaned in response, her eyes closing under the sublime feelings that it brought on.

His willingness to make the moment last was cut short, as a lick of the same fire spread to his own belly. With another groan, he came down on her, hands and lips igniting more wildfires that she could possibly endure. She cried his name, wanting him to fill the void between her quaking legs. "Severus…" She enjoined with a shudder.

The moment of joining was hot, intense and wildly intoxicating; it left Jessica panting and feverish, whilst Severus let out a feral growl upon completion. Nothing else mattered at the moment, as the gentle afterglow brought them closer, Severus taking her gently within his arms. With a barely audible charm, he summoned the coverlet that had been on the bed, spreading it quickly over their spent bodies. As his eyes closed, he thought of the single regret he had about this wonderful evening. But his sleepiness dashed the annoying thoughts away from his mind before he could analyze them any further.

_This is my very first attempt at writing a lemony scene. Was it ok? Please read and review._


	24. Chapter 24

**Dark Tower**

All character and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter twenty-four: The morning after.**

Jessica awoke in the wee hours of the morning to an empty bed. He had left her side without another word to her. She closed her eyes and remembered their night spent together in a frenzied swirl of sensations. By the time they had finished, both had fallen asleep, spent but physically satisfied.

But now, as the first morning rays crept through the windowpanes, she felt cold and used. Had he only wanted to bed her, for the sake of adding another notch to his bedpost? She felt sick to her stomach... how could she have fallen for such an old trick? Her despair heightened when her minds eye flashed her last glimpse of Remus last night. She groaned loudly from sheer frustration... she had been duped! As anger began setting in, an overwhelming need to clean herself became apparent. She needed to remove even the most remote note of his scent on her body. She clambered out of bed and padded across the cold floor to the bathroom.

As she neared the door, she yelped in pain, jumping in place holding her right foot. She had stepped on something hard and jagged. Peering down, she spotted the offending article. She bent down and picked up a silver cuff link. The design, typically slytherin, was a serpent twirled around a green stone. He must of dropped it last night and forgot to retrieve it. She snorted, let him try and find it now... he won't be coming back here anytime soon. She stuck the item in a small jar on her night table then proceeded to the bathroom.

Afterward, she dressed and left the castle. She would do all her chores now, then go to Remus. Her mind kept swirling with the memories from last night. Some things had to be said and she'd rather do it herself then let _him_ do it for her. She wouldn't give him the _joy_ of announcing to Remus that he had bedded her. Her anger returned in full force as she tended to some plants. But by the time she finished everything, her anger somewhat abated, she went back to get some breakfast. It was no use starving herself.

She entered the Great Hall, her eyes automatically scanning the head table for Severus's presence. His head was bent down as he ate quietly. Should she leave and come back later or get something off the table and go back to her room? She weighed both options, until her eyes met Remus's. Then another option came to her and she walked straight for the table. She went next to Remus and whispered to his ear. He looked up at her with a frown, then nodded and followed her out of the Hall. At the other end of the table, a pair of dark smouldering eyes followed their exit. He pursed his lips then returned to his meal. He would deal with this later...

Jessica brought Remus to one of the empty classrooms on the first floor. When both were inside, she locked and warded the door then added a silencing charm. This conversation would stay personal!

When Jessica turned back to look at him, Remus knew something was terribly wrong. Her eyes were red and dark shadows could be seen under them. She looked nervous and tense. He came close to her and tried to give her a hug. She stopped him and shook her head. He was confused by her refusal.

"No. I'm sorry, Remus, but I need to tell you something. I doubt you'll want to be even close to me afterward." She trembled and her voice was shaky. He felt his heart lurch and tried to take her hands, but she quickly whipped them away. She turned and walked to one of the windows. Her head bent, her shoulders shook gently as she started to sob gently.

"Jessica... sweetheart, what's wrong? Please tell me?" He came up behind and turned her around. He lifted her chin and felt his heart sink even deeper. Her usually cheerful face was now streaming with tears, pain filling her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and she broke down, sobbing heavily. He stood there, stroking her back, waiting for the tears to still themselves. He whispered tender words of encouragements, until she stopped weeping.

She finally looked up. "Remus... last night... I... I..." She stammered on terribly. Remus didn't dare say anything; instead, he let her take all the time that she needed to speak. "After I... I mean we, ... after we left the lounge, Severus came to my room and... " She stopped again. Remus was thinking and his mind was making a very plausible leap to a conclusion. But he waited for her to say something that would quell his mounting distress.

She lowered her eyes, straining to get the last bit of her story out. Her fingers began to play with buttons of his vest, her mind trying to find the right words. "I had no intention of letting him enter my room, but he came in anyway. I asked him to leave but he didn't. And then, he... and I... " She exhaled a breath while closing her eyes. "We ended up in my bed and we ..." Remus didn't need to hear the rest. He understood the situation rather acutely.

"Did he force himself on you?" He demanded then held his breath; if the bloody bastard did that, he would personally tear him apart. But Jessica shook her head.

"No. I fell under the moment's spell and did it willingly." Her voice was almost inaudible.

Emotions, from rage to sadness and pain, crossed his mind and suffused his being. He was at a loss for words. He loved her, that was something he had realized a long time ago. But what would he do now? He peered out the window, not really seeing anything. He felt dazed and disconnected from everything around him.

"Remus... I don't know what else to say to you. I'm sorry this ever happened. I'm sorry I had to tell you such horrible things." She searched and found her handkerchief, dabbing quickly at her eyes that were welling up again. "I'm sorry I ever came to Hogwarts... this should never have happened. I feel weak and unworthy of your trust. I would beg for your forgiveness, but I don't deserve it. " She half-whispered.

He heard her words, but they just flowed over his head. Nothing was penetrating his dazed mind. He looked down at her; his hand came up and brushed a few stray strands of hair off her face. His index lingered for a second on her lips, then dropped back to his side.

"I guess this means... we are back to being friends?" The shadow of a smile quickly touched his lips before it disappeared again.

Jessica sighed and put her arms around his waist, tucking her head under his chin. "I'll take whatever you offer me." He hesitated for a moment then put his arms around her.

He huskily said: "Let's be friends... for now." He swallowed hard, his eyes tightly shut, as he fought off the feelings of loneliness and desolation that overcame him. He would need some time to digest this whole situation.

How long they stayed standing in the empty classroom, holding on to each other, they would never know; but that wasn't important right now. They spoke quietly to each other, hoping to find a neutral point of understanding. They left when both had regained their composure, ready to face another day at Hogwarts.

_A short chapter… but I didn't want it to drag on forever. I think the pain he is feeling should speak for itself. Please review… Thank you!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Dark Tower**

All characters and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter twenty-five: A new librarian?**

Lunchtime came and neither Remus nor Jessica showed up. But a new face was seen at the Head table. Angela Burton was a stunner by any standard. Tall, slim and well graced by womanly charms; an hourglass figure draped in a tightly adjusted royal blue robe, long raven hair tied in a low bun, eyes that were an odd mix of blue and violet. Her white porcelain complexion with high cheekbones, gave her a regal expression. The young boys around the house tables were just ogling her with deep interest. But she didn't notice the wolfish leers from the pubescent males. She was in deep conversation with the Headmaster: nodding, smiling girlishly, and laughing at his little anecdotes. Minerva looked on with obvious disapproval for such blatant female pandering. Pomona kept stealing quick glances at the new librarian. She couldn't believe that Albus would fall for that kind of female. Dumbledore was simply smiling through his conversation with his new librarian, the corners of his mouth twitched with mirth; the man wasn't blind or stupid.

Snape on the other hand, smirked through most of the meal. He looked at the new Hogwarts addition with a certain amount of interest. He said nothing though, but merely smirked as he ate his meal.

Lunch over, Albus got up and Angela followed him out of the Great Hall, her hand placed upon his arm, showing the vividly red nails she sported. (More like talons if anyone asked...) The older male students watched her sway by, tongues almost hanging out of their mouths. Even young Malfoy had a starry eyed look on his face. Snape chuckled. He got up and left the hall, sticking one of his famous glares on his face. As he passed the numerous dazed youths, he took a personal satisfaction of seeing them 'snap' out of it with ridiculous ease. Nothing like a well placed glare to get these half-wits back in action.

xxxxxoooooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooooooxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxooooooooooo

At the end of the week, a few things had changed:

Library consultations had drastically gone up... mostly male students.

Nobody had seen the DADA professor, or the Herbology apprentice at any meals in the Great Hall.

Snape bore a large smirk all week. (He had a field day removing points and giving out detentions to overly zealous boys trying to get closer to the librarian.)

Filch was gushing from all the detentions he was allotted by Professor Snape. (The man he now considered the very best teacher at Hogwarts)

Female students were either trying to look like the new librarian or they went into tirades about how she looked too made up for a staff member. (Or cheap, depending who was talking at the time.)

xxxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas finally came and all the students that had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays were looking forward to the special dinner tonight. The castle had been decorated as usual, including the caroling suits of armor, as well as the magical snow falling from the ceiling in the Great Hall. The meal promised to be sumptuous as always.

At 8, all were assembled and dinner was served. Jessica had taken a seat between Minerva and Pomona, Remus found himself between Filius and Argus. Both Jessica and Remus were mostly silent, but listened intently to the conversations around them. When Jessica and Remus's eyes met, they both smiled at each other then looked away. They had barely spoken to each other for the past few weeks. Snape was sitting back gloomily, eyeing the whole table with a hint of boredom.

The meal ended, and the conversations continued amicably. Angela (or Angie as she insisted on being called.) got up and went to sit next to Remus.

"Professor Lupin?" she held out a long pale hand and shook the professor's hand. "Angie Burton, librarian. I finally get to see you! I've heard so much about you from the students, almost feels like I know you." She giggled girlishly, patting him on the arm like she had been intimate with him before.

Remus raised an eyebrow before smiling and removing his arm from her grasp. "Nice to meet you too... Angela." He was polite but obviously not impressed by such female tactics.

She pouted mildly from the rebuff, but put back her bright smile. "Haven't seen you visit the library much. Don't you like the library's selections or is it something else?" she fluttered her eyes at him.

He stopped himself from rolling his eyes at her. He heard a small muffled giggle from across the table and saw Jessica trying not to laugh hysterically. She scrunched her eyes to stop the flow of tears that had erupted during her fit of mirth. Remus looked away so he wouldn't laugh himself.

Snape had come up behind Lupin and murmured half-laughingly. "You must forgive his tendency to isolate himself... he's usually mooning over something or other. He doesn't mix well with others."

You could hear a pin drop from the heavy silence that fell over the group. Remus had blanched for a moment, and then his cheeks turned slightly crimson. Jessica had let out a low gasp, her eyes going from Remus to Severus.

Severus smiled devilishly. Angie on the other hand had been struck by something else, it would seem. Her eyes had darted to Snape's face, and then she realized something that made her flush. Severus turned to her.

"I see you still have that same charming personality. Nice to see you again, my dear." He bowed his head to her. Something akin to anger, flashed through her eyes.

"Severus... always the kind word to fit the mood." She smiled back at him, though a little strained.

None of this little exchange was missed by Jessica as her thoughts raced along.

Albus decided to lighten the mood by announcing that there would be a little music played and dancing would be encouraged. Jessica sighed heavily. Dancing... her heart wasn't in it tonight. Albus made the tables disappear and had the chairs pushed to the sides. Soon, the lofty notes of a waltz could be heard. She went to sit with Pomona and Argus Filch, who were discussing a small mouse problem in the greenhouses.

"Professor, Mrs. Norris can catch mice, a real mouser I say." Argus said adamantly.

Pomona just raised a brow, "If that were so, why are we still seeing the blasted rodents in the teachers lounge?" She snorted loudly at him, eyes following Mrs. Norris as she sniffed around for fallen crumbs of food.

Argus had a very angry look in his eye. "Mrs. Norris will rid ya of them real quick, don't ya worry 'bout it." He said while stroking his cat's neck as she passed near him.

Jessica looked at the cat, and remembered her small catnip bag she kept inside her cloak. She kept some in case she crossed the feline's path, who always came to her purring her head off. She took the sac out, taking a small pinch of the herb. She bent down and the cat came to her instantly.

Argus looked appalled. "Whatcha giving her professor? Miss Norris never accepts anything from anyone except myself!"

"Just some catnip Argus. She seems to like it too, see." The cat purred and stroked herself on her leg, accepting a small scratch behind her ear from Jessica. "I wouldn't harm her you know. She's such a lovely animal too."

Argus pursed his lips, but couldn't fault the girl's tastes in animals. She seemed to like his cat and Mrs. Norris seemed to appreciate her too. "Well... I guess tis' fine then. But don't go spoiling her, won't you."

Jessica smiled, "No, I wouldn't dream of doing it. I give her just enough to make her happy. I remember my mum giving that to my cat Jupiter; said it was a good tonic for them. Keeps them happy and bright." The cat left her side and went back to Argus. She jumped on his lap then happily curled up while purring up a storm.

Pomona laughed, "If she gets any happier, she'll never catch anything but a nap..." She chuckled happily, but Filch wasn't too pleased. He sneered at Pomona then got up and left. Pomona stopped laughing and watched him go.

"The man makes no sense when it comes to that cat of his. Couldn't catch a mouse unless it threw itself at the her mouth." She giggled on.

Jessica turned around and looked at the few people dancing. Albus and Minerva were in the center of the room, swaying elegantly to the music. A few students were trying their luck, but they had a hard time reproducing the steps they saw the Headmaster and McGonagall doing. But they seemed to be enjoying themselves anyway. Suddenlysomeone coming to stand in front of her, blocked her view. She looked up and saw Remus standing there.

"Care to dance?" He asked with a smile. She nodded and smiled back at him. He took her hand and guided her to the dancing area.

They took the proper stance and started to waltz silently. He looked at her while dancing. His eyes were enigmatic, but a small smile played on his lips. He enjoyed being with her, despite what had happened. As they twirled around together, her eyes shone brightly, happy to be with him.

The music changed to a slower tempo, so he took her closer inside his arms. He rested his chin on her forehead, breathing in her perfume as they slowly swayed to the music.

But at the other end of the room, a pair of dark eyes watched them closely.


	26. Chapter 26

**Dark Tower**

All characters and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter twenty-six: I could have danced all night… not!**

Severus stood next to a group of tables, half leaning on one of them, his arms wrapped over his chest. His eyes followed a certain dancing couple as they danced around the room. He hid most of the emotions he felt, but still looked quite foreboding. None of the students came remotely next to him, scared of getting detention or getting points removed. They knew when NOT to approach the Potions master.

Someone suddenly sidled herself next to him. She purred out his name, hoping to get his attention... which she did, but not for the reasons she thought.

He glanced at her briefly. "Look what the cat dragged in." he said icily.

Angela pouted. "You used to like seeing me... What's wrong with me now? What has changed your mind? I've always been able to please you before..." She let her fingers walk up his arm. "You actually enjoyed my company from what I remember."

His face showed disgust. "I remember you liking my company, as well as others. Lucius's in particular..." He said darkly.

"Oh, Severus! You know I was expected to entertain everyone there. Lucius was quite... um... generous with me. But he can't compare to you since you do have..." She fluttered her eyes at him. "... More prowesses than he has ever demonstrated. I should know." She said with a leer.

Disengaging himself from her hold, he looked at her and said in a low hiss. "I do not understand what possessed Albus to hire you. I told him what you were before coming here and who you had 'fraternized' with. Not exactly the girl next door, are you?" He sneered down at her. "But he seemed sure you had turned over a new leaf. I doubt it myself... but he runs the school, not I. " He finished bitterly.

"You think yourself so high and mighty, don't you? From what I hear, you play both sides of this so-called war. So, before snubbing my earlier occupation, I'd look at yours first. You seem to be selling your services to the highest bidder as well." She finished coolly. Turning her gaze to the people dancing in the room, she smiled like a cat that was about to get a saucer of cream. "I think I'll get a dance from the Dark Arts chap. He seems like the decent type."

Snape chuckled coldly. "I doubt he'd go for you Angela... He doesn't go for ladies of your type." He said smugly.

She smiled and answered him back. "Maybe so my pet, but I think I can outdo the present dullard he's dancing with now. How any men could consider her attractive is beyond me. Dull and mousy, she is. Probably hasn't even 'known' a man in any way that could be remotely called amorous." She watched Jessica, as the other girl was dancing with Remus. Shaking her head she muttered cattily, "I doubt she could satisfy any m..." She stopped talking when Snape stuck his wand in her ribs.

"I think you should stop it right there. I don't appreciate your lewd references..." He stopped, as a couple of students danced by. "Keep your filthy tongue inside that mouth of yours, and stop insulting the staff here." He shot her a hard glance before muttering menacingly, "Or I will have to intervene strenuously."

Angela choked back a scream of anger. "Get that thing away from me this instant. How dare you threaten me!" Her eyes were but slits as anger trickled through her veins.

"Oh... this is not a threat, but a promise. And I do keep my word." His voice dripping with menace.

"Do what you want, but I might let it slip... you know, where we met before and such..." She added maliciously. But only got poked harder with Severus's wand.

"Don't, or I'll make sure you never remember anything from then on. Is that clear?" He hissed at her, turning a cold glance at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Very well, I know you wouldn't even think twice about doing it too. " Adjusting the folds of her dress over her hips. "Now for the 'dishy' Dark Arts man..." She blew a kiss to Severus and moved on.

Angela went straight for the dancing couple, tapped Remus on the shoulder, asking him for a dance. She poured on the charm at full tilt. The few male students that were around stared in awe, silently thinking about how lucky professor Lupin was.

Remus kept a closed face, but agreed politely. He whispered something to Jessica and she smiled at him. Jessica left the dance floor, leaving Remus in the clutches of the she-devil. Jessica giggled as she sat down. Remus told her that he'd dance with the dragon-lady then meet her afterward. Jessica reached over and took a glass of pumpkin juice from the pitcher on the table.

Seeing Remus dancing with the other girl was quite a sight. She literally molded herself to him, making him uncomfortably aware of her attentions. His face showed his eagerness to leave the dance floor, but he was stuck to finish the dance from hell.

Jessica had to turn away to avoid making faces at Remus. He would kill her if she managed to make him laugh. A 5th year came over a moment later to ask for a dance, but she declined gently, claiming she wanted to rest her feet for a little while. She promised to dance with him later. He smiled bashfully at her and left her side. Then another hand tapped her shoulder. She turned; ready to refuse another student's query for a dance. But instead, her eyes met the dark cloaks of another member of the staff. She looked up and met the very dark gaze of the Potions master.

"It would seem that you are free to dance." He asked rather than question, because he bent down and took her hand. He pulled her to her feet and slipped his hand under her elbow, gently guiding her to a spot on the side of the dance floor. She wanted to balk and plainly refuse to follow his lead. But that would attract too much attention; but as she looked up in dark smoldering eyes, she knew that's how he had planned it. He took her hand with his and then slipped his other hand around her waist. She was stuck to dance with him, but she wouldn't talk or look at him while it happened.

They dance for a few moments before he started to speak in hushed tones to her. "Nice to see you again. We've missed you at the Head table. Not hiding yourself are you?" He asked gravely.

Jessica didn't respond to his question, too upset to answer properly. She hadn't attempted to speak to him since the night they had shared. Her thoughts were swirling around, emotions flooding up and making her uneasy... if not rather queasy. He had never tried to communicate with her either; no notes were left or owls sent. It had added to her feelings of dread and hatred of herself.

With a questioning eyebrow he asked her wittily. "Cat got your tongue? Should I ask Argus to check his cat's bedding? Maybe the feline dropped it there..." His attempt at making light of the situation didn't get the desired effects from her. Her back straightened as she lowered her chin to avoid all eye contact with him.

"I wanted to talk to you about, you know... our last evening together." He had hesitated before mentioning it, but he thought it might provoke her into some verbal exchange. But she kept quiet... disturbingly so. She disengaged herself from his hold and walked off.

She walked out of the Great Hall, wiping the tears of rage out of her eyes as she passed the doors. His gaze followed her retreating figure and caught sight of her wiping her face with the back of her sleeve. His features grew darker as he made an attempt to follow her out of the hall. But before he could reach the doors, Lupin had run out and caught up with her.

Severus swore violently under his breath. That damn half-breed was really getting under his skin. Students were leaving the hall and filed pass him; arching widely away from him to avoid all contact. His frustration grew as he felt someone tapping his posterior as she passed by.

"Nighty-night Severus! Sweet dreams!" Angela passed by and was holding on to... Ugh! Severus couldn't believe his eyes... Angela was tightly wrapped around Argus Filch's arm!

Snape shuddered and walked off to his dungeons. The woman was really needy if she went off with the caretaker. He was still shaking his head as he entered his rooms.

Removing his cloak and throwing it on a chair near the door, he headed straight for the liquor cabinet. He needed a stiff drink to get over this evening's fiasco. He really had intended to speak seriously with Jessica, but the moment had been stolen from his grasp again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Dark Tower**

All characters and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter twenty-seven: Snape's flight?**

Jessica came late for breakfast the next morning. Dark circles could be seen under her tired looking eyes. She had barely slept after Remus had accompanied her back to her rooms. He had wanted to come in but she had refused flatly. She didn't want to cry on his shoulder about another man's insensitivity. She had thanked him for the offer, given him a small kiss on the cheek and whished him goodnight.

As she ate quietly, she felt Severus looking at her a couple of times. She didn't look down the table to return the stare. Bad enough she had to sit at the same table as him, she didn't feel like she needed his attentions or off-handed remarks. Remus came and sat next to her a few minutes later, having overslept a tad this morning. They spoke quietly about this and that, Remus making jokes about the new librarian... and the overjoyed caretaker going around the school. Jessica laughed silently, until her ribs couldn't stand it anymore.

"Remus, stop it or I'll have to use a silencing charm on you!" she threatened him mildly. "You can't be serious, Argus and her?" She stole a look at the raven-haired woman, who was talking off Albus's ear. "Please, that's not possible, I'm sure of it. He couldn't possibly be her type?"

Remus had a wicked smile. "Don't believe me? Look for yourself." Remus nodded toward the entrance of the hall.

Jessica saw the caretaker come in the Great Hall; His hair properly combed back, wearing clean looking clothes (His best suit!) and wearing the most surprising smile. She had never seen him look happier. She snorted, trying to suppress the mirth bubbling up inside of her. "Oh no. Remus, it just can't be... " Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she turned away laughing.

"Remus, look… look! He just waved at her. He looks like he's in love or something." With that, Jessica lost it completely. She began to laugh in earnest. She couldn't stay there without attracting attention, so she left the hall through the door behind the teacher's table, closely followed by Lupin.

When the door closed behind them, they just gazed at each other and started laughing till their sides hurt. Trying to find their breaths, they eventually fell in each other's arms for support. And that's how Snape found them a few moments later.

Both her and Remus didn't hear the door opening and closing behind them, since they were still laughing their heads off. But when a discreet cough was heard, they both turned around in unison and saw a very sour looking Potions master. His sneer was nothing compared to the anger they saw in his eyes.

"Are you two quite finished laughing now? You have successfully disturbed everyone's otherwise quiet meal!" They both cleared their throats, trying to quash the laughter that was still bubbling inside. Remus spoke first since his attempt had been a little bit more successful.

"Well it was a very funny joke. You should try laughing once in a while. It might even make you look a little more cheery." Remus poked fun at him but Severus wasn't in the mood for it.

"And spoil everyone's expectations of me? How could I?" He retorted dryly, his sneer just intensifying. "If it isn't too much, maybe you could tell me the little joke you shared with our young apprentice? It seemed rather humorous if it could bring two people to such fits of hysterical laughter." He asked matter-of-factly but his voice showed his irritation.

"Sorry, Severus, it was a private joke between Miss Brown and myself. Nothing personal though." He said calmly. But then he added with devilry; "A shared joke between friends... It must happen sometimes at your meetings with You-know-who?" He was deliberately provoking Severus, and the later was about to take the bait.

Jessica put her hand on Remus's arm. "Remus! Come now... behave yourself." She looked at Snape, "I'm sure Remus didn't mean it the way it came out, didn't you Remus?" She eyed the Dark Arts professor, narrowing her eyes as a silent threat.

"I regret to inform you, that he did mean it like that. And secondly, I don't need a woman to protect my _feelings_ Jessica. I'm more than capable to deal with him. So please be quiet." He said tersely. Jessica's mouth opened then closed. Her mind just registering what he had just told her.

"Excuse me... I wasn't _protecting_ your feelings, since I doubt you even own a proper set of them. So before you assume anything else about my intervention, be advised that I won't take anymore insults from you." Jessica was mad and wasn't going to take much of Severus's idiocies.

Meanwhile, Remus had gone to sit on a chair, listening to Snape getting his share of Jessica's mind today. He smiled happily, looking very satisfied by the results. "She does have a point Severus. She was only trying to help us be on better terms, I think."

Jessica stared at him. What a pest he could be sometimes. "Remus... don't you start again!" she warned him with a deep frown.

Severus was dangerously close to using his wand against someone, but hadn't decided whom to use it on first. Jessica, after she gave him a piece of her mind; or the half-breed for his snide insults. He breathed in and out, trying to control himself.

"If I need the intervention from an apprentice, I'll ask for it myself. But don't be mistaken, I would ask someone of knowledge... not a wannabe plant enthusiast like you!" He lashed out at her without a second though.

_BANG!_ That's the sound that could be heard through the Great hall that emanated from the small room behind the Head table. Albus, Minerva and the other teachers came in and saw this…

Lupin was smiling brightly, sitting in a stuffed chair.

Snapeunconscious, half laying on the floor and the wall adjoining it.

And a very angered Jessica, her wandless hand still in the air, pointed at the Potions master.

Albus eyed the lot of them. "What happened here? Why is Severus on the floor?"

Jessica snorted. "I'm sorry Albus, but I can only take so much abuse and insults. He stepped over the line and I reacted badly. But he was really asking for it..."

"Oh, then I must conclude that you were disagreeing about something?" He asked her, but his eyes were watching Remus's grinning face.

"Yes... that and something else he told me. But I prefer to keep it for myself." She eyed the crowd behind Albus.

"Hmm, was it in self-defense?" He said as he turned around to dismiss the people standing behind him. With a symphony of groans and moans, the crowd left the room quite dissatisfied; they wouldn't hear the juicy parts of the story.

"Not really. I don't take kindly to being insulted or belittled, even if I'm only a female!" She said rather loudly, in case the Potions master could hear.

Albus chuckled. "Ah! Could it have been a difference of opinion then? Those can be rather touchy at times." He grinned without noticing.

"If you don't mind Albus, I'll leave before he comes around. I wouldn't want him to have another _accident_." She went to the door and left without another word.

Albus shook his head and motioned to Remus. "Do you have anything to add to this?"

"Not really, except that Jessica can really knock a wizard out with that little wandless trick she knows. Fabulous!" He grinned from ear to ear. "Even the Death Eaters haven't shown that kind of flourish in battle. A very handy move, if you ask me. I'll have to ask her about it..."

Albus eyed him seriously. "Remus you might as well go too; I'll wake him myself. No use having you _help_ with these proceedings." He knew how Severus would be when he would be awakened.

"Very well Albus, I'll go finish my meal. If you need any help with him, call me." He stood up and walked over Snape's supine form.

When Remus had left, Albus walked over to the unconscious man and said _Ennervate_ in a firm tone. Snape woke immediately; when he realized he was lying on the floor like an old carpet, he scrambled back to his feet with as much dignity as he could muster. His head ached furiously as he smoothed down his cloak and pants, his hand going to feel the back of his head where the pain originated. A small lump could be felt, making him wince as he fingered it gingerly.

"What happened?" He asked gravely. Then he remembered the conversation he was having before. Lupin! His thoughts had latched on to that conclusion. "Where is Lupin? He's the cause of this..."

Albus chuckled. "No. Remus didn't do anything."

"If he didn't do it, than who did?" As he watched Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, another possibility came to mind. "Not her?"

Albus nodded. "Seems Miss Brown got rather irked by something you said. Care to tell me?"

"No, not really, old man. It was rather personal." Snape rattled off to the snoopy old codger. As he replayed the last moment of his conversation with Jessica, he didn't understand what had happened. "How did she do it? She had no wand in her hand."

"Remus said she did a bit of rather interesting wandless magic. I hadn't realized how accomplished she was. Guess you didn't either?" He pointed out to Snape.

Severus mumbled under his breath. "Yes, the girl seems to have unknown talents. " He swore to himself that he'd try to find out more about her little _hidden_ talents.

Albus got up and headed for the door. "Well, since no permanent damage was done, I'll be going back to my meal. Have a good day Severus. And do try to be gentler with the girl. Wouldn't want you to end up in hospital for it." Dumbledore bowed his head to him and turned to the door.

The door closed on the Headmaster and Severus groaned in frustration. That was the second time she had gotten him with that trick. He left the room after letting out a string of colorful and descriptive oaths.

_Ugh! Severus just couldn't stop himself! He's having a hard time controlling that smooth but utterly vitriolic tongue of his. But his moment to shine is coming soon... Thanks for the reviews, all are deeply appreciated!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Dark Tower**

All characters and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter twenty-eight: Unexpected news.**

A few days later, Jessica was sitting in a quiet part of the library, reading a book on healing potions. She'd been feeling a little off and was looking for something to treat a cold. She remembered her mother brewing potions to help during the cold season. She was looking that particular brew in several books she had put on the table next to her.

She was engrossed in one of the books when someone came behind her. She didn't notice at first, but when she felt a warm breath near her ear, she turned her head toward its source and found herself looking into a pair of dark and piercing eyes. She jumped back in her seat. "Good Lord, Severus! You gave me quite a start." She said holding her hand over her heart, feeling it race rather uncomfortably.

He just smirked and uttered a low chuckle. "That's not the only thing I'd like to give you!" He muttered darkly. "After the other mornings ... um... disagreement, I've been very interested in knowing how you could have thrown me across a room, with no wand in sight. Almost seems like something from a Dark Arts book of spells." He grinned evilly.

"Please... you know better than that. It was a simple displacement charm. I just happen to be able to do it without a wand. Nothing _dark_ about that." She said quirking a brow at him, her lips pursed.

"Displacement charm? Throwing a grown man over ten feet away? Some followers of the Dark Lord would kill to have such a skills." His voice was silky and low. He wanted to know how she did it.

"Come now... a man like you can't perform a wandless charm? One that possesses the concentration to perform a Legilimens spell without batting an eyelash? That would be unbelievable." She shook her head while shrugging her shoulders. "What do you want Severus? You didn't come to the library to bother me surely?" She asked candidly.

"No, actually I came to get a book, which you happen to have besides you." He motioned the biggest one of the three. "Could I be so bold as to ask for it? If your finished with it, of course." He smirked coldly.

"Oh, you can have it since I've finished consulting the chapter that I was interested in. Heads up!" She crooked a finger at it and the book jumped off the table, arching over her head and landing in the man's hand. "Happy reading!"

She got up and started to walk away from him, a little smile firmly planted on her lips. But he caught up to her and blocked the path out of the corner sitting area. "Not so fast... I believe we need to talk." He told her darkly.

"I believe we don't. Please move over and let me pass. I've other things to attend to." She stared at him, her gaze unyielding.

He took a step closer to her, their faces almost touching. He whispered, "I believe we do my love... but the library isn't the proper setting. We need a more private area for that."

"What you may believe in is not my concern. I doubt I'll be meeting you in any private area very soon. Now... move over or I'll have to do it for you." Her voice was low and steady. She wasn't going to be meeting him and that was that!

He dropped his gaze for a split second. "I know that you can do it. But would it be prudent to attempt that here? Where everyone could hear and see what you've done?"

She merely smiled back at him. She knew what he was trying to do. But she could outdo him in other ways. Her hand crept up the front of his vest and grabbed a handful of his collar and gave it a sharp tug. His head came down low enough for her to give him a kiss. Surprised by the move, he allowed her to kiss him warmly. He was starting to get into it when she tugged him sideways. It unbalanced him and left the way open for her to leave. With a wink and a wave of her hand, she left him standing there... very perplexed. What just happened here! His thoughts raced along to try and understand that strange creature.

Jessica went to the librarian's desk to take out the book she had selected. Angela looked at her in an unpleasant manner, but didn't say anything. She'd seen the Snape looking for her through the aisles and she'd seen the Dark Arts man _mooning_ over her. She couldn't figure what men found interesting in her. She didn't have great looks or possess power and money. Usually that's what the men she knew looked for.

She gave the book back to the girl and sniffed a haughty good day. The only two available, handsome wizards around were working to get her attentions. And the git couldn't see it? What a waste of man time... she'd be doing cartwheels to get just one. She shook her head in disbelief, but then she saw Severus going after her. The look in his eyes wasn't too chummy, she thought. She leered happily. This one was going to give that stupid girl a piece of his mind. Mad as he looked, it was going to be a whopper of a showdown. She wished she could only be there. Pity!

Snape was going to find that wench, if that was the last thing that he ever did. His robes wildly billowing behind him, he went to her room and knocked loudly. No one answered. He thought for a moment, and then headed for the teachers lounge. After scaring a few students along the way, he got to his destination. But when he opened the door, he only saw Filius speaking to Minerva and Pomona.

"Join us for some tea Severus?" Flitwick squeaked. A resounding _NO_ came out of the dark haired man as he turned on his heel and left the room. They all looked at each other after he left. "What bee has gotten into his bonnet?" Pomona asked.

Minerva had a sly smile. "I do believe he's looking for your apprentice, my dear!"

"Should we go warn her?" Filius said with a worried note in his voice.

Pomona chuckled. "No, she can handle old Mr Doom & Gloom from the dungeons." Both her and Minerva laughed it off, leaving poor Filius in the dark about what had happened so far between Severus and Jessica.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessica had gone to the hospital wing to see Mrs Pomfrey. The nurse had asked her to come around today, so she could order a few herbs for her numerous remedies. Jessica asked if she had something like the remedy she had found in the book from the library. "What I have is better than that Miss Brown. Does anyone you know need some?" She asked curtly, her eyes narrowing. She never understood why anyone would forgo a visit to the hospital, rather than brewing their own concoctions.

Jessica blushed. "It's for me actually. I'm feeling tired these days. Have no appetite and..." She continued on with her list of symptoms. The nurse eyed her strangely then asked her to get disrobed for an examination. Jessica tried to refuse, but the nurse simply ushered her behind a blind and ordered her to get undressed and put on a gown.

Jessica hadn't planned this at all, but did as she was told. Pomfrey was a professional after all. She sat on the side of the small bed and waited for the nurse to return.

An hour later, she came out of the infirmary in a state of shock. What the nurse had told her, had totally floored her. To say the very least...

She meandered her way back to her rooms, not really noticing much along the way. She went in and just plopped on her sofa. She stared into space for a while. This couldn't be! Not this... not now!

A knock came to her door, but she didn't pay attention to it. She was in no state to receive any visitors right now. Another knock came then the door was blown open. She turned around quickly, reaching for her wand at the same time.

Severus stood glaring at her. "We are going to talk and I'm not leaving till' we do. " He stated loudly and angrily.

"Oh!" she said simply, turning back to look at the empty fire grate. "Please close the door won't you? I feel a draft coming in..."

Snape frowned at Jessica's lack of response. He had expected some resistance or screams of indignation. He closed the door after fixing the hinges, then came to stand in front of her. She looked as white as a ghost and her gaze had a far-away quality to it; it disturbed him a little bit. Maybe it was another trick?

"Jessica... I won't fall for another one of your female ploys to distract me. I'm here to discuss certain issues with you." He stared at her, his brow deeply furrowed. But she was like in another place. "Jessica, its usually customary to look when someone is speaking to you. May I have your attention or will I have to deduct points from you?" He tried to goad into a conversation.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'd forgotten somehow..." She waved her wand and a tea service came to the table. "Serve yourself, I'm not thirsty right now." She said with a small voice, almost breathless.

Severus was getting worried. Was she under an Imperius curse? That odd look in her eyes made him think of that... but that couldn't be! He would of known if she was the object of a Death Eaters mission. No, this was something different.

"Jessica? Are you ill? Is something wrong? Bad news from a family member?" He was grasping at straws, but he wanted to know. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her arm and shook it gently.

She turned her head to look at him. "Hi Severus! Been here long?"

He sniffed her breath... she hadn't been drinking. Maybe she took some befuddlement draught by accident? He was at odds with what could be wrong with her. "Jessica... is something wrong?"

She looked into his eyes for a moment then turned away. _Something wrong _he said. Yeah, it could be interpreted that way. But she wasn't sure how to look at the problem. She was confused and needed some advice. Only one person could help her now. She got up and went to the fire grate and lit a fire with her wand. She'd go see her sister; it was no use going around in circles within her mind. She looked over her shoulder and said to Severus. "Could you tell Albus and Pomona that I'll be away for a few days? Need to see someone about a problem I'm having... See you soon!" She took a pinch of floo powder, threw it in and walked into the green flames.

"But where are you going? What problem?" He got up and went toward her. "Jessica..."

She smiled briefly and said "Rebecca Browns studio" and floo'ed off.


	29. Chapter 29

**Dark Tower**

All characters and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter twenty-nine: Collective dilemma.**

A few days passed and still no sign of Jessica. Pomona was getting worried and even if he wouldn't admit it, Severus was too. Remus had sent an owl to her, but no response had come yet. At breakfast, Remus asked the Severus where she had floo'ed. Severus looked darkly at him,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He usually liked sparing with the half-breed, but today wasn't a good day for it.

Pomona stared at Snape before answering Remus. "He said..." motioning Snape, "She had floo'ed to Rebecca Browns studio. I wonder who that is?"

Remus nodded silently, "That's her sister. She lives in London if I remember well. She's an artist of some kind. She spoke to me a little bit about her."

"Yes, now I remember her. Wasn't she a couple of years older than her? She hated my classes, but still got good marks for it." She nodded; remembering how bored the girl looked while in class.

"Yes. She left Hogwarts and went to study in a muggle university. Took a degree in Arts." He was just repeating what Jessica had said about her.

Snape got up and excused himself before leaving the table. He'd go and find her. This was getting beyond ridiculous. Something was up and he wanted to know the truth.

He went down to the dungeons, picked up his winter cloak, gloves and scarf. He'd apparate in London and hopefully find her sister's studio. He could have used the floo, but it wasn't very polite to simply arrive without a proper invitation… that's if she even had a fireplace in the 'studio'.

He passed the gates of the school and disappeared with a 'pop'.

He apparated in London a short time after, and set out to search for a muggle phone box. He knew how it worked; they had this big book inside where you could find telephone numbers and the corresponding addresses for people and shops. He started searching through the book, his eyes skimming rapidly over the names he saw. He got a few odd glances from passing muggles, but didn't bother glaring back at them.

He finally found the place. After verifying where it was situated, he apparated at the door outside. He knocked at the door and a few moments later, a young woman with very familiar features, but blond with hideous red streaks among the artificially tinted hair greeted him. He lifted a brow at her. "Miss Brown?"

She gazed at him from top to bottom, finally gazing back up at his face. "Professor Snape! It's nice to see you again. Haven't changed a bit from what I see. How can I help you? Looking for some paintings to put up in the dungeons?" She grinned impishly at him.

He shot her a contemptuous glance but kept calm. "I happen to be looking for your sister Jessica, you do remember her don't you?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "But of course... girl... looks a bit like me, but shorter and quieter too."

"Well, have you seen her today?" He asked, his fuse getting shorter by the second.

She pushed the door open to let him in. "Back room... last door to your right. Mind the dog though; Incubus doesn't like strangers around his part of the hall." She laughed and disappeared in one of the adjoining rooms. Snape stared at her until she had gone then continued through the long corridor in front of him. At the last door he saw, he turned and was face to face with a rather large, shaggy looking dog.

"Incubus I presume..." he murmured as the dog growled at him. He pursed his lips and took his wand out. There was only one way of dealing with an annoying pest. "Petrifi..."

"Severus!" Jessica shouted. "Don't you dare harm that poor animal!" She came over and patted the mastodon. "Poor Incubus... he's only doing his job. Keeping strangers at bay." She smiled wickedly at him.

Snape looked a _poor_ Incubus with a disbelieving smirk. "Would you mind putting him elsewhere? He doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Ah, don't mind him. He's like a giant stuffed toy. He'll sniff you out for a while then he'll won't mind you... much." With another wicked smile she turned around and motioned him to a small sitting area. "Come along, you didn't come all this way just to stand there and look at a dog, did you?"

He walked around the dog while undoing his cloak. He came to a sitting area that had a very odd seating arrangement. Rather than having chairs, it had a few large, over-stuffed beanbags with a low table in between. The decor had a very bohemian look and feel to it. But no matter, he wasn't there for the decor.

Jessica came back with a tray filled with cups, saucers, teapot and a few things to munch on. She served a cup to Severus. "Black, no sugar... Right?"

He nodded to her and took the cup. He looked quite incongruous, sitting on a large, squat, screaming pink beanbag. Jessica smiled at the picture it made. She sat on one of the bright orange ones, folding her legs under her bottom.

She took a sip of tea before asking. "So, why did you come today? Nothing wrong at the school I hope." She eyed him carefully over the rim of her cup.

Still trying to find some kind of balance on the bloody contraption he was sitting on, he answered her. "No, the school is standing. I came because I... we were worried about you." He changed the 'I' for a 'We' in a flash. Jessica noticed it, but didn't bring it up.

"Oh, you didn't need to. I just needed a sounding board and came to my sister for her brand of logical thinking. I'm happy I did too." She didn't mention what the problem was; she was still nervous about disclosing the information.

He gazed at her, looking for any signs of the distress he had seen that day. "Well, I'm happy to hear that. But, can I ask what had upset you so much, that you needed to run away from school?' He asked her in a casually cool voice, testing the waters to see if she would talk about whatever it was.

Her breath hitched for a moment as she lowered her eyes. She started to trace the rim of her cup with her index. "Nothing that concerns the school really. But I already explained that to Albus last night when he came here. He's accepted my resignation from the school. He wasn't pleased about it, but accepted it anyway."

"WHAT!" Severus tried to get out of his seat as gracefully as he could. "You resigned? Why?"

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts. My life has gotten a little too complicated over there." She said quietly.

He went next to her and bent down on one knee. He stared intently into her eyes; tears had started to well up in them. "Am I to blame for this?"

She lowered her gaze and said nothing. He snorted at her. "You can't let a difference of opinion make you resign from your work, that's insane!" He frowned at her, and then added, "Look at me, I can't stand Lupin or his snivelling comments; I haven't tendered my resignation in response to his presence. I thought you were made of tougher material than that. Come now… that can't be all?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but then jumped up and ran away, holding her hand over her mouth. He watched her go and then decided to follow her. She ran into another room and slammed the door. He came up to the door and opened it slowly. She was bent over the water closet... being sick again for what seemed like the twentieth time today.

He went over and waited for her to finish her bout of nausea. When she was finished, her brow was sweaty from the strain. She didn't look well at all.

"Jessica, tell me, what's wrong? What's making you sick like this?" He took a washcloth from a holder, dampened it with some water from the tap and gave it to her. She put the cloth over her face and wiped it every which way. She felt exhausted.

"I'm... I'm expecting a baby." She let out in a near whisper.

Severus went to sit on the side of the bathtub, his face contorted with disbelief. "What did you say?"

"You understood what I said... I'm expecting." Her eyes closed while she tried to will the sick feeling away.

"But how?" To say he was dumbfounded, would be saying it lightly.

Jessica turned to him. "The usual way." She said sarcastically, even is felt foolish about being in this predicament.

He was about to say something when his right arm began to burn. He grabbed his forearm and swore violently. "This can't be happening." He hissed darkly. "Not now!" He jumped to his feet and came to stand next to her. "I will be back... don't you dare go away." He warned her with scowl.

"But where are you going?" She asked quickly as he moved to the door.

"I'm being summoned for a meeting. I can't refuse to go or He will be displeased... I'll explain it later." With that he left the bathroom to retrieve his cloak and left without another word.

Jessica did wait for a while, but decided to take a nap. It was late afternoon and she suddenly felt tired. A nap would do her some good, she thought as she crawled into bed, falling asleep seconds later.

An hour later, Severus came back; Rebecca said she had gone for a nap, but he could wait for her in the same room he had been in earlier that day. He went in and saw Incubus again, but the dog was just slumbering in a corner of the room. He removed his cloak and tossed it on the coat hook near the door. He looked at the beanbag chairs... pursing his lips in disgust. No way he was going through that again. He took his wand out and transfigured one into a large leather chair. He breathed a sigh of relief as he sank on its soft seat.

The meeting with the Master had been uneventful; but to this very day, it still drained his energies for a little while. He closed his eyes, not really intending to take a nap, but just relax for a bit.

Jessica came in a half an hour later, yawning and stretching herself. When she saw the large chair that stood where a beanbag should be, she came around and saw him sleeping there. A gentle grin warmed her features as she turned to light a few candles in the room; the sun had gone down a little while ago. She left the room again to fix herself a very light supper, returning moments later with a tray. She sat down carefully in her favourite beanbag and began to eat slowly. The muggle doctor she had seen a few days ago, told her to eat light meals and snacks, as often as she could tolerate. (She had sought a second opinion… not quite believing what Poppy had told her.)

Severus woke a few moments later. But he simply looked at her for a moment through half closed eyes. In the candlelight, her features were smooth. Her cheeks seemed fuller, oddly enough, as well as her bosom. It was probably because she wore no robes over her muggle clothes? It fit her well, he found himself musing inwardly. He had seen pregnant women before now, but had never really paid close attention to those details before.

She finished her meal and took back her plate and cutlery back to the kitchen. Sitting back down, she noticed that he was awake. "Good evening sleeping beauty!" She quipped.

He sneered at her choice of words but didn't say anything about it. "Sleep well yourself?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, it took the tiredness away. It gives me a chance to continue with my day." she shrugged.

"And what are you planning to do if you are not to work at Hogwarts? Sit here and do nothing all day?" He thought it would push her buttons a little bit.

"No. I'll probably be doing some private tutoring for now. Got a job offer already." She said lightly.

"Oh..." He hadn't expected her to say that. But at least she was planning ahead. He sombrely look at her, a question was quivering on the very tip of his tongue. Should he ask her? He toyed with the possible wording for a few minutes. He wasn't known for his delicate touch in these matters.

"Tell me... who fathered the child?" It came out a bit coarser than he had wanted, but it couldn't be helped. At least he wouldn't feel this dreaded weight around his shoulders anymore. If Lupin was the father… Severus felt a lick of jealousy at the mere thought of it.

She looked at him guardedly and knew in her heart and mind, which man was the father. But didn't know how he would react to the news. She closed her eyes, the feeling of hopelessness coming back to haunt her. How could she have been so stupid… so neglectful… Forgetting to use a contraceptive spell or potion when both incidents had happened. She had mentally kicked herself a thousand times before her sister had sat her down for a serious heart to heart talk.

He got up and came next to her. He took her hands and helped her to get up. Staring into her eyes he asked softly, almost like a gentle caress. "Tell me... I need to know."

_I know, i know... leaving you with a cliffy. Bad, bad me. lol Though i think some of you have already figured it out... next chapter is coming later tonight. Thanks for the reviews._


	30. Chapter 30

**Dark Tower**

All characters and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter thirty: The sudden truth.**

Jessica looked up at him and saw how eager he seemed. She couldn't hold back on him. He deserved to know that much.

"Severus, I know I should have told you earlier, but when Poppy told me the news, I was in a state of shock. And I..."

"Sorry to barge in Jess, but I got..." Rebecca had entered the room without knocking on the door. She stopped talking when she saw them standing so close to each other.

"O… k..." She said with a knowing smile. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something here, but I have another gent at the door. He claims to be a Hogwarts professor. Cute guy mind you. Shall I show him in?"

Jessica blushed furiously, while Severus frowned with annoyance.

"What's his name Becca?" Jessica finally asked.

"Lupin. Remus Lupin." Rebecca answered while eyeing the Potions professor with curiosity.

Snape swore silently under his breath, Jessica sighed inwardly. After giving a quick glance at Severus, she told her sister to let him in.

"Right-O!" she said and left the room. Severus silently quirked a brow at Jessica, wondering what information she had discussed with her sister. "Did you talk to your sister about every detail?"

"Well, I didn't name names if that's what you mean. But I told her the rest." She eyed him cautiously.

He took a deep breath. At least he could look at her sister without feeling she knew _everything _about him. They heard steps in the hallway and Severus went to sit in the chair he had produced. His earlier anxious disposition, giving way to heightened irritation. With Lupin here, would she ever say who the father was?

Remus came in, still laughing about a joke Rebecca had told him moments before. He was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Hi Jessica, your sister is quite a card. A bit like you in some ways. Very nice though; too bad she doesn't teach at Hogwarts, we'd have a ball during those boring staff meetings." He came to Jessica and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"What's this I hear? You resigned from the school because you're ill?" He asked without any preamble.

Jessica motioned the chair behind her. "Well, that's what I was explaining to Severus." She winked at him; she thought he needed a fair warning about the other man's presence. "Please, come in and have a seat. I'll get some more tea."

She left Remus to his own devices, letting him make his own greetings to Severus. Remus walked over to one of the beanbags and smiled. That would fit the style he would associate with Jessica's sister. But seeing that Severus had transfigured his own chair (Severus never went for anything but black leather chairs.); he took his wand out and changed another beanbag into a Victorian straight-back chair. Taking a seat, he nodded to Severus. "It's nice to see you again Severus. It would seem that we got the same idea and came to see how Jessica was doing?"

Snape blandly looked back at other man. "Oh goodie! Kinship with you at last. I'll have to write it down in my diary."

Remus had to laugh at that bit of wit. "Good one, old man. I'll give you credit for that one."

Jessica came back at that moment, holding a large tray. Remus got up and took the tray from her hands, putting it down on the coffee table.

"Thank you Remus... you're such a dear." she smiled at him.

Severus on the other hand, looked quite grim. Seeing Lupin acting the perfect gentleman didn't fare well on his nerves. But then, the half-breed had always been that way, polite, courteous and deferential with others. Quite the opposite of himself, actually. He waited patiently for them to sit, so they could get on with the evening's unveiling.

Jessica served tea to both men, while she settled for a glass of juice. Since both had preferred regular chairs, she decided to follow suit. She made hers a rocking chair. After settling down, she smiled nervously as she gathered her wits to explain what had happened.

"Well, since everyone that's involved in this thing are here, I might as well start again." She wished she could have taken a stronger drink, the alcohol might have soothed her nerves a tad. But that was forbidden in her present condition.

"I did resign from Hogwarts, Remus. My personal life has gotten too complicated lately. And rather than causing more problems for the school, I preferred to leave. Albus has enough on his plate, he doesn't need my ... um... predicament to add fuel to the fire." Even to Jessica's ears, that sounded very bland and evasive.

Remus frowned. "What could possibly be happening in your personal life, that would be problematic for the school? Can't be worse than what I have? Albus still gets owls because of it."

Jessica nodded. "It's not that kind of problem Remus... and I'm not a closet vampire either."

Remus chuckled. "That's nice to know. I wonder if you can be a werewolf and a vampire at the same time?" He mused on. Severus wasn't enjoying Lupin's taste for jokes. He glared at him, hoping he could shut it for once.

"Lupin, can she continue with this? As much as we do enjoy your dubious sense of humor, we're here for a reason." Snape was almost growling at him.

Remus choked back a raucous laugh and nodded to Jessica, letting her continue.

"It's nothing as serious as your affliction Remus, but it could provoke some speculation among the students andstaff. " She took another sip of juice since her mouth had gone dry.

Remus looked at her. "Are you about to grow a horn or sprout some wings?" he chided on. But seeing Jessica's eyes lowering and Snape's glare, he understood that something a little more serious was involved.

Snape hissed at him. "If you could shut it for a moment, she'd be able to tell you that she's fallen pregnant!"

It came out before he had time to think. Silence fell heavily around the room. Remus had slumped back in his chair, his mouth gaping. Severus was busily trying to remove an imaginary spot on his trousers, hoping Jessica wouldn't hex him across the room for letting her secret out.

Jessica stared at Severus for the longest time, wondering if the aurors would haul her off to Azkaban for killing him with her bare hands. She shook her head before she returned her gaze to Remus.

Remus finally said something. "She's pregnant?" He paused as the words began to sink in. "But that's… incredible!" He said quietly, trying to sound supportive. But then it dawned on him; who had fathered the child to be? His gaze went from Jessica to Snape, and then back to Jessica again. His heart began to pound painfully inside his ribcage. He was feeling awfully ill at ease.

Jessica cleared her throat. "Well, as Severus said so succinctly..." She stared at him with anger in her eyes. "I'm expecting..." She turned to Remus, who was looking very pale. "Which leads to the other information that I needed to convey."

Severus eyes snapped back to her face, Remus leaned in to listen more carefully.

"After seeing Mme Pomfrey last week, I was armed with the knowledge about how far along I was in the pregnancy. So I came here to think carefully about this." She paused and took a big sip from her juice. "With her estimations, I could only conclude without a doubt, that Severus fathered the baby." She heard Remus gasp as Severus closed his eyes, mouthing a silent _yes_.

Remus's heart fell. For the shortest time, he had been able to think that he could have been the father. His wishes of building a future with Jessica had just been obliterated with one simple sentence; Severus_ fathered the baby! _Now... all of it was impossible. He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep a grip on himself. The pain he felt was unbearable.

Severus stole a look at Lupin and saw the man was in certain mental anguish. He would of smirked if Jessica hadn't been there. But she was carefully looking at him, waiting for his own reaction. This was not the right time to scream his victory over the half-breed. "I'm happy that you decided to tell us the truth Jessica."

Jessica wasn't too sure how to take Severus's reaction to the news. But when she looked at Remus, her heart faltered. He was totally shaken by the whole story. She went to kneel in front of him and took his hands in hers.

"Remus... I'm so sorry, but you deserved the truth. I couldn't keep this knowledge away for long. I didn't want you to think that it could have been you when it truly wasn't." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Please forgive me… I never meant to hurt you." She whispered so Severus couldn't hear the words.

Remus squeezed her hands and got up gently. Jessica rose to her feet, not sure what else she could say to him. He half-smiled at her, emotions overtaking him in waves. "You don't need my forgiveness. I know you hadn't planned on this." He took her within his arms before lowering his head to lay a kiss on her forehead. "I wish you happiness, that's all I have ever wanted for you." He turned on his heel and left the room.

_There… the evil deed is done. Remus is no longer a threat for Severus, romantically speaking, of course! Read and review: Was it too 'mushy'? I've done this a few ways, and this seemed the best scenario. Maybe I'm wrong… Slumps in her chair dramatically ;)_


	31. Chapter 31

**Dark Tower**

All characters and places belong to JK Rowling.

warning: a little naughtiness ahead... anyone for a quick snog?

**Chapter thirty-one: What now?**

Jessica watched Remus leave, her soul feeling as if it had been ripped in two. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, trying to stop them from falling. Severus came behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He felt the tension she was under.

"Jessica, can I do anything for you?" She shook her head then turned toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist and letting her head rest on his chest. She heaved a big sob, and then started to cry in earnest. All the week's doubts, apprehensions and uncertainties came out in those tears.

Severus had put his arms around her, letting her weep in silence. He couldn't do anything to help and felt uneasy to offer any of the usual platitudes people served without a second thought. As much as he despised Lupin, he couldn't deny Jessica's involvement with him. So, he had to wait for her to get over him.

Her tears finally stopped and she tried to regain control of herself. He offered her a handkerchief, which she took with a small nod, before dabbing at her eyes and nose. After a few moments she sighed audibly.

"Thank you Severus. I don't know what I would of done without you tonight. This has been a horrible yet wonderful week. Do you understand what I mean?" She gazed at him with large doe eyes, seeking his understanding.

"I think I do somehow. I may not wear my heart on my sleeve, but I can understand your anguish." He wished he could say more, but what? Now that the truth was out, another question beckoned to be answered. _What happens now?_

When he woke this morning, he was a man with no real emotional attachments. But now, he had the potential to obtain something he had lacked for most of his adult life; a steady emotional involvement with a woman... and a child on the way. He felt his knees were about to buckle under him, but willed himself to stay put. He couldn't afford to be weak now. Not ever...

Jessica wore a pale smile and said, "I must be a sight, I'll go and freshen up a bit. I'll be back in a moment." She left his arms and went to the bathroom.

Severus was feeling somewhat agitated by the days events and needed a strong drink to smooth things out in his mind. Looking around the room, he saw a small cabinet standing between two windows. He went over and opened the doors, smiling as he saw a small but rather fine array of wines and spirits. He chose a bottle of cognac and served himself a well-filled snifter. He inhaled its aroma and subtle notes before taking a sip. It warmed his pallet before spreading its heat throughout his body. He closed the cabinet and went back to take a seat.

Jessica returned and sat in her rocker, after taking a quick look at Severus who was enjoying the amber liquid. She quipped with a grin on her face. "I see that you found Becca's liquor cabinet. Did you find what you wanted? "

"Yes, this is rather a very fine cognac. Your sister has good taste." He gently tilted the glass between his fingers, letting the candlelight show off its rich colors. "Very good taste, indeed!"

Jessica smiled. "I'll tell her that you said that. She has always enjoyed the finer creature comforts when it came to her drink."

"I can only approve her choices." He agreed solemnly, his mind still preoccupied with many questions. He now had to ask her a question that needed to be answered. He'd been thinking about the possible answers since she had gone to the bathroom. He knew what he would want, but would she agree to it?

"What are you going to do, now that you have unveiled your secret? Will you come back to Hogwarts?" He asked carefully.

"Don't know that I can really. It would look rather odd if an unwed pregnant woman was going around the school. Though it's quite common in muggle society, this isn't true in the wizarding world. People... parents will talk, as well as the students and staff. They'll be wondering who fathered the child and what not." She looked quite pensive as she absentmindedly studied her folded hands. "That's one of the reasons that made me resign in the first place." She finished stoically.

He had never personally followed the regular dictates and regulations of social life, but she would have to suffer from people's petty comments and insinuations. He knew how wizards and witches could possibly shun her from some social activities because of it. Then there was the child to be. He or she could possibly be chastised and ridiculed about their bastard lineage. Severus had suffered from his own childhood filled with constant teasing and harassment just for being a little different from the others. His eyes glowed dark with anger and resentment from the memories it brought back.

"Seen that way, I suppose it would be unbearable for you." He eventually answered, his mind still caught in the flashbacks of his early years.

Jessica saw the darkness invade his thoughts and wondered what they were about. They barely knew each other and its reality was evident at the moment. They would have to deal with that eventually. But not tonight. She was tired and drained; her mind felt like nothing else could sink in. She looked at the clock over the mantle and it read close to midnight.

"Severus, I think I'll go to bed if you don't mind. " She said softly as she rose from her chair. He looked up at her, then at the time. It was late and she did appear quite fatigued. He put his glass on the table and got up to get his cloak, slipping it on before coming back to her. His hand came up and took her chin, lifting it gently. He leaned in and kissed gently at first, then a little more passionately. Her heart fluttered as she suddenly felt a heady rush of heat through her body. He pulled back,looking at her with fire in his eyes, feeling his own surge of desire.

His hands encircled her waist, pulling her inexorably toward him again. Their lips met hungrily as a sudden thirst for each other demanded to be quenched. His hands reached up to cup her breasts, kneading gently, wishing to feel the soft, supple skin under her blouse. Her moans grew as his mouth left hers to explore the gentle curve of her neck and shoulder; she shuddered under his touch, overwhelmed by blissful waves of rapture. Her own hands held on to his waist before sliding over his bum cheeks, carefully stroking and squeezing the firm male flesh.

He eventually pulled back, eyes closed, feeling the sensations that both her kisses and caresses had produced. She was pink-cheeked and breathing hard by that time. Both were close to losing self-control. He raised his hand again to touch the side of her face. He had to go now, or he wouldn't be going at all. "Jessica…" he purred sexily to her ear, "I have to go before I…" He hesitated as he breathed in deeply, trying to calm down his ardor.

"Goodnight, Jessica." He murmured warmly, and then gave her another quick kiss. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

With a small _pop_, he disappeared from sight, leaving Jessica staring into the space he had just vacated. Her hand reached up to push a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. She still felt warm and tingly because of his kisses. Shaking her head, she acknowledged that it was more than that. She was bloody aroused now!

XXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape apparated back at Hogwarts gates, walking quickly to its doors with a definite spring in his step. Upon entering, he hears the rather nauseatingly sweet voice of the school librarian, calling out his name. His gaze swept up the main stairs until he saw Angela coming toward him.

"Severus, nice to see you again. Fine time to come in?" As she got near him, she gave him a not so discreet sniff. "Hmm, the odor of strong drink?" Then sniffing at his cloak. "And the aroma of love too." She leered at him. "Had a good evening then?" She laughed on.

He would gladly have loved to remove that smug look on her face, but he just wanted to get back to his beloved dungeons. "Very astute of you Angela, but then, those are the only things that usually count for you, no?" He went around her and started to walk toward the stairs that led to the dungeons.

She came up behind him and grabbed his arm. "Come now, Severus! We used to have good times before, did we not? Still could, I bet..." Eyeing him with desire in her eyes.

He sneered at her and removed his arm from her grasp with a sharp tug. "I doubt it. Why don't you go visit Argus? I'm sure he's desperate enough to entertain your wishes." He added coldly.

Angela pouted. "He's a little too eager and not entirely palatable for my tastes."

"That has never stopped you before. I remember you going off with those two oafs one evening, Crabb and Goyle?" He mocked her openly, her tastes were easy enough to satisfy.

"How you've changed since then. Who is she?" She asked with keen eyes trained on him, refusing to take the bait he had offered. "Not that mousy little thing that used to work here?

He faltered for a split second before answering. "Run along Angela, I tire from your incessant chatter... Goodnight!" With a scathing glare he went down the stairs.

Angela stood there, glaring at the disappearing figure. Then an evil smile touched her lips. Lucius would enjoy ribbing the Potions master about his romantic liaisons; it was a good way to get back at that smug git. She twirled around, happy to have found a good reason to meet up with the luscious Malfoy master.


	32. Chapter 32

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter thirty-two: An uncomfortable meeting.**

A week later, Jessica went back to Hogwarts to collect her personal belongings from her room. She had owled Albus a few days before to ask which day she could pass by. She apparated at the gates and took the easiest path through the snow to the main entrance. She entered the school and was met by Albus and Minerva. They both smiled and greeted her warmly, inviting her for some light refreshments in the teachers lounge.

They entered and went to sit near the hearth; a large crackling fire had already been lit. A house elf came by, offering each of them a hot cup of tea before bowing away silently. They spoke of the latest news from school and other news in the wizarding world, when Albus suddenly leaned in and whispered, "How are you coming along, my dear? All is well for you?"

Jessica nodded, "Everything is fine. Takes some adaptation though." She didn't mention that Severus was coming over every other evening to visit; he said he was making sure she was doing well. She had smiled when he had mentioned it that way, she felt that it was his way of getting close to her. It had been a refreshing departure from her past conversations with him. The animosity she used to feel in the beginning months of her tenure at the school had evaporated from the conversations. He had been both a warm and caring guest in her sister's home. She discovered an intelligent and highly secretive person. He spoke with ease about his favorite subjects but would quickly become mute when the subject was more of a personal nature.

She slowly got him to talk about his life... painfully so at times. His family life had been anything but a loving or caring environment. To dispel those awkward moments, she would launch herself in a highly colored version of life in the Brown family. Her father had been a very funny man, always finding the lighter side of things, until things had turned tragic one fateful October evening.

Her mother, Olivia Brown, a self-confessed botany enthusiast, had gone to Diagon Alley for a cure to a nasty mould problem in her pumpkin patch. The day had been going well until she heard a loud scream coming from a shop nearby. Without thinking twice, she had run in to see the cause of the ruckus; that had been a fatal mistake. No one actually saw who did it, but when a regular client had stepped inside innocently, they had found her mother and the shop owner dead on the floor. The Aurors had said that they suspected that a follower of He-who-must-not-be-named had used the Killing curse on them. The reason given for this shameless killing? They could only speculate about it and refused to answer any more questions.

Her father turned broody after her death, his pain quite evident to all around them. Both Brown sisters had been equally affected by their mother's death, but not as deeply as their father had been. His will to live on without his life partner quickly deteriorated, until one night when he silently disappeared from the house. He was found weeks later in the Thames. No signs of criminal intent had been found, so it had been classified as a suicide. The sisters had turned to each other for emotional support, since most of their relatives had barely stayed after the funeral.

Severus had listened quietly, not saying anything that might revive her pain from her past. He had mentioned his earlier affiliation with the Death Eaters and his subsequent re-alignment with the Order. He felt guilty about his past with Him, knowing that one of the followers had probably done it. It held all the earmarks of a classic mission of intimidation. Knowing that, he couldn't say anything that could explain it all. The followers simply followed the orders He would dictate.

Her own knowledge about his being a spy for the Order worried her at times, especially when the Dark Mark would call him in. She had seen it on only one occasion. But he hadn't noticed the quick glance she had given it, while in a passionate mood one evening. She still shuddered when thinking about it.

She came out of her _reveries_ a moment later, staring back at the Headmaster when he asked if she wanted more tea.

Professor Sprout came in. Seeing Jessica there, she came to her and gave the biggest hug she had ever had... ok, except for the one her auntie Marisa had given her once for her birthday. Pomona joined them for tea and they had a nice chat. They were laughing at some joke Albus had heard at the Three Broomstick's, when the door opened and closed quickly. They all turned around to see who had come in.

Lucius Malfoy stood there, sneering at them down his fine aquiline nose.

"Dumbledore! Just the man I was looking for." He came forward with a regal look about him. Jessica noted the long blond hair neatly tied at his nape and the fine cloth his clothes were made of. But mostly, she noticed his walking stick. The silver serpent head gleamed menacingly, with green gems were the eyes should be. This is the man Severus had spoken of on one occasion. From what she gathered, the man was an active follower of You-Know-Who, but kept it a secret. The man was not to be dallied with; he was as ruthless as they come.

Albus got up and shook the man's hand, "Lucius... didn't know you had affairs that needed my attention. How can I help you?" Albus smiled at him, but his eyes were keen and alert.

Lucius looked at the group assembled around the fireplace. He smirked coolly, "Hope I wasn't breaking up your little tea party?" Then his light gray eyes settled themselves on Jessica. His brow shot up and a sly smile appeared.

"I see a new face has been added to Hogwarts staff. Why have we never been introduced before now? Dumbledore, keeping secrets from me?" He laughed coldly, chilling Jessica to the bone. His eyes bore into her, making her feel like he was disrobing her. She lowered her eyes to avoid his incisive gaze.

Albus spoke up, "Ah, this was our Herbology apprentice for a little while. I'm still hoping to regain her services for the school. Jessica Brown... this is Lucius Malfoy. He's Draco Malfoy's father and a member of the board of governors of this school."

Jessica got up and extended her hand to the blond gentleman. He walked closer to her and gave her a kiss on the hand, effectively pulling her closer to him with a subtle tug on her hand. His eyes glistened with something akin to lust, as he gazed into hers.

"Miss Brown, very nice to meet you. I sincerely hope that professor Dumbledore can convince you to come back. The addition of new blood to the staff, can only bring good things to this school." He let go of her hand, but didn't back away from her. She felt a little intimidate by his stare.

Albus intervened again at that moment. "Come Lucius... let us go and discuss whatever issues you needed to clear up."

Lucius smiled coldly at the Headmaster before turning back to Jessica. "I'm sure will be seeing more of each other very soon." His eyes glittered dangerously again.

He turned toward Minerva and Pomona, smiling politely, he said gallantly, "Ladies!" And then bowed gracefully to them.

He strode out behind Albus, but didn't leave without giving Jessica another glance. She shivered in her seat.

After Dumbledore and Malfoy had left, Jessica turned to Minerva and asked: "Is that man always so intimidating?"

Minerva, still pursing her lips, "He's old money and a pure blood, thinks it's his right to be above everyone and use whatever influence he has for his own benefit." She almost spat out. "Just make sure you don't cross swords with him or he'll make sure you never forget his name." Minerva didn't like the man for different reasons, but felt Jessica should be warned about him. She hadn't seen many wizards survive their encounters with him.

Jessica finished her tea and left the ladies to return to her olds rooms. As she walked along the corridors and stairways, she crossed quite a few students, most of whom stopped to greet her. She was happy to be back, even if it was a short visit.

She came to her door, removing the wards before entering. The room was as she had left it. She first went to the bedroom to gather her clothes and personal objects; cramming them into the suitcases she had brought them in. Then with a wave of her wand, she shrunk the suitcases to the size of a deck of cards.

She went to the sitting room to gather the few things she had there. She finished shrinking those items when a knock was heard at the door. She went and opened the door, finding Remus standing there, wearing a pale smile. "Hello, Jessica."

She beamed at him, happy to see him again. "Remus!" She came forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Please, come in..." She said as she took his hand and tugged him inside. He came in, but felt awkward and stupidly shy for some reason.

Jessica felt his unease and asked with a gentle smile "How are you?" What else could she ask? This was really an awkward moment. She blushed without even noticing it.

Remus looked at her; "I'm fine I guess, been so busy with classes. Time seemed to pass by quickly lately." He lowered his eyes, his gaze resting on the tips of his shoes. "How have you been yourself?" He asked politely. "Minerva told me you were coming today, and I had to come and see how you were." He shrugged, not knowing what else to ask. His brain felt frozen by resurfacing emotions.

Jessica glanced quickly at him and felt ashamed about all that had happened during their last meeting. He really hadn't deserved to be hurt that way. And the pain of it stung madly. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you myself, I wasn't too sure you'd want to talk to me, after...well... you know." God she wished she could go back in time and redo this bit of her life.

Remus looked up at her and said, "Jessica, I don't resent you. I still love you... I just need some time to get back on my feet again. I doubt that I could ever hate you." His voice was low and filled with emotion.

Jessica was feeling horrible now, and turned her back to him, hiding the tears that had sprung from her eyes. "I'm so very sorry about it all... I don't know what I can do to salvage our friendship."

He came behind her, putting his hands on her arms. He whispered to her. "Don't be daft Woman. I still consider you as my friend. Don't go imagining anything else. If you do, I'll hex you until next week! Is that understood?" He tried to lighten the mood with a little levity.

She half-smiled and turned toward him. Her eyes were still a little moist, but her smile had returned. "You are going to hex who?" She took his lead and carried on. "Seems the last time you tried something on me, you ended up on your fanny." She eyed him half-seriously.

He made a face, "That hadn't been fair...you didn't warn me that time. What was a poor defenseless wizard to do?" He kidded her.

"You? Defenseless? Don't make me laugh... I've seen how handy you can be with that wand of yours. I doubt Albus would of hired you if it wasn't the case." She smiled in earnest to him.

"True. You do have a point." He laughed a little and she joined in.

He turned serious again. "I'm happy to be able to talk to you again. It has been too long."

Jessica felt better now. She took her friend in her arms; happy to give him the hug she had wanted to give him that last evening. He went rigid for a moment, then relaxed and returned the hug with as much enthusiasm as hers. She still felt like the old 'Jess'. He was just happy to see her again. He dropped a small kiss on her forehead and pulled back from her. "I'll let you finish what you were doing. Didn't want to take so much of your time. Owl me with any news or just to say hi. It'll be a pleasure to answer you back." He smiled kindly to her.

"Don't worry, I will..." She promised him. He came to her again, kissing her on both cheeks. But as he pulled back, an irresistible urge came over him. He took her back in his arms and kissed her thoroughly, tasting her sweetness one last time. When he finally pulled back from her, a sheepish grin spread itself across his face. "Sorry about that, don't know what got over me." But he wasn't sorry at all as he tried to hide one of his silly grins. He was quite happy about it, actually.

She blushed furiously. "Remus... I swear, one day!" She half-threatened him. "You are the most impish man that I know. Now... Out you go, or I'll never finish my packing!" She ushered him out of the door, giggling and shaking her head.

"Ok, ok... I know when I'm not wanted." He chuckled on. "Don't need to be so rough with me."

"Have a good day Remus... I'll make sure to owl you very soon." She said as she comically rolled her eyes at him.

He bowed to her with a theatrical flourish. "Good day to you, milady. I'll be awaiting your news with baited breath." He said as he waved at her and left down the corridor. She closed the door giggling happily.

She went back to her packing, when she heard another knock on the door. _Not him again_, she thought to herself. She went to the door and opened it with a sharp tug. Smiling, she said, "Remus! What else did you wa..." She stopped talking and paled considerably.

Standing there was Lucius Malfoy, wearing a smug smile. "It seems you were expecting someone else? Sorry to disappoint you, I just decided to pop by for a little visit." Jessica almost died on the spot.

_Please review... More Malfoy will be comming up. Hope this adds some intrigue to the story. What does the Malfoy patriarch want with our fair lovely?_


	33. Chapter 33

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company

Naughty Malfoy things ahead… a bit brutal. If you don't appreciate non-consensual conduct, don't read this bit.

**Chapter thirty-three: A casual visit.**

Jessica recovered from the shock and said rather loudly, hoping someone would hear her voice in the corridor. Meeting him now, with nobody to witness the conversation, was a little terrifying. "Mr. Malfoy! What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to pass by and get acquainted with you. Are you busy at the moment?" His eyes were looking beyond her shoulder, trying to judge if anyone was there.

"Well, I am rather busy packing my things right now. Maybe we could this another time?" She was trying to get rid of him, but he wasn't going to be brushed off that easily. She whished she had accepted Becca's offer to tag along and help her pack her belongings.

He scoffed at her suggestion. "I don't see how... we don't belong to the same social circuits, do we?" He entered the room, his cloak ruffling against her leg as he squeezed himself between the doorjamb and the girl. Jessica left the door partially ajar and glared at his back. The nerve of this man...

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't have time to chitchat right now." She waved her hand at the empty boxes in the room. "I'm way behind in time and need to finish up soon."

His gloved hand picked up a family picture from a low table. Staring at the moving picture, he said; "A perfectly good witch can pack these things in the wink of an eye. Surely can you manage that?" He goaded her, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. He put back the picture frame and came toward her.

She ignored his last statement and asked. "What do you want? I'm sure you didn't come here to discuss the proper way of accomplishing House-witch tasks?" She sidestepped him and went to sit on the edge of the sofa's armrest.

He watched her sit and snorted at what she said. "I came to see for myself if what I had heard was true. Seems that we have a common acquaintance. I've been told, that you have befriended an old friend of mine." He smiled but his eyes were as cold as ice.

She quirked a questioning a brow, as she tried to draw out the answer from him. "Yes? And who could that be?" She intentionally played the innocence game, hoping to get to the bottom of this scenario.

"My dear friend, Severus Snape of course; And from what I heard, he seems to appreciate... your fair graces." He leered at her, as his eyes traveled from her eyes down to her toes. He came next her and lifting his cane next to her face, pushing back a lock of her hair with the snakehead handle.

She pushed the cane away and got up quickly. She headed for the door when he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. His face was barely an inch away from hers, a malevolent glint in his eyes as he flared his nostrils at her. "Come now. Don't tell me you don't know the man... in more intimate details than I."

Jessica tried to pull away from him, but winced when his fingers dug into her flesh. "Professor Snape is a teacher here and I've only had a working rapport with him. Nothing more." She hissed at him, her hands coming up to his chest to push him away. "Please remove your hands from me or I will remove them for you..." Jessica was boiling now.

He gave a throaty laugh. "You? Are going to do what to me? Please, I've heard better threats before this." He shook his head at her before giving a sharp tug on her arms, then wrapping his own around her waist. He wet his lips, thinking of ways to ravish her into submission.

"Now be nice with me and I'll show you what Severus should have shown you before now." He glared down at her, "How to be respectful toward those of socially superior rank than you." He tried to lay his mouth on hers but she turned her head away with a look of disgust in her eyes. He growled like a great cat, his greedy hand coming up to roughly fondle her right breast as he put his lips on her neck and bitting her wildly. Jessica yelped from the pain it produced, struggling to set herself free from this monster's embrace. She had finally maneuvered herself in place, ready to show him a thing or two, when someone coughed from the wide open door.

Severus walked in, closing the door behind him; he leaned back casually before speaking with mild amusement; "I wouldn't play around with her if I were you Lucius. She can defend herself quite easily." He smirked but his eyes were dark with anger.

Lucius had jumped away from the girl with a surprised look on his face. But he quickly regained his usual demeanor, pasting a pale imitation of a smile on his face.

"Severus! Nice of you to pass by, but you do have terrible timing, old man." He took a handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing gingerly at his lips to remove the blood smear that he felt was there.

Jessica's hand went up to her neck, feeling the spot where he had bitten her a moment ago. When she looked at her hand again, she saw what the evil oaf had done; he had bitten down hard enough to draw blood from her. This angered her more than anything else. With a groan of irritation mixed with anger, she pushed him out of her way and went to the other room to find something to clean her wound.

Lucius wouldn't have taken such impertinence at any other time, but having Severus there as a witness, cut short his possible reprisals. He glared at her departing figure before returning his stare to Snape.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled at the Potions Master.

"Came to retrieve a book Miss Brown had borrowed from me." He went to a shelf near the fireplace and took a book off of it. Showing him the title, Severus seemed rather amused as he answered back.

"A good introductory manual to herbology and its uses in the Dark Arts. " He pocketed the book without giving Malfoy a chance to read the title more closely.

"Couldn't it have waited a few more moments, I was getting to know the young lady." Lucius glared savagely at him, wishing he were elsewhere for this private conversation; somewhere he could have use his wand without any censorship.

Snape pursed his lips at him. "Yes... and from what I could see, she wasn't going to _participate_ much longer. Hence the warning I gave you."

He walked to one of the chairs and sat down elegantly. "And Lucius, as much as I am habitually amused by your _extracurricular_ activities, it would of been more prudent to lock the door and use a silencing charm on the room. Anyone could have interrupted your... _meeting_."

Lucius laughed coldly, his gaze evaluating his friend's appearance and demeanor. He thought that his friend's sudden appearance was oddly opportune; as if he had come to save the fair damsel. He put away his handkerchief before adding, "You are right of course, but I got a little carried away by the moment."

"So it would seem." Snape answered coldly as he flicked his hair out of his face. He suspected that Malfoy had heard of his possible involment with Jessica. And Lucius had always had this twisted notion, that he needed to get first crack at any new female conquest that was introduced to the Inner Circle's members. The man was a sick beast when it came to these things, Snape had thought privately; he had seen his brutal and depraved methods for deflowering an unwilling victim.

Jessica came back and glared at Malfoy, putting her hands on her hips in utter indignation. "I had hoped that you had left already. Wouldn't want to keep to you away from one of your socially superior activities!" The sarcastic bent to her words was quite evident to both men.

Malfoy raised a brow at her with a hint of anger, his lips thinning just a tad before he finally smiled coldly again. "I'll be seeing you soon Severus." He went to the door and opened it with more force than was necessary; looking back at Jessica, he gave her a curt nod. "Miss Brown, till our next encounter!" He growled as he left the room silently.

Jessica swore under her breath, earning a smile from Severus. "Didn't know you could swear so well! Not very lady-like, but appropriate." He chuckled under her stern glance.

"That brute bit me and all you have to say is how un-lady-like I respond?" She groaned as she went back to her packing. "The bloody git better not cross me again..." She huffed on.

Snape cleared his throat to hide his amusement from her. "I wouldn't wish it. He can be brutal at times, especially when he's following the Master's orders. Don't forget who he works for."

She snorted at his statement. She wasn't going to lie down and take his abuse... if they ever met again. "Whatever! He better be prepared to fight if he tries that stuff again."

He shrugged his shoulders; knowing Lucius, he would try it again, probably not on Hogwarts property though. When the man wanted things, he'd arrange the situation for it to be so.

"Just be weary about him, Jessica. He doesn't take no for an answer, from anyone." Snape's history with the blond follower was filled of anecdotes of the kind. Lucius didn't back down, he simply found another way to solve his problem.

She finished packing her things and shrunk the boxes. Putting all her belongings in a bag, she was satisfied with the results as she smiled at Severus. Snape had been sitting, patiently waiting for her to finish. As she took her cloak and bag, Snape came next to her, giving her a deep, sensual kiss, before they exited the room.

After getting his own cloak, he escorted her out to Hogwarts gates. Looking around, making sure nobody had followed them; he gave her another searing kiss before she apparated away.

He went back to the school with a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. Lucius would want to get back at the girl for showing him up in front of a fellow Death Eater. He wondered how and when Malfoy would try his luck again.

_Aww, naughty Lucius strikes again! The man is such an animal… Read and Review please!_

_Sorry if it took some time to post this chapter, FF wasn't allowing me access to my account for the past few days. Hope it was worth the wait!_


	34. Chapter 34

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

- _**Warning**: Another passage with a good shag and some non-consensual activity too. Confused? Read on. Proceed with caution_! -

**Chapter thirty-four: A slightly more dangerous meeting**

Jessica's pregnancy continued on, her tummy finally showing a little bit. She chose clothes that hid her growing girth, not wanting to attract attention when she had to deal with the wizarding community. Being unwed would make people talk, and she tried to avoid this at all costs.

Her relationship with Severus was moving slowly along. But living apart hindered its evolution. She appreciated his acid wit and cerebral way of looking at problems. But his emotional baggage made it difficult for them to connect at some levels. He'd been using his dark and cold persona for so long, that he forgot (intentionally or not) to drop it when he was with her. She'd usually get mad at him and sent him packing when the discussion got too heated.

He, on the other hand, had found an intelligent young woman, with a sharp wit. She wore her emotions on her sleeve, which would irritate him at times. He'd amuse himself by simply pushing her buttons for the fun of it. She had a low boiling point at times and would threaten him with bodily expulsion. Maybe the pregnancy was making her act that way? He couldn't be sure of it though, since when it did happened she would be in no mood to part with this kind of information.

He was musing about that fact one evening, while sitting on the transfigured beanbag; Jessica came in wearing a simple t-shirt and maternity pants. Her mid-section had grown a bit lately and she started wearing looser fitting clothes for comfort's sake. He loved the way her tummy had gotten rounder and her chest had bloomed in a very inviting way. His eyes would usually stray for a quick look, wondering how much more it could grow under the circumstances.

Jessica sat down on her rocker and continuing to read the book she'd started not long ago. Her fingers stroked her belly absently as she read. She offered a very charming picture to Severus's eyes, making him fell randy at times. He continued to gaze at her for a little while until he wanted to do more than merely look anymore. He got up and went to her.

"Jessica..." he said with his very low, baritone voice. He took the book away from her hands and put it aside. Jessica recognized the look in his eyes and hid a knowing smile. She got up and letting him pull her into his embrace. His hands caressed her back, as his eyes gazed sultrily into hers. Leaning down, he gave her a long, searching kiss. His want was evident now, as it jutted out, pressing urgently on her thigh.

"Has you sister gone out?" He asked roughly, his lips moving slowly down her neck.

Jessica was having a hard time concentrating on his words; she closed her eyes to think about his question as her hands busily undid the buttons of his waistcoat. She finally sighed a faint 'yes', shuddering as he pressed himself closer to her.

He stood away with a half-smile etching itself onto his face, taking her hand in his; he pulled her toward her bedroom. She followed quietly, smiling provocatively, only too happy to get an opportunity for a little private time with him.

They undressed each other, eagerly stroking the newly exposed skin as each piece of clothing fell to the floor. Her gasps of pleasure that greeted each new area his fingers explored, simply pushed him to further his investigation. He brought her to the bed, making her lay in its center, settling himself gently next to her. His mouth came down to crush hers, making her whimper with want. His hand gently stroked the feminine curves between her breasts and hip before it crisscrossed over her belly, feeling the swell that would soon be his child. The very thought made him stop to stare into her eyes, wondering if he'd hurt her or the babe if he did join with her.

"Jessica…" he asked hesitantly, his mouth suddenly dry with anticipation and a bit of worry. "Can I, you know…"

Jessica smiled up at him as her hands started to meander from his chest to his belly, before going to his groin to playfully thread her fingers through the thick thatch of dark hair. "It's fine, this can't harm the baby."

Severus groaned as she touched him with a warm delicate hand, gently stroking his manhood from base to tip. He moaned to her ear, encouraging her to continue her ministrations.

Jessica sat up, grinning as she caught his questioning glance. She knelt next to him, before bending over to let her mouth kiss, lap and nip at his chest and belly. As she neared his groin, Severus's breath hitched before releasing a sharp gasp. She hit every sensitive spot with her tongue and lips, taking him dangerously close to orgasm. He shuddered deeply as he felt so bloody close… but he wanted, no, needed to please her as well. His hands gently took her face away before he couldn't stop the inevitable, pulling her in for a deep, bruising kiss.

His hand brushed the insides of her thighs, inviting them to open under his probing touch. He let a single finger gently feather her clitoris, rubbing and circling it till she moaned loudly.

"Severus!" she breathed, clutching his shoulders as he slid his fingers into her core, preparing her for the joining. He suckled her breasts, gently laving each nipple with sweeps of his tongue, bringing her close to the edge.

"Oh, my…" she breathed again, grabbing handfuls of his ebony hair as she arched toward his warm mouth. Her mind was alive with the sensations that were rolling across her body, specially the hot pinpoints she felt between her legs.

He suddenly came to his knees, positioning himself above her quivering body, before nudging her legs further apart. He slid slowly inside, feeling the wet tightness that greeted his swollen member, spurring him on with sharp twinges of lust. The throbbing in his loins was intense as he slowly moved in and out, until the feeling was too strong to control anymore. His breath became ragged to her ears as his rocking became more forceful, bringing her closer to the edge.

He moaned her name loudly before plunging himself deeply within her warmth, arching spastically as he felt his seed spurt out hotly. His final grunt of satisfaction surrounded Jessica, its sound reverberating deeply within her own body. He slowed his thrusts until the waves of languid heat ebbed away slightly; but soon, he started to move again, wanting to please his delectable partner, bringing her to the same heights of pleasure. Slipping his hand between both bodies, he stroked her nub while setting a steady come and go within her womb.

"Jessica…" he enjoined her with his sultry voice. Jessica felt the pounding of her heart as her ears were filled with his voiced and the hot slickness of his penis pounding again her cervix; all of it finally making her exploded with delight as she screamed out his name.

He fell over her exhausted body, panting roughly next to her ear. He pulled her within his arms, laying a string of soft kisses from her brow to her eager lips. Soft shudders still made her tremble next to him, the last twinges of pleasure, slowly dying away. With a wave of his hand, he summoned the coverlet that had fallen in a puddle on the floor, wrapping both cooling bodies in a cocoon of warmth. Moments later, they both drifted off to sleep without a care in the world.

Some time later, they woke from their love-induced slumber; Severus needed to go back to the school, since he had early classes the next morning. He regretfully got up, walking to the bathroom to clean himself up. He came back minutes later, getting dressed in short time, dropping a kiss on her lips before leaving her side. She merely smiled as he left, thenturned around and fell back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca and Jessica were having breakfast the following Sunday morning, talking about the latest news from the Daily Prophet. The attack in a muggle household had shocked many in the wizarding community. The elderly couple had been brutalized severely before being killed for no good reason.

"I don't know what's the point of it all? Attack muggles for what? Showing how strong they are against defenseless people!" Rebecca stated, her red hair bouncing around her face as she spoke animatedly. She had dyed her hair to a more _normal_ color lately, and it suited her well. Jessica thought she saw a special glint in her sister's eyes on a few occasions. She must have found a new beau, she thought wryly.

The doorbell rang, making Rebecca jumped up and run out the room. Jessica just continued reading the Prophet's less exciting news, waiting for her sister's return. But after a few minutes, her sister hadn't returned from answering the door. Jessica couldn't hear anyone talking from the front entrance either. She got up and went to find out what had happened.

As she came down the long corridor, she saw Becca standing there, obviously not talking to anyone.

"Becca...who was at the door?" She came to stand in front of her sister. Becca's eyes were wide and glassy, as she stood transfixed and mute. She shook her sister. "Becca... Becca... What's wrong with you?" Her sister didn't even react to her shaking.

All of a sudden, Jessica felt an eerie presence behind her, making her twirl around to face whoever was there. She found herself standing face-to-face with a rather pleased looking Lucius Malfoy. She gasped and tried to back away from him, but was soon stopped by two large fellows that came to stand behind her.

Lucius came forward with the most hideous sneer.

"We meet again Miss Brown! Didn't think I'd forget our last encounter, did you?" He looked at her sister with a sick smile. "Your sister, I presume? Quite pretty isn't she?" He passed a gloved finger along the girl's chin and jaw line. His eyes flicked back at Jessica.

"But not who I came to see." Looking at the two goons that stood behind Jessica. "Crabb... Goyle... please entertain the other young lady while I occupy myself with this one. And keep your guard's up, in case anyone shows up."

The two men smiled dumbly, nodding to him in agreement.

He took Jessica by an arm, dragging her to one of the backrooms. He chose one of the first bedrooms that he saw; which in occurrence was Jessica's. He flung her down unto the bed, before slamming the door shut and warding it against any intruders. His smile became cruel as he came closer to her.

"Now... where were we last time?" He crooked an eyebrow as he took off his cloak, throwing it on the chair next to her bed. Taking his wand he whispered _Expelliarmus_, making Jessica's wand jump from her nightstand to his hand.

He sneered at her. "Now, you won't be able to do much damage my little tigress." He thrust it within the inside pocket of his waistcoat before he flung the piece of clothing on top of his cloak. Wolfishly eyeing her, he came toward the bed while he undid the cuffs of his pristine white shirt; soon, his shirt was tossed aside as well as his boots. When Malfoy started to undo the belt and fastenings of his pants, Jessica started to feel queasy with worry. Her eyes were darting about for something, anything that might help her out of this tight spot.

Jessica backed up on her bed, trying to get out of his reach, but the boxer-clad man quickly got around the bed and grabbed a handful of her hair. He roughly pulled her toward him, crushing his lips on hers, grinding them against her clenched teeth. She tried pushing him off as she felt the salty taste of blood in her mouth; but he pushed her back onto the bed, before falling on top of her. His hands began groping her breasts painfully, then slowly started to slide toward her legs, stroking her belly on the way down; that's when he felt the gentle swell of her growing tummy. He stopped with a gasp escaping his lips, casting a hard glare at her until a rabid smile came to his lips.

"Well, well, well... the young lady got herself knocked-up?" He said crudely, "As well as being an easy target, you're not even bright enough to protect yourself from getting pregnant?" He started to laugh at her, making Jessica's anger rise up in a snap.

She put both her hands on his chest and concentrated hard; she wasn't going to get abused by this bloody animal. Lucius just got blown off the bed, flying through the air like a rag doll, before falling in a heap against the wall.

Jessica immediately got off the bed and dashed to get her wand from his waistcoat before he came to. She heard banging from the door; those two gorillas were trying to come in and were too idiotic to use their wands. Jessica thought fast and hard for a way out.

She used a binding charm on Malfoy; then on second thought, she took his wand in case he'd want to follow her. She'd have to get her sister before disappearing from the house.

Malfoy started to move and moan with pain, while the idiots were still trying to pound their way in. She apparated in one of the front rooms, avoiding the direct line of sight of two men at the back of the house. She'd have to be quick and sure when she grabbed her sister, since they would be within the goon's eyesight in a flash. Slipping quickly to her sister's side, she wrapped her arms around her, holding on as tightly as she could. She heard a shout from the other end of the corridor, but then it was too late for them to try anything. Both girls apparated away to the only place Jessica felt was safe right now.

They appeared with a small pop near Hogwarts's gates, Jessica dropping her arms away from her sister's silent form to check if the coast was clear. There was still snow on the ground even if the weather had warmed lately. With no cloak or boots to keep them warm, Jessica grabbed her wand for a bit Transfiguration. But first, she had to _wake_ Becca, who was still in her trance-like state. She took her wand and said _Ennervate_, hopeful that it would wake her up. And it did!

Becca stood shaking her head for a few seconds, before looking around, feeling quite confused.

"Jess? What happened? I remember opening the door... then nothing." She rubbed her forehead, trying to remove the fuzziness from her brain. She turned her head to eye the snow covered slope to Hogwarts.

"We had visitors Becca..." Jessica let out in a rush, "I'll explain later. Now, we have to go up to the castle and get some help."

"The castle?" Becca asked, looking up the hill to the castle again. "Hogwarts? Why are we here?" She started to shiver from the cold. Only wearing her short nightshirt, bathrobe and slippers, the cold was getting to her.

Jessica took her bathrobe off and transfigured it, making it a long heavy woolen cloak. Rebecca had no wand, so she borrowed Jessica's and did the very same thing. They started walking toward the school, but their slippers weren't appropriate for the hike through the chilling snow; so, they transfigured them into knee-high boots.

They finally came to the doors and went in. Jessica didn't see any teachers milling about; only a few students could be seen talking here and there, looking at them with varying degrees of curiosity. "Follow me, Becca. We'll go to the teacher's lounge first."

They got there quickly enough and opened the door. Filius Flitwick was the only teacher there, quietly reading a book about Charms from the Far East. He looked up as they came in, eyeing the women with an odd glance before asking. "Jessica? What are you doing here?"

"Filius, please... I need to talk to the Headmaster. Do you know where he is?" Jessica asked with her voice filled with urgency.

"Must be in his office. Wait... I'll call him for you." He went to the fireplace, threw a pinch of floo powder into the fire and then called out squeakily.

"Albus, can you come to the teacher's lounge? It seems urgent."

A few moments later, Albus appeared within the green flames.

"Yes, Filius, what seems to be the pro...?" He looked at Jessica before turning to face her sister. "What's this?" Then noticing their disheveled looks. "What happened, Jessica?"

"I... we had a visit from Lucius Malfoy at our home. We had to leave quickly and I could only think of coming here for shelter." She looked embarrassed. "I hope you don't mind?"

Albus looked seriously at them. "Were you harmed in any way?"

Jessica glanced up at him. "A little, but nothing I couldn't handle Headmaster."

Albus pursed his lips. "Come to my office, I'll have Severus meet us there." He threw some floo powder into the grate and was ushered away in a flash of green flames. Rebecca and Jessica followed closely behind.


	35. Chapter 35

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter thirty-five: The proposition: Albus style!**

They both arrived in the Headmaster's office and offered a chair before Albus called for Severus. He got there a few moments later.

"Yes... what is it now Albus? Filch is needing some _pepper-up_ potion again?" He asked dryly, until he saw Jessica looking over the back of her chair with _those _eyes. He knew something was wrong, terribly so. Then he noticed that Rebecca was there too.

"Merlin's beard, what's happened? Jessica, what are you doing here?" His anxiety was raised a notch when she turned away to look at her hands. "Albus, do you know?"

Albus spread his hands to try and calm him down. "No, but Jessica will explain it to us. I was waiting for you to hear what happened."

Albus went to sit on the edge of his desk and faced Jessica. "Very well, start at the beginning. And don't forget any details, however insignificant you think they might be."

Jessica looked at Albus and recanted the story from it's beginning. As she told the details, her mind's eye could see everything as it unfolded. From Becca, frozen near the front door, Malfoy's attempted assault, to their escape from the two oafs. Albus, Severus and Rebecca listened closely. When she got to the part where Malfoy tried to attack her, Rebecca closed her eyes and gasped, Albus got up and went to sit behind his desk... and Severus put a hand on her shoulder. His eyes glinted angrily, but he didn't say anything. He let her finish her story.

Jessica finally finished and then looked up at Severus. A tear trembled closely on the edge of her eye before it fell silently down her cheek. He swore violently before looking up at Albus. "I swear Albus... he'll pay for this. One way or another, he will pay dearly for this."

Albus nodded but kept silent. He couldn't blame the young man for feeling hatred toward Malfoy. But this needed some fine handling. He didn't want a war between Severus and Malfoy, or it might hinder Severus's chances of getting information for the Order. But then, he couldn't let this action go unpunished. He pondered this for while.

Rebecca took Jessica's hand, "Jess, I wish I could have helped you. You know I wouldn't have let you go through that without trying to fight them off."

"It's alright, Becca. You couldn't have known it was coming. But he got a sample of what I can do. I doubt he'll go running to whoever to complain about it." She looked up at Severus, who looked gravely at her.

A knock came from the door behind them and Remus came in. "Good Lord, its' true! Both of you are here. What in God's name has happened?" He came to stand next to Albus's desk, his eyes going from the Headmaster to the sisters.

"Remus... If you'd be so kind, just wait here while I go make a few arrangements. I'll be back in a moment." Albus got up and floo'ed offsomewhere. Jessica didn't understand what he said before leaving. But a few minutes later, he came back, smiling gently.

"Remus, I've just made arrangements for Rebecca to stay here for now. Could you accompany her to the 3rd floor corridor? Dobby will be waiting for you there." He went behind his desk and sat tiredly.

Remus looked concerned but obeyed the Headmaster without another word. He took Rebecca by the elbow and led her out of the office.

"Jessica, I've taken the same liberties with you. You'll be staying in a room next to your sister's for the time being. Returning to your home is not an option right now. The students won't bother you, since that corridor is strictly off limits to them. There will be extra patrols done in the meantime." He sat further back on his chair then turned his head toward Severus.

"I know Severus that you are upset by what has happened to Jessica. And I can understand you wanting to give a piece of your mind (and a taste of his fist, he thought silently). But this needs to be done within a certain context, or you'll be in danger yourself. Going after Malfoy wouldn't be a prudent or wise move right now."

Snape looked incredulously at him. "And what would you suggest I do? Sit here and wait for him to offer his apologies to her?" His nostrils flared as his anger just seethed below the surface. He hissed on, "He's a known womanizer and the brutality he uses to get women to do his bidding, is legendary. How Narcissa can stand it, is beyond me..."

"Maybe so, Severus, but he wouldn't allow anyone to brutalize or otherwise harm his wife. He needs to protect his image. That's what he uses to stay prominent and respectable within his social circuit. Without it, he has limited value for the Dark Lord." Albus stated quietly.

Snape huffed. "What are you suggesting we do now?"

"You need to set a 'social' perimeter around Jessica." The old man said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"A what?" He raised his voice at Albus, not liking the twinkle that he saw. It never meant anything good for him. His experience with the old coot proved it again and again.

"Social perimeter... something intangible and yet will protect Jessica from any further ... um... social _faux-pas_ from other men, including Lucius." Albus smiled at both of them. Jessica was following Albus's words and it took a few moments for her to understand the meaning behind it.

"Albus... what are you babbling about?" Then it hit him too. "You don't mean!" His face reflected a certain amount of disbelief. He glanced at Jessica, wondering if she understood what the old codger was implying.

"Yes, Severus... You two should get married. That way, nobody could jeopardize Jessica's safety without incurring a swift legal action from you. If a man even tries to... you will have a wizard's right to duel him to protect your wife's reputation." He smiled brightly at both of them.

A closed face Severus took the seat vacated by Rebecca. He stared at Dumbledore and wished he would stop smiling like that. Jessica just sat there gaping at the Headmaster.

"Well, what do you two think about that? It wouldn't be difficult to arrange either." He reached over and took a lemon drop from a bowl and popped it in his mouth, a hint of a smile still showing.

Jessica came back to earth suddenly, "But Albus, being married is a serious magical contract. Neither one of us could back down even if we did it for a practical purpose." She shook her head. "I don't know Albus, it's a very permanent solution to a temporary problem, don't you think?" She looked at Severus now, hoping he'd weight into the conversation.

Severus felt Jessica's glance, but needed more time to think about this. He got up and went to the window. Signs of spring were everywhere on the grounds, but he stared blankly at them. His mind was too busy weighing the pros and cons of such a proposition.

Jessica understood his trepidations; she hadn't actually thought they would broach the subject that way... in front of the Headmaster. She wasn't sure it was a good idea to corner Severus that way. And another thing was nagging her. They barely knew each other; she wouldn't impose a marriage between them if it could result in a disaster. She would try her best to make it right... but, was he ready for that kind of commitment?

Albus waited patiently, his hands folded under his chin, his eyes gazing from Severus to Jessica.

Severus turned around and came back to take a seat. "I can't see any other solution right now, I need more time to think. But I do know that Lucius wouldn't stop at just one attempt. God knows if he wouldn't stoop to using the Imperius curse to subdue her." Jessica shivered. If that man got her like that, goodness knows what he'd make her do.

Albus got up, all smiles, and came to the other side of his desk. Taking Jessica's hand, he kissed it lightly. "May I be the first to congratulate you." He turned to Severus and shook his hand. "Marvelous news!" He beamed at both of them.

Jessica wasn't sure about this and voiced her own trepidation. "Albus… don't go too fast. I need to think about this a little more. There might be another solution." She watched Severus for a moment, trying to gauge his reaction to this proposition.

Severus stood and turned to Jessica. His face seemed blank right now, not giving away much information about his inner feelings.

"Come, I'll escort you to your room." He murmured quietly to Jessica before returning a dark glance at old wizard. "I'll be speaking to you later Albus." He said with a sneer on his face.

Not quite the happiest looking future groom, Albus thought. But, no matter... He was sure that Severus would rise to the occasion. Eventually...


	36. Chapter 36

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter thirty-six: The announcement: Albus style!**

Severus accompanied Jessica to the third floor corridor, where an awaiting elf showed them to her room. It said before leaving, "Your sister's room is the next door. If you need anything Miss Jessica, professor Dumbledore has instructed Minky to serve you as well as I could. I'll be proud to be your elf during your stay at Hogwarts." It bowed till its nose hit the floor.

"Um... Thank you Minky! I won't hesitate to call you if need be." The elf smiled shyly then bowed another time before leaving.

They entered the room; Jessica just went "wow!" in a low voice. The room was immaculate and was furnished with a fine leather and mahogany suite in the sitting room. She went to the bedroom and gasped. A large canopy bed sat in the middle. Again, deep and rich mahogany dominated all around. The canopy, bed coverings and drapes, were in varying hues of greens and blues. She was impressed and wondered who had slept here before her.

She went back to Severus, who was busy checking the room for any hidden Dark Arts devices or spells. She couldn't see why it would be necessary, but then she wasn't an experienced spy like Severus.

He finished his inspection and grinned with relief. "The room is clear anything that might perturb your stay." He then looked at the woolen cloak and the nightshirt she had on. "I think you'll be needing some clothes. You can't go around in a nightshirt in the corridors." He smiled at her. "Unless you're planning on staying in your room for the duration of your visit?"

She looked at herself and blushed. She had stood in front of the Headmaster in her pajamas. How embarrassing! "No, I think I'll want to walk around the school sometimes." She grinned back.

He came to her, putting his arms around her. "I'll make arrangements to get you and your sister some decent clothing for tonight." He kissed her gently then stepped back. "I'll go see Albus about that and other issues. See you later..." He kissed her again and left quietly, his robes gently billowing behind him.

Jessica watched him leave and then decided to explore the room a little more closely. No personal items could be found, but everything breathed quality. She was interrupted by a knock at the door. She went to answer and found Becca standing there with a large smile.

"Hiya, sis!" She beamed, giving Jessica a big hug. She came in and just like Jessica, a silent "wow" came to her lips. "Nice room Jess! Mine looks positively dowdy next to this one." She went to sit on one of the big leather chairs.

"Comfy?" Jessica asked with a smile.

"Very... come have a try." She settled herself more comfortably in the chair. "I could get used to this luxury." She laughed warmly.

Jessica sat down, and agreed with her sister. These chairs were heavenly. "Don't get too used to them, this is a temporary arrangement."

"I know." Becca nodded at her, her thoughts turning to the events that had unfolded at her home. "So what's next? What do we do now? Since we can't go back to the house and have no clothes, not to mention that all my artist materials are over there, so I can't work." She rattled off with irritation. "Damn Death Eaters!" She groaned aloud.

"I know Becca. But Severus will make some arrangements for us. He promised we'd have clothes for tonight. So..." She wanted to tell her sister about the wedding plans but she'd wait before telling her. It was rather all in the air right now.

Both sisters had lunch in Jessica's room. Minky told them that professor Dumbledore had asked the elf to provide it for them. After eating a little too well, Jessica took a nap while Becca returned to her own room. She was sleeping well when a knock came at the door came. She woke with a start, not recognizing her environment when she first opened her eyes.

After a few moments, another knock was heard. She finally got up and answered. Minky bowed to her before saying: "Professor Snape has asked that you prepare yourself for dinner, Miss. He said to be ready for 5:30 sharp." The elf bowed again and left. Jessica watched the elf go away with a furrowed brow. Get ready, how? She had no clothes. Unless...

She went back to the bedroom and started to open the doors and drawers of the _armoire_. Sure enough! It was filled with female garments of all types. Most of it she didn't recognize though. Running an appreciative finger on one of the silken robes hanging there, she knew that these were all newly purchased. She looked at the size tag and saw that it was the right size for her.

She wondered who had gone to such bother and expense to get her new clothes. She selected a few undergarments and one of the heavier robes to put on. Looking at her reflection in a mirror afterward, its deep mauve color complimented her skin tone marvelously. She put one of the lighter cloaks she found, knowing it would still be coldish in the corridors of the old castle. She passed through the bathroom to find a comb or hairbrush to tame her long hair. She found a complete set of hair accessories, as well as everything she could need to wash and care for herself.

At 5:30, she was ready when a small knock at the door was heard. Severus stood there with an even face, bowing his head to her as she opened the door. His gaze flitted appreciatively over her before he offered his arm and led her to the Great Hall for dinner.

Becca was already seated at the table, laughing next to Remus; both were chuckling about some joke he was telling her.

Becca turned to Jessica. "Hey there, sis! Hope you slept well?" Then she noticed what her sister was wearing, "Wow, I knew that robe would fit you well." She winked at Snape. "Nice choice there, professor." Jessica was a little overwhelmed by that tidbit of information. Severus had chosen the robe for her? She blushed after wondering if he had chosen her undergarments as well.

She took a seat next to him. He glanced at her after she sat and was wondering what she was blushing about now. He crooked a brow at her and as he opened his mouth to ask, Albus stood up to make an announcement. A silent hush fell over the entire Hall.

Albus had gotten up from his seat, hands outstretched to bring silence in the room. He smiled to all in attendance. "I have a few announcements before we tuck into tonight's meal. First, we will be adding a new extra-curricular activity to our roster. With the help of professor Rebecca Brown here..." He turned to her and smiled, "She will be giving classes to those interested in the visual arts. She will be showing you the different techniques for drawing, painting with both oils and watercolors, as well as the basics of sculpting in wood and clay. Anyone interested, can sign up by leaving their names on the scrolls made available in the common rooms of each house."

A brief round of applauses rose up in different corners of the hall. Dumbledore lifted his hand again, waiting for everyone to settle back down. "And now for the most joyous of announcements. It is with great happiness that I announce to you today, that our Potions professor is to be wed very soon." The room gasped in unison, the slytherins gawked at their Head of House in disbelief.

"You all know the lucky young woman, who will join her future to his. Let us all wish the happy couple the very best... Professor Snape and his lovely fiancée Jessica Brown!" Albus finished in a booming voice.

A short pause followed Albus's words, and then a thunderous round of applauses could be heard. People were in shock; the students chatted feverishly while clapping their hands. Albus motioned to Severus and Jessica to stand up. He looked grim but got up and gave his hand to Jessica to help her stand up. Her face reflected her thoughts. She was shocked and angry that this news had been announced without her consent. She looked at Severus, but he too looked murderously at Albus. So the old man had decided to force their hands into this.

They sat back down and everyone got to their meals. Jessica had lost her appetite, feeling a little nauseated by now. She excused herself and left the Hall. She barely put her foot on the first step up the stairs, when Becca joined her.

"Why didn't you tell me Jess? You could at least tell your own sister about your impending nuptials, no?" Her laughter was a little strained, but she hugged her sister anyway.

Jessica was white by now. "Becca... I would of told you, if I had known myself! Come on, I'll explain it to you in the privacy of my room. " Rebecca looked dumbfounded but followed her sister up the stairs.

As they continued their way to the third floor corridor, they failed to notice that a certain blond slytherin boy was following them.

They entered Jessica's room and went to sit on the largest sofa. Jessica explained what had happened between her, the Headmaster and Severus. "I didn't accept this plan, I just listened at the proposal. I can't understand why he decided to announce it like that to the whole school. " She shook her head in disbelief.

Becca had listened to her sister and was still gaping at her. "But Jess, Snape didn't even propose to you! How can Dumbledore be so sure that he will? Or that you would accept?", she stared at Jessica's profile. "Something isn't right here. You'll have to speak to them. Looks as if they decided everything for you already!" Becca looked at her sister with defiance in her eyes. "If you don't, then I will!" She stood up and went to the door.

"Becca... No! I'll go see them after supper. I promise." She had gotten up and grabbed her sister's wrist. "Let me deal with this. I know how to handle Severus; the Headmaster will have to defend his own actions." She felt angry and hurt by being cornered like that.

"Ok, Jess. But tell me if you need any assistance. I've learned a few new hexes from a wizard I dated last summer, I'm dying to try them out on someone.", she grinned impishly.

"I don't think that will be necessary, but thanks." She turned around and went to a small cupboard and pulled out a tin of ginger snaps. "Cookie?", she offered her sister.

"Pass... I'll go back for a small bite at the Great Hall.", she opened the door. "I'll be back later..."

As her sister left, it dawned on her all of a sudden. Her sister was to teach arts to the students; when was this discussed and decided on? She rubbed away a small itch she had on her tummy as she thought. It must have happened when she was having her nap; that will teach her to nap in the middle of the day. She half-smiled and took a bite from the ginger snap she held.


	37. Chapter 37

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter thirty-seven: Albus gets a piece of her mind.**

Jessica was sitting on the sofa sipping some pumpkin juice when someone knocked on the door. She got up and opened the door, even if she wasn't expecting anyone.

She wasn't really surprised to see the Headmaster, but she was still angry with him.

"Well, nice to see you again, Albus. Anymore news you'd like to spring on me, that might possibly affect the course of my life?" She went back to the sofa, leaving the door open behind her. She dropped herself down, feeling morose and slightly waspish.

Albus came in, closing the door behind him. He took a seat across from Jessica. He eyed her thoughtfully before answering. "Jessica, I only took the best course of action to protect you from further attacks from Lucius. Surely you understand this?"

Jessica huffed. "Albus, you more or less cornered me into a decision that you had taken about me. I'm not one of your students anymore. I think I still have some say in what happens in my life. What in the world possessed you to do it without our consent?" She was crossed with him and her face reflected her mutinous mood.

He cleared his throat. "Well, that's not entirely true, since Severus has accepted. He's willing to go through with the plan."

"WHAT!" Jessica jumped to her feet, her cheeks turning red with outrage. "He gets to accept your plan and I don't? Excuse me, but I haven't been proposed to, or am I too dimwitted to have noticed? I haven't heard him ask me anything." She huffed again at the Headmaster, wondering what in the world was happening here.

"And the fact that he's accepted, doesn't make it official until I say so." She was nearly screaming at him. She turned on her heel and went to stand near the fireplace. Without thinking she grabbed a small vase that stood on the mantle and threw it across the room.

Albus watched on as the vase crashed to the floor. Taking his wand out, he repaired it and made it hover back to its place on the mantle. He paled a bit. "I apologize for presuming that you would accept. But I sincerely thought you would desire a stable situation to protect you from any more harm." He shifted uneasily on his seat but still looked at her.

"This feels so feudal... like having one's parents arrange your marriage for you." She spoke in a low voice, trying desperately to calm herself. "Does Severus plan on actually asking me to marry him? Or is that formality to be forgone with?" She was confused and her thoughts were scattering themselves madly. She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

"Oh no, he will ask. He has to, since a magical marriage needs this formality to be complete. I'm sure he'll ask you officially very soon." He was unsure when the Head slytherin would... he'd talk to the boy about it.

"I'm not sure I'll accept though," she added ruefully, not willing to bow too easily to his request. She was still very angry with both of them.

"I can only ask you to consider it seriously. Your future, as well as the child to be born, will depend on it." He understood her frustration; she was more than justified to feel that way.

Jessica sat back down, leaning her head on her hands. She felt a headache coming on as she rubbed her temples. She wished her sister were here for support. She wished her mum were still alive. She could have used her wisdom right now.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

After knocking briefly on the door, Rebecca went into her sister's room. Jessica's eyes were shut, as she lay half-reclined on the sofa. "Jess?" She murmured hesitantly.

Jessica's eyes fluttered open, then looked at her sister. She looked tired and in pain. "Hey Becca... you just missed the Headmaster."

"Oh!" She went to sit on one of the chairs. "What did he have to say?"

Jessica closed her eyes for a moment, silent tears started to slip down her cheeks. Rebecca went to sit next to her and gave her a sisterly hug. "Come on, tell me everything"

Jessica just lay there, in her sisters arms, feeling utterly wretched. She told her sister what Albus had said and her reactions to his speech. "Becca... what should I do?"

Becca was silent for a while before answering her sister. "Jess, you know how it is for children from unwed witches. Does that baby deserve such a fate?" She felt old-fashion for saying it, but the facts didn't lie. Kids would be cruel with him or her. Other wizarding families would shun their presence wherever they would go.

"Jess, does..." she paused for a moment, "Does he love you? Has he ever said so?"

"He told me once, some time ago. But saying it once, is it enough proof of it?" Jessica hiccupped, shaking her head from side to side. "I don't know for sure, Becca."

"Well, maybe he's too shy to verbalize it? You know how some guys have two left feet when it comes to talking about their feelings and such." Somehow, she couldn't think of professor Snape as a shy man. Maybe she was wrong?

"I'm so confused, Becca." she whispered flatly. They sat there in each other's arms for some time. They even talked about Becca's stint as Arts teacher at Hogwarts. But Jessica's mind kept going back to her immediate problems.

A few days passed before Severus came to Jessica. She had decided to go back to helping professor Sprout in the greenhouse, just to keep herself occupied. She was re-potting some aconite, both hands covered in dirt when Severus entered the greenhouse. She was so busy cutting roots, that she hadn't notice him.

"Jessica? May I have a moment of your time?" He asked in a near whisper since he didn't want Pomona barging in on the conversation.

Jessica jumped back from fright. "Merlin! Can't you knock like everyone else?" Her heart was racing by now. She was still jumpy since the attack and having Severus pop up like that didn't help her frayed nerves.

"I'm sorry... I'm still rather nervous these days, Severus. I didn't hear you come in." She picked up a rag and removed the dirt from the worktable.

"I'm sorry about that." He said quietly, "I should have knocked before entering." He didn't seem sorry at all but she was not in the mood to fight.

She had finished re-potting the aconite and went to the washing station to clean her hands. Looking over her shoulder, she asked: "So... what brings you to the greenhouse? Need some plant material?" she asked him lightly, still busy soaping up her hands.

He walked to a shelving unit filled with pots of shrivelfigs and dried belladonna roots. He was trying to act casual, picking up a shrivelfig between his long white fingers and eyeing it with purpose. Jessica watched him from the corner of her eye, knowing he wanted something in particular. And she was pretty sure that it wasn't plants!

"No, I'm well stocked at present. Just came by to ask you something." He turned back to face her, his features even. "Could you join me for supper tonight? I'd like you to come to the dungeons. I have a few things to discuss with you and don't want any disruptions from anyone!" He added the last part dryly. Jessica's sister always came into her rooms with little advance notice. And what he needed to talk about had to be cleared tonight.

Jessica shrugged a shoulder. She really didn't like going down there at all. The few times she had gone there, had turned into bad memories for her.

"Why don't you come to my room? My sister won't be coming tonight since she has her first Arts class to teach tonight." She had the feeling that her sister barging in at times, was the reason he wanted to meet down there.

He eyed her for a moment. She wasn't a Legilimens, but she could read his thoughts like an open book at times. She had the ability to unnerve him in those moments. Was he getting that easy to read? Or was she just good at guessing? He smirked at her, "No, I'd prefer we meet in my apartments if you don't mind. I have a few things to show you."

"Very well, Severus, what time shall we meet?" She cringed just knowing she'd have to go there.

"Come at six." He turned to leave, but changed his mind. He came and brusquely took her in his arms. He looked deeply in her eyes before leaning in for a long, warm kiss. He had missed seeing her for the last few days and longed to be with her. He held her tightly until he felt her tummy become rigid within his embrace. He stopped kissing her and stepped quickly away. He eyed her now rounded tummy with a look of shock.

"What did I do? Did I hold you too hard? I just felt..." He didn't know what to think.

She chuckled before answering him. "That was the baby moving." She stroked her belly lovingly with her palms. "It feels funny to you, imagine for me?" she looked up at him. "It's been moving for the passed few days... or should I say, that I've been feeling it."

He came closer to her, looking at her mid-section. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a low voice.

"I didn't know if you cared to know? I haven't seen much of you lately, have I?" She asked softly. She wasn't criticizing him, just stating the facts.

"Oh... no, I guess you haven't." He felt like the bad end of a donkey. He hadn't been much company lately and felt she wouldn't want him around in that state. After Dumbledore's little announcement in the Hall, he felt homicidal toward the old man. He had needed that much time to calm himself, even avoiding the Great Hall for his meals.

"Anyway, we'll talk more later. I still have tons of things to do here." She took him by the arm and escorted him to the door. The door opened and she could feel the cool but decidedly spring-like air flowing against her face. The snow was melting at record speeds, leaving greenish-brown spots of grass here and there. "I'll see you later then?" She reached up and kissed his cheek.

He nodded at her but his eyes were scanning around to see if any students had seen her kissing him. He was sure to be the butt of their idiotic adolescent jokes if they had seen any of it. He turned around to go back to the castle and suddenly saw a gaggle of giggling 5th years, whispering to each other and pointing his way. His anger rose as he came toward them, giving them his iciest glare.

The girls noticed his face immediately and with a common squeal, high-tailed it back to the school, wanting to avoid his wrath. They were right of course, because he felt that removing 50 points per head would be perfect retaliation for their impertinence. If they thought they had eluded his punishment, they were sadly mistaken. Their next Potions class with him would be most interesting. He grinned devilishly as he entered the main entrance.

_Read and review... You have no idea how much it pleases me to read your reviews. Much thanks to those that do. X_


	38. Chapter 38

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

Drum roll, please! Severus gets serious about Jessica.

**Chapter thirty-eight: A proposition with a personal twist.**

Jessica got ready for her dinner date with Severus with extra care. She wore a lovely icy blue and turquoise maternity robe. She brushed her hair smooth, leaving it to hang loose down her back. A touch of make up and a light bottle green cloak to cover her robe, and she was out the door.

She passed quite a few students who were going down for supper. Apart from saying hello to a few of them, nothing else disturbed her short walk to the main hall. As she came to the steps going down to the dungeons, she was almost knocked over by three slytherin boys coming up for their meal. The blond boy apologized with a smirk on his face, turned to his mates before he started to whisper hurriedly to them as they moved off to the Great Hall.

Jessica eyed them for a moment. She knew who the blond boy was and it gave her a sick lurch in her stomach. The boy was as arrogant and rough as his father was. She would mention the incident to Severus, since he was their Head of House.

She got to Severus's door and it opened almost immediately after she knocked on it. He ushered her in and closed the door behind her. Though he felt tense and unsure, his gaze swept over her, appreciating how lovely she looked tonight. Giving Jessica a gentle hug and kiss, he then directed her to the small dinning room in the alcove.

He took her cloak and made her take a seat.Aftertaking his own seat, their meal apparated before them like it would in the Great Hall. She looked surprised for a moment before he explained. "I made some arrangements with the elves in the kitchen. This way, we would not be interrupted by anyone." He half-smiled at her, his face almost frozen in that position.

They ate and chatted about mundane things. He drank wine during dinner, while she had some pumpkin juice. The wine did have a nice effect on the man, permitting him to speak more easily by the end of their meal.

They went to the sitting room afterward. She sat down while he remained standing. He paced a bit before talking. She just kept a cautious eye on him, waiting to see what he wanted to speak about. She had an inkling about what it might concern, but waited patiently for him to speak.

He clenched his fists inside his cloak pockets, trying to defuse the high tension he felt inside. He never thought he'd be asking anyone this question. He, the confirmed bachelor, that loathed anything silly or remotely sentimental, was about to propose to a lovely young woman. He felt like a caged tiger; how can proposing matrimony make him feel this way?

"Jessica..." He started coldly, his throat feeling a bit tighter than before; "I've asked you here because we need to put things... our situation... on the right track. As you may remember, Albus had _suggested_ that we get married to help ensure some protection for you. In as much that I was totally shocked by the suggestion, I at least took the time to think things through."

He came and sat next to her, his hand going to an inside pocket of his cloak. He brought out a small, black leather covered box with a gold and silver crest printed on its cover. She looked on nervously as he opened the box then turned it toward her. Inside, sitting on a bed of midnight blue satin, was a beautiful engagement ring. Its gold band was topped with a large emerald; three baguette style diamonds flanked it on either side. It sparkled happily under her watchful gaze. Severus's gaze was locked on her face, analyzing her reactions to the ring. He cleared his throat before voicing his well rehearsed question.

"Jessica, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife... my life partner?" He asked as clearly as he could possibly muster through his tightly clenched throat, his palms becoming sweaty as he held the box for her perusal.

She looked up at him and saw his dark hooded eyes glistening softly at her. She was mesmerized and couldn't speak for a moment. Her mind had gone blank before the words slipped out effortlessly out of her mouth.

"I do" she whispered, her voice barely audible. But he'd heard it and a silly little smile touched his lips. If the moment hadn't been so solemn, she would have chuckled about it. His face wasn't used to contracting that way; it almost looked like a grimace of pain.

He took the ring out of its box and passed it on her ring finger. Then picking up her hand, he delicately kissed the spot where the ring touched her finger. He spoke the spell that would create the link between them. "_Per is ea id... duo existo unus_!"1

Jessica's face flushed as she felt their locked hands become magnetized. A whitish glow appeared as their hands were _forced_ to interlock together. She had read about the spell, but never witnessed it. It felt odd but rather comforting for some reason. He looked at her, hoping she knew what to answer. She gulped in a breath and then said clearly. "_Nostrum vita pariter_"2

The glow became deep violet and throbbed for a few seconds, then disappeared. Their hands unlocked themselves, leaving them a bit breathless and surprised. The moment felt awkward. Both were looking at their hands, almost expecting something else to happen. But nothing did.

It was finally done and Severus could breath more easily now. He looked at Jessica's smiling face with some relief. Even if he didn't want to admit, he felt better whenever she was happy. He took her into his arms, dropping a small kiss on her forehead. Yes, he thought to himself, this felt right somehow. Though he couldn't say how.

Meanwhile, Jessica relaxed into his arms, comfortably nestling her head on his chest and listening to his heart beating. The spell had removed some of anxiousness she had felt lately. She was about to doze off when the baby gave her a little kick. She jumped a little, making Severus frown down at her.

"What's wrong now?" he asked, on edge again, not sure what had made her jump this way.

"Nothing really... the baby just kicked me. I'm still not used to the sensation and it surprised me." She smiled up at him. "Want to feel it kick?" she asked, giving him a side look.

He wasn't too sure about that idea. He wasn't one to go around feeling a pregnant lady's abdomen. His eyes fell to her mid-section, wondering if other men had done this with their wives.

Feeling his hesitation, she shifted her position in a way, so she was now sitting with her back resting on his chest and abdomen. Taking both his hands, she laid them flat on her rounded tummy. "Just wait a bit, you'll feel it move." She let herself relax against his chest.

Maybe five minutes passed when the baby suddenly moved jerkily under his palms. Severus tensed up for a moment, ready to let go. He felt awkward and unsure about the whole situation.  
He felt it again under his fingertips, like a wave with a hard edge to it. He had never felt something so odd, but at the same time exciting. A smug smile came across his face, taking pride in knowing that his offspring was a good, strong kicker. But then it dawned on him. "Jessica, doesn't it hurt? It does move quite briskly in such a confined space."

Jessica had to stop herself from laughing. "No, it doesn't hurt. Feels more like having someone tickle you from the inside. It might get uncomfortable later on when the baby has grown a bit more." She added thoughtfully, remembering a friend of her sister's when she had reached the end of her pregnancy. The sheer volume was overwhelming to look at; she couldn't imagine how the weight of it could disturb one's life.

Severus frowned at her words. He wasn't one to allow anyone to tickle his person. It wouldn't even cross his mind to do so to anyone else either. But she seemed happy about it, which had to be a good omen. So, he kept his hands there for a little while. But when Jessica gave a little snort, that sounded more like a snore, he reached up to shake her by the shoulder. "Jessica? Are you falling asleep?"

Jessica woke slowly, stretching her limbs ostensibly. "I'm truly sorry, Severus. I seem to do that often lately. As soon as I sit and do nothing, I just drop off to sleep. Maybe I should go to bed, if you don't mind of course?"

"No, if you need the sleep, then by all means do so." He really felt like an idiot. He had no practical knowledge of woman and pregnancies. He'd have to talk to Pomfrey about this tomorrow.

He helped her get up and put her cloak on her shoulders. "I'll accompany you back upstairs."

She put her hand on his arms and shook her head. "No need for that. I think I should be safe to go back to my room. Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him and savored the warm embrace that he gave her.

He opened the door for her, but had an overwhelming feeling that he should be going with her. He voiced his feelings, but she refused the offer again. With a wave of her hand, she left him at the door.

He stared at the dark corridor for a moment before closing the door. He couldn't understand what had come over him a few minutes ago. He pursed his lips in self-derision, arguing with himself about how paranoid he could be sometimes. He suddenly turned and walked briskly toward his bedroom, waving a dismissive hand in the air to extinguish all the candlelight in the room.

_Very loosely translated:_  
1Per is ea id...duo existo unus: "With this, two become one."  
2Nostrum vita pariter: "Our life together."


	39. Chapter 39

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter thirty-nine: Like father, like son.**

Jessica walked up the steps that led out of the dungeons, but midway up she stopped to take a breather. Carrying this extra weight was taking its toll on her. She snickered in the darkened stairway. So much for trying to get back quickly to her room, she mused lightly. She took a deep breath and started to climb the last steps. When she got to the landing, she had the distinct impression of being watched. Taking her wand out, she whispered _Lumos_ and illuminated the stairway she had just climbed. She didn't see anything and shrugged a shoulder, a slight pout on her lips.

She turned to continue on her way but was stopped by two husky boys, standing in her way. She backed up a few paces and quirked a brow at them. "Shouldn't you boys be in your common room? It's way passed curfew." But the boys didn't answer anything, but then Crabb and Goyle never spoke much when Malfoy was around.

"Well, well... who do we have here?" Malfoy came up behind her. "The Potion Masters mistress?"

Jessica twirled around to see Malfoy sneering at her. Both his hands were thrust inside his pockets as he gave her haughty once over.

"Mr. Malfoy, the same goes for you. You are out passed curfew. Must I remind you of the rules around here?" She deliberately ignored his snide remark, not wanting to discuss private matters with a student.

He sneered maliciously at her. "She even has the audacity to talk to us, as if she were a teacher around here. We don't take orders from the Master's whores." The boys laughed raucously, enjoying his coarse speak.

Jessica was getting upset by now, but tried to keep a cool head. "Mr. Malfoy you are speaking to a teacher's apprentice. And I do have the right to remove points and give out detention. So you better keep a civil tongue in that head of yours." She turned around to face the two clowns that acted like bodyguards for Malfoy. "You two better get away from me, or you'll be washing toilets with your own toothbrushe's till the end of the year."

Malfoy laughed. "Think your pretty tough? Father did tell me you were quite easy to approach actually. Said you could probably show me a few 'things' in fact." He came next to her and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "Why don't you show me what my father meant?" He whispered with seductive tones, his eyes searching her's for an answer.

A sly smile crept on Jessica's face. "Oh, but I can show you what I did to your father. He was quite speechless afterward. Want to see?" Her eyes were hooded as she wet her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, making him drop his guard.

"Ok... show me!" His eyes lit up, thinking he was getting a treat from her. She lay her hands on the boy's shoulders and whispered to his ear with her most provocative voice; "_Bon voyage_!"

Without even uttering the spell, she catapulted him into the wall. Turning to the two other boys, she asked slyly..."Want some too?" The boy's faces dropped from surprise as they stared at their unconscious friend. Both turned in unison to run as quickly as their legs could carry them, back into the dungeons. Jessica peered back at the other blond boy as he lay still on the ground. Like father, like son, she thought to herself, libidinous but overly self-confident.

She heard three sets of running footsteps coming from different directions; Severus, Remus and Minerva soon joined her. All looked at the unconscious boy on the floor, then turned their gaze's to Jessica.

Minerva spoke first. "What happened here? We heard a loud thud, then running footsteps? Jessica?" She walked over the boy's legs before bending down to check on his condition.

Jessica eyed the boy before speaking. "Seems our young slytherin has been speaking to his father. He had the impression he could scare me with his two friends. I just proved him wrong." She didn't want to repeat the words he had used to describe her. It was bad enough hearing it in the first place.

"Scare you? But you're a grown witch! And one who can defend herself! I should know..." Remus chuckled, remembering their little tussle on the Hogwarts grounds a while back.

"Well, I think they wanted to test my abilities. Guess his father didn't disclose the outcome of our meeting." She grinned bitterly.

Severus eyes grew dark as he glared at the _thing_ that lay on the floor. "This will not go unpunished. Just tell me what he said; word for word."

Jessica blanched. "I don't know if I should. He was just repeating what his father said to him, I'm sure of it."

Minerva asked, "Was he rude? Did he threaten you in any way?" She was trying to calm down, not wanting to upset Severus anymore than need be.

Remus took a step back as he caught Snape's cold leer; seeing Snape like that usually meant trouble. He didn't want to be caught in the crossfire. So to speak...

"Um, he called me a very ugly name that's all. And wanted to see if it was true." The boy started to moan and Jessica turned around to look at him.

Malfoy was coming to and began to moan and groan. His eyes opened and he saw three angry looking teachers and one bloody traitor. His mind was reeling, wondering what had happened. Why was he laying on the floor?

Snape strode next to him and picked him up by the scruff of the neck. "Sleeping Beauty has awaken!" he hissed at the boy. "Seems we have some talking to do. I'll see you in dungeon number two in a few minutes. Be there!" And he pushed him to the stairs that led down to the dungeons. "I'll come see you right afterward, Jessica." He turned on his heel and left with a flurry of billowing cloth.

Once Snape was out of earshot, Remus asked. "What did he call you?"

Minerva pursed her lips at him. "Remus, that line of questioning should be left to Albus..." then thinking again, "and possibly Severus too."

Jessica pushed some stray hair behind her ear. "It's fine Minerva. He just called me..." And she told them the rough talk he had used.

Remus whistled before he cringed and pursed his lips. Minerva's mouth opened and closed and said nothing.

"I'm not sure Snape will appreciate that kind of talk about you. I wouldn't want to be young Malfoy right now." Remus said calmly, knowing full well that Snape was in a precarious position when it concerned the Malfoy boy, so his retaliation had to be mitigated. "Albus should be made aware of the incident, none the less."

Minerva agreed. "I'll go up and speak to the Headmaster. Remus could you escort Jessica to her room?"

Remus bowed deeply to both ladies. "But of course! After you milady..." He was trying to alleviate the situation by acting like a clown. Jessica simply smiled at him and crossed the main entrance, taking the stairs up to the third floor.

As they went up the stairs, Jessica had to stop because her back was getting achy. Remus looked at her, tilting his head to one side. "Anything wrong Jessica?" Just like Severus, he didn't know what women had to endure during a pregnancy. But he asked anyway.

"Nothing wrong actually... well, not that bad." She touched the side of her tummy and looked at him with a derisive smile. "The extra weight in front tends to over-solicited the back muscles. Just needs a stretch." She twisted around until the got rid of the kinks.

Remus looked at the odd contortions without saying a word. He'd have to talk to Pomfrey about it sometime. "Are you better now?"

Jessica snorted then laughed. "I'll be ok in a couple of months." She started to walk up the steps again. "Come along...or we'll never get there."

Remus followed Jessica, still chuckling about what she'd said before.

They got to third floor, but before Jessica opened her door, he asked her something that was bothering him for a little while. He grabbed her arm and blurted it out.

"Jessica, do you love Severus?" His words were strained and almost desperate to his ears. No matter, it was too late to go back on what he'd said.

She turned around to look at him. She grinned wistfully at him,she saidquietly. "I do. I've learned to appreciate him. As much as he was a bloody pain before; now, he has proved himself to be much more caring than I ever thought he would be." She lowered her gaze and looked at her engagement ring. She brought up her hand and placed it on his arm. "He's even proposed to me. I doubt that even you would of thought he was capable of that."

Remus stared down at her hand, the ring shinning up at him, almost mocking him. He gave Jessica a sad smile.

"Yes... I never thought he'd have it in him." He put his hand on hers. "Congratulations then... future Mrs. Snape." He would have given her a hug, but didn't think it would be appropriate.

Jessica smiled gently at him. "Thank you, Remus! And you're the first person I've told... my sister is going to kill me for this." Her eyes twinkled at him.

"Then I'm honored by the privilege!" He took a bow in front of her. His mimic was reminiscent of Sir Cadogan, minus the suit of armor. She chuckled at him.

"You may rise, dear Sir." She answered back. Still smiling, she came closer and gave him a hug. "I might as well go tell my sister. Thank you for the company. I'm sorry you and Minerva got upset over that little incident in the Hall. Wish I knew what the boy's father told him... " A frown etched itself between her brows.

Remembering the reason he was here in first place, he frowned too. "I cannot fathom the boy's reasoning. Trying a stunt like that inside the school? He should have known better." Then a wicked smile illuminated his face. "Did you... um... did you use that little wandless thing on him?"

Jessica tried to put on a contrived face, but that didn't work. She grinned up at him and nodded. "But I didn't do it at full strength... " She winked at him, thinking that this would make his day.

Remus gave out a peal of laughter. This was too good, he thought. She got both father and son with the same spell. "This is priceless. Wish I could have been there to see." Then remembering his position as a Hogwarts teacher. "But don't say anything about this to Minerva or she'd get my hide for thinking that way."

Jessica was about to answer when a door opened and Becca came into the corridor. "I thought I heard someone laughing out here. What are you two laughing about?"

Remus and Jessica just looked at each other and grinned. "I'll tell you all about it in a moment." Turning back to Remus. "Thanks again, Remus. Have a good evening!"

Remus smiled and bowed curtly to both ladies. "The same to you both." He left them to go back to his rounds, still smiling about how the Malfoys were easy to get… if you happen to be a witch with a nasty wandless spell.

Jessica took her sister by the arm and said, "I've got a few things to tell you. My room or yours?"

oooooxxxxxoooooxxxxxooooooxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxooooooooxxxxxxxx

Did you guys like the proposal? I made it a simple affair, something done privately between two loving adults. Read and review!


	40. Chapter 40

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter forty: Preparations.**

After telling Becca what had happened with Malfoy, she showed her sister the ring on her finger. Becca's jaw dropped open. She touched the emerald with the tip of her index; amazed that such a big emerald existed. They sat there talking and laughing about how the wedding should be.

Jessica stopped talking when she realized one thing. She had no idea what kind of reception Severus wanted. Large or small, something formal or intimate, what would he want most? She told her sister about this line of questioning. Becca shrugged, "That's easily dealt with. Just ask him! And another thing, do you know where you want it to be held? Do you have an official you can ask to marry you?"

Becca pulled her wand out and summoned a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink. "Let's write this down, then you can submit this to Severus later on." She charmed the quill so it would write by itself.

An hour later, everything was written down, ready for Severus's perusal. Rebecca removed the charm on the quill then asked her sister, "Um...do you think I could be your maid of honor? I'd love to get this shin-ding off the ground."

Jessica gave her sister a very grave look, seemingly about to refuse her sisters request. But then she smiled and nodded her head. "Of course I want you as my maid of honor! Who do you think I'd pick instead? Mr. Filch?" The mere thought of him trying to organize a wedding was laughable at best.

"Don't you dare... I've seen him when he's all 'slicked' up for one of his dates with _what's her name_ from the library. It makes my stomach turn every time I see them together. Rather an odd match, don't you think?" She pulled her tongue out and made a fake retching noise.

Jessica laughed out loud, shaking her head at Becca. "You're as bad as Severus about this. Surely Argus is allowed some company once in a while?" She grinned at her sister.

Becca was still trying to mentally 'see' Argus in a romantic setting. It gave her the shivers. A thought came to mind and she asked, "Do you think Marilynn and Alice would come? They have been your friends since god knows when."

"Yes, I'd like that very much. I haven't spoken to them in a while, but I'm sure they'll come. Guess I'll owl them tomorrow to announce the good news." She thought about her two friends, and could just see their faces when they would get her owl. They'd be both screaming and hollering at her for not telling them about what was happening in her life, specially the part about how she had gotten pregnant in the first place and with whom. She'd never hear the end of it.

The next morning, Jessica wrote two letters for each of her friend's and owled them out. Then she went to the Greenhouse to help out Pomona. She had started to bring out some plants that needed to be transplanted in the outside gardens. She levitated everything out to avoid lifting anything heavy. The job was done in no time at all. The flowers would be blooming quite soon, she was sure of it. The dreary winter had passed, leaving patches of brownish grass. But everywhere, you could see the new blades of grass sprouting up under the warm spring sun.

Pomona came out and almost had a fit. "Jessica! What in the world are you doing? A woman in your condition... "

"It's fine Pomona, I haven't been lifting anything. Promise!" She put her hand over her heart. Pomona's eyes bugged out when she saw the ring. "Merlin!" She whispered, "Where in the world did you get that ring!"

Jessica blushed. She'd forgotten that nobody knew about Severus's proposal. "Um... someone gave it to me." She tried to avoid spilling the beans or else, the news would spread like wildfire if she did.

But Pomona Sprout was not duped that easily. She looked at Jessica with keen eyes. "He's proposed to you, hasn't he? Come on girl! You know you want to tell me." She smiled wickedly at her.

It was useless to keep such news from her. She lowered her eyes and nodded to her. Pomona slapped her hands together and uttered a resounding, "I knew IT!" Jessica gave her a sheepish grin that got smothered by a very large tuft of hair, as the other woman hugged her with vigor.

"Congratulations dear! Oh my! Wait till Minerva hears this." Her eyes glowed with joy. "Just don't stand there, tell me when it happened?" She pulled Jessica inside the Greenhouse and grilled her on the juicy details.

A little while later, Jessica left the Greenhouse and headed for the dungeons. Looking at the time, she knew Severus had just finished his late morning class. She got there and knocked on the door. She heard a terse "Enter" and went in.

He was busy cleaning a couple of walls that had been copiously splashed with something akin to gray oatmeal. The smell was horrendous and she pinched her nose. "In Merlin's name, what is that?"

He sneered at the wall, casting a cleaning charm at it. "That my dear is the result of another Longbottom fiasco. He even managed to melt his cauldron too." He shook his head at the mess. "The boy is as thick as they come..." He finished the clean up, then went to clean his hands. "What brings you down here?" He was worried she'd want to know about young Malfoy's punishment for last night's altercation.

She went to perch herself on one of the students stools. "Just came down to see how you were." She tilted her head at him, a little smile playing on her lips. "And..."

"I knew there would be an "and" to this sentence." He grinned at her.

"And... I just wanted to know what you would like to do for the wedding. Have you thought about that?" She asked him seriously.

He went to sit at his desk and studied her face for a moment. "Such as?" He sat back and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Well..." Jessica pulled out the parchment her sister and her had done the night before. She got up and unfurled it on the desk. "Have a look and tell me what you think."

He frowned at the parchment, then at her. He pulled it off the desk and started to read it. Jessica waited with baited breath.

Severus read down the list of questions and possible arrangements that could be used. He pursed his lips at a few suggestions and made non-committal noises at others. He hadn't thought about all these details and protocols involved with a wedding. Taking a quill and his inkbottle, he started to scratch things out or write things in the margins. "You wrote this yourself?" He asked suddenly.

"Becca helped me last night. She likes to help and thought it was a good idea to write up a list of possible do's and don'ts. I hope you don't mind that we did this?" She asked nervously.

He raised a brow and returned to the list. "I never realized it would be this... involved!" He pursed his lips again. "I'd rather have something small and not too formal. I don't know that many people that I'd want to invite." Jessica nodded to him. She felt the same too.

A knock was heard at the door, both turned to the door. "Enter", Severus said loudly. He knew it couldn't be any students since it was lunchtime.

Albus came in. When he saw Jessica there, he beamed at both of them. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but I just heard the news from Pomona. Is it true?" Then he saw the ring on Jessica's finger. He beamed even more, if that were humanly possible. "Please correct me if I'm wrong, you are now officially engaged?"

Jessica mouthed a silent 'oh god!' and looked at Severus.

He closed his eyes, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Great! He thought to himself. Now the old man would try to get involved somehow. "Yes Albus... it's official. We are engaged." He sighed quietly, but Jessica noticed it too well.

"This is wonderful news! Just wonderful!" He came to Jessica and gave her a kiss on the hand. "Congratulations my dear!" He smiled warmly at her. He went to Severus and shook his hand. "I'm so glad you actually did it Severus!" Severus graced him with his best frown.

Returning to Jessica's side, he took her hand again and looked at her ring. "Lovely isn't it? If I'm not mistaken, wasn't this part of your mother's trousseau dear boy?"

Severus's gaze became dark and foreboding. "Yes" he hissed between clenched teeth. "It was..."

Albus looked at him and couldn't understand the sudden changed in his Potion Master's demeanor.

Snape regretted hissing at Albus the minute it came out of him. He passed a long thin hand over his face. "I'm sorry Albus, forgive me for that outburst." He felt strained and jittery. "Yes, it had been my mother's, but I had it remounted in another style, befitting a engagement ring. The jewels that are upon it, come from my father's side of the family. The old setting was too macabre for my taste."

Albus nodded, "Understood. I just remembered your mother wearing that emerald in particular." Albus knew the younger man usually didn't speak much of his family, let alone its history.

Jessica looked at the ring with a newfound understanding. She fingered the large stone and wondered what his mother had been like. So many questions came to mind. It showed how little they knew about each other. But that could be fixed. They could sit down and tell each what the other wanted to know. She looked up and caught Severus eyeing her with an odd look in his eyes.

Albus spoke, breaking the non-verbal exchange. "So... have you decided where to hold the ceremony?" He looked at both of them with a little smile.

"Not really, Albus. That's why I came down here to discuss it with Severus." Jessica said quickly. Then she saw Severus shaking his head. She frowned at him, mouthing a silent _what_?

"Then I came at the right moment then." Albus rubbed his hands together, happily smiling at them. "I propose that you hold it here at Hogwarts, either in the Great Hall or the room of requirements. Depending on how many guests are to be invited of course."

"Of course..." Severus answered with a smirk, his dark eyes giving the old man a hint about his meddling and how he abhorred it.

"How many guest do you expect to have?" Albus asked lightly. He looked at Jessica, avoiding Severus's murderous gaze.

Jessica looked at Severus then answered. "We haven't decided that yet."

Another knock was heard at the door, then Minerva, Pomona, Mme. Pomfrey and a self-conscious Hagrid came in.

Albus smiled at the lot of them, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Snape caught the wink the old man gave McGonagall. He felt his patience running out fast. His hand itched to Obliviate everyone here...with maybe the exception of Jessica, who by now looked stunned and over-whelmed.

They all came to congratulate the couple and a string of well wishes was heard all around. More people came to the dungeon as the news spread through the school. Without even noticing it at first, the ceremony had been decided on, as well as the wedding party and guests. By that time, Snape had a migraine and Jessica felt nauseous for some reason. She went to him and squeezed his hand, looking up at him, praying that he would explain what had just happened to their quiet conversation. He simply put an arm around her shoulders and mouthed a silent 'later' to her.

She really felt exhausted now; she motioned him to bend down so she could whisper to his ear. "I'm tired. Can we meet later?" He nodded to her and gave her a small peck on the cheek. She looked at the crowd of people that had gravitated to room; where had they all come from? She left Severus's side and departed quickly.

Severus then turned to the mob that had invaded his private rooms, eyeing them with great annoyance. Albus was smiling a little too much as he spoke with Minerva as Severus walked alongside the chatting couple. "Albus, WE need to talk about your meddling." He hissed between his clenched teeth.

Dumbledore's smile dropped a fraction before he turned toward Minerva. "Minerva… could you please usher everyone out? I do believe I'm about to have a not-so-pleasant conversation with Severus. I suggest you do it now…"

Minerva caught Snape's waspish glance at the Headmaster and knew this was not the time to dither around. "People… time to go." She called loudly over the chattering group. "I'm sure professor Snape would like to return to his busy schedule."

While everyone actually caught on to Minerva's thinly veiled excuse, only Hagrid didn't get her inference.

"Busy? I thought he had no classes this afternoon?" Hagrid said thunderously above the low hush of voices leaving the room, earning himself a quick elbow in the ribs by professor Sprout. She eyed him with insistence, before she nodded toward the door.

"Rubeus, I BELIEVE that you are needed in the greenhouse… come along!" Pomona said as she grabbed him by his coat sleeve, not giving him a chance to answer.

Hagrid looked over his shoulder as he was led out of the room, waving a hand at Snape. "Congratulations again, professor Snape!" Pomona started hissing at him the minute they had passed the closing door.

With the room clear of all those annoying well-wishers, Snape veered toward Dumbledore. He snarled at him, "Now… I'd like to give you a warning about your meddling when it concerns my private life." He waved his hand, bringing a chair behind the Headmaster's knees. "Have a seat, old man. This might take a while."

_ALBUS! That old coot is like a mother-in-law from hell! What do you think? Reviews are always welcome!  
_


	41. Chapter 41

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter forty-one: Some quiet time with Severus.**

She went back to her room and promptly got into bed. She tossed and turned until she found a comfortable position. She was about to fall asleep when her sister came into the room.

"Jess... Can I borrow that green cloak you have?" She stopped talking when she saw how pale her sister was.

"Whoa, Jess! You look like you passed through one of Hogwarts's ghosts or something." She quirked a brow at her and came to sit on the edge of her bed.

Jessica just sighed softly. "Albus happened, that's all." She whispered, lacking the energy to talk any louder.

"Which means?" Becca was confused by the cryptic reference.

Jessica pulled the covers under her chin and narrated her earlier visit to the dungeons. Rebecca listened quietly, nodding here and there, and then her jaw dropped. "And Severus took this without screaming blue murder? After what you've told me about him and my own knowledge of the man, I'm surprised he didn't hex them out of the dungeons." She paused then continued, "Well... is it settled then? Have we answered the 'where, when and how' for the wedding? Or is that still in the air?"

Jessica shrugged, she didn't know anymore. "I'll speak with Severus this evening. I'll tell you what happens after that." She closed her eyes, her burning and tired eyes.

"Very well, Jess. I'll let you nap. See you later!" She got up and with the wave of her hand all the candles and torches in the room were extinguished.

xxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooo

She heard her name being called from far away, and then she realized that she wasn't dreaming it. Her eyes fluttered open, but all was dark around her. She reached for her wand and lit the candle on her nightstand. Her eyes had barely adjusted to the light when she saw Severus sitting on the side of her bed. "Severus? Is something wrong?" She sat up.

"No, everything is fine. Just came up to see if you wanted to come down for dinner? You did pass over lunch. Unless you want to eat here?" He gave her one of his lop-sided smiles.

"Yes, of course..." The thought of eating downstairs wasn't one she would relish right now. "Would you mind if we ate here?"

"I've already eaten, but I can get something sent up here if you want." She gave him a wan smile.

"Right!" He left the room for a few moments, returning with a tray of finger foods.

"The elves were only too happy to give me what I needed. Hope it meets with your approval?" he smirked at her.

She looked at the tray. Everything looked light and delicious. Nothing too heavy to weight down her stomach. She started to nibble on a plate of raw vegetables. She looked up at Severus. "Thank you for coming... and for the tray."

"You're welcome." He settled back, leaning his back on one of the posts of her bed. He waited until she was finished eating then removed the tray from the bed. "Do you want to talk here or the sitting room?" He asked coyly, "Though I'm not too sure we'd be talking much if we stayed here."

Jessica snorted at him, a smile coming to her lips. "I guess the sitting room is the only viable option for talking right now." She swung her legs out and slipped her feet into her shoes. She led him to the sitting room.

They talked for a long while about what they wanted for the wedding. They settled a few sticky spots of contention before moving to another subject. She asked him about his family and where they had lived when he was a child. He told her a few things, but as always, a few things he kept to himself. He didn't want to dwell on the mostly dreary life he had known at Snape manor. But he promised her to bring a picture or two of himself, when he was a youngster. She was happy to get some of his background, and didn't push her luck for now.

He asked a few polite questions about her family. She described her dead parents and the great childhood she had before Hogwarts. She regretted having such a lovely family life, compared to his. But she wasn't ashamed of her family and couldn't control the fact that his had been horrible.

She was offering him some more tea when a great big barn owl fluttered to the window. She looked at it for a moment before going to retrieve the letter that was tied to its leg. It felt thick to the touch. She closed the window and returned to her seat next to Severus. She broke open the seal on the envelope and a howler came out of it.

Jessica's face dropped as the flaming red letter started to scream at her. She recognized the voices coming from it. Marilynn and Alice didn't sound too pleased about the letters she had sent them.

Severus listened quietly, his hand hiding the smile on his face, hoping he wouldn't laugh out loud. His eyes went from the Howler to Jessica, then back again to the agitated piece of parchment. It finally stopped screaming and went up in flames.

Jessica extinguished the flames with her wand, her eyes avoiding Severus's. She felt so embarrassed by now. She then realized that the envelope contained another regular letter inside. She read it and sighed with relief. Her friends would be coming to the wedding but warned her to never delay such information again, or they would hex her face off. She laughed at the description they made about the horrible things they would do to her if she ever did that again.

"I hope that this letter has better news than the other one?" He bit his tongue to avoid laughing.

She gave him a side-glance of pure malevolence and pursed her lips at him. "Yes, it's much better. My friends Marilynn and Alice will be coming to the wedding." She paused slightly before adding, "They were _slightly_ upset with me."

"Slightly? You jest!" He smirked at her.

"Ok... more than just slightly." She put the letter back in the envelope. A small smile came to illuminate her face.

Jessica put the envelope aside and laid her head on his shoulder. This whole wedding thing was getting a little heavy to bear. She sighed as she watched the dancing flames in the fireplace. Severus disengaged his arm from under her head and wrapped it around her shoulders. He heard her sigh and could only understand her feelings at the moment. The whole day had worn him down too.

After his little chat with Albus, he had almost snapped when Minerva came to him in the main entrance and told him to wear something more up to date for the important day. "Please, Severus, do try to find something less morbid to wear." Her eyes had traveled down his length. Pursing her lips, she had added, "You're not trying to scare the bride I hope?"

He had hissed to her that he would try his best to get something suitable. She had shrugged a shoulder at him, adding a small snort to show her annoyance with him.

His afternoon class had noticed his agitated state and had outdone themselves while doing their potions. Though he couldn't find any faults with the potions that had been brewed, he had copiously removed points from any student found talking, smiling or even staring at him. His snarling at students had continued for the whole afternoon, earning him a few crossed glances from the other Heads of House. Apart from a few minor deductions from slytherin's tally, the other Houses had seen many points removed within a three-hour span. Severus smirked when he remembered Pomona's pinched expression as she passed him on the first floor corridor. Her house had lost a total of sixty-five points because of him. Revenge would soon follow and that would be a given at this point. They hadn't had a points war in such a long time… of course he always won the battle, since the other three Heads were too soft with the students anyway.

His thoughts came back to Jessica; she was stretching leisurely next to him. She felt more relaxed and it showed. His hand strayed from her back, coming to rest on her shoulder. She snuggled closer to him in response as her hand lay resting on his lap, her fingers playing distractedly with the fabric of his pants, her eyes still vaguely focused on the fire.

He smirked, as a thought came to mind. They were alone in her room. Her sister, was nowhere in sight. He quirked a brow pensively. Yes, this would be a good time for some togetherness. Taking his wand from his pocket he locked and warded the door, so nobody could stumble in. Then on second thought, he added an imperturbable charm so nobody could listen in.

He dropped his wand on the table then, using his other hand, he ran his fingers through her hair. The soft, silken mass ran through his finger like water. "Jessica?" He purred softly, "Are you awake?"

Jessica's ears perked up at the tone of his voice, a little smile followed immediately. "Yes, I'm still awake. Why do you ask?" She added coyly.

A low groan came from his throat; her playfulness was getting to him. He helped her to sit up, then got off the sofa. He took her hand and pulled her off her seat. "Because... I would like to get to know you a bit better now that we are alone." He whispered to her ear. His lips kissed the contours of her ear, she squealed with a shudder.

"Oh you would like that, wouldn't you?" She said in a semi-serious voice. But her mind was following the progression of his lips down her neck.

His mumbled _uh huh_ almost went unheard, as his teeth nibbled on the tender skin at the base of her neck. She breathed a sigh of contentment. "Severus!" she purred to his ear.

It sent him over the edge. He picked her up in his arms and brought her into the bedroom. After depositing her gently in the middle of the bed, he removed his cloak and vest. He unbuttoned his white linen shirt, his eyes holding her hungry gaze.

She started to undo the first clasp on her robe, when he joined her on the bed. He shook his head at her. "Let me do the honors Miss Brown, or should I say... the future Mrs. Snape." His gaze was filled with lust as he took the first clasp and snapped it open.

Her hands came up and made delicate circles on the taught skin of his chest, waiting for him to finish. In no time, his 'chore' was done and he took her into his arms again. It took some imaginative thinking to get around her prominent belly, but he got what he desired in the end.

They hadn't been this close for a while and the pent up sensual energy made them groan with want. They exchanged kiss for kiss, caress for caress, until both were lying there panting and covered with a fine sheen of sweat. With closed eyes, he reached for her, his arms coming around the full forms of his future wife. He pulled the covers over them and both drifted off to sleep.

ooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxx

_Aww! Don't you just love it when they get some good quality time together? LOL I'd like to thank my regular reviewers for their time…you guys are the best!_


	42. Chapter 42

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter forty-two: Naughty Draco.**

The next day, Severus had risen early as was his habit. He had washed and dressed himself before Jessica had even awakened. He woke her gently by gently dropping a kiss on her lips. "Jessica?" he whispered to her, "I have to go, my classes start early this morning."

She opened a weary, sleep filled eye and promptly closed it again. "That's ok mother... I won't be late for school, I promise." A crooked smile touched her lips.

He smirked at her. "Very funny young lady... How very droll." He promptly stood up and pulled the covers off of her. The stinging cool morning air brought goose bumps on her flesh, but that was followed by warm hands that freely removed the offending cold.

"Severus!" she had called out angrily at first. But that was soon followed by a few muffled moans of pleasure.

Severus stopped a few moments later. He grinned devilishly at her. "Are you awake now? Or does a cold shower seem more _apropos_ for this?"

"You are a mean, horrible man Severus Snape! Waking up a lady that!" She said in mock anger. She got up with a smile on her face anyway. She put on her thick housecoat and went to the bathroom.

She emerged fifteen minutes later, washed and dressed for breakfast. She went to join Severus in the sitting room. "Are you ready to go? I'm famished this morning."

He eyed her with one of his classic smirks on his lips. "Thank Merlin! I'm happy to see that you're not one of those females that needs a full day to prepare themselves for an outing." He got off the sofa. Coming close to her, he kissed her cheek, adding with a warm, silken voice. "And I must admit, you are beautiful in the morning too..." He quickly walked to door and removed both wards he had put.

Jessica caught the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Severus... what do you mean by that last remark?" She came to him, shaking her finger at him. "Are you telling me that you thought I'd be ugly at this time of the morning?" She forced on a straight face, almost giggling when his brow's shot up in surprise.

"Have you ever seen Minerva at first light?" He pursed his lips, shaking his head, "It could freeze a man's entrails." he shuddered.

Jessica frowned. "Severus! That's a horrible thing to say! She's such a lovely woman too."

"Let's not go there then... Come along, our meal awaits." He took her elbow and they went down to the Great Hall.

As they neared the doorway, Severus stopped in his tracks. "Jessica... I forgot my pocket-watch in your room. I'll have to get it right away. Wait for me here." Jessica didn't even have time to say anything and he had sprinted off.

She stood there waiting for him as students passed by. A chorus of 'good morning', 'Hello' and 'Congratulations!' spilled from all around. The news had spread fast, she thought to herself. But she kept a light smile on, thanking the students for their well wishes.

She felt a chill down her back, when a familiar sounding drawl came behind her. "Crabb... Goyle... Look what the hippogriff dragged in?" They laughed like a bunch of baboons. But Jessica kept her back to them. She waited for his next words... then she'd give it to him.

But the next thing she heard was the sound of bodies dropping to the floor. She turned quickly toward the noise. That's when she saw the three slytherins lying there; they had been stunned from the looks of it, their wands still held limply in their hand's. Her gaze darted around, looking for whoever had done it. To her left she saw a wide-eyed Remus putting his wand away. And up on the balcony, above the entrance, Severus still had his wand pointed at the boys. The look of anger she saw was bloody frightening.

Students started to come and see what had happened. All were asking the same question. Who had stunned the three boys? Of course the students from Slytherin House were the most vocal and scathing.

Remus and Severus came to Jessica's side, and started to shoo-off the students that were standing around. Well... Severus didn't do any shooing, he just glared at everyone; they naturally went away before he'd remove points or something. Remus whispered something to Severus, and he nodded in response.

Remus took his wand out again and whispered a spell, which Jessica couldn't hear. A silvery thing shot out of his wand and sped away from them. Jessica's eyes followed the departing form, wondering what it was.

A few moments later, an angry looking Albus came pelting down the main stairs. Surveying the situation, he made the last stragglers enter the Great Hall and closed the doors behind them.

He turned to Severus and Remus. "They dared to lift their wands at her? Who stopped them?"

Jessica realized in a second that he had meant her.

Remus spoke up first, "Yes, Headmaster. I was coming for breakfast when I saw them raise their wand's at the same time. I shot a stunner at them... I didn't know what they were going to do; didn't take any chances." His eyes fell on the three boys lying on the floor.

Albus looked at Severus. "You got them too I imagine?"

Severus was seething right now. "I can't believe that my own students would do such a thing! After their last attempt, I thought we had gotten through to them. Specially Malfoy. Crabb and Goyle just follow their leader... idiots!" He muttered under his breath.

Albus sighed and said in a low voice, mostly to himself. "I'll have to owl Lucius about this, as well the parents of the other two boys." He shook his head in desolation. "I'll have to send them back home temporarily. Until we can clear up their motives behind this." He took his wand and whispered _Ennervate_.

All three slytherins eyes fluttered open. When they saw the teachers around them, they blanched considerably. They looked at each other before getting back on their feet.

Malfoy was about to say something, when he was hissed at. "Don't say a word Mr. Malfoy, you're in enough trouble as it is. Don't aggravate your situation by adding some lame excuse for attacking a teacher." Severus had cut short his student's usual means of defense; uttering false statements while introducing some innuendo to the mix. He always tried to deflect the blame to others, though very slytherin-like, today it wouldn't wash with his Head of House.

"But professor Snape, sir... we were just about to..." He stammered on, but was cut short by Albus.

"Enough! Messieurs Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle... you are to go to my office and wait for me there. Professor Lupin will accompany you." His eyes were filled with anger, his words didn't ask for any comments from the three boys. All three left toward the stairs, followed by Remus who still held his wand in his hand.

Albus eyed them as they went up the stairs, before he turned back to Severus and Jessica.

"This is getting out of hand. Lucius has poisoned that boy's mind with God knows what. Till those boys have left the school, I'll ask you Jessica to never walk alone in the corridors or the school grounds. It will be a temporary arrangement, a few days at most."

Jessica listened to the Headmaster and nodded in agreement. She looked up at Severus, "Guess I'll be needing a chaperone?" She tried to make light of situation, but Severus wasn't too receptive at the moment. His face was still frowning in disbelief. Malfoy had never disobeyed his direct orders before.

"Come Jessica, I'll bring you back to your room." Snape muttered to her.

But Jessica shook her head at him. "Severus, maybe later. I'll go into the Great Hall and have my meal. I'll ask Minerva to accompany me afterward. I don't want to show that I'm scared of a few bad students. You know how it goes around here. The news that I indeed still went for breakfast will travel back to them. "

She would be in relative safety, he had to concur. "Very well... I'll go up with Albus. But make sure you do not go back alone. We can't know if he hasn't gotten more students involved in this."

Jessica nodded to him and came to squeeze his hand before going into the Hall. He followed her figure passing through the doors, before turning back to Albus.

"Let's do this right this time. I won't be witness to this again without using more strenuous retaliation. The boy needs to get a lesson in responsibility and accountability." Snape uttered with a sneer.

Dumbledore only nodded before going up the stairs, followed closely by the Potions Master. It would be a very harsh day for all concerned, including a certain ex-slytherin whose son had passed the boundaries of socially acceptable behavior.


	43. Chapter 43

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter forty-three: A bit of shopping. **

Jessica had returned to her room after breakfast, under Minerva's watchful eye. Nothing else had come to disrupt her morning. Severus had called in to check on her, telling her that after today's meeting between Dumbledore, the boys, their parents and he, it had been decided that the boys were expelled for two months. Not that they would be missing much schooling, since they would have ample homework to do and they were obligated to attend exams in the Headmaster's office.

Jessica had nodded her head while listening, but she knew this would only attract more ill will from the Malfoy family. She sighed gently as Severus had left the room. More trouble loomed in the future, she was sure of it.

Her sister arrived a little later, so they could work on the wedding plans together. With her due date coming fast, they had to hurry along with the proceedings. The invitations were sent out in no time, as well as seating arrangements done. They were going to Diagon Alley after lunch for the flowers and her wedding dress. Remus Lupin had been assigned to accompany them on their visit.

At one-thirty they left via the Floo Network, arriving at the Leaky Cauldron in short time. Remus led them out by the back, tapping the magical bricks to open the archway to the town.

Flowers were decided on rather quickly, since Becca had a color scheme in mind. It removed a lot of the worries that Jessica had about the decorations. They took a small side trip to Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop for some refreshments.

They settled on their choices, and sat for a short spell. Jessica felt tired from the walking and said as much.

Rebecca looked at her with concern, "Want to go back to school?"

"No, not really. We are here, might as well finish what we came for. We only have the dress to get. Mme Malkin already has a few dresses set out away for me. I had owled her about it. She said she would be pleased to show me what she had on hand. Hopefully it won't be too long..." She eyed Remus with a little grin. Poor man had to suffer through a shopping spree with two enthusiastic girls. He caught her look.

"Now, now... I didn't complain; it has been an eye-opening experience. Had never gone shopping for flowers before." He brushed his hair back with his hand. "Can't imagine why Severus had turned you down for the trip..." He chuckled.

Both sisters looked at him. "You must be kidding... right? I was sure he was going to have a fit, if he would have been obligated to come." Becca said with a look of mock-horror. They all laughed at Becca's enchanting, if not irreverent, imitation of Snape's refusal.

Jessica was still laughing, "And the lame excuse he came up with. "_I've got to clean the cauldrons today..._." That was priceless!"

They were still laughing as they left the shop and went to Mme Malkin's. They entered the shop shortly after, chimes ringing as they came in. Mme Malkin came into view from behind the counter. She was short, squat woman with a warm smile.

"Welcome to Mme Malkin's! Can I help you my dears?" She asked courteously.

Jessica spoke first. "Yes, certainly. I owled you last week about a wedding dress? My name is Jessica Brown."

"Oh yes! I think I have a lovely collection to show you." Then her eyes dropped to Jessica's midriff, her face showing a certain discomfiture. But she regained her usual demeanor in no time. "Please, follow me this way." She showed them to a small room in the back and produced three chairs for them to sit on.

"Let me get my clerk to show them to you, while I finish serving the other customer that's here." She summoned her clerk, a bright and cheery looking girl named Miriam.

Two hours later, Jessica was wearing a lovely dress made of natural silk, an empire bodice with matching veil. The look was light and airy, and didn't emphasize her more generous forms. Becca beamed at her. "Aww, you look so pretty in that one. Take that one Jess, what do you think Remus?"

Remus sat with both elbows on his knees, his gaze seemed far away, until Becca spoke to him. "Huh? What? "

Becca rolled her eyes at him. "Remus... please pay attention to the proceedings. What do you think of this dress? Is it a keeper?" Both Becca's hands were on her hips, a warning in her eyes.

Remus sat up and gazed sheepishly at Jessica. "It's very pretty. Yes, I must agree." he waved his hand about, "It fits you well and stuff..."

Becca eyed him while shaking her head. "I guess that means a yes from our chaperone."

Jessica liked the vaporous quality to the dress. She smiled at her reflection. "That's settled then, I'll take this one."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief; the shopping was now over. He got up to stretch his limbs and passed to the other side of the shop. He went over to the gentleman's section and decided to look over the merchandise there. Somewhere from behind his back, he heard Mme Malkin speaking to someone.

"Mrs. Malfoy, your order will be owled delivered this evening at the latest, here is your bill."

Remus glanced quickly over his shoulder and saw the customer that was there. Narcissa Malfoy could not be misidentified. The long swept up, blond hair, the haughty air of purebloods tattooed upon her face.

"Very well, Mme Malkin, I will be looking forward to the delivery. Good day to you, Madame!" She turned and left the shop, not even giving a chance to the shopkeeper to give her salutations.

Remus was happy she had left before Jessica and Rebecca had come to the front. Even though they had never met, Narcissa would of recognized him and made the right assumptions about who he was accompanying. The woman had a keen intellect... even if it was somewhat twisted at times.

_A short chapter… but it's a bridge for the next part. Read and review, please!_


	44. Chapter 44

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter forty-four: The officiate.**

After a week of running around, Both Jessica and Becca were happy that most of the planning for the wedding was done. The only thing needed now was a celebrant. They read and reread the laws and official edicts concerning who could perform the ceremony. But the only thing they got out of that stale reading, it had to be someone who knew the rite and was neutral.

They had thought of asking either Dumbledore or McGonigall, but they weren't neutral enough. But they did go and ask Albus, if he knew of someone that could do it. He had smiled, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles, and said that he indeed knew of someone. He would communicate with her and give them her answer.

The answer came quickly enough, a day later actually, as Jessica and Rebecca sat eating their breakfast in the Hall. Dumbledore walked over with a beaming smile. "Ladies! A good day to you both. Amelia has accepted to officiate the proceedings."

They both looked at him, eyes the size of a couple of galleons. Jessica spoke at last. "Amelia? Amelia who?"

Albus chuckled, "Oh my dears, I had forgotten to tell you who I had in mind. It's Amelia Bones, a fellow member of the Wizengamot and department Head of law enforcement at the ministry. A lovely woman I can assure you. Could dance a very nice tango too." He winked at both of them.

Becca looked from Albus to Jessica; a tango-dancing ministry official would do the honors. This sounded a little odd to her. But then she didn't know the Headmaster's little eccentricities.

"She'll be here today to meet with both you and Severus, probably discussing the finer details of the ceremony itself." Albus added wistfully, still thinking of the dancing Mme Bones.

Jessica wanted to giggle as she looked at Albus. "That's nice to hear Albus. Has she done this before?"

Interrupting his reveries, he answered her brightly, "You will not regret having her officiate, and I've seen her work in that field. If it were me, I would let her do my wedding without even a second thought." He bowed to them and went to sit at his place, tucking into the morning's offerings.

Becca nudged Jessica, "Um, are you fine with this? A dancing officiate wouldn't seem to be very serious."

Jessica laughed at her sister, "Come now, do you really think she'd dance during the ceremony? Maybe afterwards..." She giggled at her sister's worried look. "Let's go. I have to go see Severus about this. Maybe he knows her too"

They both left the Great Hall and took the stairs leading to the dungeons.

_**Later that day…..**_

Mme Bones was a small, slightly stout witch with a warm smile. She met Jessica and Severus in his office, discussing the ceremony at length. She knew the ceremony extremely well, which was easy to see. Both Severus and Jessica were happy to accept Mme Bones as their celebrant. With little than 2 weeks left to finalize everything, they both sighed that at least that had been settled.

Severus had found his dress robes for the occasion but refused to let Jessica sneak a peek at it. Saying he wanted to surprise her. She had frowned at his words. She only hoped that it wasn't an all black affair. A little color wouldn't hurt him sometimes. She chuckled as she tried to imagine him in a set of lilac robes; the image she got was terribly funny.

One evening, Severus had brought her to Diagon Alley to choose the wedding rings for both of them. They went to the same jewelry store that had restyled his mother's gems. Jessica looked at countless sets of rings until she found one that got her attention. They were two identical bands made of yellow and white gold. A swirling pattern was molded on its surface, reminding her of gentle waves upon the ocean. Severus had commented that it looked more like the swirling vapors emanating from a cauldron. It had made him smirk, but had approved her choice.

After coming out of the jewelers, they made their way back to Hogsmead, stopping at the Three Broomsticks for a bite before returning to the school. They went to a corner booth for a little privacy and a quiet meal. After ordering, they settled back to discuss the few things that remained unsettled at present.

But as they spoke, Severus felt the Dark Mark summon him. He swore under his breath, making Jessica jump at the vehement tone he had taken. She looked worriedly at him, knowing he would have to go. He called the barwitch to cancel their order and then turned to Jessica.

"Jessica, I have to go. But I can't leave you here alone." He looked around the room, trying to find a familiar face that might help out. He spotted Hagrid at the other end of the pub, nursing his tankard as he listened to a couple goblins talking vehemently to him.

Severus had no other choice but to entrust the great oaf with his intended. The half-giant might not be the brightest star in the sky, but he could be trusted to return Jessica unharmed to the castle. Taking Jessica by the hand, he asked her to follow him.

As they approached Hagrid, the goblins sneered at them for interrupting their discussion with the Grounds keeper from the school. Snape nodded to them before turning to Rubeus.

"We need to talk… it's urgent." He whispered quickly before taking Jessica toward the door. Hagrid arrived a few moments later, his eyes darting from Jessica to Severus.

"Wha' seems to be the problem, professor?" He asked inquisitively, as he switched his special umbrella from one hand to the other.

Severus whispered to him in his coolest tones, "I need to go… and I cannot leave Miss Brown alone. She can't return to Hogwarts without an escort. Can you bring her back safely?"

Hagrid smiled broadly to the Potions teacher. "Of course professor Snape, sir! It would be an honor to do so. You can trust me with 'er safety, sir. No problem at all." Hagrid rattled on as he looked benignly at his charge. "You can count on me!"

Snape almost rolled his eyes at him, but thanked him for his assistance. He turned to Jessica and murmured quickly to her ear. "I'll be seeing you later on. Be sure to go directly to your room and ward it appropriately."

Jessica rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, mother! And I'll brush my teeth before going to bed too."

"Jessica…", he growled at her, not having much time for idle banter right now. "I'm just making sure that you stay safe while I'm gone." He stared darkly at her before he turned away and apparated away.

Jessica stood there staring at the empty space where Severus had been standing a moment ago. She wished she could say the same to him. "Stay safe, Severus!" she murmured quietly, before turning her eyes up to Hagrid's face.

"Guess we have a long walk ahead of us, might as well leave now." Jessica asked quietly.

"No problem Jessica! I'm followin' you… ladies first!" He said as he opened the door for her. Jessica stepped out into darkened streets, awaiting her large chaperone to follow her. The walk to the school was uneventful, even if Jessica felt a little tense. She never liked Severus's sudden departures for his 'meetings' with You-know-who… never knowing if and when he'd come back from them.

She got back to her room and thanked Hagrid for his company. He gave her a bashful smile before spluttering, "T'was nothing, really! All in a day's work."

She patted one of his huge hands, before bidding him a goodnight.


	45. Chapter 45

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter forty-five: The Mater's meeting. **

Severus had apparated to the graveyard and went to take his appointed place within the ring of Death Eaters. As he slipped on his mask and put his hood up, he noticed a few curious looks from fellow Death Eaters.

Their Master apparated in the middle of the circle and all bowed to their knees, awaiting their Master's greetings and permission to get back up.

In a low hiss, Voldemort greeted them coldly, "Good evening my loyal followers, you may rise." He said with a sweep of his long, spindly hand.

All rose in unison and stood still, awaiting his next words. Tension rose as he began to pace within the circle.

"It has been brought to my attention, that one of you has been quite busy socially as of late." His reddish eyes glowed darkly as it swept over the ring of masked men and woman. "Seems we might be adding a new member to our little family. Lucius came to me with a little story concerning some woman that had been impregnated by one of you and..." He came to stand in front of Severus. His glare settled itself on Snape's masked face. "We seem to have a future groom in our midst." A wicked leer touched the Dark Lord's face.

Severus bowed his head, but said nothing; he awaited permission to speak up. The Dark Lord turned away and walked to the center of the ring again. "Speak Severus, tell us the good news!" he said sarcastically.

Severus had foreseen this little interview of sorts, after Lucius had been thwarted twice by Jessica; it was sure to get back to the Master's ears in some manner. "I am to be wed My Lord. My intended is with child as we speak." He spoke in a clear, low voice.

Voldemort laughed, a cold and chilling laugh. "Ahh! My dear Severus, you have been busy, haven't you? I hope the wench is worth MY time?"

Snape bowed his head again. "I am still actively seeking the information you have asked of me, My Lord. This will never make me waver from my loyalties to you."

Voldemort's eyes rested on him, analyzing him, scrutinizing his mind to find fault in his words. Snape merely let his mind relax, letting Him explore only certain areas of his memory. The reptilian-faced man nodded. "I do not worry of your loyalties Severus, but I wish to know of hers. Has she ever spoken of her alliances? Is she of like mind with us?" His eyes glowed evilly in his face.

Severus noted the proud and haughty stance Lucius had adopted. He was immensely pleased with the turn of events. But then, that's what he had planned, Severus was sure of it.

"She has not spoken of her alliances, but she will be a dutiful wife and stand by what I say and do." Snape answered the Master.

Lucius snorted at his words, doubting their veracity. Voldemort turned to Malfoy. "Lucius, my most loyal servant, have you something to say?"

Lucius changed his stance to one that looked more like a humble servant. "My Lord, I've seen this woman with my own eyes. I'm sure she will not follow him blindly. This one has a will that needs to be broken." His words filled with mockery, his gift for acting quite apparent to Severus's eyes.

Lucius bowed elegantly to His Master. "I offer my services to my friend. I am very capable in that field... _I will break her_!" His smile was cruel with a hint of smugness. He wanted to do more than break the bloody wenches will, he wanted to make her beg for his mercy.

Severus raised a brow and chuckled coldly at Malfoy's words. "I doubt you could handle her in any circumstances Lucius. She is a most capable witch, as I've learned from experience. I do believe that your last try at 'breaking her', amounted in you kissing the wall and being unconscious for a while." He smirked at him with a certain amount of glee. "The first time, I had to intercede before she got you that time too... So no, I don't need your services to take care of my woman. Take care of your own." He crossed is arms over his chest, waiting for a rebuttal.

Voldemort was finding this conversation mildly entertaining at this point. "Gentleman, the way you talk, she should be invited to our circle. She seems a very capable witch if she can handle Lucius here." The Dark Lord paused a moment as he heard Lucius hiss in indignation. A pale, cruel smile came on his lips. "I see that even Lucius agrees with this."

Severus knew the Dark Lord's perverted sense of humor, if you could call it like that. He enjoyed pitting his followers one against the other, for the joy of seeing them battle it out. Always nice to know whom your best dueler was. Severus wasn't interested in dueling Lucius, but if he had too, then he would. If only to avoid bringing Jessica to this hell pit. He waited with baited breath, to see what the Dark Lord would say.

Voldemort came to Lucius, his eyes penetrating his. "Yes, I see what Severus has been speaking of." He nodded to himself. "How could a witch like that, bring you to your knees is beyond my understanding. She threw you with a simple wandless charm. You have slipped, haven't you Lucius?" His voice but a low hissing sound as he continued. "I cannot have my followers seem so easily duped. _CRUCIO_!"

Lucius fell to the ground, groaning and moaning, as his body jerked and became spastic under his Master's spell. Voldemort looked dispassionately at his minion as he lifted his wand. "Let that be a lesson to all of you. I will not have you be seen as incompetent fools."

Silence reigned for a moment, then a chorus of "Yes, My Lord!" rang out around the circle of masked brethren.

"Severus... I will let you deal with that witch. But I reserve the right to view her person one of these days. I want to assure myself that she is worthy of my trust. If need be, she will be one of us, if you can prove to me that she is of like mind."

Voldemort came back to the center of the ring, stating clearly to Lucius. "You know the rules Lucius, you have to respect the boundaries on another followers wife. He is to deal with her, not you. And being his intended, the ancient magical protections will have already been triggered, so you can't even lay a finger on her. If you did... well, it is Severus's right to kill you, as he so chooses."

Severus almost sighed in relief at these words. But The Master added, "Severus... I do not want to hear even the slightest whisper of her being on the other side of this war. If I do, both of you shall be eliminated."

Severus bowed to Him, "Yes My Lord, I thank you for your indulgence and shall make your wishes so. If she ever strays, I will personally have no qualms in eliminating her myself."

Voldemort eyed him coldly. "I will be expecting that and more from you." He waved at Pettigrew to come forward. "Come here Wormtail, give me the parchment you intercepted last night..."

Their meeting continued on without any more references to Severus or his intended.


	46. Chapter 46

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter forty-six: Friends and such.**

As she entered her room, she felt tired and slightly nervous. She knew what Severus had to do for the Order, but it was still dangerous work for him. Every time he had to go, her nerves became frayed as she waited for his return. He would faithfully come afterward, showing her he was fine and hadn't sustained any harm.

So what could she do in the meantime? Read? Take a nap? No, she was too jumpy to do either right now. Maybe she could talk with Becca? She left her room again and went to knock on her sister's door. "Becca, it's me!" She called through the door.

The door opened and a girl with a very inviting smile greeted her. The girl squealed, "Jess!" and grabbed Jessica by the shoulders, pulling her inside the room. Another witch called out "Jessica Brown!" Both girls hugged Jessica profusely, giggling and hugging her tight. Jessica was speechless. She hadn't seen her friends in such a long time; she started to cry from joy. "Marilynn... Alice... when did you arrive? Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?"

Both girls looked at each other before saying brightly, "Surprise!" Becca, who was still sitting on the sofa just smiled at her sister, "That's my doing Jess. I told them to come without saying a word about it to anyone. Hope you don't mind? The wedding day is so close, I thought you guys might enjoy a little fun time before the big day."

Jessica came to sit next to her sister; she smiled a little at her through her tears. "What would I do without you? Thanks, this is really a great surprise." She hugged her sister then motioned her friends to take a seat. "Come on now, what's been happening with you two? We've spoken so little since the last time we had a get together."

Marilynn was still working for the ministry, in muggle relations. She hadn't been dating lately, or so she told Jessica. Her last boyfriend had been a spy for You-know-who, and she had not forgotten the disappointment she had felt at being used like that. Thank Merlin, her superior had believed her when she had explained her relationship with the man, and that she was not a You-know-who supporter at all!

Alice was working for the Prophet, selling advert slots to prospective clients. It wasn't the most glamorous of jobs, but it kept the galleons coming in. No dating prospects lately, but she did enjoy going out with a few wizards and witches that worked with her.

They spoke about the good old days at Hogwarts, as well as other personal tidbits that they could think of. Marilynn and Alice asked Jessica about how she got in her present 'predicament'. They were happy that she seemed very pleased with her lot. They took their leave for the evening, promising to come back the next morning for breakfast with her. They left the school, having taken some rooms in one of the few rooming houses in town.

The next morning, the girls were having breakfast together in Jessica's room when a knock came to the door. They were still giggling about something Alice had said when they all bellowed together, "Come in!"

Remus came in and saw all the women sitting on the floor, having breakfast around a low table. "Well, I see that you have visitors today. Just came by to bring you an RSVP that I got by mistake. Bloody owl was a little tipsy… I think."

Jessica motioned him to come in and take a seat. "Have you eaten yet? You're more than welcomed to partake in our meal." she took the parchment he handed her and put it in her cloak pocket.

Remus eyed the table filled with various foods, and even if he had eaten an hour ago, he suddenly felt hungry again. He grinned at Jessica. "With an invitation like that, who could refuse?" He reached over and took a light, fluffy croissant from one of the plates.

Jessica playfully smacked herself on the side of the head. "Where are my manners? Remus, these ladies are my friends Marilynn and Alice. Old school chums of mine." She motioned to one then the other as she named them.

Remus got up and came to shake both ladies hands in response. "Remus Lupin... at your service! DADA teacher around here."

Alice simply smiled at him, but Marilynn just gawked at him for a moment, forgetting to speak to him. Alice poked her in the ribs, not understanding her friend's lack of usual verbal response. Marilynn woke up and squealed a little 'hello' before lowering her eyes to her plate. She blushed a little, feeling a bit daft for reacting that way.

Becca and Jessica did everything they could not to laugh at the situation. Jessica did clear her throat to attract Remus's attention. "Remus... don't you have a class this morning?"

Remus looked over to Jessica, after pulling his eyes away from her friend Marilynn. "Uhm, no, not really." He looked at his pocket watch, "but I do have one this afternoon.' He took his croissant again, spreading a good dollop of marmalade on top of it. As he took a bite, his gaze strayed to Marilynn. But he said nothing to her. He'd lost his voice too for some odd reason.

Becca was ready to laugh by now, but Jessica poked her from under the table with her foot. She mouthed a silent "Hush up!" at her. Alice was studying her teacup intensely, not looking up to avoid giggling.

Poor Marilynn was blushing up to her roots by now. She got up suddenly and went toward the bathroom. "Going to wash my hands... be back in a sec." It would give her some time to recuperate from her sudden shyness.

Remus followed her retreating figure, and then noticed the three pairs of eyes looking brightly at him, small grins on each face. "What? Do I have marmalade on my chin?" He asked on the defensive. He was feeling a little hot under the collar by now.

Jessica cleared her throat again. "No, can't I just look at you? Or is it a crime punishable with a visit to Azkaban?" She giggled just a little. She hadn't thought that they would react like this when they met. It was kind of cute... really.

Remus finished his croissant in record time. He frowned at Jessica. "No, I guess not." He felt like he was under a muggle microscope. He got up and bowed to the ladies. He hurriedly said. "I have a class to set up, I'll see you later." He left quickly, under the surprised glances from the girls.

Marilynn eventually came out of the loo, her eyes darting every which way, expecting to see Remus. Jessica said, "The coast is clear, he left a few moments ago. You can come out and play again..."

The girls giggled in response except Marilynn. "Very funny, Jess, very funny!" She said with a scowl on her face.

Alice nudged her playfully after she sat down. "He is kind of cute, don't you think?" She winked wickedly at her.

Marilynn eyed her murderously. "Don't you start too! I've embarrassed myself enough for today."

Becca put her arm around her shoulders. "Come on, admit it, you did like what you've seen? And he is quite a nice man to know. Likes to joke around and I've seen what he can do with a wand in his DADA class. I was amazed at the stuff he knew about Dark Arts."

Marilynn sniffed at her words. "Well, I can't deny that he is rather handsome. But that's all I'm saying about him."

Jessica didn't add anything to that; she knew personally how easy it was to be around Remus. He wasn't as complicated as Severus, and loads more fun loving in certain ways.

"Come on, let the girl breathe, she'll get to see him before the wedding I'm sure. " She stared at Becca and Alice, warning them to let Marilynn off the hook.

They returned to eating what was left of their small breakfast banquet. The conversation veered toward wedding details and what not. They were having a good time, when suddenly they heard someone coming through the floo. After a small whooshing sound, Severus appeared from the fire and was faced with a few female grins.

He looked surprised for a moment, then his face took on a more serious, dour allure. A professor Snape face actually... Jessica hid her grin under a sudden coughing spell. She made a move to try and get herself off from the floor; Severus merely came around the sofa and took her hands to give her a small boost.

"Thank you, Severus!" she said with a smile, and was about to give him a hug, but she stopped herself in time. Severus wasn't one to show his affections in public.

"You're welcome, my dear." he smirked mildly at her, but he eyed the two new faces in the room.

"Oh... Severus, these are my friends Marilynn and Alice. Remember, I told you about them." She said with a grin.

"Yes, they were the ones that sent you that Howler, if I remember well." He looked at them with his best severe look. Any student would of melted under his stare.

Both girls got up promptly, as if they were still students. "Professor Snape, sir!" They both muttered sheepishly. His tone could still command their attention rather well. He grinned with satisfaction.

Jessica was about to laugh, this was really too funny. Seeing her friends spring up like schoolgirls caught doing something wrong. "Severus, be nice. They haven't done anything wrong." she added mischievously "Yet!"

Snape dropped his professor attitude thing, and came toward the girls. "Lovely to see you ladies again... How long has it been since you left the school?" He took each girls hand and gave them a _baise-main_ as a surprise greeting. He grinned at them, seeing both blushing furiously.

Alice stammered the first, "It has been quite a few years, professor." She poked Marilynn gently, hoping she would talk too.

Marilynn was feeling almost dizzy by now, "Yes, it's been a while." she said as she examined the back of her hand with amazement.

Rebecca and Jessica were close to laughing their faces off. This was too funny, even Severus found it amusing. Jessica came to them and chided them a little. "Um... come on then. You can call him Severus since he isn't your teacher anymore. I doubt he can hand you any detention anymore."

Becca started to laugh in earnest, while Severus hid his face by lowering his head, his long fringe falling over his eyes.

Both Marilynn and Alice felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, old habits die hard I guess." Alice said with a shrug. "But I never got any detention while I was here." she said with a smirk. She was gaining back her bearings by now.

"Maybe not" Snape told her, "But I do remember Miss Marilynn coming to my dungeons for one evening. The only time, mind you."

Jessica and Becca both stared at her. "Oh, I never knew that! What had you done to deserve detention?" Jessica asked with a smile.

Marilynn eyed her with malice. "Nothing very important, I can assure you." Remembering the moment she got caught with Simon Pierce, snogging inside one of the abandoned classrooms on the first floor.

"Uh, huh!" The sisters intoned together, crossing their arms over their chests, inviting her to give more information about the reason for the detention. Both had raised an eyebrow at her.

Snape was listening to this with a smirk on his face. He knew the reasons, but wasn't going to volunteer the information. Since this was one of Jessica's friends, he'd be a gentleman about it. But had it been someone else...


	47. Chapter 47

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter forty-seven: Most inappropriate!**

Marilynn sat back down on the floor and picked up her cup of cold tea, anything to end this rather embarrassing moment. This was just not her day, it would seem. Alice sat down too, a smile played upon her lips; she would get Marilynn to tell her story... Detention with Snape, she was still surprised about that bit of news.

Snape turned to Jessica while searching in one of the pockets of his cloak. "I got these responses from a few people. Most are coming to the wedding, it would seem." He said as he handed her the parchments. Jessica took them to her bedroom and came back a few moments later. She held one of the parchments between two fingers, as if they were about to blow up or had a very offensive odor to it.

"Severus... I don't remember sending an invite to HIM!" Her tone was shrill, her eyes filled with anger.

Severus looked at the parchment and knew whom it was from. He had wanted to say something, but had loathed telling her; Dumbledore had insisted on it. "I know... but Albus wanted him here." he said in a low voice. He eyed the ladies in the room, remembering that they weren't alone. "Come to my office for a moment, I'll explain it all."

Jessica looked at him murderously but nodded. "I'll be back soon." she threw over her shoulder as she entered the green flames of the fireplace. They left, leaving the girls in the room in a somber mood.

When Jessica appeared in Snape's office, she let out "I can't believe you did this behind my back! How could you?" She yelled at him in frustration.

Severus sat behind his desk, listening to her vent at him. He understood her anger only too well. He remembered how much he had shouted at Albus for even suggesting it in the first place. Then he had a small devilish idea. Why should he bare the brunt of her anger... he'd be willing to share this with Albus. Keeping a straight face on, he went to his fireplace and threw a pinch of floo powder inside, and clearly said. "Albus, you are needed in my office... NOW!"

Jessica was still venting her spleen, barely noticing him going to call Albus. When Albus arrived, she stopped speaking for a moment.

"Albus... we seem to have a problem with our guest list. Jessica would like an explanation about a certain invitation you sent out." He kept his eyes trained on him, looking at the old man adjusting his robes.

Albus looked a little ill at ease for once. Jessica was glaring at both men. "Jessica... I invited Lucius for one reason only. We needed an eye-witness from Lord Voldemort's camp."

"Why on earth for? It's not likely to affect the Order's affairs. It's just a wedding. Severus's and mine... Not yours!" She was beyond angry by now. That ruddy piece of work had tried to molest her and she wasn't going to stand for this.

"Jessica, it's not easy to explain. But Severus has to show something to them, show that this marriage is real. The Dark Lord would have doubts about him if there weren't witnesses that day. Since Lucius is supposed to be a friend of his, we had to invite him just to keep up appearances. Severus's role as a spy depends on his apparent transparence to the Dark Lord." Albus kept his voice low and steady, not wanting to unleash another tantrum from Jessica.

"What goads me the most, is that you two have done this behind my back! Couldn't you have explained this before now?" She sat down, feeling tired and overwhelmed.

Both men looked at each other, feeling quite ashamed by their own lack of transparency. She looked tired as she rubbed her tummy mindlessly, not looking at either of them. She felt like crying, but wouldn't do it in front of them.

"I don't want to see him, don't want him near me... Am I being understood? If he even comes near me, I will hex him into oblivion and you know that I won't even hesitate, Albus." She said to them,not really caring how it sounded. She had never been known to be this aggressive in the past and she felt at odds with the notion. But she wouldn't be pushed or touched by that animal ever again.

"Don't worry Jessica. We've asked a few Aurors to assume guard duty over you. He wouldn't dare even lift a finger near you." Severus added, hoping to ease her fears.

"Oh GREAT! Now I'll be followed around like a bloody dog in heat?" She bellowed in frustration. She'd had heard it all now; she got up and went to the fire grate. "I've had more than enough from you two. If you do decide to change something again without my consent... believe me, you will pay dearly for it." Her eyes held a very hard edge to them. She disappeared within the flaming green swirls a moment later.

Severus didn't say much but looked at Albus with a small smirk on his face. "I had warned you, didn't I?"

"I hope she never goes to the other side... with a temper like that, Merlin knows what damage she could do." Albus said as he stroked his beard down its length. "She is on our side, isn't she?"

Severus pursed his lips, "I've never really asked her actually. But I think she would give Bellatrix a hard time for the Dark Lord's favors."

Severus had never seen her so enraged. He would have to check how good she was with that wand of hers. He didn't want to end up as a frog somewhere.

Jessica had gone back to her room in a rather bitter huff. Why were wizards such manipulators? Becca saw her come back and had to ask. "So... what was that all about?" she asked shortly.

Jessica went to take a seat in the nearest chair. "THEY decided to invite Mr. Malfoy to MY wedding without asking me first. That's what!" She told Becca most of the details of the encounter.

Becca cringed as she passed a weary hand through her hair. "They do like to play dangerously, don't they? I suppose you told them where to get off?" She took a seat near her sister, a look of total disbelief painted across her face.

Jessica grunted in frustration. "Sometimes I could kill Albus and Severus... this is not the first time that they've done something like this. For Merlin's sake, you'd think I could get consulted about things of this nature?"

Becca nodded her head, not wanting to rile her sister by asking how they had done it before. Alice came through the door at that moment, pausing long enough to see that Jessica seemed in a right state. "What's up now?"

Becca told her what had happened. Alice stared from Becca to Jessica, her mouth gaping open for a second. "And they're still alive to speak?"

"Yeah... but I wouldn't count on it for too long. If that guy Malfoy even comes near Jess..." Becca rolled her eyes, miming a gesture of someone slicing her throat. "That guy is toast..."

Alice came to sit on the sofa, shaking her head in disbelief. "Surely he hasn't accepted to come here, after what happened between them?" But she saw Jess's face turn red with anger. "I guess he has accepted then?"

Jessica nodded, "The ruddy idiot is coming and they, Albus and Severus, have enlisted some Aurors to guard me against any unwanted attention from him." She took her wand out and summoned the tea set. As it placed itself on the low table, she tapped the teapot with her wand, steam rising almost immediately.

Becca served the tea, but then a frown marred her pretty face. "What happened to Marilynn? Wasn't she with you Alice?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "Nah, she wanted to go to the library for something, haven't seen her since."

They sat, quietly drinking their tea. Jessica's thoughts still filled with ideas of vengeance upon Albus and Severus.

Meanwhile, Marilynn was sitting in one of the darkened corners of the library, reading an obscure book on Muggle history. She was totally engrossed in her reading, when a dark figure came up behind her. The man hadn't noticed her sitting there, until the moment he turned around to leave. A small grin touched his lips before he spoke in hushed tones.

"What are you reading there?" He got down on one knee to read over her shoulder.

Marilynn jumped off the chair, her heart thudding loudly in her chest as she produced her wand to protect herself. "Good God man! " She said nervously, "Couldn't you have announced yourself a little better? I didn't hear you approach this end of the library."

He put up his hands, trying to show he meant no harm. "I'm truly sorry if I startled you... Marilynn. That is your name, right?"

She was breathing fast, still trying to calm down. "Yes... yes, it is." She put her wand away, still eyeing the man with some irritation. "Remus? Right?"

Remus nodded to her. "I am sorry for this. It wasn't my intention to scare you like that. Please accept my most humble apologies."

He extended his hand to her and she took it automatically. Their hands touched lightly, but they both felt a bolt of excitement rush through. His eyes locked with hers for a moment before he let go of her hand.

They eyed each other for a moment, Marilynn finally answering his first question. "It's a book on Muggle history, quite fascinating." Her voice trailed off, finding it hard to bring up a normal conversation.

Remus nodded to her. "Yes, Muggle history can be very fascinating, indeed." He felt so lame and inadequate right now. He gave her the briefest glance, noting how lovely she looked in the subtle light of library.

Marilynn swallowed with difficulty, adding "Very fascinating." It was her turn to feel at a lost for words. She shuffled awkwardly on her feet, trying to find something else to say. She stole another look at his handsome features. She could better appreciate his features when standing this close to him.

"Um... would you like to have a cup of tea? At the teachers lounge of course..." he asked quietly.

"Sure..." she answered hurriedly. She almost slapped herself for sounding so eager. But it was too late to take it back.

"Then follow me, dear lady!" He offered his arm to her, which she took a bit self-consciously. She blushed ever so slightly as a dark haired witch shot them a venomous look, near the front desk. _What the heck is her problem? _Marilynn thought fleetingly, shooting her back a bemused look.

As they passed the librarian's desk, Angela had lifted her head with a look of frustration and anger passing through her eyes. She swore under her breath, "Another one gets a go at him and I didn't even get a chance yet. " She hissed spitefully, slamming the book she had in her hands on the top of her counter. A few students stared up at the sudden noise, and she returned their gazes with a look of total exasperation. They bent their head's down, not wanting to attract the librarian's acidic attentions.


	48. Chapter 48

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter forty-eight: The day before.**

The day before the wedding, Jessica woke with a start. The baby had just poked her in the most unusual way. She headed for the bathroom, taking a quick morning shower. As she combed her hair afterward, she noticed how long her hair had grown lately. Almost as much as her girth, she mused. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. How a pregnancy could change a woman was amazing really.

A knock at the bathroom door brought her back to reality, she threw a "Be with you in a moment" over her shoulder and then put on her favorite sea green caftan.

She opened the door to her bedroom and met Becca, who was sitting on the foot of her bed. She was munching on a few dry cookies that came from a tin she kept on her nightstand, in case she felt peckish during the night. Which didn't happen much these days.

"Hey Becca... How come you're up so early?" Jessica knowing her sisters idea of an early morning, was waking around ten.

Becca frowned, "One of the elves decided that this was the right morning to do house cleaning in a grand way. I almost hexed it out of the room..."

Jessica looked scornfully at her sister, "You didn't harm it, did you?"

"No, just scared it half to death. But I apologized for my rudeness. Silly bugger, just smiled as if I had complimented it for something." Becca shook her head, a slight pout on her mouth.

Jessica came to sit next to Becca and started to brush her hair back, then tying it with a small ribbon. She looked at her sister, her thoughts going to the next day's event. She would be married tomorrow; she was starting to feel a little jittery about it.

Becca understood her sisters silence, "It'll be fine tomorrow, Jess, don't worry about it. I'm here to smooth things out so you won't need to lift your wand at all." She gave Jessica a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Come on, we'll go meet your friends at the Great Hall. I'm happy Dumbledore accepted to let them stay here until the wedding. They have been an invaluable help for me; they stayed up last night to help finish the decorations."

Jessica nodded; her friends were indeed great people. But she still felt nervous and wished it was over now. She spoke with Severus about her trepidations last night, but he merely shooed it off. He offered her some calming draught to tie her over till the ceremony. She had taken the bottle from him; after he had assured her that it was harmless even if taken while pregnant. She looked at the pretty crystal potions bottle on her table with a certain amount of unease. She decided to take a little sip of it just to calm down.

Becca grinned at her sisters turned back. She thought Jess had been quite calm up till now, but had to admit that she would do the very same thing, if she had been in her shoes.

"Ok, get dressed and I'll wait for you in the sitting room." Becca left her sister alone, with her little glass of potion in hand.

The Great Hall was filled with noises of all kinds, as they arrived and took their seats next to Marilynn and Alice. Both just cheerily said, " Good morning, future Mme Snape!" They chuckled at Jessica's panic stricken face.

Becca took her wand out and waved it at them, "You two better behave, she's nervous enough as it is..."

Marilynn just grinned impishly as Alice simply said, "She might as well get used to it. By tomorrow afternoon, it'll be her official title."

Jessica just frowned at them; her stomach felt like it was doing flip-flops by now. She took a sausage off the plate that was in front of her, taking a small bite to try to settle her stomach. It didn't feel too bad afterward; she ate lightly and it stayed down...

A flock of owls arrived with their day's messages tied to their legs. A large gray and brown owl came to Jessica, extending its leg with reverence. A small box with a piece of parchment could be found there. Jessica took it off the bird, and gave a piece of bacon to handsome looking fowl. It took the bacon and with a grand sweeping motion of its wings, it left the Hall almost silently.

Becca eyed the parcel with curiosity, "Who's it from?" she asked with a mouthful of egg still intact.

Jess rolled her eyes at her sister, "Frankly Becca, that is really gross. Swallow your food, then speak..."

Becca pulled her tongue out at her, and then resumed eating her meal. Marilynn was busy looking (and waving) at a certain Dark Arts teacher, Alice brought her chair closer to Jessica, and peeked inside the box she held open on her lap. Jessica and Alice both went "Ooo" at the same time, in the same hushed tones. Both Becca and Marilynn came closer to see and another chorus of "Ooo's" could be heard.

Becca asked, "Who sent you that? This is a gorgeous piece of jewelry, pretty pricey by the looks of it too."

Jessica took out the brooch from its box, examining it with precaution. The delicate oval frame held the figure of a mermaid with tiny seashells made of bright diamonds and a couple of starfish with emeralds at their centers. The mermaid tail and fins had mother of pearl accents. It was an exquisite piece of work.

Alice took the parchment off the table and read the note accompanying the box. Her eyes traveled over the length of it. She said nothing and passed the note to Becca. At her sharp intake of breath, Jessica looked up at her sister. "Well? Who sent this? You just read the note... come on tell me."

Becca swallowed hard and tried to say something flippant, but her mind failed to find something suitable. She just gurgled something that sounded like "I think you should look at this somewhere else."

Marilynn jumped on the note and read it closely. "Oh my! He didn't..."

Jessica was getting annoyed now and took the note from Marilynn's hands. As her eyes went over the words it held, an angry blush came to her cheeks. She shoved the brooch back in its box and got up. She went to Severus at the Head table and dropped both parcel and note in front of him, before murmuring to his ear, "I believe you will be taking care of this?"

He looked up at her with dismay, as she turned on her heel and went back to the table with her friends and sister.

Minerva and Albus had both seen what had happened. They both got up and came to the Potions Master's side. As he opened the box, all eyed the brooch with a little surprise. When he opened the note, Minerva went "Oh", her hand automatically going to cover her mouth. "That is so..." She didn't know what else to say or add. The note was quite self-explanatory.

Severus kept his features smooth, as he noticed a few students looking their way. "Well..." he said under his breath, "Lucius has always had good taste for jewelry. But an awful way of writing down his feelings."

Albus just sighed, "His idea of being provocative I would assume. Getting back at her for not allowing him free access to her... um... charm's." He coughed, trying to clear his throat. He wanted to chuckle, but Jessica was looking at both of them intently.

Severus raised a brow at him, his lips pursed. "I don't think that Jessica is taking this with amusement Albus." His gaze fell back on the brooch itself. "I'll ask Lupin to check it out for any spells that might have been put on it."

Albus agreed with him, "Good idea Severus. But I doubt your fiancée will ever wear it." His words held the truth and both knew it. And they knew that it could not be sent back to its owner.

Severus looked at Jessica, seeing her indignation. "Yes Albus, I agree. She would never wear it, I'm quite sure of that."

Severus had gone to Remus to have the brooch checked for every possible dark spell that could possibly have been put on it. Remus nodded to Severus as he took the brooch from his hand, understanding the problem it presented. After a couple of hours of using every counter curse he knew, and a couple he had looked up in his various Dark Arts tomes, he gave the brooch back to Severus. "It seems fine Severus. But to be on the safe side, she shouldn't wear it tomorrow." He went to one of the cupboards and took out a small black box with ornate carvings on its lid. "Keep it in there in the meantime. The insides have been treated with a potion that wards off malicious spells and curses. Keep it locked at all times, and never open it in full sunlight."

Severus quirked a brow at him, "And why not? Does the sun have any undue effects upon it?"

Remus shrugged a shoulder, "It just neutralizes the box's effect. Better to be safe than sorry."

Severus pursed his lips as he eyed the small black box. "Very well, Lupin. I'll keep it in there in the meantime." He placed the brooch inside the satin lined box. Severus swallowed hard for a moment, and then blurted out "Thank you, Lupin… for taking a look at it in such short notice."

Remus grinned at him, "It was my pleasure actually. I wouldn't want Jessica to be cursed by it." He didn't do it for the big bats sake... far from it. But then, they both knew that. Though Severus had thanked him properly. For this, Remus would of celebrated gladly...

Severus nodded at him and left his office quietly, except for the rustling of his billowing robes behind him. Remus rubbed his tired eyes then looked at the clock. Goodness! How the time had passed... he had a date tonight with a certain lady and had to get ready for it. He whistled happily as he passed the doorway, locking the door before he left.

Back in Becca's room, all the girls were busy with the last preparations for the wedding. Jessica was a bundle of nerves by now. The package she had received from Mr. Malfoy had pretty much sent her over the edge. Becca kept telling her that everything would be fine, but Jessica felt like there was an impending doom. Malfoy would try something, somehow...

Marilynn left around 6, saying she had something to do that evening. Both Becca and Alice merely nodded with silly grins on their faces, knowing that she had a date with the handsome DADA teacher. Marilynn had caught their knowing glances before leaving the room, prompting a quick flush to appear upon her cheeks.

The rest of the evening went along without a hitch. Jessica finally bowed out, pleading exhaustion and that she needed some sleep. Becca and Jennifer had bid her a good evening after a few last minute hugs, to encourage her.

As both of them stood in the middle of the room, not feeling anywhere near tired yet, Becca suggested that they go out for a walk. They weren't students anymore and they could go in and out as they pleased. After taking their cloak's, they left Becca's room and headed for the main entrance to the school.

The evening air was still a little cool but perfectly delightful. They walked in the courtyard silently, letting the night air chase their tiredness away. It felt good to walk around the school once more and not be bothered by school rules.

They decide to go down to the lake for a short spell, talking about the last preparations for tomorrow, as they went along.

The lake was like a silken mirror, reflecting all the stars that twinkled above. It was peaceful and quiet... until they both heard a muffled groan. It seemed to come from behind a clump of bushes not too far away. The groaning stopped then started again. They couldn't make out what made the noise. It almost sounded like an animal. But that couldn't be, Becca thought. No animals around here sounded like that. She put her index to her lips, indicating to Alice to stay quiet, then motioned to her to get ready for a little investigation. They both took their wand's out and walked slowly toward the bushes.

As they came next to the bushes, the noise had stopped again, but they could hear the light rustling of fabric moving about. Alice almost giggled, but instead, whispered something into Becca's ear.

Becca's eyes grew wide, then she too stifled a giggle. She mouthed a silent "Students?" to

Alice, who nodded in agreement. This was way too funny a situation to pass up. Becca whispered something to Alice, who nodded immediately.

They put their wand's, high above their head's and shouted "Lumos". The light shone down on the couple that was behind the bushes, both turning toward the girls in utter surprise. Becca and Alice went "Ooh", as Marilynn and Remus stood up as fast as they could.

Everyone stood looking at each other over the bushes, embarrassment coloring everyone's cheeks. Thank Merlin it was nighttime, the darkness hiding the love nips Marilynn had left on Remus's neck. "Um... nice evening?" Started Remus with some embarrassment.

All the women nodded in a near synchronized way. They didn't trust their voice's at this very moment. Becca said a small "Yup!" before lowering her gaze to the top of shoes.

Alice shrugged a shoulder after a few moments, adding a weak, "um... we were out for a stroll..." then turned her eyes toward the lake.

Marilynn was beyond embarrassed by now. She just wanted to crawl under a rock. She bit her lip nervously, her eyes darting quickly toward Remus, hoping he'd find a way to get them out of here.

Remus cleared his throat, adjusting his cloak on his shoulders. "Well, it was nice seeing you girls tonight. I think we'll head back to the school, starting to get a bit nippy out here, don't you think?" He took Marilynn's hand, placing it gently on his forearm. He tipped his hand briefly toward Becca and Alice, then guided his date away.

When they had entered the school, both Becca and Alice roared with laughter. They laughed until their side's hurt and they were close to being out of breath. Alice sat on a large rock that was close by, holding her hands over her sides. "Oh... this was the best idea we ever had. Coming for a short stroll. I'll have this over Marilynn's head for the rest of her days."

Becca was fanning herself, feeling a little hot from all that laughing. "I wish Jessica had seen this, the laughter would have done her some good. Talk about getting caught red handed... or should I say red faced?" she giggled some more.

Alice lifted her eyes to the heavens, trying to get back a more normal breathing pattern. She shook her head, an impish grin on her lips. "Wait till we tell this to Jess; she's going to crack up and probably hex us for not bringing her along."

"Come on Alice, we might as well turn in. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She started up the slope, mirth still threatening to bubble up at certain moments, as she thought of the evening's highlights. Alice followed her, a large grin still hanging on her face.


	49. Chapter 49

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter forty-nine: When a potion goes bad.**

Jessica had slept well considering she had taken a drop of sleeping draught before retiring for the night. After a good stretch and jaw-breaking yawn, the realization that today was her wedding day, struck her all at once. Her nerves started to take over again as soon as her feet hit floor. She went to take a hot shower, hoping it would calm her down. But it hadn't, to her greatest chagrin.

When a knock came to her door, she jumped up with a start, her heart thudding loudly in her ears. Becca came in, a large smile on her face, that soon faded after seeing her sisters panic stricken face.

"Jess? Are you ok?" she asked her softly. She came to her, taking her hand into hers. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jessica gulped down the nausea she felt, shaking her head to her sister. "No, I'm just a bit nervous, that's all."

Becca quirked a brow at her and chuckled lightly. "Jess, you look like you're ready to jump out of your skin. This is your wedding day, you're not getting lynched or being sent to Azkaban." She hugged her sister, passing a caring arm around her shoulders.

Jessica tried to laugh but she could only manage a lopsided smirk. "Becca, I'm not sure I want to do this."

Jessica's word rang out in the silent room, giving them a more poignant ring to them. Becca just hugged her a little tighter. "Come now! You know what you're doing. And it's for the best..." She made Jessica sit on the sofa. "Give me a second, I'll be right back."

With that, she went to the fireplace, throwing a pinch of floo power on the flames. She stepped inside the flames and disappeared to an unknown location. Jessica didn't understand her sister's words actually; too frazzled to make out the half whispered words.

She returned a few moments later, a small flask in her hands. Taking a glass from a side-table, she poured a small quantity of the smoky fluid that the flask held. She gave it to Jessica, "Drink up... Severus said it was ok for you to take some of this. It isn't as strong as Calming draught"

Jessica looked at the glass, her lips pursed with doubt. "Are you sure about this? I don't want to harm the baby in any way."

"Perfectly! Now, drink up!" She instructed Jess with a face reminiscent of Mme Pomfrey, the Healer from the school. She swallowed the bitter liquid and waited for the effects to come into play. Closing her eyes, she felt the potion's effect creep across her body and mind. She felt more relaxed right after, a smile stretching across her face, her limbs feeling less tight.

Becca watched with a grin, "Ahh, feeling better aren't you? Now, Your friends should be up here in a few moments. They'll be helping you to get yourself ready."

Jessica closed her eyes and smiled mindlessly. She felt like she was standing on a cloud, not a care in the world.

Alice and Marilynn arrived a half hour later, bags in hand, large grins on their faces. They came to Jessica, who was still half-laying on the sofa with eyes closed, and shouted "Good morning Jessica!" Jessica opened one eye and waved dreamily to them.

"Hey there comrades! Have some tea and scones. They are quite tasty today..." Her voice trailed off, leaving her friends with confused looks on their faces.

Becca came in and greeted the two girls. "Hi there! Nice to see you this morning. Hope you slept well?"

Alice came and pulled Becca to the side. "What's wrong with Jess? She seems a little 'funny'. She nodded toward Jessica's semi-slumbering form.

Becca looked at her sister and couldn't see what was wrong. "Funny in what way?"

Marilynn got closer to them, having overheard what Alice had said. "She seems, well... like she's drunk or something."

"Jessica? You must be joking? You know she barely drinks. She just took a little Peace draught to calm her nerves." Becca was half shocked by their words.

"Have you spoken to her since she's taken it? She sounds a little off if you ask me." Alice said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well... no. Not really." Becca looked at Jessica again. "I'll go talk to her, make sure she's ok. But Severus did assure me that she could take the potion without any ill effects." She was getting worried now.

Becca went and sat next to her sister, giving her a slight shove to get her attention. "Jess, are you sleeping?"

Jessica moaned lightly, then let out a small snort. She giggled then opened her eye again.

"Hey there Becca! Are you coming to the wedding too?" Her eyes closed themselves again, as if they were too heavy to keep open.

Becca jumped up in panic. "Good Lord! She does seem drunk! What in Merlin's name is happening here?" She went to fireplace and threw a pinch of floo powder inside. "Give me a second, I'll get Severus here." She stepped inside the swirling green flames and disappeared a second later.

Alice and Marilynn just looked at Jessica, wondering what had gone so wrong with a simple potion like the one she took.

Severus and Becca arrived a few moments later. He went straight to his future brides side. He took her pulse and then passed his wand over her supine form, murmuring incantations as he went along. When he was finished, he sat back on his haunches, pursing his lips. "Where is the bottle I gave you, Rebecca?"

Becca pointed to it, as it stood on the table where Jessica had left it. Marilynn went over, took the bottle and then gave it to Severus. He looked at the label, which did say 'Draught of Peace'. He uncorked it and smelled its content. He wrinkled his nose, evaluating the scents he could decipher. "Could I have a clean glass please, I need to see its color."

It was Alice's turn to go to the table and she handed a glass to him. He poured the liquid into the glass then swirled it gently to see its consistency and color. "The color is not off, as is the smell. I won't try to taste it, not knowing what it is. Maybe its just spoiled or it was mislabeled. But that couldn't be... this is part of my personal stock. I've used it myself in the past."

"Maybe we should get Mme Pomfrey down here?" Becca suggested quietly. "Maybe she could help with this?"

Severus smirked, "Might as well, she might see something that I have missed." He agreed half-heartedly. The healer would surely give him an earful now.

Becca turned immediately and took the floo network again. Alice and Marilynn looked at each other, not risking to say anything to their ex-Potions Master. They valued their lives at the moment.

Pomfrey arrived with a flourish, muttering under her breath, and went to work over the now sleeping Jessica. After 10 minutes of tense silence, she stopped and gave Severus a terse look. "Could I see what she took?"

Severus passed the bottle and the half-filled glass. She repeated the same analysis as Severus had done before. She finished and slowly shook her head. "That's what I thought. The girl is obviously over sensitive to one of the ingredients in the potion. Since she is with child, it might just be a more intense reaction." She frowned down at the girl. "Her sleepiness is her reaction to it; I'll get her the antidote for it. I do hope it works, but I make no promises."

She returned a few minutes later with a vial of blue tinged liquid. She put a few drops of it in Jessica's mouth as she whispered to her to swallow. Jessica gulped it down rather slowly as they waited to see if it would work.

Jessica's eyes fluttered open, still feeling light-headed and tired. She finally saw all the people assembled in the room, a self-conscious feeling coming over her in that very instant. Quirking a brow she asked, "Is something wrong? Did I miss something?" When they started to grin, she bristled a little. "Well? Are you all just going to stand there and grin at me for no reason?"

Becca hid her grin in the wink of an eye. "No, it's like... um." She looked at Mme Pomfrey; maybe she could explain it better.

Mme Pomfrey took her cue readily. "You had a small reaction to the potion you took before."

Jessica looked puzzled, "The potion I took?" she couldn't remember that. "I took what potion?"

Severus spoke up, "A sip of Peace draught. It didn't sit well and you got 'drunk' on it." He pushed a lock of hair behind his ear.

Jessica shook her head. "You can't be drunk on Peace draught, that's impossible! It has no alcohol in it."

Marilynn nodded in agreement, as did Alice. But Pomfrey added, "We use the term 'drunk' to describe its effect on you. You had passed out as if you were. You are probably sensitive to one of its ingredients, just more so now that you are pregnant." She turned on her heel, going to the fireplace. "If I'm not needed anymore, I'll go back to the hospital. Still have a few things to do. Good day to you all and good luck for the ceremony. " She waved a friendly hand and left the room.

"Oh no!" Jessica screamed, "The wedding! And I'm not even ready yet!" She exclaimed as she looked at the clock. Becca patted her on the arm. "Come on then, we still have plenty of time." She winked at her.

Alice and Marilynn followed them to the bedroom. As they closed the door, Severus called to them. "I'll be going then, see you later Jessica!"

He went back to his rooms, slightly irritated for some reason. They had not even bothered to look back at him, as they carried off his bride. Women were such pains when they traveled in packs. And they wondered why he had never wed before now?

He went to his bedroom, picking up the dress robes he was wearing for the ceremony. He smirked as he looked at the garment. Minerva would be proud of him, he mused. His choice had stopped itself on a strictly tailored affair, which had a slight military look to it. It was a dark green with a series of silver buttons and braided loops that closed the front, down to waist height, hugging his torso. It flared down to right below the knee. It was quite eye catching he thought. Mme Malkin had assured him it was the latest wizard style. He hadn't cared about that fact, but had liked the overall effect.

He went to shower, and then shaved his face smooth. His raven hair gleamed brightly, as he finished combing it. He had just finished preparing himself when a knock came to the door. "Enter!" He bellowed tersely as he was expecting Albus to show up.

When Albus appeared at the door of his bedroom, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses, a large smile on his face. "Ah, Severus! I see that you are ready for the big event! Not feeling nervous, are you?" He asked with a gentle voice.

"Yes Albus, i'm ready. Have you ever known me to be late for official affairs?" Severus asked testily.

"No, you are not one to be fashionably late to anything." Albus conceded. "I wanted to know if you could give me the ceremonial chain? Mme Bones would like to prepare them beforehand."

Severus nodded his head. "Let me get it." He turned away and went to the far corner of the room, into a well hidden, heavily guarded cupboard. Severus brought back the box and gave it to Albus. "I opted for a new set, didn't want to use my parents hand-me-downs." He loathed using anything his mother and father had ever used for their ceremony. Merlin knows what spells had been placed upon them.

Albus nodded to him, "As you wish, my dear boy." He placed the plain brown box in his cloak pocket. "Did you need anything else while i'm here?" As the "Guardian" for the couple during the ceremony, he had to make sure the groom lacked nothing.

Severus shook his head, "No Albus, I need nothing more than a stiff drink." He chided the old man.

Albus took his wand out and produced a glass filled with an amber liquid. He presented it to Severus, a slight grin on his face. "I cannot refuse that request. A good glass of cognac always alleviates jittery nerves."

Severus took the glass and sniffed at its content. An appreciative smirk appeared, "Nice choice Albus. You do know what I like." He sipped it slowly, feeling the drink go warmly down his gullet.

Albus went to the door, "If you need anything else, just send me Dobby. He'll know where to find me." He left quietly, only the gentle click of the door closing, troubled the silence that dominated the room.

Severus went to sit near the fireplace, continuing to drink his cognac slowly. Such a fine brew had to be taken slowly, to appreciate its refined taste.


	50. Chapter 50

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter fifty: The big day!**

As Mme Bones entered the room of Requirements she headed for the altar to verify if all she needed for the ceremony was there. She took the plain brown box out of her cloak pocket and placed it on a small table, adding a ward over it so no one could tamper with it. It was a short ceremony, but its magical properties were quite eye catching. She smiled to herself as she remembered the last couple she had married not long ago; the bride had cried all through the ceremony... and the groom fainted at the very end. Poor thing almost broke his neck when he had fallen off the platform where the ceremony was held. Had to call a mediwitch to revive the young man.

Albus Dumbledore came in wearing pewter colored dress robes with a matching hat. He neared Mme Bones with a large smile on his face. "Amelia! Nice to see you again." He bent over her offered hand, kissing its fingertips lightly. "This is a great day… I'm happy that you are officiating it."

Amelia beamed at him, "Albus, always the charmer! It's nice to be able to help out. I always enjoyed this kind of ministry work. Most pleasant!'

"I agree. Bringing a young couple together is a worthwhile endeavor." His eyes spanned the room, looking at the decorations that adorned every corner possible. His eyes twinkled behind his glasses, "Jessica's sister is really gifted for finding harmonious and joyful decorations. I've never seen such a lovely decor for a room at Hogwarts." He said as he gave an appreciative glance at the cascade of flowers and ribbons that seemed to pour out of the walls, with a touch of greenery to give it an outdoorsy feeling. It almost felt like a proper British garden.

Amelia nodded in agreement. "Quite a lovely room, I must agree. Is the happy couple ready?" she asked calmly.

"I believe so... I checked a half hour ago. Both were ready." He said with another ready smile.

"Very good then. You can let the guests come in, we'll start in about fifteen minutes." She added while looking at her pocket watch.

Albus bowed slightly and went to open the doors wide open. People started to trickle in, taking seats in the rows that had been arranged.

Snape was met by Remus Lupin; Remus had been asked to accompany Snape to the ceremony. As they walked slowly side by side, Remus threw him a sideways glance, a little smile hitched to his lips. "Feeling nervous yet?"

Snape gave him a cold glance, "Not really, but then I doubt I would admit as much to you." He smirked slyly before he finally admitted. "Maybe just a little bit... I never imagined that a woman would eventually get me to an altar." He chuckled lightly.

"Aw, Severus! But Jessica isn't your usual taste in witches, is she? She probably has something that others in your past lacked." Remus pointed out with much clarity. Severus couldn't find fault in what the other man had said.

"Maybe." he conceded... barely. They came to the open doors of the wedding room and saw all the people assembled in there. Severus drew a quick breath. He hadn't realized that so many people would be here. Some had seen the groom, turning to wave or smile up at him. He nodded curtly to them in acknowledgment.

Remus chuckled next to him. "Severus! It's your wedding day, not your funeral. Try smiling at the people, it would floor them I can assure you." He grinned largely at him.

"Lupin, I know what day this is!" he growled through clenched, but smiling teeth. He looked pained rather than living his pre-wedding bliss.

Remus turned away from the room to chuckle silently. "I do think you rather startled Mme Pomfrey. She's never seen you 'smile' before." Remus hiccupped at Severus.

"Lupin... do be quiet, will you! Before I forget where we are and who is in attendance. I wouldn't mind stopping the mindless drivel that's coming out of you." Severus hissed at him, a warning glare zeroing in on the DADA professor.

Lupin couldn't be less impressed by Snape's menace. He couldn't do anything right now and that fact made him even happier. But before he could add anything, Alice and Marilynn arrived, turning the corner to come near them.

"Hello, hello!" they chimed in behind Severus's back. Snape turned quickly toward them, looking behind to see if Jessica was following.

"Is Jessica coming?" He asked quietly but in clipped tones.

Alice's brows shot up in response. "Nice to see you too, Professor Snape!" She passed by him in a huff, not bothering to answer his question.

Marilynn looked at Remus before answering him, "She's coming with Becca in a few minutes. Just adding the finishing touches to her hair and veil." She lowered her gaze under Severus's mildly impatient one.

Remus took Marilynn's hand in his, giving it a light kiss on its back. "Don't listen to him, he's always cranky before afternoon tea." He smiled at her with twinkling eyes.

Marilynn smiled sweetly at him, which in turn, exasperated the Potions teacher. He rolled his eyes in utter frustration. "If you two have nothing else to do... could you take that somewhere else?"

Both Remus and Marilynn looked at him with some surprise at such an aggressive outpouring, but said nothing in response. They went inside the room, leaving him to his muddled thoughts.

Jessica and Becca had finished putting up her veil and were coming out of Jessica's room. Jessica felt nervous but she knew it would be over soon enough. Becca threw an arm over her shoulders and hugged her lightly. "The big day is here, feeling ok now?"

Jessica lifted her shoulders and breathed a long sigh. "Not that bad I guess. Still a little bit tired though."

"Aw... it'll pass soon enough. You won't remember that part of your day anyway." She poked fun at Jessica's little potions mishap.

"Gee... thanks Becca! I was trying to forget that part. Who would of thought I'd react that way to that silly potion?" She said with mild frustration. "Anyway, let's get this over with. The wait is getting to me right now."

"Then move along then, we are almost there." They turned the corner and immediately saw the open doors to the wedding room. Jessica's breath got short as her nerves threatened to overwhelm her again. Becca whispered something to her ear, which made her laugh. It calmed her a little, permitting the air to penetrate her lungs again.

Becca accompanied Jessica to the front of the room, letting her sister take her place next to her future husband. She went to the first row of seats and sat next to Alice. She hadn't noticed the glare that had followed them as they passed a certain guest. His platinum hair shone brightly under the torch lights as his eyes glimmered coldly with malevolence.

Mme Bones came forward, taking her wand out from her the inner sleeve of her robes. Smiling lightly, she said to Severus and Jessica, "Wands please." She produced an oblong silver platter for them to place their wands upon. "Severus take Jessica's right with yours" He did as instructed, his gaze meeting his future wife's eyes with an undefined emotion. Amelia Bones turned to the table behind her, removed the wards upon the small brown box, and then removed the gold chain it contained.

She draped the chain over their hands in a complicated array of interwoven motifs, which started from his wrist to end with hers. Amelia touched the chain with the tip of her wand, making the links glows brightly. She gazed at the linked hands and said clearly for all to hear: "Amo Alius... Fortuno Universi... Per sulum annus donec infinitus."1

She waved her wand above their hands, a ribbon of lavender smoke enveloped the joined hands, then it dissipated into nothing. Amelia brought back their wands and sprinkled an opalescent powder over them. She murmured something and the wands levitated above the platter. "Severus and Jessica take your wands again, with your left hand."

They followed the instructions that followed. They joined their wands, placing tip against tip. The energy that now flowed between them could be felt through the room. Women started to cry unwittingly, men looked on stoically, understanding the bond that united them now.

Amelia brought out a crystal bowl that contained but water. "The invisible ties that now bond you will forever be your source of strength. Like this bowl of water, which represents the base to which you shall each have to add your own ingredients, to produce the elixir that you shall drink in times of happiness and strife. Today, we start with the commitment you have vowed to each other." She placed two small strands of ivy inside the bowl. "Next, we add the love that has grown between you." She added two rose petals. "Our aspirations for each other in marriage, sweet and nurturing..." She added a drop of honey and then poured a vial of red wine inside the bowl.

She placed the bowl on a table next to them. Murmuring an incantation, the liquid started to swirl within the bowl. Another incantation, the swirling stopped, the liquid stood as clear as before the additions. "Today we see it clean and pure, nothing has made it murky or unpalatable. It is your individual duty to keep it so. Heed my words, for they are the truth that has been passed down through generations of wizards and witches."

She took the bowl away and then turned back to face the linked hands. "Lower your wands and say your vows to each other."

Severus cleared his throat with a small cough then said: "Jessica. As I stand before you, I vow to protect and care for you, love and cherish our union. I am yours forever more..." A gentle grin came to his austere face, softening his features, making him look even more handsome, in Jessica's mind.

Jessica, eyes filled with love and emotion, smiled up at her husband. "Severus... As I stand before you, I too promise to protect and care for you, love and cherish our union. I am yours forever more..." Her face lit up as she voiced her vows.

Becca, sitting in the first row of seats sniffed loudly, trying to contain her tears of happiness. Alice and Marilynn were already dabbing furiously at their eyes with handkerchiefs they had brought with them.

Mme Bones took one end of the chain that she had woven around their hands, murmuring a spell and with a pass of her wand above; the chain fell off with ease. "May life be good for you both... Our wishes of happiness will always follow you." She smiled at them, then raising her hands to either side of her small form, "I present you, M. and Mme Severus Snape. May the celebrations begin!"

All in attendance stood up and came forward to congratulate the happy couple. Almost that is... A lone figure remained sitting in his seat. He smirked; a wicked gleam in his eyes could be seen by anyone who would have bothered to look. The hand that held his usual serpent-headed cane remained clenched around the slender shaft of wood. He bowed his head for a moment, then looked back up to survey the swarm of people that surrounded Snape and that wench he would now call his wife.

He got up and went to the front of the room. A wizard of his standing couldn't be seen as ungracious. His eyes focused mainly on the new bride as he came slowly toward them, ready to dole out the usual platitudes he reserved for these occasions.

He was next in line to congratulate the couple, when two Aurors came into view. They came up behind Jessica, discretely keeping guard over her. Lucius kept his face smooth, though the surprise of seeing the Ministry's best keeping an eye on him, almost made him laugh.

Severus kept his face expressionless as Lucius came up the line of well-wishers. But a single glance at Jessica made him worry about the other man's presence; what would come out of Lucius's mouth? Knowing his propensity to hold grudges (unlike him...cough), he knew he would mention something to her, if he had a chance.

Lucius wore a odd smile as he came to Severus first, "Severus..." He said as he offered his hand, "Good show! Finally tied the knot? Never thought you had it in you." His usually cold eyes twinkled with the untold truths he so wanted to say. His last altercation in front of the Master still stung him. "Congratulations my friend... long life to you and your new wife." His eyes dropped to Jessica's developing mid-section, he smirked at them. "I'm certain she'll provide you with many offspring to continue your line, if nothing else."

Jessica's hand became like a vice on Severus's arm, her eyes turning dark with anger. But she kept her mouth shut this time. It wouldn't do, to lose her self-control at her own wedding! Severus merely put his own hand own hers, hopefully trying to calm her.

"Nice of you to come Lucius. It's always a pleasure to see old friends at these functions." He said coldly to the man, "But I must mention, that I didn't marry this lovely woman just to sire a whole brood of children. Keeping her barefoot and pregnant is not in her best interest." His mellow tones held a subtle warning as his eyes bore into the other wizard's face.

Lucius quirked a brow at him, "I see." he said casually. "And where would her interests lay? But I digress... this is not the proper moment for an intellectual discussion about women's ... um... proper role in the wizarding world."

Lucius didn't hold many woman in high regards, they were kept in two categories in his book... they were either hearth keepers and mothers with little else to add to the wizarding kind; or like those ladies from the seedier side of Knockturn alley, paid for services rendered. But Severus knew his thoughts about that subject and would rather not have Jessica listen to them. She would probably try to hex Lucius to kingdom come.

"Well, we will speak later Lucius." His gaze swept over the people standing in queue behind the blond man. "Others are waiting to see us." His dismissal was a tad grating to him, but Lucius said little. He turned to Jessica and took her hand. He lowered his lips to her hand, kissing its back lightly, in a provocative way. "_Madame_" he said as he straightened up, "My best wishes to you on this glorious day." He said coolly to her. " I will have to ask Narcissa to invite you to dinner very soon; a little get-together so we can get better acquainted. " He added in a low purr, so Severus wouldn't hear.

Jessica almost ripped her hand out of his grip, wishing to slap his face at the open provocation. She looked up at Severus, giving her the resolve to answer him. "It's nice of you to _show up. _So glad you could come to our little party." She lowered her voice before adding, "Your two goons aren't with you? Unless they got lost coming here..." Her eyes were flashing at him, hinting at that horrible day at Becca's home. "Narcissa? Is that your maid?"

Lucius paused for a moment before answering, a small muscle started to jerk on his jaw. His anger became palpable. "Narcissa is my wife, I'm sure Severus has mentioned it to you." It took all his willpower not to strike the wench for her cheekiness. "As for my friends..." He smirked at his choice of words, "they were not invited. Wouldn't want party crashers, would we?"

One of the Aurors came forward and whispered to Lucius's ear. He closed his eyes briefly then stared back at Jessica. "It seems that I need to get along. We WILL be seeing each other very soon, my dear!" With a smirk and a light swish of his cloak, he was gone. Jessica just breathed a sigh of relief before accepting good wishes from the next wizard in the line.

1 To love another… To prosper together… with each year, until forever.

_It's finally done! Married, hitched, united, joined in holy matrimony, etc, etc… Hope you guys liked my version of a wizard wedding. Read and review…  
_


	51. Chapter 51

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter fifty-one: The wedding party.**

The wedding guests finally took their seats and the meal was served. The conversations around the room were quite animated and joyous, apart from one table, where a platinum headed man kept a permanent scowl upon his face. But Jessica and Severus were not even paying attention to him. Not in the very least! They ate well, laughed and talked all through the meal.

When all had eaten plentifully, the dishes and cutlery disappeared, the tables pushed to either side of the room. A small band came out and did its set up on the dais where the couple had been eating before. As the first notes of a lovely ballad were struck, Jessica and Severus came to the center of room and started to dance gracefully together. His dark gaze locked with hers as they slowly revolved around the floor. She gave him the sweetest smile, eyes twinkling with the love she felt for him. They didn't notice anyone else in the room, as they shared this moment together.

The song ended and a thunderous round of clapping followed. The bowed to the crowd, then the notes of another popular song came up. The younger crowd came to dance, as the tune was a little more rhythmic and dynamic. Severus escorted his wife to their seat and left her side to get her something to drink.

Becca, Alice and Marilynn came rushing to her. "Well, how does it feel to be Mrs. Severus Snape?" Becca must have been crying again, her eyes were still puffy and red.

"It's lovely! What am I talking about! It's GREAT!" Jessica grinned at them.

Becca had to ask: "What did HE say to you?" she nodded toward Malfoy Sr., who was sitting close by, with a look of utter boredom upon his face.

Alice looked at the man with some kind of admiration in her eyes. "Yes, tell us… what did the dishy man say to you?"

They all looked at her as if she were out of her skull. Marilynn asked. "Alice, you do know who this guy is, don't you?"

"Who doesn't? He looks much better in person. The Prophet's pictures don't make him look half as good." Her eyes were eating his features as she spoke.

Becca and Marilynn just stared at her, mouths agape, in total shock. Marilynn gave her a shot on the shoulder. "Alice! Earth to Alice! Come on now! Give it a rest. The man is married for Merlin's sake."

Alice woke up from her _reveries_ and had at least the grace to blush from her rather rude gawking of the man. "Sorry girls... I'm just a little surprised by how he looks. He's amazing!" She shot him another pointed glance, which was caught by Lucius. He quirked a rather elegant brow at her, his lips curled in a smile.

Alice turned back to face Becca and Marilynn. Her face flushed in deep crimson. "Oh my GOD! He saw me looking at him!" She looked rather frazzled by the idea. "Is he still looking over here?"

Becca glanced quickly over Alice's shoulder. "No, he's looking at the dancers now." Shaking her head at her, "Get a grip, Alice! Maybe he was just looking over here? As if he would look at any female that wasn't a pureblooded socialite..."

Marilynn nodded, "Yes, he's known to frequent only the higher crust of our society." Looking at him with her lips slightly pinched. "Personally, I don't see what is attractive about him." Her eyes went to Remus who was standing next to Mme Bones and Dumbledore a few yards away.

Jessica frowned at this, "If you'd been on the end of his attentions like I was, maybe you wouldn't say that, Alice!"

Alice looked at Jessica for a moment. "Oh my God! I'd forgotten about that. I'm truly sorry Jess. Didn't want to bring back those memories..."

Remus arrived at their side. "Well ladies! Whose up for a dance?"

As expected, Marilynn got up quickly with a big grin on her face. "Sorry girls, this one is mine!" Remus smiled at her and then bowed to the others as he took Marilynn away.

Severus returned with some juice and gave it to Jessica, taking a seat at her side. He quirked a brow at the women sitting with his …wife. "I hope you ladies enjoyed the ceremony?" He asked with a smirk.

Becca smiled at him, "It was a lovely ceremony, you both looked so nice together. Mme Bones did a really bang-up job!"

Alice could only nod at Becca's assessment. "I must agree that it was a lovely ceremony. And no foul ups either. I went to this one wedding where the bride got the hiccups and could barely talk, and the groom fainted toward the end. Rather long and tedious to follow."

Jessica put her head on Severus's shoulder, "I'm just happy its done and over. As wonderful as it was, my nerves couldn't take the wait anymore."

Severus put his arm around her waist and gave her a hug, then bent his head to lay a kiss on her forehead. "Yes, I must agree. The wait had become intolerable." He caught Lucius staring at them, and nodded in his direction. "Even Lucius behaved for the ceremony." He smirked to the girls.

"If you say so, Severus." Jessica added, "He wasn't really chummy with me though."

Severus looked at Jessica, "What did he say?" a little surprised by her words, as Lucius had barely time to talk to her.

"Nothing much really, said he'd ask his wife to invite us to dinner or something. Get to know each other, he said. Like I want that!" Her eyes glittered with anger as she remembered his demeanor when he had spoken.

Severus frowned, "What's wrong with that? You know we'll have to go if they do invite us."

"It's just the way he said it, it didn't seem like a friendly invite. His eyes were not kindly to me..." Jessica sighed.

Becca piped in, "Oh, I would think he'd behave when his wife was around? Surely?" She stared at Severus, hoping he'd get her point.

Severus got her stare, "Yes, he would be the perfect host. Since Narcissa doesn't know of his altercation with Jessica, I doubt that he would be anything but agreeable for the evening."

Jessica face took a soured look, "Yeah... agreeable! Don't know if that's possible between him and me. "

Severus got up and invited his wife for another spin on the dance floor. "Come with me, wife of mine! We need to set an example for our guests." He helped her up and took her away.

As they sat looking at the couples dancing, Becca and Alice talked idly about what they saw. Some couples were really odd to look at. A petite Mme Bones dancing with Hagrid was really funny to gaze upon. The top of her head barely reached his chest and when he laughed at something she said, his tummy had bumped her in the face. Becca and Alice had to turn around in haste, not wanting to laugh to hard. Becca took out a handkerchief to dab her eyes as they watered from the laughter.

Suddenly, a tall blond man appeared next to them. He coughed to get their attention. "Ladies..." his low voice purred at them.

They both turned quickly toward him, still drying their eyes. "Oh... sorry sir, we were just laughing about something." Becca started.

Alice looked up at him, forgetting the laughter, her heart pumping at his nearness. "Yes, forgive us. We were... um..." Her senses left her, as well as her thoughts, as his steely eyes stared at her. 'Oh my God, he's so gorgeous!' She thought feverishly.

Lucius gazed at Alice with a half-smile. "May I know your name, milady?" He asked in his most affable manner.

Becca eyes went from Alice to Malfoy, then back to Alice again. As Alice was still staring at him, not responding to his question, Becca kicked her foot to get some kind of response from her.

Alice blushed as her gaze turned to Becca, wondering what was wrong. Becca just whispered to her, "He wants to know your name..." She nodded to him.

Alice looked back at Malfoy, eyes glittering, "Alice… Alice Blackthorn."

Lucius chuckled at the girl's apparent giddiness in his presence. "Would you dance with me, Alice?" He purred wickedly at her. Alice just nodded and took his hand.

Becca sat there, not wanting to laugh, but the situation was unexpected and hilarious. Alice was always the brasher one of Jessica's friends. Seeing her 'melt' under the man's gaze was amazing. She waited for the dance to finish, tapping one foot to the rhythm of the music.

The evening went well as people ate, danced, talked and enjoyed the evening's musical selections. Near midnight, people started to leave but not before giving a hug to Jessica and warm handshake to her new husband. Jessica was half-dead by the time the guests had left. Becca, Alice and Marilynn were going around the room, cleaning the place up with small flicks of their wands.

Jessica sat in the first available chair, putting her poor swollen feet on the top of another chair. She sighed deeply, "I'm so happy the day is now over." She said to Severus as he stood next to her. "It was all wonderful and I think people in general, enjoyed themselves."

Severus was tired from all the formalities he had to go through. Handshakes here and there, slaps on the back and the endless smiling... um... smirking. He was ready to bite anyone's head off if they even dared to mention how good he looked now that he was married. Be damned those soppy, emotional fools and their ideas of wedded bliss having altered his person. "Yes... it would seem that they have enjoyed themselves." At my expense, he almost added. But he kept his foul mood in check.

Becca came to them, a wan smile on her face. "That's it! The room is back to its immaculate self." She breathed as she took a seat herself.

"Thank you Becca, I don't know what I would have done without you or the girls." She added as her friends came over and flung themselves in a couple of chairs.

"I'm so happy this is finished, though I did have a good time tonight." Marilynn said in a half-whisper, closing her eyes as she let her head rest on the wall behind her.

Alice snorted and giggled, "I'm sure you did... as did Remus. Did he dance with anyone else tonight?"

Marilynn opened one lazy eye, "Yes he did. He danced with Mmes Bones, McGonigall, Sprout and I think Hooch got him too. But I forget if anyone else did..."

Alice said nothing, her eyes looking a bit lost at the moment. Jessica caught the look and frowned. She knew that look. "Alice, are you ok? I barely saw you tonight. Where did you keep yourself?"

Alice jumped slightly as she got Jessica's point. They had been friends too long to keep secrets away from each other. "I was around. Danced a little, here and there." She gave Severus a small glance as she spoke.

Marilynn understood that Alice wasn't going to talk in front of him. "Well, I'm off to bed. Coming Alice?"

Alice took the hint and got up. "Yes. I'm totally beat. Goodnight you love birds..." she winked at Jessica, before following Marilynn out of the room.

Severus helped Jessica off her chair. "I'll have to go check on the dungeons before I retire for the night. Students had a clear opportunity to go lurking about since I was busy here. I'll accompany you to your room and join you after."

Jessica was too tired to argue about that. Who bloody cares if any students had gone there? His wards were powerful enough, or so she thought.

They left the room, Severus having put his arm around her waist to support his tired and pregnant wife.


	52. Chapter 52

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter fifty-two: When the snake strikes.**

Severus escorted Jessica back to her room, giving her a swift kiss on the lips before departing for the dungeons. His eyes kept darting at the usual places the students would hide, as he went along the now familiar route to his office and room. As he stepped off the last step of the stairs that led to the main entrance, a nagging feeling of trouble ahead, came over him.

The lights had been dimmed for the night, but he could clearly see that the entrance was devoid of any presence, except for himself. But the uneasiness was still there. He treaded silently to the stairs that led to the dungeons; listening for any telltale signs that anyone or anything was about.

He went down the steps, listening ever carefully for any noises coming from below. But as he rounded the last segment of the stairs, he was struck with the foul smell of smoke. He analyzed the smell before deciding it was cigarette smoke. Who, in the bloody name of Merlin, might be smoking down here? His eyes adjusted themselves to the even dimmer lighting of the dungeons as he scouted the corridor ahead. He heard some faint whispers from up ahead... students whispers, he was sure of it.

He wasn't in the mood to discipline anyone, but this had to be tended to. Taking his wand out, he started to move along the corridor, listening to the whispers as he came nearer to its source. He came to a broom closet, stepping near the door. An evil grin came to his face as he realized that the students were inside the closet. He put his hand on the knob and turned it quietly. As he pulled the door open with a sharp tug, four slytherin boys leaped back with surprise.

"Professor Snape!" they all called out in near unison.

"Well, well... out past curfew, are we?" he said in a low, velvety voice. "Having fun while teacher is occupied?" he purred dangerously.

"No professor, I mean... um..." the tallest boy stammered out, his complexion paling with each passing second.

"Yes, Mr. Warrington, continue on by all means." Snape said, quirking a brow at the boy.

A long silence followed, as the boys stood quietly, waiting for what would follow. Snape snapped his fingers at them, "Follow me to my office then, we'll have a chit chat between friends there." he hissed without waiting for an answer. The boys filed behind him, as he strode rapidly to his office, removing the wards as he came nearer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessica had gone inside her room, going to the lavatory first. She stepped out of her wedding dress and went to take a long, warm shower. Her aching limbs longed for her bed, but she washed herself anyway. The water seemingly had the power to remove some of the soreness she had been experiencing before.

After putting on one of her night robes, she padded back to the sitting area. After lighting a small fire in the grate, she curled up on the settee, letting the day's events roll gently around in her mind. She sighed softly and stretched her legs for a moment, getting more comfortable as the heat of the fire gently warmed her body. Her eyes were burning a bit, so she closed them as she let her head go back against the soft fabric of a cushion that was right under it. She dozed off almost immediately.

The fire in the grate crackled gently, then turned a shade of green, as someone floo'ed into the grate. The man stepped out, gracefully rising to his full stature as he removed a few ashes from his cloak. His steel gray eyes took in the slumbering woman on the sofa, a very malevolent grin touching his lips. He took his wand out from the cane he always carried with him, and then pointed it at the woman. "Imperio!" he hissed through his teeth. The wench... the now married wench, had it coming. He would be very careful not to harm her in any way, as not to break the invisible charm that protected her. But he would get what he wanted from her. His little scheme had worked so far; Severus was occupied in the dungeons by now. And, thank Merlin, his contact at the Ministry had been able to fix the floo network at his advantage. The few galleons he had paid the man were worth it, and then some.

He let out a low, cold laugh. "It would seem _Madame_ that we will be getting to know each other better tonight. But not here... too many ears could listen in." He spoke to himself, as Jessica was still sleeping. But the Imperius spell would work when she would awaken.

"Enervate" he cast next, Jessica's dulled eyes fluttering open a moment later. "Come my dear, we have a date of sorts. We will go where we can get some privacy." He took her hand, as it lay listlessly at her side. She got up and followed him to the fire. Making her step in first, he followed right behind. He enfolded her in his arms before saying "Malfoy manor's dungeons." But as he said the words, Becca had come in. "Jessica, I forgot to tell you..." Her eyes met Malfoy's for a second, before he and Jessica disappeared in the whirling green flames.

Becca's mouth fell open in shock. "Oh my God..." she whispered, trying to breath in some air. "OH MY GOD!" she then screamed in a panic. Her brain blanked for a moment, not knowing what to do. She felt a wave of cold dread and fear overcome her. As she stared at the fire grate, Alice and Marilynn burst into the room.

Marilynn came to Becca's side, "What's wrong? Who screamed?" she asked with a frown.

Alice looked at Becca's face and knew something was awfully wrong. She took the girl by the shoulders and shook her. "Becca... What's happened? Where are Jessica and Severus?"

Becca pointed to the grate. "He took her with him. I don't know why..."

Marilynn shrugged her shoulders, "Well, it's normal. It is their honeymoon night. They can bloody go where they want." She didn't understand Becca's words, but Alice understood something else.

"Who took her?" she asked urgently. "Marilynn, she isn't talking of Severus. Someone else was here. Can't you smell the perfume that's hanging in the air? It isn't Jessica's or Severus's scent."

Becca came out of the haze her brain had been locked in. "HE took her away... Lucius Malfoy!"

Both girls stared at Becca with shock. "But how did he come in here? Wasn't the room warded against him?" Marilynn asked.

"I know, but maybe the wards were lifted because they're married now. He can't harm her or he'll be... Oh Hell! I didn't get that part of the story. But he can't do anything bad to her or some kind protective spell will kick in." Becca stammered on.

Alice went to the grate, throwing a pinch of floo powder inside. "Professor Snape...You are needed URGENTLY in Mrs. Snape's room." She stood back and looked at the other girls. "He needs to be informed immediately. He would know that guys _modus operandi_'."

Snape came through within seconds, followed by a frazzled looking McGonigall, then Dumbledore followed suit. Seeing the panic stricken girls, Severus asked. "What's wrong now? Is she sick?"

Becca came to him, putting her hand on his forearm, "Severus... HE came and took her away. Lucius did!"

"WHAT!" Severus, Minerva and Albus called together. They rushed forward, trying to hear Becca's story a little clearer.

Albus asked. "Lucius was here? But that can't be, the room was warded." he turned to Severus, asking a silent question.

Snape shook his head, "The room still had its wards against Lucius. He couldn't just come in as he pleased."

Becca shook her head in response, "No... Not the door. He floo'ed out of here."

Minerva snorted, "You can't access the internal floo network of the school without proper authority. Even Lucius can't go around that."

"But he left with her though it, I SWEAR!" Becca was getting sick with worry and they were looking for reasons why it couldn't have happened. "Jessica has been kidnapped by that... that... monster! Who cares how he did it?" Her anger rose as she spoke. "But the only thing I know, is that blond monster took my sister and I doubt it was for a tea party! "

Severus looked at the grate, "He must of used one of the fires inside the school. Did you hear his destination?"

Becca looked at him with a blank stare. "He said..." she struggled to remember what he said. "He said... Oh, damn it! My head is making this hard to remember. He said something like Malfoy's... err..." she closed her eyes as she tried to remember the moment she had stumbled in the room. The victorious look in his eyes, mingled with a little surprise at having been found out.

Snape came to stand in front of her. "Open your eyes and look at me. NOW!" he commanded with a cold tone. Becca's eyes snapped open with a start. Then she felt his intrusion into her mind. It felt uncomfortable and scary. He scanned her recent memories. He whispered to her, "Think of the moment you came in and they were leaving. Let me look at that memory."

Becca forced herself to relax and recall the memory. It played again with the same quick rhythm as before. But a slow grin came to Severus's face. He released Becca's mind then turned to Albus. "He took her to his personal dungeons at the manor. I'll go and get her now."

Albus nodded, but added, "Be careful my boy, he may have warded his accesses to the room. The floo might not work."

"Yes." Severus said, as he rubbed his chin, his thoughts whirled ahead at the possible difficulties that he could encounter.

Alice and Marilynn came to stand on either side of Becca. "Can we help? We want to be of assistance... please!"

Severus shook his head, "Lucius is a special case and needs to be treated with the most adept hand. I know him better than anyone here and I know how cruel he can be when cornered." He looked at Becca, she was truly the most upset. "Becca... I will get her back! This I can promise you." He told her with his most persuasive tones. He gave her arm a slight squeeze to give her courage. Minerva noted how he had changed... he would never had bothered with such things, as comforting others in the face of danger. She smiled inwardly, as she knew Severus would do his utmost to get Jessica back.

"I'll get what I need from my office then apparate at Malfoy's manor." he concluded stiffly. His jaw set with resignation. Throwing a pinch of floo powder, he disappeared seconds later.

Albus and Minerva looked at each other. "Minerva, warn the _others_. We might need their help tonight." Albus whispered to the woman.

Minerva nodded and left the room swiftly through the floo herself. Albus then turned to the three girls. His face was serious and a bit strained with worry. "Alice... Marilynn..." he looked at both ladies, "Please stay with Rebecca, she needs your help in coping with the situation."

Marilynn nodded, her pale face not letting any emotions show. Alice was looking more rebellious though. "But Headmaster! How can we stay here and not do anything? This is ludicrous! I can't do that... Jessica is almost like my very own sister, I can't bare to think..." she stopped in mid-sentence; tears had sprung from the corners of her eyes. "I can't ..." She turned away, her hands feverishly looking for something to dry her eyes. She didn't want to look so weak in front of these people.

Albus lifted a hand to stop Marilynn and Rebecca from going to Alice. Instead he came besides her, whispering something to her ear. She shook her head and then he whispered again to her. A pause followed, then she slowly nodded her head. Her shoulders straightened themselves as she sighed. Albus patted her shoulder with a paternal look in his eyes.

He looked back at Becca and Marilynn, "Stay here. As soon we have something, I will come here first. Is that understood?"

"Yes Albus..." Becca answered tearfully. Her thoughts were still muddled by the whole affair. This should have been Jessica's best day of her life. How could something so nice, turn ugly so quickly? She shuddered with a whimper. Marilynn hugged her shoulders, trying to impart some of her strength.


	53. Chapter 53

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter fifty-three: Snape strikes back!**

Severus had apparated with a 'pop' at the gates to Malfoy manor. His eyes following the rod iron gates, trying to decipher any kind of ward that might have been put on. Lifting his wand, he verified the handle with a slight flick of his hand. Nothing was visibly protecting it; he smiled as he entered the grounds that led to the front door.

He had decided to use the simplest means of entry into the manor. Just ring the doorbell! Narcissa would never turn him away, that he could be sure of.

A small elf answered the door, letting Snape pass through. He asked it to get the mistress. The elf scurried away in a half-bow. Severus listened to what noises he could hear. He heard Narcissa's voice coming from the Atrium, but another female voice could be heard. Severus frowned deeply. He couldn't believe that this woman would be here at this very moment.

"SEVERUS!" a decidedly girlish voice greeted him. He turned around and saw Narcissa and Diana! He cringed inwardly. The woman just wouldn't take no for an answer if she started after him.

"Narcissa..." he kissed her bony cheek. "Nice to see you again." He turned to Ms Scrimgeour with a polite, though contrite smile. "Diana... long time since we last met."

"Severus Snape! You've been hiding away from me, haven't you? Narcissa just told me that you got yourself married today?" Her eyes twinkled maliciously at him, while her hand fingered the buttons of his frock coat. "Why wasn't I invited? I thought we were friends..." She leveled at him.

Severus couldn't help quirking a brow at her, a note of derision tinting his words as he spoke again. "I doubt that inviting a former mistress of mine would have been in good taste, my pet..." he answered coolly. He removed her hand from his chest, his face reflecting little of the inner turmoil he felt.

Narcissa eyed the exchange with a slightly cold stare. She had never understood why Severus had never warmed up to Diana. She was an extremely good catch for any wizard. Her family name got doors to open very quickly. But then, Severus always did have a dark side to his persona that she never quite understood. "Severus, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit? And on your wedding day too!" A polite smile followed her words, but her eyes were keenly following his face.

"I wish to speak to Lucius... privately if possible." He said lightly, trying to avoid any undue questioning from either her or Diana.

"Oh Severus! We could speak privately first." Diana cooed at him. "Wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to talk and reminisce about the good old days." One of her hand's snaked down his backside, where Narcissa couldn't see. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him.

Severus looked down at the woman and saw the raw want in her eyes. A few years back it would of sufficed him to know that she wanted him. But today, it was embarrassing to see. His heart belonged to Jessica and he was here to get her back.

"I'm sorry Diana, but I have official business to attend to with Lucius." He stepped away from her with ease. He didn't want to offend her, but she could be obstinate at times.

Narcissa cleared her throat, "Well, I think Lucius is downstairs in the dungeon. He mentioned something about an experiment he had to do and wanted nobody to interrupt him." She sniffed. She so hated it when Lucius would exclude her from his little experiments. It made her feel unwanted somehow.

Severus saw the downtrodden look that had crossed the blond woman's eyes. He knew what it meant; having seen how poorly Lucius could treat his wife at times. But he couldn't concern himself with that at the moment. "I'll let myself in Narcissa. He knew that I would be coming tonight." His words were true in a sense, but he didn't elaborate any further.

"Very well Severus. You know the way down." She sniffed at him. "But do tell him to hurry up! It is quite late already. He needs his sleep."

Severus nodded to her and turned swiftly toward the staircase at the other end of an ill lit corridor. As he lopped silently down the stairs, another figure followed him to the dungeon.

Snape came to the dungeon level, his eyes slowly adjusting to the low lighting. A few doors lined either side of the corridor. But which room held Jessica? He walked slowly to the first door and listened intently for possible noises coming from inside. Nothing!

He continued on to the second and third doors. Behind the third door, he could hear some shuffling and the lowered tones of a man. He couldn't make out what was being said, but it satisfied him to know that he had found Lucius.

He grasped the door handle then let it go at once. Knowing Lucius, the door might have been rigged to be a trap or a portkey to some ungodly place. He had no other choice, as he took a few steps back and aimed the door with his wand. The door was blown off its hinges, as Severus quickly moving inside. What he saw made him pause for a moment.

Lucius was standing behind Jessica's immobile form; one hand was on her hip while the other held back the hair from her neck. A bright red mark could be seen on her neck, even from this distance. They looked like teeth marks from Snape's position in the room. But the most upsetting of all, to Severus that is, is that she was only wearing the flimsiest of negligees. Severus's blood started to boil beyond his control.

"Severus!" Lucius called out, a smirk spreading across his face. "I had wondered if you would come along this evening." One of his gloved fingers started to trail down Jessica's neck as he eyed Severus with some sick interest. Seeing his fellow Death Eater go berserk with jealousy would make him feel extremely powerful right now. His other hand began to stroke her belly deftly.

Severus was beside himself, but Lucius wouldn't be that easy to fight off. "Lucius!" He breathed menacingly, "Step away from her."

Lucius smiled amicably but shook his head. "Really Severus? I thought we always shared the bounties that were ours. Surely this slip of a girl has no more meaning to you, than lets say a house elf? Useful to have around, but no more?"

Lucius's sadistic streak was well known, but tonight was not the night to dally with Snape. The grip on his wand tightened until his knuckles turned white. His anger was palpable, thick and barely under control. "Lucius... step away from her. NOW!" He barked ferociously at him. He took a few steps toward them, his wand held in front of him.

Lucius reluctantly took a few steps away from the girl, his hands held up in front of him. "Very well, dear friend. Seems you do not want to share with me." His steely gray eyes hardened perceptibly. "Times have changed. You always let me have firsts in all our raids in the past."

With a backhanded flick of his hand, Severus sent him a warning. "Sectumsempra!" He hissed at him.

Lucius was pushed back against the wall, a red gash appearing on his cheek. Lucius's eyes grew wide with incredulity. He removed his glove and reached up to touch the burning flesh. A slow trickle of blood came down his jaw and fell on his fine green shirt. As he looked at his fingers, now bloodied, his lips stretched out in a thin, lazy smile. "My, my... aren't we a little touchy tonight. Never thought you'd fight me over this half-blood wench!" He purred at him, knowing he had touched a raw nerve.

Severus went to Jessica's side and looked at her eyes. He was certain that she was under an Imperius curse, just by the way her gaze looked glazed over. He touched her cold cheek, barely believing that Malfoy could do such a thing to a woman with child. He swiftly removed his cloak and put it around her shoulders. Noticing her bare feet on the cold cobblestone, he took her to the large sofa near the fire grate. He put her feet atop the soft leather of the seat next to her. At least she wouldn't be cold for the moment.

He veered back quickly to face Malfoy, his face, a mask of pure loathing.

Snape walked slowly to Lucius, his eyes darkened by anger, trying to formulate what he'd say to the wretch. "Lucius, I am surprised by your actions tonight. Wasn't the Masters warning, enough for you? I can eliminate you without any qualms... the wizard bylaws are quite clear about what I am allowed to do in my wife's defense." He stopped inches from the other man's face, his nostrils flaring, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lucius watched the man come to him, feeling his anger; the willingness to unleash his wrath upon him was clearly evident. He had never been on the receiving end of Snapes 'attentions' before. It had usually been some Muggle or half-breed, in the past. But tonight was very different. The man's aura was quite powerful. He thought about how strange he could know someone, for so long, but understand so little about him.

"Severus, my friend, you must understand something first. Your betrothed had to be disciplined. She had insulted and ridiculed me in front of other members of our clan. You surely know that this cannot go unpunished?" He said suavely, dabbing his cheek with the linen handkerchief he had retrieved from his pocket. The gash was still oozing with bright red blood.

Severus sneered at him, "Of course Lucius, but this was not about punishment was it? You had to 'have' her, come hell or high water... She had snubbed your advances on a few occasions and that didn't sit well on your ego, did it? The Great Lucius Malfoy being snubbed by some unknown, badly blooded, female creature... what nonsense!" Severus was taking an evil pleasure at cutting down Lucius. The man's ego was his greatest liability, in Severus's mind at least. "You had to prove at least to yourself, that you could conquer her, break her will if you had too." Looking back at Jessica over his shoulder, "But I don't think using Imperio on her would prove much my friend." He stared back at Lucius. "Apart from the fact that you can easily use the curse, of course."

Lucius's blood boiled at being belittled so easily with a few well-chosen words. He lowered his gaze for a second, and then looked back at his raven-haired guest. "I have nothing to prove to anyone, least of all you Severus. I can command any female that I wish, with the simplest word of praise or flattery. They usually beg for my attentions. Unlike you, _mon ami._" He mocked him openly. "What female has ever been interested in you? Maybe that barwitch from the Hogshead found you suitable? Or maybe a paid companion from the back streets of Diagon Alley is more to your liking? You must be wanting for some attention after all these years of obvious... self-negation?"

Lucius went to stand next to the fireplace, his eyes roaming over Jessica's still form. His wolfish instincts wanted him to go to her. "So, you settled on this lowly little tart. Eager to pander to your whims, as simple as they might be." He sneered with ease. "Was she that good a catch? I wondered about it today... the thoughts kept rolling around in my head, as I attended that dreadfully boring affair you call a wedding. So I decided to have a taste of the forbidden fruit. Just didn't think her bloody sister would see me leave her room." He waived his hand about, annoyed at being caught so easily.

Severus roared with laughter. Lucius admitting to being caught red handed was too much for him. "My dear Lucius, you are losing your touch with old age, aren't you? Aren't you the master of the 'easy slip'? The one who can come and go without anyone noticing?" He waggled his brow at him, a grin playing on his lips. "Perhaps you need a refresher course? Feel free to ask, I'll only be too happy to show you the ropes..."

Lucius whipped out his wand in a fraction of a second. "You dare offer me lessons! I am the one who introduced you to Our Lord... who showed you the ins and outs of the game we are playing." Lucius was red faced by now, incensed by what he was hearing. "You ungrateful piece of... what would you be today, if_ I _hadn't taken you under my wings?" He screamed at Snape. "Some lowly professor in that cesspit of a school you work in? Please! What a bleak existence that would have been."

Severus just pursed his lips at him, "That, we'll never know, shall we? I am at My Lords service and he trusts my abilities and counsel. Can you say the same?" He shrugged a shoulder at him. "And for once, I have the girl. Lock, stock and barrel! So, learn to live with it Lucius. Come down from your pedestal. The wizarding world doesn't have to bow to your wishes at all times."

Lucius had heard enough form his so-called friend..."_En garde_! You will bow to me when I've finished with you!"

Severus laughed shortly. "I, bowing to you? You are completely daft. " His hand held his wand firmly, waiting for Lucius's first move. "Come on Lucius, show me what damage you can do. But I warn you now, you will be tasting my brand of revenge in exchange." He took his stance a few feet away from the blond wizard, eyes focused on his wand hand.

Lucius started quickly, his wand whipping the air: "Diffindo" he said aloud, aiming for his opponent throat.

Snape drew a circle with his wand, effectively deflecting the hex. "Please... Lucius. Even Potter throws better spells than that." He taunted Lucius maliciously. "Incarcerous!" he shouted back.

Lucius jumped out of the way, then pointing at the thick cords sent by Severus, "Incendio!" The cord caught fire in mid-air. "Really Severus, can't you come up with something more original?" He flicked his wand at him, "Impedimenta!"

Snape had expected something else and was trying to step aside. Lucius spell hit its mark, making him fall to the floor. He quickly got back to his and shouted "Diffindo!" The spell slashed Lucius's shirt, leaving a gaping hole over his chest. Fine drops of blood started to show through its fabric, as Lucius's hand reached up to pull the shirt away from his burning flesh.

"You are such..._CRUCIO_!" He spat back at the dark haired man, wishing to punish him for the last attack. But his aim was a little poor; the curse hit a vase sitting on a table behind Snape, making it shatter in the blink of an eye.

Severus countered with "Sectumsempra!" which Lucius evaded easily. From there on, the fight was ruthless and bloody. Both men were trying to inflict as much pain as they could to the other. But they hit an impasse, both were equally astute about the others possible tactic of defense and attack. Severus had a bloody nose as well as a deep gash across his back. Lucius was quite bloodied by Severus's frequent slashes.

They stared at each other, panting heavily, hoping to find a chink in the other's armor. But that was a daunting task as both had worked alongside each other for so long, that they could read each other like open books. Snape looked at Jessica, still sitting on the sofa, eyes wide and empty. He couldn't back down now. She was the reason he needed to do this, finish it once and for all. He pointed his wand at her, "Ennervate" his whispered spell, hitting her square in the chest. He saw her eyes flicker once, then twice. Her gaze traveled across the room, taking in her surroundings.

She finally saw Lucius standing there in his bloodied shirt, gashes on his cheek, chest and arms. "Oh my god!" she said under her breath. She went to stand up, but then looked down at what she was wearing. The shock she felt could be read all over her face. She crossed her arms over her breasts, trying to hide herself from Lucius's leer.

"Jessica!" Severus called to her. She turned her eyes quickly toward him. Her mouth fell open when she saw his condition. "Severus, what..." She took a few steps toward him, but he stopped her from coming any closer. "Stand back Jessica. I have to do this. It must be finished now." As Severus finished talking, Lucius's Crucio struck him. He fell to the floor, his body twisting about, and his face contorted with the pain that was shooting through him. He screamed his agony, as Lucius merely kept his wand trained on him.

"There my friend! I knew I would be bringing you to your knees sooner or later." He laughed coldly as his fellow Death Eaters screamed and thrashed on the floor. "Can't say that I hadn't warned you..." He spat on the floor next to Snape. "Let it not be said, that I never had you under my control. You are now mine and I will break you!"

Jessica screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" She wanted to get closer to Severus, but knew she couldn't help him right now. She had no wand with her, so it was useless to try and defend him. She looked at Lucius and pleaded. "Please, let him go! Hasn't he suffered enough?"

Lucius watched her with interest before adding, "No, he hasn't. But I might be persuaded to stop on certain conditions..." He said smoothly, smirking at her, daring her to take him up on his offer.

Her eyes went to Severus before returning to Lucius's hard stare. She was trapped, she had to give in, even if it meant... she gulped a few times, her thoughts going wild with the possible scenarios he might put across. "What do you want? I'm listening..."

He lifted his wand, breaking the curse momentarily. A large smile was spreading across his face. "You are an intelligent girl. Must I spell it out for you? "

Jessica felt the taunt in his words, but she was bartering for time. Maybe Severus could regain his composure in the meantime. "Yes, I guess so. What do you really want?" Her eyes held the defiance that she felt. She was going to get them out of this mess.


	54. Chapter 54

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter fifty-four: A bloodied fight.**

Lucius leered at Jessica for a moment then turned to Snape's prone, semi-conscious form on the floor. "Incarcerous" he spat at him. Long coils of rope wrapped themselves around Severus. Lucius kicked his wand out of the way to keep any dangers at bay for the moment.

"Now, what were we saying before?" The platinum haired man asked Jessica.

Jessica feigned interest in him. "Yes, what were we talking about?" she said lightly.

"Ah yes, you were bartering for his release, weren't you?" He said with a smirk, knowing fully that she wouldn't participate that easily to anything he would suggest. He had the upper hand at the moment and wouldn't hesitate to use Snape as his bargaining chip.

"I guess so." She answered with some reserve. Her eyes went to Severus, then back to the other man's face. He was studying her. It made Jessica quite ill at ease, since she didn't know what his next tactic would be.

Lucius approached her with a wry smile on his face. "Well, since I get to call the shots, I'll tell you what I desire at the moment." He lifted his hand and brushed her pale cheek with his forefinger. Jessica did her utmost not shrink away from his touch. Both eyed each other, the tension mounting by the second. He slid one of his hands around her waist and pulled her in, his mouth swooping down over hers. His kiss was akin to an assault; meant to be punishing, brutal, intrusive and cold. Jessica willed herself to take it calmly, her mind busy with possible ways of extricating herself and Severus from this place.

He finished at last, pulling back to watch her reactions. A small trickle of blood came from the place he had bitten her lip. Jessica felt its warmth, her hand going up to wipe it away furiously. "Are you happy now?" She told him coldly, her mouth set in a grim simulation of a smile.

He pulled her back to him, molding himself to her contours. His mouth went to her ear, before sliding down her neck, nipping at her wickedly. He enjoyed being rough with women and tonight was no exception. He growled next to her neck, "This will be a night to remember, my dear. You will be branded by me, if it's the last thing that I do..." He said with triumph in his voice.

But as Jessica was minding herself for the battle, Lucius fell away from her. A look of shock spread across her face. Lucius lay panting at her feet. Suddenly another hooded figure came to stand in front of her, wand held with an unsteady hand, but directed at Malfoy.

The person removed his hood with an angry hand. Draco was livid by now. "How could you?" He hissed at his father. "How could you disrespect mother like that? Under our very roof!"

His father eyed him with surprise at first, which changed quickly with anger. He scrambled to get back on his feet, but his son nudged him with a knee, making him fall over again. "Draco! Have you lost your senses, boy?" He screamed at him, trying again to stand. "This has nothing to do with you... go back upstairs, NOW!"

Draco smiled at his father, the same sickly smile he used to signify his dominance over others. The family resemblance was striking. "Oh father, this has everything to do with me. You made me do all that spying on her for what? You wanting to bed the Potions Master's wife behind his back? You are sick!" He spat at him.

"Draco, that's not it at all. She is working for the Order, I swear!" He lied to his son without any guilt. His eyes searched for his wand, it had fallen somewhere when he had toppled to the ground.

"Don't even bother father, I have your wand right here!" He twirled it deftly between his fingers. "You wont be needing it, because this situation is ending now. The professor and his... his... wife will be leaving the mansion."

While both were arguing, Jessica had gone to Severus, trying to untie the cords around him. The knots were tight, too tight for her to undo. Severus looked up at her and whispered something to her. She nodded before going to forage for something in his cloak pocket. She pulled a small knife out of it, quickly going to work on the cords. But before she could manage to finish her work, she was bodily shoved out of the way. As she fell over, protecting her tummy from any damage, she heard a cold laugh resounding in the room.

Lucius came to stand, looming over Jessica and Severus, an evil smile marring his bloodied face. Jessica stared at him with surprise painted on her face. What happened to Draco? She peered around the room until she finally saw him unconscious upon the floor. Stupefied from the looks of it. Lucius had stunned his own son! Jessica shivered at such a cold and calculating demeanor. She couldn't fathom how a man could possess such a twisted mind.

"Not so fast, my lovely dove... Severus needs not your help." He mocked her openly. "Stupefy!" he hissed as he directed his wand at her new husband. Jessica gasped in horror. Would they ever get out of here?

Lucius bent down to grab her wrist and yanked her up till she stood, then dragged her to the sofa and pushed her down on the middle seat. "Lay down wench, let me see your fair secrets for once." He groaned wickedly at her, taking his torn shirt off, before unbuckling his belt. "This will be a most pleasant evening for me... though I doubt you'll find it satisfactory. " His eyes were leering coldly at her, through half-closed lids.

Jessica was in a near panic state by now. She watched as he came closer, kneeling besides her, almost drooling with want. As his hands pressed her shoulders down roughly, she prayed with closed eyes, for someone to come and save her. But then, it flashed inside her mind like a beacon! She knew wandless magic... she had foiled his attempts before. The elation she felt was nothing compared to the sheer power her anger conjured up to push him away.

"I hope you rot in hell..." She hissed up at him as she laid her hands on him, clawing viciously before sending him back with her fullest delivery. Like in a slow moving film, his body arched up and flew high in the room, hitting his head on the ceiling. His body just fell, like a sac of potatoes, heavy and hard on the cobbled stoned floor, the sound of breaking bones filling the room.

As Jessica struggled to sit up, a female voice could be heard off in the distance. "I can assure you Mr. Wolf and you too Mr. Shacklebolt, that My Lucius is busy talking to Professor Snape. You know of him surely." She fretted on, "He's the Potions Master for Hogwarts School of wizardry, a very respectable man of the community. He wouldn't know anything about a kidnapping would he?"

Another manly voice answered her. "Madame Malfoy, this is only a routine inspection. We are questioning everyone that was present at the wedding this afternoon. We want to know what has happened to the woman who disappeared. A woman just can't disappear like that during your own wedding day! Surely you understand the gravity of the situation?"

"Yes I do, Mr. Wolf. But what does that have to do with my husband? He is one of the most respected men in England! This is a pure travesty of justice. I fully intend to bring this up with the Minister himself!" she hysterically went on. "I will have your jobs for this _Messieurs_!"

Narcissa knew very well that Lucius must have been involved somehow. But why kidnap Severus's bride? And on her wedding day? No wonder Severus seemed on edge earlier.

The other man answered her, "Mme Malfoy we are doing our job's as the Ministry instructs us to do. Now stand aside and let us do our duties."

His words were met with a high-pitched cry of frustration, followed by a series of heel clicks on the corridor floor. Narcissa appeared at the doorway, ending her run to try and warn her husband. Her eyes grew wide when see saw in quick succession: The dungeon door blown off it's hinges, Draco unconscious on the ground, Severus doing the same a little further on, a pool of blood congealing around him. Her eyes then saw her dear Lucius, hunched over in a heap, unconscious, his limbs lying in odd angles. She let out a scream of fright. Jessica stood from the sofa (finally) turning to face the hysterical looking blond woman.

Both Aurors came into view behind Narcissa Malfoy, their faces showing the surprise they felt at what they saw. It looked like a blood bath had taken place. Three men lay unconscious on the ground and one lone, indecently clothed woman was standing behind the sofa. Her features were pale and she seemed to be shivering. But one thing did really stand out. This female was definitely with child. Mr. Wolf came forward, pushing Narcissa out of the way. "Mrs. Snape?" He asked calmly, coming a little further inside the room.

She simply nodded then sank to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. The Auror took his cloak and came to wrap it around the sobbing woman's shoulders without even a second thought. Shacklebolt came in, going to each unconscious man, verifying if they were alive. "Will, they've all been Stupefied. The boy doesn't seem outwardly injured, but those two over there need some medical attention. I'll floo over to St-Mungo's, be back with a healer very soon..."

The tall black Auror had seen battle injuries before, but these were quite vicious to see. He quickly made his way to the fire grate and disappeared within the green flames.

William Wolf, an experienced Auror as well, kept a steadying hand on the woman's shoulder, as his eyes took in the different clues to what may have happened here. Blood spatters could be seen on many things around the room. A larger pool of blood surrounded the unconscious Hogwart's teacher. Bits of cut rope lay near him and a torn, bloodied shirt had been thrown in one corner of the room.

His years in service had prepared him well to face such disasters. Shaking his head silently, he lowered his eyes to look at the sobbing woman next to him. She was in shock from what he could sense. Though her sobs had slowed a bit, she hadn't said anything yet, which bothered him a little.

"Mrs. Snape? Are you ok? Were you injured?" He asked with some concern in his voice. She shook her head gently, a large sob escaping her lips. Fool, he thought, of course she wasn't fine. The room looked like a war had erupted without any restraint. "Can you stand? This cold floor isn't good for you... uh... in the condition you're in." He helped her up, aiding her to take a seat on the sofa again.

This was going to be a long night for the Aurors...

Kingsley Shacklebolt soon returned with a healer from St-Mungo's in tow. The petite witch's eyes toured the room before a short gasp escaped her. But she said nothing more, keeping her thoughts to herself as she went to tend the wounded in the room. She had been warned not to awaken them just yet, evaluate the wounds first and give her report to the awaiting Aurors.

On the other side of the room, Narcissa Malfoy was told to wait for the healer to assess her husband and son's injuries. Like all the Malfoy family, she wasn't one to wait patiently. She clicked her tongue at the healer as she passed her, bending down to look over Draco. "Miss?" she called on the healer, "How are my husband and son? Please tell me..." Her eyes anxiously followed the other woman's wand movements. The healer looked up at her and smiled, but remained silent.

Wolf and Kingsley waited next to the sofa, whispering among themselves, waiting for the healer to finish. When she finally came to them, they discussed what she had found. Both men listened intently to her words, then nodded in agreement. Wolf whispered to the witch his instructions and she turned her attention to Draco first. "Enervate" she said in a firm voice, her wand pointed at the young man.

The young Master awoke slowly, eyes fluttering for a moment before he sat up, his hand going up to his head. A nasty bruise had grown to the size of a small egg on the back of his head. He touched it gingerly, wincing at the pain it produced. When he noticed the witch in Healers garb next to him, he scrambled to his feet in a state of panic. "Father... What happened to father?" He asked agitatedly, eyes falling on his father's crumpled body near the wall. He started to walk toward him but was stopped by Shacklebolt. "Get away from me." He hissed haughtily at the Auror. "I want to see him"

"No you won't, the healer hasn't tended to him yet. You will go with your mother and wait for us upstairs. " Kingsley stated calmly, not impressed by the younger Malfoy's attempt at bullying.

"I won't be told what to do in my own home!" Draco started willfully, eyes flashing with anger. But his mother came next to him, laying a hand on his arm. "Draco, come with me." She warned her son, not wanting to start an argument with the Auror.

"Mother! What have they done to him? Why can't we see him? This is OUR house... We have a right to go where we please!' He said loudly, puffing up his chest in a show of power.

William Wolf merely smiled at the boy's apparent show of strength. He came forward and told him calmly, "The young Master must understand that this is now out of your jurisdiction, the Ministry is conducting an investigation. We will let you see your father in due time." He finished firmly.

Draco turned to talk to his mother but instead got Albus Dumbledore in his line of sight. He opened his mouth to scream some kind of invective at the Headmaster, but was cut short by his mother. "Draco, come with me now!" Her eyes shot back at the Aurors, angry that they had invited this old muggle-loving coot to her home. She took her son's arm and pulled him out of the room, passing a smiling Albus.

"Narcissa..." he said calmly as she passed by with a murderous glance at him. "Draco... nice to see you again." he added with seriousness. Draco was just about to shout some rather serious curses at him, when his mother jerked him out of the room. They could be heard leaving the dungeons in the midst of a heated argument between each other.

Wolf shrugged his shoulders and came to Dumbledore. "This is a bad one Albus, happy you could come. The healer asked us to cart these two to St-Mungo's." He waved at Snape and Malfoy's oddly bent bodies.

"Very well William. Where is Mrs. Snape? Has she been injured?" He started to ask, and then noticed her sitting on the sofa. She hadn't turned around at the sound of his voice. Her shoulders were hunched down and oblivious to what was happening around her.

"She's in shock Albus, has barely spoken since we've gotten here. From what I've been able to see, she was under an _Imperio_ spell from that one." He waved a dismissive finger at Lucius. "I checked their wands for previous incantations." He added when Dumbledore raised one of his brows at him.

"Well, that would explain her lack of fight back at Hogwarts." he reflected to the Auror. "How are the other two?" His eyes followed the healer as she produced a couple of stretchers for the injured, preparing for the voyage back to the hospital.

"Apart from some blood loss and really bad gashes, Snape should be fine. The other one has quite a few broken bones, some gashes but with less blood loss. But the healer isn't convinced he hasn't sustained some visceral damages." Wolf said quietly.

Albus nodded to the man, "I'll go to Mrs. Snape while you two help the healer with her charges." He stepped over a pool of drying blood, eyeing the Potions Master bruised face. He'd talk to him soon enough. He went to the sofa where Jessica was sitting. She gently rocked her herself back and forth, lost in thought. Albus paused for a moment then stepped to the fireplace. He pointed his wand at the grate and murmured an incantation. Then he took a pinch of Floo powder from a box on the mantle and threw it in. He stepped inside the green flames and disappeared momentarily, coming back a few seconds later. Rebecca, who stepped forward quickly looking for her sister, closely followed him.

"Jess... Jess!" She said anxiously, coming to kneel next to her. She took her cold hands into hers, "Jess, its Becca! Talk to me... please." Becca spoke with the calmest voice she could muster.

Jessica lifted her head and looked at her sister silently. She finally said "Becca... get me out of here. I want to go back home. I want to..." tears sprang from her eyes as deep sobs overwhelmed her again. Becca got up, taking a seat next to her, putting her arms around her sister.

"Albus..." Becca looked up at the Headmaster, "I don't want her to take the Floo, can you make her a portkey? " she asked pleadingly. Her sister had gone through too much, her frails nerves needed a more certain means of travel.

Albus nodded, taking the first object he could see. He took a small decorative urn from the mantle and turned it to a portkey. It glowed with a blue light before it returned to its normal aspect. "Here, take her back to Hogwarts and take care of her. Call Mme Pomfrey, she'll know what to do with her." He made the vase float to them so they could return to the school immediately.

"Thank you Albus... Jess?" she turned to her sister, "Come along, and take the portkey with me." Jessica followed her sister's instructions, putting her hand on the vase as her sister did the same. They vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving Dumbledore in a very thoughtful mood.


	55. Chapter 55

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter fifty-five: The aftermath.**

Jessica was brought to Hogwarts's infirmary, Mrs. Pomfrey administered her a few potions to calm her nerves and permit some sleep. After two days, she was released from the hospital wing with an armful of potions to keep her steady. Severus was still at St-Mungo's for reasons that Jessica ignored. So as soon as she had returned to her room, she had changed clothes and got ready to go there. Her sister and friends tried to talk her out of it, saying that she needed some rest. But she wouldn't hear any of it; she wanted to see Severus right away.

They decided to follow her, just to make sure she wouldn't be shocked by what she'd see. They floo'ed to Diagon Alley, then hired a cab to the hospital. After asking the mediwitch at the information desk, they went directly to the floor where Severus was being cared for.

Jessica pushed open the door to the floor and stood looking at two rows of beds, all separated by cloth blinds. She started to walk up the aisle, peering behind each blind, trying to find her husband. After looking behind six or seven blinds, she finally found him.

He was lying still beneath the stark white sheets, looking paler than she had ever seen him. He almost seemed... she didn't even want to think like that. He couldn't be dead? She went to his side and put a hand on his cheek, happily feeling the warmth under her palm.

He woke with a start, sitting up with a panicked expression, wincing a moment later as he felt his wounds burn at the sudden shifting. He looked up at her, his eyes still anxious as he finally recognized who was at his bedside. "Jessica." he whispered, taking her outstretched hand and depositing the lightest kiss on it's back. "I'm happy to see you here. They hadn't been able to tell me how you were."

He pulled her down, seating her on the side of the bed, anxious to take her within his arms. She dared not hug him too hard, after seeing him wince from just moving about. But she was happy to feel his arms around her once again. "Severus..." she cooed against his neck, threading her arms around his waist.

They stayed silently entwined for a few moments, until they heard someone at the foot of the bed, clearing her voice. Becca smiled sheepishly at them as they turned to look at her. "I'm happy to see you look better, Severus. Hope they've been treating you well?"

He smirked at the question. "If you call being forced fed the most vile, nasty looking potions in wizard history as a sign of caring, then yes... I'm being well cared for." Becca saw the vast collection of bottle and vials that were kept on his side table. Some did look quite disgusting in her modest opinion. But she smiled anyway, wanting to keep the conversation pleasant and light. "That's good to hear." She murmured in agreement.

Two other heads popped around the blind, smiling mischievously at them. "Hey there!" they chimed together. Alice and Marilynn beamed at them, "We'll let you two talk alone... be back a little later." Alice added before disappearing again, Marilynn doing the very same thing a second later.

Becca seemed a little uncomfortable, not wanting to interrupt her sister's reunion with her husband. She shrugged a shoulder at them, taking a few steps back. "I think I'll go with those two for now. See you later." She disappeared a moment later, leaving Jessica a little confused by her sister's reaction. She hadn't asked her to leave, did she?

Severus, on the other hand, was quite happy about Becca's retreat, allowing him to be alone with Jessica for a bit. He hugged her again, his earlier anxiousness melting away effortlessly. He bent down to kiss her forehead, inhaling the sweet fragrance that hung around her. He smiled to himself, happy to have found her again, no real physical harm having been done to her.

His hand took her chin between thumb and index, tilting her head back, leaning in to kiss her softly. Once... Twice... The third kiss being a little more demanding, as his tongue silkily parted her lips, hungrily seeking its depths. Her moans of delight being answered by Severus's own groan of mounting desire. His fingers delicately slipped down over her shoulder before they stilled themselves around her back. He pulled her closer to him, even if it provoked some pain across his chest. But her warmth more than made up for the effort it cost him. One of her hands came up to push back his locks that had fallen forward, threading her fingers through its mass, appreciating its silken texture.

He pulled back from the kiss, gazing at her upturned face. She looked utterly beautiful to him and very desirable. She smiled at him, her lips full and shiny from their kisses, her eyes smoldering with want. If they hadn't been here at the hospital, he would of made love to her, over and over again.

"I missed you." She breathed quietly, not wanting others to hear. "I thought I had lost you.", she gulped a second later, her eyes suddenly brimming with tears. She hid her face under his chin, trying to avoid crying. But he felt her body stiffen as she struggled with the large sob that was trying desperately to surface. He simply squeezed her even tighter, hoping to show his understanding rather than talking out loud about it.

He held her for a while, until he felt her relax in his arms. "Jessica, I'm sorry this whole affair even happened in the first place. I can't even imagine what would of happened if Becca hadn't seen Lucius in your room..." He lied to her; he fully knew what Lucius would have done to her. He would of done everything to destroy her will, eventually getting what he wanted. But, in Severus's mind, that bastard would pay dearly for his mistake. That he had promise to himself and would make sure it was implemented.

Meanwhile, Becca, Alice and Marilynn meandered on the ward, giving Jessica some private time with her husband. They found a place where pamphlets in an array of parchment color, stood to be perused by any family members of the sick. One explained the mission of the hospital, others explaining the different types of treatment offered. They started to read, taking a seat in some nearby chairs.

But soon, Alice got bored of reading and got up to stretch her legs. This had been a stressful day, to say the very least. She walked through an aisle where dozens of people sat around patient's beds, talking idly with their sick parents or friends. She barely noticed the faces, her attention not focused on anything in particular, as she strolled slowly toward the end of the row of beds.

Some blinds tightly surrounded the last bed, but she could hear a slightly plaintive moan from behind. She innocently peeked in a gap between two of the blinds. Her breath hitched as she saw who was the occupant of the bed. His platinum hair shimmered gently under the flickering light of a candle near his bed, his face mirrored the pain he felt at the moment. He seemed asleep though, she noted quickly. They had probably administered him some dreamless sleep potion to help him heal.

The sheets that covered him were tightly tucked under his arms, baring his shoulders. She could see part of a dressing poking out of the sheets, part of it saturated with half dried blood. Jennifer's heart flip-flopped as she recognized him. Lucius Malfoy was a stunner in her eyes, even if he had attacked her best friend. Her mind reeled at the possible things he could of done if Rebecca hadn't seen him. But still... He did wake some pretty obvious raw feelings in her. After they had danced at the wedding, he had gotten them to a secluded place to talk privately.

He had held her attention, as he had cooed soft words to her ear, making her shiver with anticipation. He had desired her, this was certain, his eyes had glittered with want the minute they had seen each other. He had been bold enough to pull her into his arms, tilt her chin toward him, before kissing her in most sensual way. She shivered at the recollection, still feeling the warmth of his lips on hers.

Throwing caution to the wind, she quickly looked around before going behind the blinds. Nobody had seen her slip inside. She came near his bed and dropped to her knees to watch him more closely. The strong, masculine features were relaxed in his sleep, his breaths short and slow. She leaned in to look at his injured chest, not quite as bold as to lift the sheet. His breath blew sweetly across her cheek as she bent over to look more closely. Her hand came up to finger the soft skin around the dressing. Her thoughts were many and confused. Remembering the reason she was here in the first place, she backed away quickly, ashamed of her wanton thoughts about the man that had nearly...

She shot him another quick look, seeing him for the monster that took her friend away for evil purposes. Even if she ached for him in certain ways, he had trespassed the line of human decency. With a shrug, she slipped out through the blinds without another thought. As she pushed back the blind in its place, she jumped with a small yelp, as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Marilynn watched her with a strange look in her eyes, "What are doing there?", she asked. She had seen the man on the bed before Alice had closed the blind.

Alice paled, her mouth going dry, not knowing how to explain what she had done. "I... I..." she stuttered, her eyes dropping under Marilynn's cool stare.

Marilynn looked at her for a moment then turned on her heel, going back to see Becca. She didn't know what Alice was doing behind those blinds, but she'd get to bottom of that soon enough. She knew Alice had a thing for the man, but she hoped that was a thing of the past after what he did to Jessica and Severus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days passed before Severus was allowed to leave St-Mungo's, which he did gladly after a week of awful meals and even worse potions to ingest. Only a few lightly colored scars were left from his fight with Lucius. But his anger at the man was still fresh in his mind as he entered through the gates of Hogwarts. He hadn't warned anyone of his impending release, wanting to avoid a chorus of niceties from the staff. He just wanted to return to Jessica and his beloved dungeons... and maybe get back to his normal duties.

He entered the school, using one of the less frequented passages from the outside. It more or less led to the dungeons, which suited his fancy today. "Lumos" he muttered as he went in, since the corridor was never lit during the day. He strolled quietly to the end and went through the door, looking right and left as he closed the door. He crept silently to the door that led to his rooms and entered.

He closed the door and leaned back against it for a moment, breathing in the familiar smells that wafted through the air. He was home at last, he thought with an odd sense of sentimentality. As he righted himself, he took his wand out and waved it at all the wall sconces, lighting them instantly. But instead of being alone in the room, he was being watched, or rather beamed at, by a handful of people. "SURPRISE!" they all chanted together.

Severus gasped as the people jumped out from various hiding places. Surprise indeed, he thought, as he started to scowl at the one person he knew that would do this to him.

The object of his scorn came forward with an extended hand, "Severus, my boy, glad you are back at Hogwarts! Welcome home!" The old wizard beamed at him, quite happy with himself for organizing this little impromptu party. He had been forewarned about Snape's release from the hospital. He shook the younger wizard's hand, slapping one of his own wizened hands on Severus's shoulder.

Severus sneered at him for a moment before saying under his breath, "Nice one, Albus! Couldn't wait to see me back here, safe and sound, back in my place and ready for duty..." he drawled. "Couldn't wait for just a little while longer? I merely wanted to come back to Jessica and taste a little normalcy, if that wasn't too much to ask." He ended bitterly, his eyes looking for his wife among the cheery crowd. "Speaking of which, where is she?" he asked the Headmaster.

Albus had stuck a stilted smile on his face, not actually believing that the boy would be mad about his idea for a get together. Minerva came next to him, noticing his strange smile. "Anything wrong Albus? " She eyed the stiffened features of the Potions Master, knowing that something was up.

Albus shook his head, "Nothing more than Severus looking for his lovely bride. Where is Jessica?" He turned his face toward her, hoping that she knew the answer.

Minerva's eyes fell to the ground, blushing lightly, "She, ...well, she..." she hesitated. She took a deep breath then blurted out, "She went to her room, feeling that Severus wouldn't approve of our little greeting for him." Looking at Snape's face, she wished she had agreed with the younger witch. "I'm sorry Severus... but we were so worried about you after the fight at Malfoy mansion. Can you blame us for being overly relieved and pleased about your return?"

Severus lowered his eyes, taking the time to calm his own breathing. He looked back up at her with a sigh, "I understand your point of view Minerva. But I just wanted to see my wife first, if you can understand where I'm coming from." His gaze went around the room one more time, a slight version of a smile on his lips, not wanting to be a total wretch.

Minerva nodded; remembering that he was still on his honeymoon, if one could call it that. "I promise that we will leave you very soon. We'll just have a small toast to your recovery and leave you be." She sounded sincere, but then the woman was a pillar of sincerity. He chuckled to himself. "Very well Minerva... Albus." he added, looking at his employer with some smugness.

Albus clapped his hands and a small army of elves appeared with platters filled with goblets of the finest spirits available at the school. After assuring himself that everyone had his or her choice of drink, he raised his own goblet toward his Potions teacher. "We wish you a hearty welcome back home, Severus. Hoping that a situation like that never takes you away from us, ever again. Much health to you my old friend!"

They all raised their goblets to him, "Health" they all muttered.


	56. Chapter 56

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter fifty-six: Is it that time already?**

Jessica was lying of the sofa, reading a book on medieval herbs and fungi. Her hand was absently rubbing her tummy, not noticing the small tremors that were coming along rather regularly. She suddenly dropped her book on the table next to her, looking at the clock on the mantle. She wondered when Severus would be coming home. St-Mungo's had confirmed this morning that he would be discharged during the day. Too bad she learned about it in front of Albus. The old man went off saying a little welcome party would be _a propos_ for his return.

Jessica doubted Severus would be too enthused about it. She'd learned how much of a private person he was and though he did yearn for some recognition from his peers, he really shunned away from anything he deemed frilly or overtly emotional. He had lived for too long in the shadows to fully appreciate anything that put him in that kind of limelight.

Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of the door opening, Severus came in with a slight frown on his face. She figured Albus had ambushed him somewhere with a welcoming comity. She got up as quickly as her full abdomen would allow. "Severus!" she huffed loudly, her breath was cut short by the baby's movements inside her.

Severus turned to her, his eyes going over her now very full figure. He met with her, taking a few long strides and taking her in his arms. "Jessica." he breathed, taking in the flowery scents of her hair. He claimed her mouth with a sudden urge to possess the lovely witch that was now his wife.

Their lips clung lavishly to each other; their time spent apart had robbed them of a proper honeymoon. They were hungry for each other's presence and tonight would not bring interruptions of any kind. They came up for a little breather, eyes meeting lovingly as Severus reached up to caress her cheek. "I missed you terribly, my love." He reclaimed her lips, his hands coming to rest on either side of her waist.

She moaned against his lips, wanting to get closer to him. But as she twisted her tummy away, to get a better angle, a dull pain came over her distended tummy. She jumped away from him, hands coming to clutch instinctively at her abdomen.

Severus frowned at her, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He was at a loss for understanding what he had done to provoke her reaction.

Jessica was a little pale as she put her hand on his forearm for support. The pain was going away slowly as she breathed in slowly. Poppy had warned her about the possibility of near term cramps. She had a few of them, but nothing this strong. Maybe she was too tired and it hit her a little stronger than usual.

"It's fine Severus, just some preparatory delivery contractions. Poppy explained them to me a few weeks ago. This one was just a little more painful, that's all." She took a few steps to go sit on the sofa again, Severus lending her a hand for support.

"As long as Poppy said that it was possible, I'll take her word on it." Severus eyed his bride with some concern. Her features were wan and she had paled considerably when the contraction hit her. "Maybe I should call her? She could do a quick check up and ascertain that everything is fine?" He was getting more than worried now as Jessica's hand went back to her tummy to cradle it when another contraction hit. Her eyes closed as she puffed through some breathing pattern she had learned in a muggle book.

Severus almost ran to the fireplace, lit a fire and threw some floo powder inside. "Mme Pomfrey, you are needed immediately in Jessica Snape's room..." He went back to kneel next to the sofa. Her face had taken on a crimson tinge, beads of perspiration forming on her upper lip and forehead. He drew his wand out to whip some cool air on her face.

Poppy came out of the fireplace dusting off the flakes of ash from her robe. "What's wrong Severus?" She stopped in mid-sentence, "Oh dear! Has it started already, Jessica?" She came next to young witch waving her wand over her, reading for signs of imminent delivery. She smiled gently at Jessica as she put her hand on her forehead. "Well, well young lady, it would seem that your little one wants to come out and play."

Jessica groaned at the mediwitch, trying to smile back at her. She looked over at her husband who was paler than usual. "Severus... it's fine. I'll be just a little busy for the next few hours or so." She tried to make a joke of it, but it failed miserably to quell Severus's anguish.

Poppy made a stretcher appear and levitated her to it. "Lay on your side dear, it'll feel less painful that way." She covered her with a small blanket then turned to Severus. "Will you be coming too?" she asked matter-of-factly. Severus looked at her intently for a second, passing a shaky hand through his hair. "I'll be there soon. I just need to pick up the things she had prepared for... this." He waved his hand about, not quite knowing how to react in these occasions.

The nurse smiled at him and patted his arm. "It'll be fine, professor. Women have been doing this for a while now." She made the stretcher move ahead of her, taking Jessica away from a very nervous looking Potions Master.

Severus followed the nurse soon afterward, carrying the large bag filled with all the things Jessica would need after the birth. As he followed, his mind suddenly jumped on a little detail he hadn't thought about. What were they going to name the child? He stepped quickly to Jessica's side, taking her hand into his, as the stretcher floated toward the hospital wing.

"Jessica?" he asked cautiously, seeing the grimace on her face. "Have you thought of a name for, well ...you know, the child?" He felt useless right now and even stupid for having forgotten that detail. He looked sheepishly at her with hooded eyes.

Jessica moaned and groaned at that moment, making her husband cringe as she held his hand with a deathly grip. When the contraction subsided, she huffed a little then answered his query. "Yes, I have. Found a couple of names in case it was either a boy or a girl. But I'll wait till I see the babies face to decide." She explained to him the list of potential names she had thought interesting. He nodded at her choices, some of them were quite to his liking already, and others were less.

Finally, they arrived at their destination, Mme Pomfrey floating her to a secluded room that lay near her office. She turned to face Severus with a very straight face, "Are you sure you want to be there?" she started gently, knowing that most wizards were squeamish about child birthing, "You wouldn't be the first wizard to decline the chance to assist at this wonderful moment. I'll leave it up to you, but in the meantime, I'll prepare Jessica and make her comfortable. You can put her things in the cabinet over there." She indicated a large chestnut cabinet in the corner of the room.

Severus walked over to open its doors. Inside, were a series of shelves and a space to hang some clothes. He eyed the nappies and other baby products that were inside. He then looked behind his shoulder to watch Jessica being levitated to the birthing bed. He was unsure about staying with her. Turning back to the cabinet, he stuffed her personal belongings inside before closing the doors.

He went to Jessica's side and took a seat next to the bed. He gazed nervously at her, wondering what to do. His experience as a Death Eater and spy hadn't prepared him for this, even if he had seen atrocities most people would never witness. But this was his wife and he couldn't help in any way to alleviate her pain.

Her brow was covered with beads of sweat, her face slightly crimson from the pain she was experiencing. Taking his wand out, he murmured a drying spell, hoping to bring some comfort to her. Laying his hand on hers, a pale smile appeared on his lips, trying to seem in control.

Jessica turned her face toward him, peering at his pale features, getting the sense that he felt a little overwhelmed by now. "Severus, my love, I'll understand if you can't bring yourself to see this till its natural end. My mum always said that men were ill prepared for this event." she kept her tone light, not wanting to make him feel inadequate or unwanted. "Stay or go...I'll love you anyway."

Severus looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He finally bent his head, kissing her lightly on the lips. He nuzzled her neck for a moment, whispering to her, "I'll try to stay for you and the little one. But forgive me if I ever do decide to go. I wouldn't want to be a burden to you or Poppy if I..."

Jessica knew what he meant and giggled gently to his ear. "Thank you for staying. I'm more than happy that you have decided so." Her hands went back to the front of her tummy, eyes squeezed shut as another contraction hit. This was going to be a long night...


	57. Chapter 57

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter fifty-seven: Papa Severus!**

As usual, the news traveled fast through the school, a short queue had formed at the entrance to the infirmary. Mostly teachers and staff had assembled, though a few slytherins had come for some news. In the early morning hours, the sun shone brightly, illuminating the waiting room and the anxious faces of those waiting.

The Headmaster came in, a smile touching his lips as he surveyed the people curious enough to come so early. He greeted them as he passed by, before he entered the room where the blessed event was unfolding.

Minerva McGonigall came in too, holding a satchel under her arm. She entered the room without further ado. The people spoke in hushed tones, wondering aloud about what sex the child would be and how the Potions Master was handling himself. Pomona Sprout was quite anxious about Jessica. She kept watching the clock on the wall while twisting her hands in her cloak pockets.

The door creaked open after an hour, letting a bemused Minerva through. She addressed the crowd with a smirk. "Good day to you all...The Headmaster has asked for everyone to leave the infirmary." A loud moan followed her words, but she shook her head, motioning everyone to leave. "I'm truly sorry, but this will be taking a little while longer to happen. Since this is Mrs. Snape first child, you must understand that it takes some time for Mother Nature to operate her work. We will be announcing the outcome on the magical PA system when the time has come."

She made sure everyone had left before returning to the room. A moment later, Severus came out, looking tired and worn. Albus followed him to the nearest bed, where Severus flopped unceremoniously on top of it. "Merlin's beard! How can women take this Albus? It's been like 14 hours and counting. I'd rather be Crucio'ed than having to endure such physical trauma." His hand came up to pinch the bridge of his long, slightly crooked nose.

Albus nodded his assent, "Yes, women do have a reserve of strength for these moments. Jessica is doing well, or so Poppy has said." He took a seat next to the bed. His gaze flitted over the younger man's form. "Are you hungry? Maybe a spot of tea might help?'

Severus groaned, "Tea isn't called for right now. I'd take a Firewhiskey in an instant." He sat back up, feeling the tiredness in his limbs, making him move slowly. He yawned and pushed his fingers through his hair. It was odd to see a rather rumpled looking Potions Master, but to Albus it was easily understood.

He went to the fire grate and threw some floo powder in, calling someone to the infirmary. A moment later, an elf came in with a tray filled with finger foods, a decanter of spirits and two glasses. The elf left it on the table next to Severus's bed and bowed quickly away.

Severus grabbed a sandwich and stuffed it down his gullet in an instant, followed by a few pieces of cheese. Albus grinned at him before taking his seat again. Severus looked up at him. "I hadn't realized how hungry I'd become. Thank you, Albus."

"It's nothing, my dear boy! I've accompanied a few wizards through these moments and it's quite understandable to 'forget' yourself." He reached for the decanter, pouring the amber liquid in the glasses. He gave one to Severus, "To you future, my friend..." He saluted him before taking a sip of the burning liquid.

Severus took the glass from Albus and returned the salute, downing the glass in one gulp. He felt the heat spreading through him a few minutes later, numbing the fatigue that overwhelmed him. "Maybe I should go back?" He said, mostly to himself.

Albus shook his head, "You heard Poppy. She wants you to rest for a little while. She was sure you were going to..."

Severus growled, "I wasn't going to faint, I can assure you. " He looked fiercely at the elder wizard. "I was just... falling asleep. Nothing more."

Albus nodded to him, not wanting to upset the younger man. But he had seen how Severus had blanched while Poppy examined Jessica. When his wife had given a yelp of pain during the exam, Severus became as pale as one of the Hogwarts's ghosts. Poppy had indicated to Albus to remove the man from the room before he keeled over.

"I asked Minerva to call her sister, I'm sure she'd want to be here too. I hope you don't mind? Women do have a better understanding about these things." He said casually, taking another sip of whiskey.

"That's fine, Albus. Becca will certainly be helpful." His gaze was fixed on the glass in his hands, his thoughts churning around in his head. "I'm in no means an expert about these things, but why did it start so early. I was sure Poppy said she wasn't due for another fortnight or so. Is there something wrong and Poppy isn't telling me?"

Albus shrugged his shoulders, "I wouldn't know Severus."

xxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooo

Some time later, after Becca had come and Severus had finally agreed to take a nap, Poppy came out of the room to stretch her own limbs. Severus and Albus jumped up as she came out, eyeing her intensely. She just smiled at both of them, "Don't worry so much, it'll be very soon. But I have discovered a little something that might be a shocker to you."

Severus almost ran up to her, "What is it?" He asked a tad crossly. He couldn't take much more; his nerves were at the point of shattering by the least provocation.

"I do hope you thought of names for the children..." she calmly said, a wry smile on her mouth. "Because they will need to be named differently for obvious reasons, of course. Having just thought of one name won't do in these circumstances." Her eyes glittered with mirth as she saw both men go unnaturally pale after a short gasp escaped them.

"TWINS!" Severus almost yelled at her... "But how?" He was blithering away and the nurse was more than happy to see him become undone for once. But she kept her thoughts to herself, before adding. "Just thought you'd want to know." She nodded to them and returned to the room.

Severus looked on, lost in thought... a moment of sheer panic passing through him. Albus came next to him, grabbed his sleeve and made him sit on a chair he had conjured up. "Severus?" He asked gently.

Snape was in shock. His mouth hung open, his hand was still holding the empty glass. Albus did what any other wizard would of done. He took the glass from his hand, refilled it to the brim and calmly gave it back to the young man with instructions to drink it all. Then, thinking it over, he too took a rather large gulp from his own glass.

oooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva came out two hours later, asking Severus to come in. It was time to come see the birth... or births. Severus went to Jessica, taking a place near her head. He pushed back her hair, which hung wet and limp on her forehead. He bent down to kiss her, then followed the instructions given to her.

After a fair amount of pushing and straining, the first baby came out. Severus tried to see what sex it was, but the baby was taken away quickly after the cord was cut. Minerva was tending to the babe, when they finally heard a whinny, rather raucous cry from the little one. Jessica breathed a sigh of relief and asked Poppy. "Well? What is it? Girl or boy?"

Minerva turned around with the baby well exposed, "It's a GIRL!" She exclaimed with an almost motherly pride. Becca shouted and whooped it up, "It's a girl, it's a girl!" Bending down to kiss her sisters cheek. "Congrats! Jess... and she is a beauty!" She turned to Severus, "Congratulations to the new papa too!" She gave him a large slobbery peck on his cheek.

Severus had to grin at such exuberance then nodded to her. As his eyes looked upon Jessica once again, he could see the pride in her eyes and felt the very same way as her. Bending over her, he whispered to her ear, "You did well. Are you ready for the second part to this?" He teased her gently, though he was still trying to come to grips with the news.

Forty minutes later, another little one came to light, screaming her insult at being so rudely taken out from the dark, wet confines of her mother's womb. Severus saw that it was a girl. "Another girl " he said to Jessica, smiling rather giddily to himself. His heart swelled with pride. They had produced two fine, healthy babies. Their screams were the proof of their health.

As the babies were taken to their mother for their first suckling, the proud new papa looked on with amazement. Then it dawned on him; they needed two of everything now. Leaving Jessica's side, he went to talk to Becca. "Becca, I need to speak to you about... I think we will need more things for the babies' room. Do you mind getting them for us? I know you where present when Jessica bought them. Could you remember where?"

Becca waved him to silence, "You silly goose, of course I'll go and get what they need. I was about to suggest it to you myself." She gave him a big hug, "Don't worry, I already promised Jess to help out for the time being. And I..."

All of a sudden, the magical PA came on to announce the birth of two healthy babies to the Snape couple. From outside the infirmary, a chorus of hoots and joyous clamoring could be heard far and wide.

ooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessica was sitting in the nursery after finally putting both babies to sleep. She was tired and felt ragged. Feeding both babies every two to three hours certainly took a lot out of a woman. But she was pleased by the results, as was Poppy, who kept coming everyday to see their progress. Jessica secretly thought that older witch was enjoying just being around babes since she had never married, hence had no children of her own.

But Jessica didn't mind her visits at all, as well as Minerva's... Pomona's... and a certain Headmaster's. They watched the children like their own in a way, making sure they were well fed and slept properly. It was sort of funny to see them make 'goo-goo' noises at them, silly looks on their faces when they thought nobody was watching them. It just made Jessica giggle and Severus frown, rolling his eyes at their idiocies.

By the end of the first week, both her and Severus had decided on their names. The 'bigger' twin would be called ' Evelyn Marie Grace Snape' , Evy for short. The other little bundle of joy, though smaller, was the most vocal of the two. They named her 'Lilith Amelia Jasmine Snape', 'Lily' for short. Severus had chosen Lilith/Lily, in honor of a certain green-eyed girl he had known once. She had tainted his earlier life with a certain amount of happiness... he had mucked his chances with her afterward, but had never quite forgotten her kindness.

Becca had insisted on taking care of the children in the late evenings, so Severus and Jessica could have some quiet time between the babies' feedings. Jessica had appreciated the gesture, as well as Severus. He had come to like his sister in law, though a bit free-spirited, she could command and organize things in the wink of an eye with seemingly no effort. She helped out without making it seem too obvious or trying to invade their space... Severus's anyway.

An official wizard ceremony was obligatory for the naming of the children, but it would be a small affair with only two witnesses. They would be like muggle godparents thereafter. They mulled things over one evening, trying to decide who would be the witnesses.

Jessica wanted her sister of course, Severus had agreed readily, finding no one better to be considered responsible for the girls if something should happen to him and his wife. But for the other witness, they had come to a stalemate of some sort. Jessica had suggested Remus, since he was such a good friend of hers, regardless of the past connection. Severus had almost choked on the thought, reverting to a Potions teacher posture... refusing her suggestion without further thought. Jessica had been a little irked by his attitude, thinking that he was still jealous of the other man's attentions he had once had for her.

He came up with alternates, which Jessica had problems with. She loved Albus, but would he be there for the children if something did happen to them? He wasn't exactly young anymore. The other man was a fellow Potions Master from Belgium. Jessica didn't know the man at all, she wouldn't entrust her children to just anyone, surely he'd understand that? He explained how Jules (Jules Laverdure to be exact), was a very responsible and steadfast man. He was bit younger than Severus, thus a good candidate for the job.

But Jessica balked at the idea, after a small argument. Becca had overheard everything, bitting her lip nervously, hoping they could come to an agreement. But they hadn't.

"I have no reasons to doubt Jules's capacity to come forward and care for the little ones if something would happen to us. He is well employed and has a way with children." Severus had urged on.

Jessica had been busy sorting the children's clothes, keeping her eyes averted from him. She shook her head firmly. "I don't doubt his capacities, but I don't even know the man. And besides, he lives in Belgium for Merlin's sake! How can my sister care for them, if they are way over on the continent?"

Severus huffed out of the room without further ado. He needed to calm himself, or he'd say something off color about Jessica's choice... Lupin, indeed!

Jessica stared at the space where her husband had been standing, quite upset by the whole proceedings. She got up and went to the nursery. Evy and Lily were sleeping soundly, as was Becca from the looks of it. (She was faking it rather well...) Jessica decided that a little stroll was in order. She had been inside all day and needed some fresh air to clear her thoughts. With cloak in hand, she left the room after leaving a note to Becca.


	58. Chapter 58

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Chapter fifty-eight: Wrong place, different time.**

Jessica roamed the dimly lit corridors, on her way to the main hall. Her steps were quiet as she meandered through the maze of the magical staircase. She had no idea where she wanted to go as she stepped on the landing. She pondered for a moment where she would go, hesitating between the lake and the garden. Then it came to her in a flash. Grinning slightly, she retraced the steps she had just done, slipping her cloak tightly around her shoulders.

She finally arrived at her destination ten minutes later, taking a deep, purifying breath. She looked out and over the darkened landscape of the school, from her vantage point atop the darkened tower. She hadn't been here in such a long while, that she had almost forgotten how breathtakingly beautiful it was at night. The stars shone brightly above her head and as far as the eye could see. She felt at one with the universe for a moment, leaving her with a feeling of clarity and understanding.

Her mind drifted, as memories of her last few visits up here, came back to life. Severus and Remus had been with her then, on separate occasions, but it had deeply affected the path she had taken since then. Both good and bad things had happened, but they had made her a better woman, or so she thought. Her eyes glinted up at the stars again, recollecting the cold evening she had met Remus. She had to laugh, remembering how cold it had been that night. They had snogged till they couldn't feel their fingers anymore. But Remus was a treasure for her now, a friend to hold dear.

She went to sit on one of the lower walls of the parapet, her thoughts going back to the argument with Severus. She understood his unease with Remus as a potential godparent for Evy and Lily. Their mutual past had not been a shiny example of friendship and camaraderie. They had a tacit 'live and let live' attitude toward each other, though they still loved to take wicked 'digs' at each other, from time to time. She could live with their schoolboy rivalries, even if it was annoying at times.

Her thoughts led her to her first face to face with Severus, up in this very tower. How he loved to play the 'dark' element, using it to scare and intimidate others for his own designs. He was still slytherin through and through, using his cunning to get the best out of everyone. (Sometimes just for the hell of it... to show that he could do it).

That evening, he had been dark and foreboding, playing his bad boy act to the hilt. She couldn't remember the conversation, but the impression it left on her soul was still there. She had never understood what had happened that evening, why she had fallen down the stone steps. She had never bothered asking Severus about it and now wondered if she should, after such a long wait. Shrugging her shoulders, she then turned her thoughts back to the problem at hand.

She pondered the avenues that were offered until she felt herself shiver from the cold air that surrounded her. She took her wand out and placed a warming charm on her cloak and robe. She smiled as the warmth spread over her, offering her a little more time to think things through.

She looked over her shoulder, seeing the stars reflection on the mirrored surface of the lake. Everything was quiet, not even an owl could be heard from afar. But the quietness was soon disturbed by the sound of footsteps, coming up the tower's stone staircase.

Her face turned toward the staircase, eyes straining to see who would appear. She took her wand and whispered 'Lumos Maximus', bringing a flood of light to illuminate her surroundings. Soon, she was able to see the smiling face of Remus as it bobbed up the stairs.

"There you are! Becca said you had gone for a walk. And something about an argument with ol' Severus... I put two and two together and came straight up here." He said calmly before she could ask.

"Remus, are you sure you can't divine like Sybille? Maybe you have the _Gift_ and don't know about it?" She mused on as a greeting.

He chuckled gently, "Oh, I do have a gift, but not that one I'm afraid. Mine makes me _howl_ with delight." He added self-derisively.

Jessica looked up at the half moon they could see. "Well not much howling for you tonight... not even close to that right now." She said turning back to him with a whispered 'Nox', plunging them in obscurity.

Remus went to sit on the wall, though a little bit further away. He looked cautiously at her before asking, "So... What brings you up here? If I remember well, you usually ended up here in times of trouble."

"Nothing much" she said too quickly, making Remus eye her with insistence. She put on a wry smile, knowing she couldn't lie to him. "Just some silly argument about potential god parents for Evy and Lily. Nothing that Severus and I can't iron out."

Remus nodded and scratched his head, not quite knowing what to say. But he knew Severus, if this was a problem with him, then it wasn't as simple as it seemed. "Who do you want as your witnesses?" He asked casually.

"If I tell you, promise me you won't repeat it to Severus." He nodded to her. "Well, I suggested Becca and..." she smiled at him, "You!"

Remus was surprised and pleased by the unexpected suggestion, making him grin warmly. Then he realized that they were dealing with Severus here. He asked slowly, "And... aww... what did Severus have to say about it?" He was pretty sure of the answer regardless of what she'd say.

Jessica looked away, "He wasn't taken by the idea." How could men be so difficult about things like this? A fresh wave of irritation washed over her, making her bring her knees up as she roughly settled her elbows on top of them, leaning her chin on a clenched fist. She was mad as a hornet again, so much for her clarity of mind!

Remus approached her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Jessica... I'm really flattered by your idea of naming me as a witness. But don't start a war with Severus over it. Just knowing that I was in the running, satisfies me plenty." He was trying to calm her anger, hoping his softly spoken words would quiet the storm he could see brewing.

Jessica was having trouble to keep all her emotions in check right now, 'Blasted hormones!', she thought viciously. She got off her perch to look at Remus with eyes a little on the watery side. "Merlin's britches, Remus! What am I supposed to do about it? I'm so tired and overwrought right now, I can't even think properly." She nearly screamed at him, and then realizing how badly she was behaving, she burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, Remus... I didn't want to..." She grabbed the front of his cloak and buried her face in his chest, wailing away.

Remus was taken by surprise by such an extreme switch of emotions. His thoughts were reeling, trying to grasp some way of consoling Jessica. He put his hands on her upper arms to hold her up, as she hiccupped large sobs.

"There, there, Jessica. You don't need to get so upset over this." He said with hesitation, hoping it would calm her. But the sobs were only intensified. He sighed inwardly.

A sharp, dry cough came from behind, somewhere near the top of the stairs. Remus's head spun around to see who was there.

"Oh God!" He said to himself, "this can't be happening."

Severus stood at the top of the stairs, cloak flowing behind him as the wind caught its edges, making it seem like a pair of dark wings. The sneer he wore was lost on the two souls waiting for the flood of anger that they knew would come. His face hidden in the shadows conveyed his deep resentment for the man that held his wife's shaking figure.

Her sobs had ceased, replaced by a sentiment of growing anxiety and... resentment! She took a step away from Remus, facing her husband to better see his reaction. She wasn't fearful anymore, having grown to understand him just a bit more. But he did throw a very foreboding image.

The air was thick and electric; who would be speaking first was unclear. Severus took a few steps toward them, seemingly floating across the hard stone beneath their feet. "Lupin..." he started to say, "Nice of you to keep my wife's company..." His voice dripping with sarcasm, eyes filled with jealous rage.

Remus shrugged his shoulders at him, "Its not what it might seem Severus. Your wife seemed terribly upset and she needed a friendly ear to listen to her. I thought..."

"Lupin, from what I remember of my basic biology class, your ears are not attached to your torso. So, what were your arms doing around my wife, Hmm?" His lowered voice asked, though his lips had barely moved.

"Severus... I can explain..." Jessica started to say, only to be interrupted by her husband's harsh words.

"Jessica, I will not be hearing excuses for this... this mongrel! I would advise you to be quiet for now, I'll be dealing with you later..." he hissed at her with an irritated flick of his chin, sending a long lock of lanky hair askew.

"Of all the bloody..." Jessica came forward, her features frozen in anger. "How dare you speak to me like that, I'm not one of your students that you can bully around..."

"Silencio" he uttered with irritation, silencing his wife in mid-rant, lowering his wand to his side. "I will speak to you later" he added in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Severus... Please hear me out. You shouldn't be doing this, it's not necessary. Remove the spell you cast on her, she was only trying to explain. " Remus said, spreading his hands before him, to show he was unarmed and didn't want to fight.

"Lupin, I will not have you come between my wife and myself. Is that too hard to understand? Unless those monthly transformations has left your brain addled..." He sneered mockingly at the other man, not exactly caring for anyone at the moment, or whose feelings he might be ripping to shreds.

Jessica's face was suffused with heat, reddened by the white-hot anger that she felt. Jealousy or no jealousy, she wasn't going to watch idly by and let him hex Remus for no reason. But before she could do anything, the first spell was sent toward Lupin.

He had expected something like that, and as the spell flew toward him, he merely dropped to the ground and rolled away. As he scrambled to get back up, he whipped his wand up, ready for Severus's next move. But Jessica had jumped into the melee, placing herself between both men. Her eyes were lit with a menacing glare.

"Jessica! Get out of the way!" Severus growled at her. "I will settled this once and for all. He had no right to come up here to 'console' your petty anxieties... even less reason to take you in his arms. He's been an irritation for most of my adult life and I will not let him insinuate himself between you and me. Not now, or ever again!"

"But Severus, I wasn't trying to do that... I respect the fact that you two are married now. But I'm still and will ever be her friend, regardless of what you may want. I won't die and disappear from the face of the earth, just to fulfill your deepest desires." Remus was angered now. He didn't want to fight, but he would not let Snape use his anger toward him to taint his treatment toward Jessica.

"Yes... That would be a day to remember, if you did happen to _disappear_ from the school. The thought has crossed my mind on a few occasions, but then I've always been clear about my feelings toward you and those cretins you used to call your friends. Potter and Black could never shut up, let's not even mention that sniveling dreg of a man, Pettigrew!"

Remus sighed, his chin dropping to his chest for a moment, his head shaking from side to side. When he looked up again, an incredulous smile came to his lips. "Are you still that stuck up that you can't let go of the past? We were boys then... neither experienced nor very bright when social niceties were called for. Try to get this through that thick slytherin skull of yours: I'm sorry about all the mischief we ever came up with to get your goad. I'm sorry I let them do it... even more than you'll ever know."

Severus lifted a hand to stop the flow of words from the half-breed. "Spare me the show of pity and sorry excuses you so love to spew at gatherings. I've heard them all before and won't be swayed to grant you pardon." He hissed at Remus. "Since this is now involving my wife... wizard law will forgive me if I react a bit more forcefully than I intended."

Jessica's eyes grew wide with fear, a silent 'oh, no!' could be seen as her mouth moved. 'This is getting absurd', she thought anxiously. Her next move surprised both men. She started to draw a large curve with her wand, uttering a silent spell as she did so. Sparkles of green light started to race around the top of the tower. The sparkles left in their wake, fine lines that looked like a spider's web, filling the space quickly though they avoided the wizards and herself.

Remus nodded as he saw Jessica's handy work, a quirky little smile on the corners of his mouth. "Nice confinement spell, Jessica! Very nice, indeed!"

Severus had never seen it executed this way, but had read about the different ways it could be applied. "Jessica... remove this spell immediately!' He growled at her through tight lips.

Jessica stood with her arms crossed over her chest, a mutinous look upon her face. (Quite reminiscent of a certain Potions teacher attitude while in his classroom) She then pointed to her mouth, making it obvious that she wanted his spell neutralized.

Snape let out a string of expletives, well chosen and felt of course, before taking his wand out and pointing it her way. "Finite Incantatem» He drawled with infinite sweetness... Not really, but he was trying desperately to be nice with her. That or being stuck on the damn tower for a fortnight, he chose the first. "All better now?" he added in a surly voice.

"Oh joy! I'm so happy you could see it my way." She added with all the sweetness he had showed before. "This is way from over... and I will be _dealing_ with you later." She spat back his words at him.

Remus turned his back to them, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably as he tried to control his laughter. Severus had met his match... in spades!

"Remus Lupin! You will stop laughing this instant or I'll be more than willing to add some bunny ears on that head of yours. I'm sure Marilynn would love those and the matching cotton tail." Jessica said a little too seriously, a note of mirth tainting her words.

Remus stopped laughing and turned back to face her, rearranging his face to suit the occasion. "Jessica, you know you wouldn't do that." he said at first, then seeing her darkened eyes, he added with a degree of uncertainty, "Would you?"

Jessica crossed her arms again, looking at him wryly. "Wouldn't I?" she asked him slowly. "Are you quite sure about that Remus?"

Remus gulped nervously, his eyes darting between Jessica and Severus. Snape was now sporting an evil grin of his own making. If nothing else, his wife did have a twisted sense of humor. A werewolf with bunny ears and tail... he'd pay to see that.

Jessica turned to her husband and upon seeing his amused grin, she leveled him her best imitation of his sneer. "I wouldn't celebrate too fast if I were you... I've always fancied men with long, blond, curly locks. Something like that guy Gilderoy Lockhart used to wear. I think you'd look smashing with that."

Snape gasped, his hand going to his hair unconsciously. "No, you wouldn't?" he said as he shook his head. "I'm your husband..."

Jessica lifted her wand with a smile. "Yes, I would, if you happened to irk me beyond reason."

Snape put his wand away, seeing that he wouldn't get to hex Lupin anytime soon. His face had a very sullen air, indeed! Both men had been chastised and Jessica felt good about it. She had defused a very intense situation with one spell. Wordless to boot!

Jessica removed the spell that kept both men apart, keeping an eye on her husband, just in case... Remus had a smile tugging on one corner of his mouth. He placed his hands in his pockets and thought this would be a good time to retreat.

"I do believe I have some paperwork to finish before tomorrow." He stepped around Jessica, giving her a wink that Severus couldn't catch. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Jessica." he said with amusement, and then turned to her husband, "Severus!" he added with some deference. He waggled a brow at him, before he continued his way to the steps. When his head had almost bobbed out of sight, they could hear him snickering a few seconds, before it turned into an outright fit of laughter.

Severus's reaction was swift, drawing his wand from his sleeve as he walked quickly to the edge of the steps. "Impedimen..." Jessica had knocked his wand out of alignment with her hand.

"Oh no you don't! I've had enough of this for one night. I cannot fathom the reasons behind such hatred between the two of you. But at this point, I don't really care." She said in a low rumble, a voice that Severus had never heard her use in the past. "But I will detain you again, if you even look at Remus in a funny way."

He was intrigued by such menace coming from Jessica, making him lift an eyebrow at her. His ex-Hufflepuff bride was showing teeth with time. "It's interesting to see you defend the man, but if I remember correctly, do feel free to rectify me if it's not the case, but I did see him with his arms around you. Did I not?"

"Actually... NO!" she huffed at him, "I was the one who grabbed him in my moment of desperation. He was just trying to talk sense into me." Jessica veered away from him, stepping back toward the edge of the tower, moodily wrapping her cloak tighter around herself. "If you just happened to come at that moment and decided to pull any conclusions, then I can't do anything about it. I know what did and did not happen between Remus and I."

He carefully placed a guarded look on his face, before asking the inevitable question. "And what was that about? Surely you can understand that it could have been taken out of context by anyone."

"Anyone who didn't know me, of course!" She lashed out at him, her nerves frayed by her inner turmoil. How could he even think that she would go gallivanting with another man? "I've just given you two lovely children and still you don't trust me?"

Her aim was good as Severus took her words without a comeback to retaliate with. His jealousy had overridden his judgment, 'but just a tad', he thought wryly. "That's not the point, Jessica. Lupin is a threat..."

Jessica stopped him there. "A threat? To what? Your dear male ego? Slytherin pride, maybe?" she mocked him, "No one is to touch your _woman_!" she added in a gruff voice.

Severus groaned, "I do not think in such a prehistoric fashion. But I do have a sense of propriety. Married woman shouldn't be caught in another man's arms in public." He sputtered angrily.

Jessica laughed as a large, incredulous smile touching her lips. "So you say? Then maybe you can answer this. What if the man had been Albus Dumbledore instead of Remus? Would you have acted differently?" She knew she had him there, "Would you have dueled him for my honor?"

Severus opened his mouth to answer, but had to close it for lack of a good defense. His frustration went up another notch, making him turn away from her and walk to the opposite end of the tower. His features were dark and broody, his mouth twitched nervously, as he tried to find something to say. 'Blasted woman', he thought furiously.

Jessica crossed the span that lay between them and coming to stand next to him. She looked up at darkened profile, "I'm surprised at times by the depth of emotions that you hold against Remus. He has never been improper with me since that night at Becca's." She stated clearly before continuing. "I've never been inclined to initiate any intimacy with him since. I doubt that it would bring us any joy to do so."

Severus remembered the night in question, when Jessica had revealed who had fathered the child... children she was expecting. The sense of triumph he had felt came back to him with brilliance. The slytherin had beaten out the gryffindor at something. How petty it seemed right now. He groaned, wishing he could go back to a time when he had no emotional entanglements of any kind. But then, he wouldn't have Evy and Lily in his life either. He shamed himself for such a callous view of life.

Jessica felt his inner struggle but wasn't letting him off the hook that easily. "I think I understand the rivalry that does exist between you two, but that doesn't excuse your actions. I will not have you go around and threaten the people that I know and love, when you feel ill at ease with a situation. " She put her hand on his arm, "I love you Severus... I married you, didn't I?"

He looked up at the sky, his features even as he thought of her words. "I... " He struggled to find some smart answer for her, something to show his displeasure about the whole evening. Her defiance had shocked him at first, but it pleased him to see she wasn't a pushover. Maybe she'd even defend him the very same way she had defended the werewolf. "I'm... sorry." He let out slowly, eyes still fixed on some faraway point in the sky.

Jessica almost let out a cry of joy, but schooled her features instantly so she wouldn't quash the moment. She pulled on his arm, making him come face to face with her, then wrapped her arms around him as she nestled her head under his chin. She breathed in his scent, luxuriating in the feelings it procured.

Severus hesitated for a moment, and then he too wrapped his arms about her slight form, feeling the warmth the embrace was producing. He sighed quietly, closing his eyes to let the magic of her closeness erase his tumultuous feelings. As pragmatic as he liked to think that he was, her way of resolving matters did tend to tap into the harder emotions he usually avoided. It left him drained and speechless. Like a well-applied Crucio actually, he chuckled inwardly.

Jessica looked up at him, quirking a brow and said, "What are you laughing about. Something I said?"

He looked down at her, a crooked smile lit up his face for a moment. "No, nothing that you said. Just a passing thought I had. Nothing of consequence."

She eyed him with a bit of uncertainty, "Truce?" she whispered quietly.

He nodded his assent, "Truce..." His hand reached up to caress the side of her face, his thumb running delicately across her lower lip. In a flash, his eyes glinted lustily before he lowered his mouth to hers. His kiss was soft and giving at first, just grazing the silkiness of her lips. Jessica stood there, hands fisted inside his cloak, feeling the warmth spread within her limbs. She moaned deliciously, making her husband groan with want.

His hand grasped her nape and pulled her closer, tilting her head back as he kissed her more thoroughly. The passion the kiss had ignited wasn't lost on the soul that was watching them from the stairs. The twinkling blue eyes, turned away as he silently left the couple to their own devices, chuckling ever so slightly at how love did seem to change people, even his austere Potions teacher.


	59. Chapter 59

**Dark Tower**

All characters contained in the story, belong to JK Rowling and company.

**Epilogue.**

The ceremony for the naming of the twins had come and gone, Jessica having agreed to use her husband's choice of witness. Professor Laverdure was a lovely man, obviously at ease with children. After seeing him react with the girls, Jessica was only too happy to let him take on the role of godfather.

Severus had been relieved by the decision, knowing how his fellow Potions Master was around children. Jules was a dependable man with a solid reputation in the wizarding world. He would follow the children if things got ugly during the war. Jules had even offered to protect the girls by bringing them to Belgium, if need be.

Severus had thanked him for his generosity after the ceremony at the Ministry. Jules had smiled broadly before apparating away.

Life after that, had taken a more sedate path. Severus learned how to deal with nappies with a modicum of assurance, even if the scents could sometimes be overwhelming for him. But looking at his girls grow up like this, was worth these trivial nuisances.

The school year had ended peacefully enough, the lot of children having disappeared a week ago, going back to their parent's homes. The quiet that fell over the castle was appreciated by all that stayed behind.

Severus and Jessica had decided to go on a small trip to the south of France. Severus couldn't remember the last time he had actually gone on vacation, if ever. With his double duty with the Order and the Dark Lord's ranks, idle time had been few and far between.

Albus and Minerva were still amused when they saw Severus with one babe in his arms, while the other was being pushed around in a pram. The way he'd lower his voice and coo at them, when he thought nobody could hear him, was an endearing sight. Albus could only smile when he saw him on all fours, playing with the babies on the grounds around the school.

Jessica would sit nearby, usually in the shade, under one of the many large oaks. She kept an eye on her children like a hawk, trying her best to keep them safe and happy. Motherhood had not been easy, but she didn't complain. She was happy to be a wife and mother for now. She would eventually take on light duties within the school, when she could give sufficient time to them.

Snape had been summoned a few times to the Dark Lord's side, but nothing significant had come from the meetings. Severus would come back with a certain amount of fatigue, but he would pick up one of the babies, smile warmly and forget what had transpired from the meetings. Fatherhood offered him respite from the gloominess he had to endure because of the impending war.

Lucius Malfoy had been found guilty of kidnapping, after his stay at St-Mungos. The level of violence he had used to subdue Snape had been taken into account. The Wizengamot had decided that six years in Azkaban prison, was both adequate and appropriate.

Both Jessica and Severus had been asked to submit their testimony during the trial. It had been short trial, by all accounts. Lucius had no real defense to offer, though he did try to portray Jessica as a woman with loose morals. That she had been the one doing the pursuing. But Becca's testimony had put a damper on his story, since she actually saw him leave Jess's room that evening.

With one Death Eater in prison, not able to do his Lord's bidding, Voldemort had not been too pleased with Lucius. His irritation was evident when he questioned Snape about the events at Malfoy Manor. Severus had let the Dark Lord search his memory for the details he wanted most. When Voldemort had turned away, with a string of expletives leaving his lips, Severus had only smirked briefly, happy to be the one to bring Lucius down a notch.

Placing a cold look upon his face, he took back his place within the inner circle, waiting for more information that he could bring back to Hogwarts.

**So ends this story. I'm happy you guys stayed around till the end. I thank everyone that ever took the time to read and review the story. It has been a pleasure to write this, with all the great suggestions that came from you guys. Special thanks goes out to the following people, who took the time to post a review while I wrote: Mark Darcy, Portia Malfoy, Blondas, Stepmom97, Hell have no furry like a woman…, Jenneh, lil-leo, DrMcQPS, Meridian. Thanks again for your support! **

**Mlle Snape**


End file.
